Reminders of Mirkwood
by Justtice
Summary: After the ring demise the fellowship begins to mourn but find a new adventure among men and elves. A grand romance begins as they begin to live their lives after. Although the grand scheme has other ideas. The story is complete but please bare with me to get it on here correctly because this is my first story to load here. This story also does have a sequel! Call of Heavens is here
1. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 1

Title: Reminders of Mirkwood

Author: Justtice

Rating: Pg-13

Feedback: constructive

Chapter; 1

The Prince of Mirkwood sat tiredly atop his horse next to Aragorn and Gandalf in the caravan to take the dead home from the battle of Helm's keep. With the hope that Sauron, was defeated he felt a little more awake now. He now felt his skills had given him an edge against it all. His father had relentlessly drilled and pushed him to work harder and keep perfection. In Thranduil's mind, royalty should be as flawless as the best but should do so with the flare and grace that set royalty apart. Legolas felt badly for the fallen and that they had met an untimely end.

Yes, men had lost lives but the elves gave up much longer lives. A slight sigh escaped thinking of all the men that they would need to honor as well. Perhaps they had graves but Aragorn had expressed the need to show them respect and honor when his feet fell in Gondor again.

He knew Frodo had accomplished his own goal by riding of the ring into the fiery grave and he looked back with a little smile at the hobbit that followed them. Frodo had lost a finger to rid middle Earth of the ring and now he seemed to look a little older and wiser to Legolas.

He quickly remembered why Frodo and the rest road with them, to pay their condolences to the Elves, who knew little of loss. Elves lived such long lives that people thought them to be immortal and they truly felt it. The lives that mean lived were but a blink in the life of an elf. It meant the elves had given up much more than man, Dwarf or Orc just in time. What most never seemed to know that they lived such long lives that they had perfected each motion, each word and even breath so they would live in ease. Verily, to live so long would be harder if a limb were lost in battle because they could be without it a thousand years. Not often did an elf die but many had sailed. Even sadder now, so many had given away long lives of grace for a death in battle. No matter how glorious, still it was death.

Legolas thought of the friends he had just seen slain fighting for the greater good. Friends he had known a long time, some he knew casually and some that had lived in Mirkwood. Fathers and brothers who would return home one last time and he hung his head at the thought. His mind moved a thousand ways as he began to wonder if Galadriel would journey as well.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder, "We are nearly there." Aragorn sighed. Legolas nodded and sat up straighter because Aragorn might have well told Legolas to look strong for his people. He caught sight of Rivendell and took a deep breath. A warm hearth would be nice and to see other friendly faces would be a welcome sight but considering his news he wasn't sure they would be the same blessing for them.

Shouting ahead told them that they had been spotted and there would be a welcome near the gate. Aragorn seemed to come alive a little and he was sure it was in hopes to see Arwen. Legolas felt a chuckle catch in his throat as Aragorn's new demeanor seem to improve each hoof falling closer to the house of Elrond. The young prince longed to be home among the trees he had known and loved since youth or to see his father's pride after. His father was hard to please in his eyes and Legolas found himself trying harder each time to satisfy him. For now, the look of Rivendell growing closer appeased him as well as the enamored look Aragorn tried to keep hidden.

Arwen sat the other elf called Arri and Arwen paced as Arri tried to comfort her. "I am sure your father will understand in time," Arri sighed looking out the window to the trees. For hours they had spoke about the plight Arwen faced. Life of a peredhil and to want to choose a human mate rather than journey as her father had bade her. Arri kept her gaze downcast at her folded hands moving ever so slightly under the covering of her long sleeves.

"He would be much happier if Aragorn was Elven too," Arwen sighed. Then she looked to Arri and knew she shared some of her conflicted feelings. "Your father is a strong fighter and I am sure he will return to us, Arri." She gave an inward sigh as she thought, 'Estel.' The name her father had given him long ago, meaning hope. Hope for a kingdom, hope for victory, hope to heal that what was broken... hope for love? The Sindarian name was to help conceal him from the evil that would strike him down but she had come to love this hope.

Arri simply nodded but she knew in her heart her father was gone. She had tried to busy herself with thoughts to help Arwen's worry. Truly to talk about the troubled love did divert thoughts of the grim truth of their return. She could feel the loss of connection between her and her father but held onto the hope she was wrong as she kept her eyes on the road watching the elves at the gate for a signal somebody would return soon. She sighed and looked to Arwen hoping to distract them both. "I think you are attracted to his passion," Arri finally turned to her. "Humans know they shall die and tend to live every day as their last. The fulfill every desire and don't hold back."

Arwen stifled a smile because it certainly sounded like Aragorn. "Where as, we spend boring lives making every ourselves more perfect for we have nothing better to do?" She smiled thinking of how they seem to perfect each thing they did from skill with music, charms, sewing or even cooking. Some might even call it obsession.

Arri gave a small smile at the tease, "I suppose we do." She tossed her lose hair over her shoulder and sighed as she cast a quick look back to the road. "I find I admire their freedom and how carefree they are."

Arwen stopped her aimless pacing and stood next to her. She looked to her friend and her profile as the waning sun's light touched her small frame lightly, as if a beam kissed her. Arri was not an elf to simply forget, with her long hair spilling down her shoulders she was a breathtaking sight. Arri stood the same noble grace Arwen carried but she was so different to look upon. Arri had very deep blue eyes that shone against the shadows playing in the window but a small gleam showed truth of an unshed tear. As the sun touched the trees tops it began to spray though the window in crisp rays playing over Arri's soft blonde hair. Full of pale blonde curls they seem to hold each ray with a sparkle that lighted them whimsically. It had been said far and wide that she had inherited her beauty and quite uncommon curls from her mother who had been killed by a goblin when she had lived in Mirkwood. Smaller than most elves she stood in the light straining to see the return of the heros, alive and passed. At the moment with her pensive look and the shadows creating such a contrast to the peering light, she looked like the essential face of an elf in meditation.

Upon the death of Arri's mother, her father moved them to Rivendell because the beauty of Mirkwood had reminded him too much of his wife. Arri's father Thondas had always been a resident of Rivendell until he had met a beautiful elf maiden from Mirkwood, Livian (Arri's mother). Thondas fell in helplessly in love with Mirkwood as he did Livian and they began their family there. With Livian's untimely death a broken hearted Thondas moved his daughter to Rivendell and all he had known before Livian. He knew to fade from grief would have been dishonor to them both with Arri still in her youth. He knew Livian held a great love for their child as he did and would see their child grow, to honor Livian and keep her name alive. Yet he could not forget his beloved wife it did help him not to be find ghost of her in each thing he touched by the Mirkwood. Arri was nearly a living statue of her mother with the same rare intense stare and bountiful ringlets and to present her as daughter of Livian... she knew it did her father proud. Arri sighed thinking of her father's reasons for moving them but she did miss Mirkwood and the friends she had left there years ago. She loved her friends now and smiled at Arwen who had become dear to her as well. She looked down at the road and watched Eosin one of the elves who stood by the gate.

Eosin was every bit as beautiful as any elf she had seen but he was pale blond like Arri or even Legolas. His regal manner seemed higher of his simple duties he held in Rivendell and Arwen often thought he belonged among the talons with Galadriel. His eyes seem to hold millions of secrets until he would see Arri then his eyes would become soft and warm. Eosin watched Arri grow and that seemed to be Arwen's answer for his fascination early on but now he seem to be unsure around and at a loss when she gave him a small glance.

Arwen watched as Arri's face traced crimson with Eosin's smile at her when he noticed her gaze at the gate. "He is handsome Arri," Arwen watched as the male elf finally took his eyes from Arri, "My father was right when he first saw you."

Arri was intrigued, "How so?" She looked away knowing Arwen had romantic thoughts of the two where there was none. Arri loved him but he had seen her through the same things her father did and to see him in any other light seemed false. Still the idea of this breathtaking male did make her heart skip. She had never had any male think of her in such a way. The idea of it being Eosin was flattering because he was handsome and many a maiden did vie for his attention and no other male had shown such interest in a simple elf as Arri.

Arwen gently tangled fingers Arri's bouncing tendrils letting her fingertips marvel at the softness and losing her fingers in it, "He said that you had better be good because with this hair you would never be anonymous."

Arri sighed because she loathed her hair. She spent much of her time binding it into a braid to hide the curls in a fashion that might hide the texture but that wasn't always acceptable. "Is that was he told you? Perhaps he never knew the trials and tribulations it put me through in younger years." She blew a curl that had settled upon her nose until it sprang back at her and she looked at the dancing hair as a traitor.

Arwen laughed despite herself, "it is lovely Arri." She also remembered that her father had told her once Arri's hair was because Arri had a human in her lineage. She had in turned gotten the hair her mother had not so many years ago.

Arri and Arwen heard the tolls of the Elves announcing the caravan's approach. Hooves falling over the rocky path was a familiar sound but so many at once began a chorus of tired feet. Slowly they could see figures taking shape from the shadows that had began to grow and they peered into the shape looking for form. They looked at each other as their hearts rose then plunged on a silent ride.

Arri nodded to the familiar rider who sat next to an Elf, "Aragorn looks to have made it back to you." Her face held a bit of mirth seeing a human looking so torn and worn in comparison to the elves around him. His clothing was torn and stained with earth and blood while the elves looked nearly pristine. Of all she could see from them she could see Aragorn's fatigue even from her distance. She felt for the legend that would bring peace to Gondor as he had to middle earth.

Arwen smiled as she watched enthralled at the man she loved. As the caravan approached the gates they noticed the length of it and the weary travelers but what saddened them was the vista they had to see the long procession of the slain. Arwen gave a happy sigh, "Many of the Fellowship have returned." She could see two smaller shadows following up Aragorn's horse as if they dared no closer to him. They were much smaller and with the larger proportioned feet she knew them to be Hobbits.

Arri looked at the ones on the horses and what a motley lot they were. She noticed the ponies behind Aragorn and gave a little smile knowing it was two hobbits and sighed, "one is the ring bearer?" It made her heart light to see the unruly curls they and it rivaled her own.

"If all went well one was the ring bearer," Arwen said. "The darker haired hobbit is Frodo." She was almost certain Frodo returned but did not want to give any false hopes knowing nothing was written in stone any longer. The perils on the way home might have been easy to miss in their thoughts of fortune and misery.

Arri watched them approach but felt eyes on her and instinctively looked to Eosin but he too was watching them enter. Her eyes moved swiftly until she found who the elf next to Aragorn was looking at her with a curious stare and his eyes seemed to lock on her as if he was in a trance. Arri tilted her head and gazed upon him, even though she had just spotted Aragorn a moment ago she had not noticed this elf. She wondered if it was because of her anxiety to see the caravan and gave a perplexed stare now. She was sure he could not be from Rivendell but he looked familiar to her. He sat straight as a board and except for his clothing being a bit tattered there was little to no signs he had been in a battle. His blond hair was so light it was a few shades darker than white and each strand sat in position in his adorning braids or in his straight locks, even as it blew slightly with the wind it would return quickly to place. Eyes that seem to be bluer than any water she had ever known had not faltered between their fixed look and she felt happily lost in his wondrous peer. No doubt he was handsome and she felt herself at a loss for breath. She realized she had been staring back at him when Aragorn nudged the elf and looked pointedly up at Arri and Arwen. The elf from next Aragorn broke his contact at his friend's touch but glanced up at Arri from the corner of his eye to see if she was still looking.

Arwen found it amusing to watch them both enraptured for a mere moment and cleared her throat gently, "Legolas seemed to be taken with you." She watched slowly as it dawned on Arri and the name suddenly had an adverse effect but still the daughter of Elrond had more insight than she would admit

Arri raised her eyebrows as the surprise seem to slap her , "Legolas? From Mirkwood?" She made no secret of the rivalry and did not care if she sounded refined, callous or even lady like with a loud scoff. "He detests me, Arwen." She thought of the younger elf who had been forced to teach her archery and had made up names to torment her too. Even then he seemed to have no flaws and excelled at all he touched. All her life she could see him as the bane of her existence and to him she believed she was his silent curse.

"Legolas?" Arwen eyes shot open with surprise. "Perchance he is over it then." Arwen knew the look he had given Arri and looked between them again, it reminded her of one she had gotten the first time Aragorn had seen her. They both silenced as a single figure approached them with robes that swam around their feet and an extended hand that gave a gesture of high praise to the travelers. Elrond could be said to be the essence of grace as most elders with an easy elegance that seemed born to them. Seeing Elrond beckon forward meeting the caravan both elves exchanged a worried glance but both for quite different reasons. Arwen's look trained upon her father's actions with Aragorn as she weighed how he should receive his foster son now.

Arri's was more direct and woeful as her voice cracked in attempt to speak, "I do not see father," Arri swallowed hard.

Arwen began to scan over the travelers again hoping Arri was wrong but could not see Thondas sitting on any horse yet. Arri had began to twist and wind her hair into a loose braid in feeble attempt to hide her uncommon trait from the heros as she ran for the door with tears playing at her eyes now.

Arwen was upon her feet quickly and put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Let me..." Arwen had no want to see Arri totally hide her curly hair for it set her apart from the others and nobody could see her without the telltale locks. Many had admired her hair as if it was clouds from the sky but Arri spent a good deal of her time hiding it from others as if she fit in as the soldiers with identical armor. Arwen began to pull gently at the hair until her braid was falling out and drew identical strands to form in the front from Arri's face. She finished with deft quick gestures pulling the front from her face but leaving the majority of her curls free flowing. She gave her handiwork an approving glance noticing she left Arri's ears as prominent as her hair, to Arwen Arri was as exceptional as Legolas or Eosin.

Arri's hands touched over the loose style as she felt her hair, "I only wanted a braid." Her eyes shone their worry with a glance at the window. In a moment thoughts of her youth with Legolas plagued her and she felt ashen.

"Now, you still look like a lady, Arri," Arwen beamed, "Your father and the other travelers deserve to see that you are female." Arwen did not feel she needed to add that she found Legolas's stare a reason for Arri to outshine the other maidens that would beckon for the young prince's attention.

Arri nodded feeling absentminded forgetting she might be seeing her father but assumed the worse and only remembered Legolas's taunts in their youth. Of course as grown elves things should be different, he was a grown prince now and she had grown in the House of Elrond. Still Arri wanted him to have little reminder of their disagreement and to see her in a better light than now, to see her as an equal despite the past.

"Thank you, Arwen," Arri kissed Arwen's cheek grateful for her friend and knew she only wanted the best intentions just as Arri wanted for Arwen. She wished she felt as confident as Arwen seemed to think. Gingerly she made her way a little slower this time as a lord or lady should. Especially as a lady that had the fortune of being sheltered under Elrond's roof and she thought just Arwen's friendship was fortune enough for her to do them proud.

Aragorn sat on his horse anxious to see Arwen and trying not to focus on the cries think of the faces when they beheld some of their loved ones for the last time. Each looked as if their own body would be committed to a funeral pyre with them or committed to the earth and for each one he silently suffered. If Legolas's forlorn expression and frowns were any indication, he knew it would be a great magnitude of mourning ahead from each family member this touched. He watched his friend worried that he would mourn a long time after he had been in the center of all the fight and grief. Not only had he been there but he had seen most fall and suffered as each soul departed, his kin. Strangely enough Legolas was looking in the direction Elrond's house and he seemed transfixed. He had a bewildered look as if he was in a trance and it hardly seemed possible he could look anywhere else.

Aragorn stole a glance up with only his eyes so he wouldn't be caught staring as well. Indeed, it was well out of Legolas's character to be caught off guard and Aragorn was intrigued to see Arwen's smiling face but another elf maiden at a window was was his gaze and she seemed to watch him with equal fascination. Aragorn felt his heart lighten at Arwen standing there with her robes blowing lightly around her as if she was the wind itself. She was more beautiful than could he have remembered. He looked over to see the elf maiden now staring back at Legolas and as the two seemed locked in not only a stare together but something bigger than that, Aragorn smiled to himself. He nudged Legolas, "you are staring my friend."

Legolas cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I noticed Arwen is already back." He made no mention of the maiden that still held his thoughts. He tried to make a point not to look at her now feeling it had been ill manners. He could not understand how he lost his sense in such a time where he had to conduct himself to represent his father's house.

Aragorn nodded with a small smile and added in a coy tone, "yes, but I do not recognize the elf with her." He kept a sidelong glance studying his reaction but soon another voice boomed.

Gandalf looked up at the window intrigued by the conversation and he noticed the she-elf at the window, "Arri originally of Mirkwood." Gandalf offered with a slight interest but it was easy to hear the fatigue in his voice. "Her father was Thondas of Rivendell."

Legolas's eyes darted slightly as his thoughts began to move quickly hardly believing that vision was Arri. He had known her when she was very young and remembered his father had pressed him to befriend her but he had no idea why at the time. It was not long after he learned his father did have pity for some but it was not many so when the King did make a request you did not say no lightly. Even though she had shown great promise with a bow he was upset that they had insisted he teach her and he found ways to make the lessons unpleasant for her. Legolas was sure she would no be glad to see the elf who gave her the nickname 'curly' and plagued her youth. Being paired with Arri as a friend had been an insult at the time because of age difference and simply because their parents wanted it. They wanted welcome her family and extend to them all the courtesy of the kingdom he could only remember she had a relative that had done his father's house a high honor. His father was impressed by Arri's family and he knew very few times his father did not for obligation but for respect and honor of somebody's accomplishment. Arri was presented when she was but a baby and he remembered wrinkling his nose at the idea of being a baby's friend when he had friends his own age that challenged him. He did blame himself on making her feel the outcast and why she was shy about making friends. After you upset the highest house then all else might seem hopeless.

Even though she had been born in Mirkwood when Legolas was very young he remembered it. She had a head full of those curls as a baby and he remembered touching them out of fascination. They reminded him of a cloud softer than anything he had touched before and because of her tell tale curls many knew of her and watched her grow with fascination. At the time it was annoying to him that she would keep up with him or try to keep up with him to prove herself.

It was easy to see that with as much attention she gathered she became shy and to herself and Legolas's father asked him to keep Thondas' daughter company. Being older Legolas had his own agenda and did not want to care to be put with a 'youngling'. No matter how much attention her hair or accomplishments. In his youthful intolerance he struck back and earned Arri the name 'Curly' that followed her where she went. Legolas remembered when each time she began to grow in her accomplishments and gain attention of his friends but he merely scoffed making light of it all, for she was an old rival to him. He denied her beauty all that time and as they had began to grow out of their rivalry her mother was killed.

Her father did not grieve long for he did not seem to accept the loss well and so he brought Arri to Rivendell to forget, for a new start and to live with his old friends. Leaving Legolas no time for apologies or solace after ill behavior and Legolas would never admit he missed their competition for they pushed each other further, harder, faster and stronger. He realized now that he was grown that he had admired her in ways and how many times he wished he had not behaved so horridly. It was beneath even the youngest prince or elf to act so and now his embarrassment was all to clear.

Aragorn's voice rang in his ear as if to wake him from his deep thought, "Was Thondas...?" his voice trailed not wanting to speak of death again or to wish it upon the maiden his friend had shown mild interest in

Gandalf sighed, "I am afraid he fell to the hand of the Orcs at Helm's Keep." Gandalf's own eye set on her as well and his stare was one that held secrets only a wizard might know

Legolas nodded, "he will finally be free of his grief of his wife." He knew that was the hope in this sad circumstance but he was sure not how Arri would see it.

Aragorn hung his head in a silent pray for the Elf. "You knew him?" He forgot all elves felt as kin despite if they lived in different parts of middle earth. They might carry different habit or traits but deep down most traditions and characteristics rang true for them and they were kin. Each death for Legolas could be hard because he would have to seek each family on behalf of his father's house and offer sincere condolence without mentioning how haunting it was to see them fight for their hope, and lives.

"Our families were friends and then they moved to Rivendell after his wife's death," Legolas said simply. He looked down offering very little words and was not sure what hurt him more, all the death surrounding him or the wicked way he had behaved with somebody who had not really deserved it.

"I am sorry," Aragorn said quickly. He hoped they would all find peace soon but had little hope it would be that eve. Given that Legolas said she had lost mother and father would leave his friend's bewitching maiden to grieve alone.

Gandalf knew what Legolas was thinking, "She will have no family left like some others once we present our news." He knew he was quite cryptic but even wizards grew tired and would never speak all they knew for theirs was not to be shared until it was deemed.

Frodo had rode up and listened with great interest, "What of our news? It should be good news that the ring is gone and so is the threat." He thought of the idea of the survivors living in peace should be some comfort to them and might remind them t'was not in vain.

Gandalf sighed. "Now is the time of men and the elves sacrificed many to help the greatest cause. It will be a great consolation that their loss was not futile but I think they will not remember that right now."

Legolas nodded in silent agreement as the words rang, 'the time of men.' He wondered now how things would change for everybody now. Would magic and myth wane or become one or would the different races all become legend as the time of men came to be. Not that he hated men. Not at all he was quite fond of Aragorn but it was shown to him over and over that they could be unfeeling and cruel. With a small sigh he knew it was not the way of any elf or wizard but perhaps dwarfs might stand a chance if they grew closer to the men.

Elven guards drew the reigns to their horses as they began to dismount and Elrond was waiting in his formal attire to meet them with a sweeping eloquence that was only second to the smile that played at his lips.

Before Aragorn knew it Arwen was running for him. He could feel his smile build as her face became clearer and clearer. In movements so swift and sure he dismounted in one easy motion then darted to her and let her fill his arms as he hugged her to him. There was no care from either as their broad smiles began and almost seemed infectious, that was until they began to kiss. Brushing his lips to her was but a chaste touch when he felt her become as stiff as a board then fall upon her feet again. It was then he realized a noise that demanded attention, it was not loud and no shrill but when Elrond uttered it did demand action.

Elrond cleared his throat as watching his daughter lose all abandon kissing Aragorn and the rest of the traveler's smiles for Aragorn and Arwen's love. "If you would like to freshen up before dinner, we have rooms prepared." He gave both a meaningful look until they regained their composure and began to smooth their clothing slowly. Although they did find it hard to stop their smiling with thoughts of their love finally being fully accepted

Elrond made his way to Frodo still sitting on his pony with a look of awe, "Well done." Elrond exclaimed with a friendly grasp on his shoulder. The he backed slowly and gave him a bow with a small touch to his forehead which was repeated by the guards who had been at the gates. Slowly they all seem to understand this diminutive creature's role, he was the ring bearer. Frodo chanced a look at his hand and to the missing finger but wished he felt as brave as they exclaimed. Would they know he faltered and that he for a moment tried to have the ring himself? Perchance it was a mere moment towards the end but it had happened and he felt guilt of it. Had Gollum done him a courtesy in his overwhelming greed? Had the former hobbit saved Frodo from himself? He felt he owed Gollum and still felt ill of the misfortune that befell him when the ring came to him. The creature known as Gollum had long ceased being anything as natural as a hobbit and became as unnatural as the Orcs.

Gollum's voice and many personalities were wrought in Frodo's mind shadowing the torrent of thoughts while the elves were praising him. "Give it to usssss," the voice became deeper and more threatening with simple words, "Raw! and wriggliiiiiiiiiing" Still the voice chimed in his mind. It was both torture and a blessing because he would soon not forget a moment of this quest with much thanks to Gollum. Still the hobbit gave them an embarrassed smile and inhaled deeply to steel himself but perhaps only Sam would understand.

Gandalf's glare stopped them all as he watched Arri gather her gown up carefully to walk up slowly and cautiously looking past the Elves who dismounted and were searching for their own family. Gandalf's heart went to her and for a moment she reminded him of their dear hobbits, "Come child." He offered as he wrapped his arm to her shoulders. She looked lost but he knew it was her heart and not where she stood. His eyes met hers slowly and he mustered a smile for her benefit.

"I am looking for Thondas of Rivendell," she stammered slowly but she did not look very hopeful. Arri's eyes scanned over the elves standing first searching for the face she knew all too well. She turned her eyes up to Gandalf with pleading and glassy eyes.

Arwen watched Legolas and Aragorn searching their faces for an answer and as they both shook their heads with downcast looks. She took a deep breath knowing the worries that she had busied Arri with about Aragorn seemed quite frivolous before and she was humbled by the difference now. She knew her father kept them in his vision but it did not stop her from folding herself in Aragorn's arms, simply grateful he had returned to her.

Aragorn felt Arwen hold him tighter and nudged Legolas, "She never got to know many here…." Aragorn hoped Legolas would go to her after watching the earlier infatuation between them but another male elf already had his arm around her shoulder as Gandalf lead her towards the slain elves.

Arwen sighed watching Eosin found a place by her and tried hold her as she walked, "Eosin seems to be taken with her." Eosin seemed to not notice the other maidens who would be happy to have the elf comfort them and instead he dipped his head down to whisper lightly in her ear.

Legolas tried not to appear interested in Eosin's arm around her but he could notice Arri did not return his embrace. In fact, he would gather to say she looked uncomfortable with his attention to her. When he leaned in to her it looked like a kiss was eminent but instead he whispered to her hear. All the same Arri pulled away from him and even Gandalf wringing her hands slowly.

Aragorn pressed his lips together watching her, "I doubt she would see anything but her grief now?" They saw others with her emotions seemingly mirrored and thought there had to be a way to make this easier for them, even if they knew it was not in vain

Arwen held her tongue about how Arri had been taken with Legolas during their arrival and how she had not blinked watching him from the window, until Arri remembered whom he was. She continued her worry that an old rivalry might continue even despite what they had both shared. It was but a look, still she had not seen kisses that were not as personal as the look they shared.

Legolas cleared his throat as Elrond came to them, "we should leave her to grieve." As certain as he would the last person she would want to see and he was just as sure she would wish to be alone, she never did like a lot of attention.

Arwen did not agree watching her with her own tears threatening to fall. She seemed to want to clear her head as she pull away slightly and left Aragorn's embrace going to speak to her with helpless eyes.

Aragorn looked to Legolas who seemed to know this maiden and Elrond agreed with a nod as well for guidance because not only was she grieving but Arwen seemed to grieve with her now. He had known of Arri by name only, even though she was a part of Elrond's house. Was she so shy that she deliberately his from the world or did she carry another secret?

"They will join us when they are ready," Elrond gestured to his house as it gleamed to them from atop of the great hills. "There is cause for some to celebrate too." He looked pointedly at Aragorn and Frodo, "and if they are to be reminded no sacrifice was in vain it may ease their pains." Elrond gave them a rueful smile leading them to the mesmerizing beauty of his home.

Legolas moved slowly after them but he turned dismally back to Arri who's face fell quickly and she ran to Arwen's arms not Eosin's. Arwen patted her back reassuringly but how could an elf reassure another over something they knew very little about, such as death. Legolas felt he intruded as he watched Arri do something for the first time as long as he had known her, she cried.


	2. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Much later everybody gathered around a grand marble table while elves from Elrond's court wandered about playing wind or string instruments. They all played the same song but from different places allowed the guests to hear key parts when it was desired and most smiled as they listened. Other elves stood there at attention for their beck and call ready with beverages, cutlery as well as napkins, if they could be called napkins. What they were given as a useful napkin to stain instead of their clothing was a cloth that seem to change it's hue with the change of the music but all the while it seemed to twinkle. Frodo and Sam found them quite amusing and nearly a shame to use as something to stain or toss later. Aragorn assured them they were supposed to use them despite how they argued it was one of the finest cloths they had seen. When Sam spilled wine over one it absorbed all the red liquid before it ever touched him or his clothing but when he picked it up it never felt or looked wet. He looked to Frodo amazed when it showed no stain and Frodo pushed napkin back down so he did not draw attention to how new they both still were to the Elven things.

Foods they had been introduced to by Arwen or Legolas were present as well as delicacies from the shire. This wondrous feast was what they called dinner but the Hobbits and other newcomers could only take it in with wide eyes. As most guests had eaten the larger portions of the meals they had began to relax back on the pillowed chairs as more wine was shared.

Oh, how the elves did enjoy their wine especially those accustomed to Mirkwood's court but this night some glasses were empty as some of them merely sat and listened with untouched plates. Others did celebrate and hoped it would might be infectious to the downtrodden. Dinner was quiet and evening was lovely but each guest looked at it most differently some solemn and some happy and some toasting with their glassed heavy in the air. Yet, most of the toasts seemed to come from Sam for Frodo who were well accustomed to the very idea of the drink. A few times Sam gave them a lopsided grin and toasted their friends Merry and Pippin that had traveled back to the Shire with Boromir's brother.

When Frodo decided to show the elves how well the Hobbits could drink he hopped to his feet and began to sing lively tune and to dance a spritely step in which he quickly rhymed the fellowships achievements to his son and still holding his drink in hand. Once he finished he hoisted his cup up then seemed to finally allow himself a drink, except when he did the entire thing was gone in just a few swallows with his back bent so far back to get each drop they thought he would fall over but with such an unnatural stance yet he seemed to get every drop thereafter until the mug was dry . Still he popped up into an upright position again as soon as it was drained then turned the tankard upside down for inspection. It was another attempt to light the mood for those that could see not much more than grief and for some it had brought a smile but for others they kept a stoic face.

Frodo returned to his seat next to Sam with a smile on his lips and it was partly due to the effect of the drink but despite it all comical behavior the guests and elves still looked at the lively hobbits with a deep measure of respect. All knew the dangers were far from few for the small hobbits and could only watch the creatures of miracle in awe. Sam knew Merry and Pippin had the courage to do what he and Frodo had not, go home. Yes, they missed their shire but at the same time they wanted to see it all through with their friends. They had a sense of strong obligation to the elves and truly they felt like family to them now, as if to prove it they still had cloaks with the elven leaves adorning them.

Aragorn watched his friends with a smile as Arwen sat near him with mixed emotions that mirrored many an elf there. Some had received their family home as Arwen had but still she did suffer watching her friends going through deep loss and grief. Still, with Sam and Frodo there it was hard not to appreciate their parts in the fellowship and very hard not to laugh at them as Sam began to talk with words that seemed harder and harder for him to form now.

Legolas had an eye upon the seat next to Arwen wondering if that was Arri's seat as Eosin stood from his own place he watched the chair as if it would talk. It was then Legolas realized he had been staring it as well. He shook his head feeling bewitched once more and began again to focus on the joyful nature of the hobbits because they did find the appreciation in everything, as well as mirth. All were fascinated by Frodo's exhibition and quick wit to make a song for the fellowship but when he had taken the drink it was a memory for Legolas being he had watched the Hobbits drinking before among the men. It seemed a lifetime ago now that they had been with Eowyn and Eomir in a small celebration in their King Theoden's halls. It did make him miss the other hobbits and remember the few happy times they had grasped along the way.

"Arri will not be joining us, Arwen?" Eosin asked and his voice snapped Legolas back the now . He looked at the other elf who looked at Arwen with concerned but his eyes seemed to plead. A maiden close to him decided to take him mind from it by getting to her feet and bringing Eosin a full bottle of wine. She stood in silent question with it hovering above his glass but he merely waved both the glass and elf away with a heavy sigh. After dismissed she continued to keep her look on him and then began to bring him fruits in a small basket. Legolas wrinkled his brow at such callous actions from Eosin but gathered the elf really had no idea of the effect he had on this maiden. Rather he seemed very intent on hearing what Arwen said in a voice not much above a whisper over the din of the room.

"No, she still grieves," Arwen said simply with a sigh. She thought of how wrought Arri was with her heavy sobs and how she had sat with her father praying for hours. Praying he was not taken or praying she could go in his stead. "I believe she will for a while." She looked down at the table not to worry them with the memory in her eyes.

Eosin cocked his head, "should I go to her?" He had meant to whisper to Arwen but in his haste it was far more of a normal tone and others heard him too, even Sam and Frodo seemed quite aware.

Arwen shook her head, "If she wants your company she will come to you Eosin." She touched his hand lightly, "give her time."

Legolas took a long sip of his water and cleared his throat, "perhaps, you could bring her a tray Arwen." Arwen offered him a smile at the suggestion and Legolas gave a small exhale making his shoulders slump up and down slightly, "she will talk to you too." Arwen met his eyes knowingly.

Arwen turned fully to face Legolas, "You knew her in Mirkwood did you not?" She had not meant it to sound like an accusation but knew an old friend might be what she needed. Thinking back of how little she seemed to help Arri in comparison to Legolas she had been thinking and older friend might ease her friend's grief, especially after the look they had shared earlier that day

"In our youth," Legolas gave her the slightest blush at the memory, "we were really to competitive to be friends." Verily he really did not wish to tell them how miserably he had treated her when he was younger, not to let them know he had been so cruel. He sighed knowing it was wrong to behave that way to anybody but now that his heart would skip at the mere thought of her name made him feel a fool.

Gandalf sat silently watching people begin to excuse themselves slowly and his hear lurched or wretched for each one that had lost. Death was never something easy to accept and to elves it was harder to cope.

Frodo sat up, "Maybe a new friend would cheer her?" He offered and suddenly everybody seemed to realize how many really listened and cared. "Sam and I could take her something." Frodo looked to Sam who nodded eagerly with a drunken smile playing on his lips but it was easy to see both hobbits would bring her a pure and simple feast. Their smiles were genuine and most could see them dancing to cheer up anybody that felt badly. The hobbits lightened many hearts with great ease.

Arwen smiled at the offer, "she was interested in meeting you, our Frodo, but so are many others and your company will be wanted among many." Arwen touched his hand as she stood, "it is a very generous offer you make to her when you are have such reason to celebrate that would go to her to comfort her sorrow." Her eyes twinkled at her friend and she was nearly blinking back tears with wonder how anybody could have such an unselfish heart. As Gandalf had said, 'hobbits were full of wonder.'

"I don't feel much like celebrating yet," Frodo sighed looking at his missing finger and thinking of all the friends he had seen killed. He knew he danced and acted a fool but his friends seemed to know it was but an act. For each person he cheered he found another that felt the grief and his heart went to them. He knew the elves suffered and he respected them greatly. Did he feel like he was part elf now too? When would he feel like he could celebrate?

When Aragorn stood with Arwen and followed her as they both mumbled 'excuse me' Frodo looked up slightly at his mentor happy for their fortune. He thought what an astounding king he would be and cursed the wait until Aragorn held the crown of Gondor. The young hobbit had a list of things he wished to see done before his journey home and among them was to see Aragorn gain his crown. Why did his heart leap at the idea of his friends happiness. As if to understand him , he found Sam pushed another tankard in front of his face almost a challenge but they both knew it was to help them forget. He knew Sam worried, Sam always worried for his friend. He gave him a smile and took a drink so fast he spilled more around his mouth than he got in it. He heard Sam chuckle, "next time try it without smiling and you might not miss your mouth."

Legolas stared at his own plate feeling almost plagued but wondered why he was so intrigued by Arri and why the whimsical hobbits antics had not kept his mind from roaming to her. Yes she had grown into a beautiful mature elf but he had many others who wanted to sit next to him at dinner, who were equally as beautiful. Yet, they did not keep his attention and he had not even spoke to Arri yet. Without words she had him spellbound and he was helpless to understand it now and almost felt a fool.

'Arri,' her name felt light and sweet as she had been in their youth. She had always tried to be polite to him despite his teasing. She was grown now and and to him a new enigma. He wanted to speak with her and comfort her and he wondered if their old rivalry was still there or if they would even reach on any levels. He looked at her empty place again but thought a good rest would do him wonders as well. Legolas raised slowly and excused himself as he left the others both celebrating and grieving.

Legolas stepped along the rock path with a quick and sure pace as breathed in the aroma of Rivendell and sighed. It was a wonderful scent but not as grand as the Mirkwood. He was taken back thinking of his father and the friends he longed to see. Again his thoughts went to her as he wondered if Arri ever missed Mirkwood. Finally it dawned on him that was why she haunted his mind, they had Mirkwood in common.

Legolas now sighed feeling relieved and at once alive again feeling all his wayward thoughts and curiosity answered. He turned his head up gazing at the trees that beckoned him on. He thought how he would occupy to pass the time in Rivendell by bringing memory of his beloved Mirkwood there and jumped to them moving swiftly and silently. He loved being in the trees because it was as close as he could be to the freedom of flying. His feet slid and along the thicker branches until they began to narrow out. Before the branch's width became too narrow for his weight he shifted his footing with a small step to grab another branch at full speed and continue on. He surfed along the branches the same way the fish and dolphins rode the waves or the birds floated along the air, it was nearly effortless.

Legolas sat back comfortably in a nest branches as an observer rather than having their expectant eyes watching each thing he did and he watched as some were still celebrating below. He smiled at thought good fortune but he caught sight of a figure sitting alone staring at the darkened woods. Slumped down on bench with head in hands and a hood drawn over their head making it difficult to tell at first if it was male or female. Suddenly they drew their hood down and her curls spilled down her back but she drew her eyes up at the stars. He knew it was Arri in a moment and he turned his head around watching her with piqued interest. She seemed to pray to the heavens or perhaps beg for answers then her hands touched her face lightly to rid it of shed tears.

He inched closer to her wondering if he should speak to her. As he came closer to her ear he gave a small but deep tone clearing his throat not to startle her and gave her a tiny smile with the slightest upturn of his lips. Her head turned ever so slowly and she did not looked threatened or hopeful of anything but she did seem curious. She cocked her head to the side much as he had when he noticed her sitting there and his heart lurched realizing they had acquired one another's gestures.

Arri heard a noise and at first she took it for a small animal but in the same place the noise had been stood the very prince of Mirkwood. She looked up at Legolas, usually she would be defensive of his intrusion but they were grown now and she would approach him much as she had been taught by Arwen and her teachers, with calm and polite grace. Her saddened eyes told him she had no will to fight him and no want to pursue any more tears. She looked defeated as if she waited to for her enemy to finish her off and her drive to deal with him began to fall away slowly.

"Arri?" Legolas asked lightly testing the water to see if she even wanted to speak and moving closer little by little to gather a better view of her now. She stood as if she was defeated but she met his eye with the bravery he had seen many times and that brought the first real smile he had known in days.

"You have grown, Legolas." she said simply with a bow of her head in respect for his position and title as prince. "I did not recognize you at first." She exhaled trying to be cordial but still her heart felt it was breaking. She wrapped her arms around one another hoping the silent hug would let her feel a little like her father held her. Thoughts flew but the one that bothered her the most was she felt she was the only one to get her through this, that and the unmistakable feeling her father watched down on her.

Legolas smiled now able to see her so closely he could see the color of her eyes and moved his head as he spoke, "For the better I hope." He could smell her the fragrance of her now and quickly the nostalgia washed over him, all the good, all the bad and mostly the regret. He watched her expectantly but she hardly seemed to notice how she intrigued him.

"Better manners," she teased lightly but made no motion to move closer to him or run from him. She simply stood there looking like a damn of tears would burst any moment. Wringing her hands and with her eyes shining waterfall that threatened to fall from her eyes. Slowly a tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped at it quickly as if in hope to keep it from him, still she showed him no weakness.

He let out a breath very controlled and spoke very slowly so she would know he was not there to just shout it to feel better... he wanted her to know it was meant, heartfelt, "Arri, I was very young and hurtful and I am sorry for what I have done in our youth. I had no right..." he trailed off not sure how to explain the ill manners of a young prince. He looked to the darkened grass beneath their feet that lighted slightly as the shadows danced from the candles of the celebration. He wished he could offer the right words to ease this for her.

"You are mature now, one of the fellowship that brings peace," she smiled but her face fell thinking of her father and what his part in helping the fellowship had led, "Legolas what happened there? How did my father die?" Her tone was nearly that of begging him to know now and her eyes were pleading with him softly. She took her foot as if to step closer with her pleading eyes but brought her foot back to her slowly.

Legolas moved closer so they could speak quietly, "he died at Helm's Keep at the Orc's hands." He had not thought of her wanting to know more of her father's death and frowned to be the bearer of ill tidings. He had been there and had seen him fighting bravely and pushing as hard as he can. Thondas face had been clear as he had been hit from behind and fell to his knees with a hand desperate to stop the pouring blood and pain. It was hard to meet her vivid eyes with such news. Raising his head again their stares locked. Her eyes begged again to show he was correct, eyes glassy with unshed tears stared back and him.

"You fought with him," she asked almost accusingly as she turned her head away sniffling lightly and her eyes began to cloud. Her heart began to ache and not for the first time this day and she could not deny it but she could not show Legolas her weeping. She seemed to think of something and covered her mouth lightly as if to deny the thought.

He took in everything her from small motions to movement that was never made and seeing her up closely his heart was jumping in his chest even though he knew her heart was breaking. He noticed her hair in the moonlight and how it picked up every curl gleam but she seemd to have no idea of how lovely she looked even in grief. He wished she would turn so he could see that blue her eyes closer now and see if they gathered the same reaction as before. He remembered them being radiant and shone with their own private twinkle. He wanted to see her face up close she was a glimpse of his past, a beautiful one.

He sighed remembering her question, "I fought in that battle but many did, Arri. I did not see your father fall." He knew it was a lie, he had fought close to her father after Haldir fell on the wall. He remembered it all too well, he had turned in time to see Haldir fall, taken unaware as the orcs had scaled the wall faster than expected. King Theoden and Aragorn had called them to fall back to the keep and being the leader Haldir was he was leading them back and one of the last to fall back, he paid dearly. Haldir suffered a wound while Legolas had been helping another injured elf back to safety. He remembered hearing Aragorn screaming on top of his lungs seeing Haldir but injured but soon the orcs overcame him and one cleaved him directly in his back. Aragorn raced to his side as Haldir fell to his knees sadly with a look of disbelief taking over his usually regal composure. Legolas watched as Aragorn held Haldir in time to say goodbye and the anger had overcome them both into a violent hate, as it had for many others.

While Aragorn held lowered eyes mumbling to Haldir silently between them he paid no attention to the Orcs that were still taking over that wall. It was Thondas who branded the sword that kept the fallen elf and future king safe, until they outnumbered him as well. Thondas cried out grabbing the sword protruding from his abdomen and another raced behind the elf to take a victory blow on him with axe to behead Arri's father. Legolas felt another pull the injured from him and freed his twin fighting knives racing back to the fray as he slid upon a rail to get there before Aragorn was injured or the final blow could be struck on Thondas. He lost one of his blades in a heavy throw sending it ahead of him and feeling some relief as he found it's sheath in the Orc's head that threatened to take Thondas' Before they could swamp Aragorn Legolas had three arrows at a time clearing the wall for the future king and Legolas landed with effortless ease next to the three but looked down to see he was too late for Haldir and Thondas both looked straight ahead into the nothing before them, the same glassy stare of death. Aragorn's anger over Haldir made sent him running into an oncoming pack of orcs to kill or be killed despite legolas's call to him in elvish "daro!" The battle had claimed many lives and to tell him how her father died was not something he felt he could do. Yes, it was a valiant and loyal way to die but still it claimed the life of somebody who was begged to return.

His memories clouded his thoughts watching her now as she merely let her breath out but he knew she was hiding her tears, "Even now, Arri, you hide any weakness?" Legolas touched her back lightly but even in grief and sorrow the touch seemed as if sparks flew about his fingertips.

She turned very slowly feeling his hand on her back not sure how to react to him so close but suddenly afraid he would touch her hair and began to twist it into a braid as she faced him. With simple deft gestures from braiding her hair day after day he hands had her locks nearly wrapped intricately but had wished it was already done. She bit her lip feeling she had been lulled into a false sense of security after all. Her hair was so curly in texture that she hardly needed anything to bind the ends instead a simple twist of a few strands acted as wrapping.

He stopped short seeing her irrational action of randomly redoing her hair quickly and gave her a curious gaze, "Why are you braiding your hair?" She didn't answer but he understood quickly, "Arri." He touched her hand lightly to stop her from tying off the braid, "that was long ago and we were both other people." His own fingers began to gently unwrap the lovely braid but when it was pulled free he was happy to see even lovelier soft curls.

She sighed a little taken back and still nervous by his touch but remembered he was talking to her as a friend and she placed her hand own on top. She wiped unshed tears with her other hand. "Thank you," Arri whispered and was surprised he made no move to take his hand back instead he let it fall to the bench she sat on and rubbed it lightly. "Was it very scary there?" She knew she asked before but the idea of her father dying at the hand of callous Orcs and alone gave her such a sadness she could hardly bear it

"Arri," he shook his head, "maybe you should not think of the battle, it will only torment you." He would rather not haunt her thoughts with the images that would not let him go. Surely if he did then he might forget them. It was a hard circumstance and he suffered it alone as he did a great many things.

She looked down unable to look in his eyes now knowing he was right but tears took her over as she bent taking her hand from him and placing her head in it.

Legolas closed the distance between them pulling her to him to comfort her. He sighed when he felt her body in his arms resting on him and touched her back lightly, now enjoying the sparks a little. He understood how she felt but he was not as close to most that perished because she had lost all she had when her father died. "I am sorry," he said as she pulled away gently and her eyes looked his face over and over, searching for something. Even in her sorrow she looked lovelier than any other maiden to him.

Arri straightened up reminding herself that he was once the spoiled Prince brat that had given her that horrid name, Curly. Yes, he seemed different but still she felt she must prove herself to him and others and remain steadfast in her vows to herself. She looked at him and realized he was staring at her as he had earlier and once again she lost her thoughts in his glance and once again her resolve seemed gone.

His eyes were two intense pools she could not stop looking at. His fingertips glided to her face and were suddenly lost touching the soft curls by it. "We all suffer for those lost and we forever will remember them, Arri," He said touching her face and the tear that streamed down as if he could help erase her sorrow. "It is not something done in vain but freedom does not come easy," their locked gaze stopped as she began to weep, "your father did know this, Arri and he was a true or heart." He drew her head to his chest and only held her as his heart went out to her. His own thoughts swam as he seemed to fight the feeling he wanted to not let her go or the feeling he wanted to touch her lips with his until they both felt better. He sighed feeling her sobs come to an end and knew he would not bother her with matters of the heart while she mourned. She felt like a comfortable part of his past and when he enveloped her in his arms the feelings that washed over them were hard to deny.

Arri looked at him as if she had felt it too but he pressed his lips in a tiny smile hoping to cheer her some. She felt him touch her hands again and embrace them with his and she could not bear to look into those eyes as her heart pounded. She knew her eyes grew huge with worry and excitement. Hope and grief were but a heartbeat away and she worried this could a second heartbreak in but days. "I had better turn in," she stood slowly trying not to look at him or she might rush back into those arms again

Legolas's heart sank seeing her suddenly avoid him when he was sure she felt the same thing he has when they touched, "would you like to talk tomorrow? If you still have a bow or the interest in one, would you like to practice?"

Arri stopped short of her escape and turned to meet his face She had to admit he did seem different now. She hoped it was true and hoped to feel that spark she had felt briefly, if only a moment. She kept her face as blank as she could with her hear skipping now, "a diversion from sorrow would be nice and I would love to hear of Mirkwood."

He stood with her and kept trained eyes watching her intently as the wind blew passed them and swept a few odd leaves over them, "you miss it too?" They danced around her and she looked magical as they flew around her but not one hindered her.

She nodded but walked faster frightened now of what she was feeling for elf from her youth. Arri had been through so much and they were up and down as a blustery wind. She nearly collided with Eosin in her haste to escape the prince before she could be swept away, another conquest.

Legolas took a deep breath as she made her way from him but she was stopped by Eosin. Legolas stepped forward not sure why it gave him no surprise Eosin had followed her although Arwen suggested he did not then in the darkness it seemed to be Eosin's smile lit up the dimly lit area. Legolas watched them both for an understanding.

Eosin looked between them with eyes darting between Arri and Legolas and inwardly he pray he was wrong, "I heard voices." He gave them a friendly smile, "Am I interrupting?" He asked when he noticed how both seemed to have a hint of red to their faces and as guilty as a youngling after sweets. Something told him he was right and even from the distance he stood from Arri he could hear how fast her heart was pounding now. He had never noticed it with him.

"No." They both said in unison and looked to one another almost with a guilty look but they truly did nothing.

Eosin nodded trying to ignore that nagging feeling, "Arri, would you like an escort." He wanted to usher her as far away from Legolas as he could now. He stood as straight as he could and managed a small smile for her too.

She started to shake her head to deny him but Legolas accepted for her with a nod, "she was going to her room to retire." He cared too much to see her not treated properly, even if it had to be by another male, for a time. Arri turned to Legolas but Eosin was moving her away slowly from there with a sideways glance

"Better not to be alone yet Arri," Legolas said wishing he was the one walking her and felt a pang of jealousy as Eosin wrapped an arm around her and kept his head close to her own as he spoke

"Legolas is correct," he could hear Eosin going on as he nearly pranced away with an arm around Arri, "The main threat is gone to middle earth but other things should not leave even the most skilled elf alone." He hoped to reinforce the reason he was allowed to see her to her door but had a hard time to hide the smile now.

Legolas noticed Arri turn around and look at him and his heart ached but he tried not to show it. He was sure she was worried because they had left him alone after Eosin had said that and it meant she cared, that she would rather be with him.

Legolas appeared to fly back into the trees to search for Aragorn unless he finally stole alone time with Arwen. He sighed thinking perhaps he should take time to mourn himself but again his thoughts turned to Arri and such grief she felt, it was much worse than he imagined. His mind raced to the 'date' they had to practice their archery and wondered how good she was with a bow now. He had to get her out of his thoughts quickly. He felt again in his youth and pursuing his first flirtation

Frodo could not help but to notice Legolas alone in the trees watching the celebration Sam had seemed to start and he walked over to his friend. He smiled as he watched Legolas jumping from tree limb to limb with such accuracy. It was a grace he could only behold and wish to grasp one day.

"Come, join us," he gestured to the elf to move back into the flickering candlelight of all the dancing guests now. A silly smile stayed on his lips as his feet seemed move to a private dance right there. This night Frodo seemed to be his own party.

Legolas sighed and landed without noise on the ground next to Frodo, "Have you seen Aragorn?" He inquired but he was already searching ahead with his thoughtful gaze.

"He was with lady Arwen when I saw him last," Frodo smiled but he looked as if he would laugh any moment. Perhaps that meant they were finally alone and Frodo was too embarrassed to speak on it so he quickly dismissed it

Legolas sighed knowing Aragorn was thinking of a warm bed and good night's rest rather than the store and cold earth he had for beds along the hard roads they had encountered. He knew men needed sleep and that Aragorn could fight with such ill sleep had impressed him. Now he knew he needed comfort and relaxation, as the rest did.

"May I ask you something?" Frodo said quickly breaking Legolas from his thoughts easily.

Legolas cocked his head with a wry grin, "of course."

"That female elf," Frodo sighed wondering if it was too personal because he wasn't sure Legolas did not have a romantic interest in her, "Why is her hair like that?"

Legolas smiled at the thought of her and the description, "You mean Arri?" He knew who he meant when he mentioned her hair but she had been on his mind so often today he need to know for sure it wasn't just a want to speak of her. He turned his head to Frodo very curious what he was getting at.

"Yes, her," he said sitting down and offering Legolas a place to sit next to him but Legolas stood with an amused look on his face. "Her hair how did it come to be like that because I have never seen any of the other elf with hair like that." Legolas hid a smile behind his hand. "Galadriel and even Arwen had curly hair but her hair is nothing but curls is it?"

"Yes it is quite different from most," Legolas reassured him but wondered what Frodo was getting at. It was quite unlike him to be so bold or not speak his mind rather quickly and felt he was to draw it from him.

"Is she part hobbit? Hobbits have very curly hair if it were to grow out like that," Frodo smiled.

"It is rumored she is part human from time further than even she can remember," Legolas explained but he did begin to wonder of the family she might have forgotten suddenly

"Is her hair as soft as a hobbit's?" Frodo laughed with the giggle finally breaking through that carefree smile.

Legolas laughed too realizing his friend's bright eyes shone and his careless grin to be a sure sign was drunk, "Yes, is it Frodo." He smiled back and him feeling his contagious nature


	3. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arri stopped just short of opening her door and thank Eosin for his escort but did not make eye contact for fear of him thinking the wrong about her. Watching him leave was bittersweet because he was like her brother so hurting him only caused her heart to ache more so. Thoughts traveled to her conversation with Legolas and she replayed what he had told her about her father as she wrapped her hair into a braid to rest in. She sighed as she got into bed and when her head touched the pillow she found the tears covering it quickly. So she spent what she knew would be the first of many nights in tears and darkness

Arwen sat with her father the next morning but she couldn't help but to be very happy. "I am worried for Arri and the other who have lost loved one," she hoped to divert the subject from her love with Aragorn again too. "Arri has lost the last of her family."

"She would think so," Elrond gave a heavy sigh looking down his nose to Arwen as he spoke. "She has some human ties as well as elven." He admitted quickly with a brush of his robes behind him once again

"She never speaks of it," Arwen shook her head. She watched her father's powerful stride when he rose and she quickly followed him very intrigued. She had almost forgotten breakfast but kept her face on her father's retreating figure.

"Arri's ancestors did not wish to make it known to her but with his death she will search for more family and answers," Elrond did felt for the whimsical elf that had always brought his daughter unconditional friendship or a smile when she needed.

"Legolas told Aragorn she was asking about Helm's Keep last night," Arwen kept her father's timely pace and trying to peer into his eyes to understand what he was not telling her.

"Will Aragorn be leaving to take his place upon the throne of Gondor?" Elrond seized his opportunity to remind his daughter of her beloved's future as King. Then he stopped so suddenly she nearly collided with Elrond but he paid it no mind and kept his stern gaze.

"He has not mentioned it as of yet," she murmured as they made way a little more slowly over the gleaming, marble floors and she knew it was because he wanted to discuss Arargorn. "Will Gimli or any of the others journey to Rivendell."

"Gandalf said Gimli went to mourn the loss of his cousin Balin," he sighed but he had not thought of the troublesome dwarf in quite a long time he had almost forgotten him. It reminded him that many had grown to love the dwarf to love but also that he had as much to mourn as the rest. "I doubt Arri shall stay in Rivendell now." He tried to keep a steady face but he had grown accustomed to Arri in his house. Aside from a few antics, he had become used to her. He took her to his hearth and home when they had journeyed to Rivendell knowing all to well her lineage. She would be one of the first and few he would miss.

"Do you believe she will search for her human relations?" Arwen's voice was saddened at the thought. They had become close over time and both seemed to depend on one another, a sister was something Arwen never had. "Or return to Mirkwood."

"Not many elves are proud of a human lineage," Elrond knew she would go to Mirkwood first. "She should have a companion when she decides to leave us."

"I would go," Arwen said quickly but her father did not look shocked or upset at the idea. In fact he seemed to expect it with a casual raise of his brow.

"Perchance Legolas might keep you both company," Elrond could see another elve's fancy from afar. He let his breath go slow knowing she had one other admirer. "Or Eosin?"

"It is her decision," Arwen only hoped Arri didn't decide to go alone.

They found breakfast was quiet and some seats were unoccupied. A smile crept on Arwen's face when she saw Frodo and Sam's chairs were empty and knew they were probably not in the condition to sit up right much less to eat this morning. What concerned her was the Arri's empty seat.

Her gaze was caught by Legolas who turned back to his plate when she saw his concerned glance but she noticed Eosin watched her empty seat as the same amount of interest, if not more. Even Aragorn seemed concerned about her absence even if only because it bothered his beloved.

Arwen sighed wanting the meal to be over so she could check on Arri. She almost laughed watching the Prince or Mirkwood look up at Arri's chair occasionally and wondered if he would jump up at any minute to check on her. Even though Legolas sat with other friends and elven maidens continued to speak with him but he seemed preoccupied by the sight of Arri's chair as welll the mourning elves. Arwen was proud of her friend and worried that about how much he had seen at Helm's Keep.

Another Silvan elf had been speaking with Legolas and seemed to think he had the prince's undivided attention when he would nod and shake his head with his occasional questions. Legolas placed his cutlery on his plate and excused himself with a nod to the other elf as he stood. The elf who sat to his left smiled politely as Legolas left but looked confused.

"Aragorn," the elf said who had spoken to Legolas, "Would you speak of the battle of Helm's Keep?" The male seemed to wonder and a little concerned.

Aragorn put his fork down, "In good time, my friend." He was sure Legolas had been asked for his encounter as well but with the memories still fresh in their minds it was a hard thing for them to speak of right now.

Elrond gave a knowing smile, "of course we are all curious as are the other Elves. Yet, Galadriel and the King of the Mirkwood approach as well to bring their slain home and hear of the tale of the Fellowship." Elrond took a breath meeting each person's eye at his table when he spoke, "I am sure that Frodo and Sam will be full of information to all when they awaken."

Aragorn smiled at Elrond, his friend, who always seemed to understand what was in somebody's heart. He was a true leader, diplomat and friend but Aragorn had to wonder if he could live as long as Elrond would he be as wise. Slowly elves began to wander in with instruments and began to play a gentle song that was perfect for the just waking and those who still felt the pressure of the battles.

Arri lay in bed feeling like she had not a tear left to shed but still couldn't bear to let her feet hit the floor. She ignored the door and sighed when she heard her few concerned friends checking on her. She was sure Arwen would venture to see her and then she might be able to speak to somebody.

Another knock on the door left her to groan and she hoped the person knocking heard it as well.

"Arri?" the voice called quietly from the other side of the wood door. Arri sat up surprised to hear Legolas but then tossed herself back down feeling dismal. Thoughts of Legolas splitting her arrows didn't appeal to her but she remembered his offer to talk and looked at her night clothing with a sigh.

"Arri?" He called once more a little louder now but did not knock again.

She listened but refused to answer and she soon heard his footsteps moving from the door. She felt dismal tossing a friendship aside. Legolas had been very kind to her last night and he seemed to truly care about her father. She was sure in time he would speak of Helm's Keep because it would become a tale somebody and by then he would need to talk as much as she did.

She sighed and settled in the covers closing her eyes but she heard something outside of her window. She turned quickly looking at the window and found Legolas balancing in a tree branch. He turned his head watching her carefully as if he was worried she would send him away. He was more original than any of the others and perhaps to go to such measures meant he really did care.

"Arri," he said softly balancing himself easily on the tree and drifting closer to the window sill. All the while he watched her but never bothered to see his feet as if they just knew which way to go without his help.

She had to smile and shook her head because he was quite the sight. She watched him sigh and he stepped into her room cautiously.

"I brought you a tray since you missed breakfast," he walked to the door and opened it revealing the small meal outside the door.

"Thank you but I am not hungry," she sighed looking at the meal but what caught her attention on the tray was the single flower on it. She had seen so many flowers recently with the deaths.

He picked the tray up anyway and brought it too her side, "there is something to drink as well." He placed the tray on the table by her bed. "Eosin asked of you earlier at the meal."

She nodded remembering his knock at her door as well, "Thank you."

He started to move to the door feeling dismissed and his face looked a little sadder for it, "When you are up for it we could talk, if you like." He felt her hand on his stopping his retreat and looked at her.

"Perhaps a talk would help us both," she stood next to him but looked at her clothing and sighed. She gestured to the old, simple garment she wore. "I was not expecting royalty to visit me so early."

Legolas gave a little roll of his eyes about her worry over her clothing. Any other time he would find that amusing but now was not the time to joke with her. Then he looked up at her face and realized she was blushing slightly, "you look fine." By the way his heart raced looking at her now he was sure of that and she still seemed to hold his heart by invisible string by looking at him. He wanted to know her better and to remember who she had been in Mirkwood. He wasn't too happy to be reminded of his title because he certainly never felt like a Prince or royalty.

"I did not mean to be so brazen but you missed dinner as well," he looked at her hoping he had not been too forward. "It would not do to see and old friend become ill."

She looked at him with eyes he knew had been touched by his words and she grabbed both of his hands with a small squeeze. "Thank you," she whispered with her heart feeling lighter now. Not only did she felt she made a new friend despite the sadness but she has also said farewell to an old enemy or rival.

He freed a hand and stepped closer feeling his heart racing and touched her face gently. She seemed to relax a little and he could feel her hand still in his entwining fingers and his. He was moved at how the simple touch made his heart's beat pound in his ears. He let his hand slip behind her head and felt the silky texture of her hair. She didn't push him away but stepped closer to him with a timid footfall.

Arri was not sure why she should gather his attention now but looking in his blue eyes now she didn't care. She felt his gaze locked on her again as he seemed to take in every bit of her face as if he would forget it. She felt heady as his hand touched her face and her eyes broke the gaze afraid to stare at him longer. She looked at his slender hand letting her fingers dance and she wished he would with her. She felt him exploring her hair and sighed lightly wishing for so many things at once, one wish was that she had bothered to get dressed earlier.

"Arri," Legolas whispered her name in not much more than a breath of air. "It is as if a gentle breeze has lifted me just saying your name." He tinted red at his own words but cupped her chin to tip her face to his so their eyes met. He could see the mixture of confusion in her eyes mirroring his own and touched her face lightly with his thumb. A smile danced on his lips as he looked at the hand she still held. "I will go mad if you continue to do that," a rouge grin played at his lip.

Arri shook her head to clear it having been caught in his sight and looked at his hand, "My apologies." She said quickly and letting his hand free. He smiled the first smile she could remember in a long time as he took the hand she had held and used it to pull her closer to him. She felt his hand around her waist and was glad he was holding her because she wasn't certain she would even be able to stand on her own while he was so close.

Legolas felt her sweet breath on his face and he could not control the instinct any longer. He drew her to him bringing her lips closer to his very slowly wondering if she would dart away or if she felt the same want.

A knock at the door sent them both apart, if they had been separated by lightening and she made her way to the door. Legolas caught his breath as she walked to the door and Arwen threw her arms around Arri.

"Where have you been?" Arwen said quickly but watched Arri's eyes turn to Legolas standing there and Legolas and gave her a little smile, "oh."

"Legolas brought breakfast," Arri answered simply still not certain of his intentions. She felt she might jinx it or perhaps he might change his mind. Arri knew her luck and had to wonder if it would end up another bad tale.

"I see," Arwen smiled at Legolas's embarrassed stare.

He cleared his throat and began to the door but gave Arri a last look, "Bring your bow and I will meet you." He nodded to Arwen and moved past her out the door and mumbled an apology.

Arwen waited for him to leave and smiled grandly at Arri and stepped to the tray he had brought, "you seem to have his attention."

"He taught me how to use a bow when we were young," Arri sighed. "He taught me some of my skill with a sword too." She bit her lip truly wondering if she was just a way to make Legolas feel better about himself. As if by helping her passed grief would it absolve him of his bullying in the past

"Legolas's aim is extremely accurate now," Arwen said sitting in a near by chair and thought of what she had seen and heard of his bow with the fellowship.

"I have no urge to compete with him," Arri said feeling scared she made more of it than she should. "He just wants to talk."

"He could need to talk as well," Arwen touched Arri's shoulder and met her eye. "Helm's Deep troubles him." She remembered all too well when Aragorn had fallen asleep to jump awake with a scream of, "Haldir!"

"Had I been male I would have gladly fought," Arri fussed. "Legolas and the best warriors of Mirkwood and Rivendell did train me."

"As they did me," Arwen sighed knowing this argument from before. "It was merely meant for our defense Arri, only defense."

Arri never quite understood the rules of war and why certain people were excluded. In her mind male or female would all be fighting for the same cause. "Did Eowyn NOT fight against Sauron?" Arri challenged Arwen's wisdom.

"Against all who told her not to and she had not been permitted. She disguised herself as a warrior and nobody knew she fought, Arri," Arwen held her head high. She knew there were other reasons ladies were excluded from battles and she respected them but she knew there were times when they were needed too. More than once. "Defiance would NOT sit well with my father or other elves."

Arri sighed knowing Arwen was right, "I just wish I could have kept father safe by being at Helm's keep." She wasn't that confident of her fighting capabilities but she would have given anything to been there for him. She wiped a tear that played at the corner of her eye.

Arwen put her arm around her friend and kissed her head with a sigh understanding completely. "You had better dress for the day." She gave her a knowing smile as she looked at the food Legolas had brought her but she might well said Legolas is waiting.

Arri nodded as Arwen left but walked to the tray and picked up the flower Legolas had brought with the meal. She held it as she sipped the juice with a little smile thinking of the his breath on her face earlier. Her heart felt lighter and she couldn't help but to smile.

Eosin found Legolas before lunch with his bow and arrow and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Eosin," he acknowledged him without turning to see who it was.

"Hunting soon?" Eosin asked politely.

"Later," Legolas sighed as let another arrow fly at the target. He seemed to hardly care for the conversation enough to give it his full attention.

He sat next to Legolas quietly watching his accuracy but his mind was elsewhere,"Arwen's worry over Arri is justified." Legolas turned and raised an eyebrow at this. "She mentioned searching for her lineage," Eosin kept his perfect posture as he watched Legolas turn back to the target.

"She will find what she can not here in Mirkwood," Legolas took a breath as he took aim and as he exhaled he let the arrow fly.

Eosin nodded, "Her mother was from Mirkwood?"

Legolas nodded keeping his gaze straight although he felt blood boiling at the conversation.

"You knew each other then?" Eosin pressed on as if he was almost too curious now.

"We grew up together."

"I believe she is different than in her youth," Eosin gave him a little smile. "Are you taken with her?" He asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

Legolas drew a sharp breath and turned to him, "Are you?" He kept a deadpan stare at the other elf

Eosin nodded and looked at the ground feeling a bit dismal, "but she treats me as a brother."

Legolas stepped closer lowering his bow, "I am sorry."

"She is not the same as when she first came here," Eosin said quietly. "She was so silent but now very passionate." He felt pride as if he had something to do with that

"I have only spoken to her of her father," Legolas admitted.

"Helm's Keep?" Eosin watched him nod as he turned back to the target with his bow drawn, "It will be the legend of many races and you were there."

Legolas sighed thinking of how ugly things that make legends were but nodded. He couldn't help feeling very uncomfortable around Eosin after he had almost kissed Arri. "Helm's Deep," he corrected him quietly.

"She feels the same for you Legolas," Eosin admitted shocking them both with his earned truth. Although he prayed that Legolas would say he had no want for her but he knew better.

Legolas stopped again, "We have not spoken."

Eosin stepped away slowly but put his hand on Legolas's shoulder, "Your souls have spoken for you?"

Legolas heard him walk away and grabbed another arrow as he attempted to steady his hand. He watched the arrow fly and hit the target solidly in the middle and he grabbed another arrow as quickly as he could. Before he could release his arrow he saw the previous one split in two. His mouth dropped a little and he turned to see Arri standing there with a  
white bow and a small grin as she approached.

"Eosin told me you were here," She said as she made her way slowly.

He took her in forgetting about the arrow looking at her now dressed in tunic and tights with her hair pulled back into a braid showing her elven ears. He gave her a reassuring smile and pointed to the split arrow, "Well met."

She looked at the ground a bit shy but then met his eye, "you did teach me."

He cleared his throat embarrassed at the thought of the archery lessons where they had tortured one another for hours. He looked at her bow that was not as usual as the other elven bows. It was white and had engravings carved into it. He turned to her completely amazed because he had never seen another like it, "where did you find such a weapon?"

She shrugged ready for his scrutiny, "I fashioned it."

He raised an eyebrow slightly impressed, "I did not teach you that, Arri." He looked at it closer as she placed it in his hands. He turned it over recognizing the elven language engraved. He ran his fingers over the symbols that represented Mirkwood and the symbol for her family. "This is finely done."

He returned the bow to her hand, "Thank you." She was pleased she could surprise him now.

He gestured for her to take her shot at the target, "May you split your arrow again?" He smiled but he seemed sure she would. She stepped forward taking a sidewards stance and promptly produced and arrow with fluid movements that mirrored Legolas's she split her own arrow.  
"You've a good eye," he said happy to see she was such a fine marksmen now. She smiled shyly keeping her gaze on the target and arrows,"You hold differently than you used to," He nodded to her bow.

"I used the same grip and sharp eye you have shown me, Legolas." She nearly laughed that he would criticize his own teaching

"Yes, but it's different," He moved behind and put his arms around her with his bow in front of them both and her moved her hands as he held the bow. He pushed her hands to the angle he used with his bow and he reached for an arrow. He could smell the scent he smelled on her earlier an earthy scent mixed with flowers. She reminded him of the rain when it broke at dawn leaving everything mixed with dew. He let the arrow go with her hands on the bow and they both missed the target while he was preoccupied with her aroma.

"Is this how you keep a deadly aim?" She teased lightly but as she turned she could see he was only looking at her as he had been earlier that day. Her heart jumped seeing the serious look he held for her. He let his hand drop and wrap around her waist gently and she turned to meet his stare. She was so close she was nose to nose with him and her let his hand discover her face. She dared not move as the tingle from their skin made her weak in his hold.

Legolas exhaled slowly watching her perplexed expression and when she turned to meet him they stood so closely that he finally took the chance. He let his fingers dance in the braid behind her head as he pulled her to him and their lips met very slowly. As soon as he touched her lips with his they heard the crack of her bow falling from her hand and she pulled from his kiss sharply. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him as she moved away.

"I did not mean to offend you," he said taken back as he bent to pick up her bow.

She felt her heart leap again as his sad expression, "you did not offend me."

He handed her the bow and sighed, "Why then?"

"It is very sudden," she sighed looking him in the eye. "much too sudden I am afraid, after father's death." She looked at the ground solemnly and then back to him. "You are the Prince of Mirkwood and could not be with me."

He understood about her father but he sighed at the mention of his royalty, "a title is merely that, Arri." He had never felt like a prince when he would go hunting with his friends or when he was alone in the woods.

"It is a fool's folly," she said sharply and started to walk past him.

He couldn't let her walk from him and deny that they were meant for another. He placed a hand around her wrist and she stopped her retreat to look at him again. He moved with such deft movements that she was taken by surprise. He enveloped her into his arms again and pulled her to him with eyes that locked in a strong gaze. "You feel the same, Arri," he whispered. She made no sound or movement to leave his arms. He dipped his head down slightly and found her hands around his neck this time. He let their lips find each other again but this time the kiss they had both been missing happened. When she dropped her bow again neither stopped the embrace but they both had pushed their bodies together until they could have been molded as one. The fire was equal between them as they let their fingers find one another's hair and their hands roamed over faces like a blind man trying to mold a memory.

The broke apart breathless and she finally looked into eyes she knew held both hunger and love. She found he had released her hair from her braid and she boldly reached up to touch his face until she let the tips of her fingers touch his hair. He gave her a little smile and sighed as he pulled her to the bench.

She wondered if she looked as overwhelmed as she felt. "You could have any maiden, Legolas and should have one of royalty." Her heart thundered in her chest hoping this was not as hopeless as it felt.

"None have moved me with such small gestures," he touched her hand lightly. She mesmerized him and he feared she would runaway scared of his title or their previous rivalry.

She sighed thinking this was a fruitless endeavor, "your father approaches from Mirkwood." She pointed it out explaining part of her fears.

He nodded understanding she did not yet believe he would be allowed to be with her romantically. "Arri, if you need time to adjust after your father, I shall give you the distance you desire. If you do not care for me then I shall not try to obligate you." he touched her face hoping that was not the case. "Please do not think titles shall matter to  
our heart or souls."

She let her face fall against his hand and kissed it softly, "I need to mourn my father, Legolas." She felt near tears again at the thought of her father, "finding a degree of happiness so soon after his death makes me feel a traitor to my family."

He nodded as she stood but could not tell her he disagreed with her, "I will help anyway you shall let me."

She dared not look back at him or his bewitching eyes or she knew she would fall in his arms and lose herself in his kiss again. Some could only be so strong. She made her way from him with deft, quick movements that she had learned from him in their youth but never thought she would using them to retreat from him as she shed tears.

When she was finally out of his sight she found a branch and stopped high in the tree tops. She touched her lips which she still felt his kiss upon and sighed with the tiniest smile. She couldn't deny any longer she felt stronger for him than any other she had every met. She knew he did not meant to confuse her but wanted to aide her in her time  
of grief and for that she was also thankful. She had to admit he did keep her from locking herself in her room for days on end but she did not want to follow a foolish dream of the pursuit of a Prince. He had so many other women who were more to his standard and she was sure after his father arrived he would put a stop to it right away.

She still wanted to do something for the kindness he had shown her and as thoughts of her mother entered her mind so did a way for her to give a little thank you. She jumped from branch to branch nimbly with one of the first smiles she had in a while.


	4. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Legolas was once again left bewitched and confused as he picked her bow up from the ground and brushed his fingers over the markings lightly. It was just like Arri, Special and different from all the others he had ever touched. He had not seen another elf with a white bow much less one that proclaimed her heritage. He ran his fingers along the carvings again wondering how she could make something so intricate and knew she had learned such a trait from him. It indeed took a good artistic eye and seemed to have taken a great deal of time by looks of her weapon. Elves were known for their fine craftsmanship and quality of their things but this was like nothing he had seen before.

"Such a fine weapon," Gandalf said from behind him and he came forward with his staff in hand much as one would use a walking stick.

"It is Arri's," he confessed quickly and offered the bow to his old friend to appease their curiosity.

Gandalf held his hand out to investigate it and as he turned it over in his hand he looked at Legolas, "Indeed." He had his pipe replaced to his mouth and took a puff. "What do you know of the heritage of men?"

"Only what Arargorn has spoken of and some from historical facts and findings," Legolas raised his head slightly wondering what he meant.

"This is fashioned in some ways as a man would," Gandalf sat on the bench Arri had occupied earlier. "Some of these markings," he stopped to point them out to him and took a deep breath. "Proclaiming the family are similar to a 'crest' in which tells which clan a man comes from."

Legolas nodded understanding that Arri knew more than he did of the men's heritage, "What of the material?" He was sure he had seen it before but could not remember where.

"Ivory," Gandalf sat back a bit and had to wonder where she would have gotten it. To kill a creature for it's tusks was not something that was done but this was something that could only be born of a few creatures and he was not sure this maiden could even kill a creature that big. "It is an extraordinary job and material hard to find." He returned the bow to Legolas knowing he would see Arri before he would.

Legolas turned it over in his hands looking at it harder, "symbols for Mirkwood are not a man trait." He pointed to the family writing hoping to prove the wise wizard wrong but knew he would merely explain.

"No that is elven and so is the writing as is the style of bow and workmanship," Gandalf sighed, "It seems she had mixed Elvish and human traits in her weapon, very unique."

"She is interested in the humans?" Legolas worried that she would show so many human characteristics. He had never heard the human lineage was that strong but her actions began to show traits. He was the only one for the crown of Mirkwood and he knew how his father would think of anybody with so many human habits.

"I believe it is more than that," Gandalf stood again. "She does have human kinsman somewhere in her lineage. Perhaps she explores it."

"She never spoke of it," Legolas shrugged forgetting her hair came from a distant human relative.

"I believe she explores it because it was hidden from her, Legolas," Gandalf restated "She seems not fully aware some of the things she does are human behaviors ." He slowly pulled out his pipe and began to tamp it lightly. " In time she will search for the humans and their dreams that haunt her," he took a deep breath as he light the pipe and tugged gently on it then he breathed out a perfect and simple ring. He sighed thinking of the easy but tedious task that lay ahead, "I can see a friend will accompany her on her journey."

"Who do you speak of?"

"You my dear lad," Gandalf smiled. "You may think that have you heart concealed from most but your intentions for Arri are shouted." He chuckled at Legolas's embarrassed look, " but some matters of the heart are a longer road than a search for family."

"I have known her forever but not at all," Legolas confessed. "I have just found and old friend from childhood and she is more than any one could ask for but so much is still new about her to me." He knew he held a pensive look because he cared not when it came to Gandalf. The old wizard knew and had always known what people would not admit or were afraid to admit.

"I have seen many suitors but she seems never to have noticed them," he chuckled blowing smoke from his pope and as he did it produced a large right and then another a bit smaller with a breath of his laughter, then another a bit smaller and so on until they almost looked like a cloudy tunnel. He touches his should as he pulled himself to his full height once again, "I believe she has only one person that has touched her." He touched Legolas's shoulder reassuringly.

"Why is it you know so much of Arri," Legolas rubbed his jaw in wonder.

"Just as I knew of Aragorn, Frodo, Bilbo, Sam or even Gimli," Gandalf chuckled. "I pay attention." He pulled his staff directly in front of him and looked down his nose at the elf. Usually he had not had to explain such things to Legolas but as far as elves went he was still young and as far as matters of the heart, he was still new. He cast his gaze to the cclouds as they flew by a little faster then he smiled to him a little. Then he turned to an opening in the brush as Legolas followed his stare, "There are still legends to be made and spoken of." He gestured to where he had led Legolas. A small hearth was going with Sam and Frodo telling the tale of their hobbit's travel as Bilbo and others were a captive audience.

Legolas shook his head and moved to hear the tale of the ring's demise, "Why must everyone speak in riddles?" He turned to hear Gandalf's answer but he was gone and Legolas listened to part of the tale Sam and Frodo told with such a passion now until he felt the familiar ache of hunger. Before they could spot him he silently disappeared to do some hunting since he missed lunch.

Eosin had been fishing alone then noticed quite an odd sight but soon smiled seeing the mess Arri was with spatters of flour and colors across her face and in her hair. He noticed she carried a small wooden box from the cooking area with a proud look. He pulled his pole from the water only to wind it quickly and caugth up to her side.

"Colorful," Eosin smiled as he caught up to her easily. He held out his fishing pole in attempt of invitation, "you might not scare the fish if you want to wash up."

Arri was in a good mood and his smile was contagious. She returned his smile with a nod, "I will meet you back here once I put this away."

Eosin eyed the box she held curiously but she offered no words on but he did not want to pry. He pointed to the calm water, "I shall meet you there."

She smiled and ran off to deliver her box brushing past people who stared at her and she was sure of what they were thinking, 'such and odd Arri,' but she didn't care this moment.

Eosin was delighted to see her back so quickly but intrigued to see she had brought her own pole. He watched her wade into the water with him fascinated and with piqued interest but could not ignore the pounding in his chest as she came near. "I had not thought you would fish," he said hoping to hide his flustered nature around her.

She hung her head down, "Father taught me." She took a deep breath and tossed her line into the water.

Eosin moved closer, "would you like to talk?" He could feel something weighed on her mind.

She shook her head sadly and looked away. Eosin's heart sank to see her upset but certainly the only times the last couple of days he had seen her smile was around Legolas. "How is Legolas?" He cleared his throat uncomfortably but silently prayed he was wrong.

She blushed slightly, "fine but we have not really spoken much."

Eosin steeled himself and drew the courage as placed his hand on her arm and she looked to him expectantly, "do you not see it, Arri?"

She stared at him wondering what he meant until she saw him close the space between them and ran his free hand through her hair. He leaned to kiss her but Arri pulled from him so quickly she fell back into the water. When she emerged from the water she began to laugh hoping he would lose his aim for her. She took his offered hand and he pulled her to his feet so quickly she thudded against his body.

"I do not have even a chance?" Eosin said dismally as he kept their close proximity. He did not let her go but held her softly as he brushed his lips to hers. "Arri," was all he could say after doing what he had wanted to do for so long.

She smiled back at him pulling away but touched his face gently, "Eosin." She sighed shaking her head as she searched for her pole with her eyes.

"I am but a sibling to you?" He feared it in his heart and now he wanted to be sure. He watched each gesture and motion and weighed it slowly.

She looked at him with a pitiful look he could almost not bear and let her take his hand and she stepped closer, "We have shared much but I we can not share that."

He sighed as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he sat on the dry land with a heavy heart. "I understand." He looked at the water now rather than meet her face.

She followed him and sat next to him with her pole in hand. "I am sorry."

"Does your heart belong Legolas?" He managed a smile at her knowingly.

"Legolas and I hardly know each other anymore," she sighed and turned her face so he could not find more in her eyes.

"Your souls have not touched?" Nothing she did was lost on him and he continued to watch her with great interest.

She blushed violently, "that is between us."

"We used to speak of such matters," he looked forlorn again. "Has so much changed with the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"No," she said quickly taking his hand kindly. "I have so much ahead with father's death that it shall take precious time." She sighed and she knew he understood.

Eosin sighed, "I hope you are not angry but I had to know Arri," he gestured to where he had kissed her. "Now, I pray for your happiness."

Arri looked to the water, "Eosin, I do love you but I am not IN love with you." She stood and pointed her toe in the water making small circles. She seemed to let her thoughts go with each circle that she made in the water and she could feel Eosin watching her

"I shall always love you," Eosin said in breath of a voice which caught her attention and as she moved to comfort him he stood with a small huff. "You shall always carry part of my heart, Arri."

"Eosin," she said stepping to him with a worried voice.

He sighed and tossed his line back into the water, "Does one ever fall all the way out of love?"

She shook her head and her wet curls danced lightly, "No, but you find love again." She sighed. "It will not always feel like this, each time it is different from the others but just as strong. Next time will make this love pale by comparison."

Eosin turned to her understanding and surprised, "You have been through this too?"

She nodded quietly and he stood there wondering who and if she carried his heart as he would hers, "I can understand our souls did not touch but I wish to remain as close as we were."

"It was never a question," she said quickly and hugged him, "had I a brother, I would want him to be like you, Eosin." She squinted her nose thinking of their kiss had been like kissing her brother as he released her.

Eosin laughed heartily, "Perhaps you should wash the colors off." He pointed to the baking splatters that still adorned her hair and face and hair.

She chuckled placing her pole on the dry land and ran into the water fully clothed. Eosin watched her with a groan wondering what people would think seeing Arri returning with him wet. He tossed his pole next to hers and pulled his shirt of following Arri and into the water. He was glad to be in her life at all but it would indeed take some time to quench any feelings of desire for her .When she came up sputtering and laugh from the water, he smiled too.

Aragorn spotted Legolas alone once again making his way nimbly following a rabbit through the woods. He watched him draw his bow after something else and change his direction once more. He cleared his throat loudly so that Legolas looked to him. Legolas lowered his bow and walked slowly to his friend.

"What troubles you," Aragorn said worried about his friend.

"A shadow of a threat," he sighed.

"How so?"

Legolas shook his head unsure of what it was he felt, "I need to change."

"Yes, I hear your father will be joining us tonight," Aragorn smiled but Legolas's grit teeth showed him he wasn't very happy to see his father tonight. "You do not wish to see him?"

"It is Arri," he sighed making way up the stairs to his room as Aragorn followed him. "She feels he will not approve of her."

"Is she correct?"

"I can not be certain yet," legolas shook his head as if to clear it.

"Matter of souls, hearts and heritage are quite different things."

"Heart?" Aragorn chuckled, "You my friend, you are in love."

Legolas looked up the stairs hoping to avoid further embarrassment but turned to Aragorn with a crocked smile, "I care for her."

"Forgive me if I am wrong," Aragorn said quickly.

"Time shall tell," Legolas still worried about the unspoken threat he felt.

Aragorn sighed as Legolas opened his door to return his bow, "I would like to help what troubles you my friend."

Legolas did not hear him but he did see a small wooden box on his table and cocked his head in wonder. Aragorn stood in the doorway curious if he would need to speak further.

Legolas opened the box to find something he could not identify and looked to Aragorn, "I believe it is food," the sour and sweet smells floated from the box and he looked at it strangely as Aragorn stared at him.

Aragorn sighed, "it would seem you have a woman suitor?"

Legolas looked at the note on the table written in Elven and began to read it inquiringly, "Arri left this."

Aragorn became mystified, "I did not know she knew human's customs."

"What?" Legolas questioned quickly. He looked up at Aragorn as if he had touched a delicate topic

Aragorn picked up the confection in his hand slightly and balancing it carefully holding it to Legolas, "women cook this for their families and for their 'men'." He couldn't resist teasing the frowning Prince a little.

"A man's delicacy?" He looked at it doubtfully but sure if his father saw this there would be a confrontation over Arri.

"Where did she learn this?" Aragorn crossed his arms as Legolas held the food carefully and turned it over in his hands letting the powder from it fall upon his hands and floor. Aragorn laughed at his precautious nature, "It is meant to be eaten."

Legolas turned his head at him not sure of this foreign thing and bit into it catching the falling parts of it as he did. He was surprised to find it was very good but couldn't identify and ingredient in it except for the flour. He heard Aragorn chuckling as he ate so he swallowed the bite quickly, "What value is it to the body?"

"My friend you shall not find a nutritional value in this," Aragorn smiled.

Legolas looked at it with a traitorous stare, "What is the purpose?"

"Pleasure, it's a dessert," Aragorn was almost absorbed in laughter by the curious elf.

"Pleasure? As your pipe?" Legolas put the remainder in the box but as he did he saw the carvings in the bottom of the box.

Aragorn stepped closer to see the what perplexed him and saw the elven symbol for the number nine next to a bow, "she must respect the fellowship and your role in it." He sighed deeply, "Such a curious maiden."

"Why?" Legolas said as he put the box on the stand by his bed and place his bow away.

"She sent her message in elven but left you a human made food," Aragorn looked at the box as if it would speak and remembered he had only seen this with royalty, "I thought only nobility was given it."

Legolas hung his head understanding a bit more, "she worries of my title."

"Sending man made goods?" Aragorn sighed misunderstanding.

"She had human ties through her mother," Legolas muttered.

"Indeed," boomed a voice from behind them and they both turned to see Legolas's father standing in the door.

King Thranduil stood taller than Legolas or Aragorn and his elvish robes fell around hit tall frame gracefully. Upon his head he wore a crown made of rare woods from trees only from Mirkwood. It was easy to see where Legolas had inherited his handsome looks and grace looking at the older elf. Each motion Thranduil made or each step had a purpose and no movement seem to be wasted. As a man or woman might toss a hand casually shrug or stammer was lost to this elf as he stood there not expending energy on meaningless effort. He moved like a cat with purpose and eloquence worthy of any king. HIs hair blew slightly as he stood in the threshold but it did not entwine in his crown or push into his vision, instead it seemed frame his face for a moment. Most were quite used to Thranduil's nature and that being it was hard just to get his attention much less impress this woodland king. He looked down his nose at the duo and it was evident he had heard them talking. He stepped in hardly moving his eyes to cknowledge Aragorn's presence and looked at his son as if to reprimand him.

Aragorn bowed cordially and Legolas rushed to his father's side much the same way a loyal dog might.

The elder elf walked to the table and picked up the box and opened it and his face showed his great distaste at the looks of the pastry, "a man's food?" His voice boomed. "Something to ruin your body?" He held the sugar covered pastry in his hand as he held the box for examination and looked at the box and it's markings. "This elven human has a fine hand, Legolas." He handed his son the box with a shove. "Although the gift is human." Then he turned his head as if to deny he even saw the unholy food.

Legolas stood straighter ready to defend himself, "Yes, but made by an elf."

Aragorn tried to stand in front of the note but it was spotted as Legolas's father retrieved it. "Arri?" Thranduil sighed looking at his son and knew that she hed been of his home, and why. He had forgotten she lived in Rivendell now and Arri was a hard subject. Even Thranduil could not deny the elf but she was not who he prefered with Legolas. "Yes, her family is elven but not entirely." His mind began to race through her linage when he mentioned it

"Are you saying she is not immortal?" Aragorn inquired.

"Her living family members are but her fate is yet to be decided."

Legolas stepped forward, "her father perished in Helm's Deep and she is under pretense he was the last of her family." He hoped he didn't sound as worried as he felt or as curious but he knew by his father's glance he had.

"She chose exile," his father lowered his brow challengingly.

Legolas held his father's stare but his father kept the upper hand in the conversation, "Why is it she left this?"

Aragorn cleared his throat, "If you will excuse me, I will leave the Prince to freshen up after his hunt." In truth he was happy to be out of the line of fire between the father and son. Some things were simply a family matter.

Legolas and his father stayed stale mate as they bowed their heads to acknowledge his departure.

"Is this serious?" He asked his son as he pointed to the wooden box and his refusal to refer to Arri or the relationship with any tear of endearment. He was a prince and despite Arri's upbringing she was not entirely elven.

Legolas was left to dismiss his father's notions, "she is but mourning her father."

"When I return to Mirkwood, you shall accompany me," He ordered in a boom of a voice that commanded many an elf and showed he was serious so there should be no question.

Legolas almost laughed, "Arri will be returning to Mirkwood as well."

Thranduil shook his head and narrowed his eyes then turned sharply on his heel leaving his son to stare at the box he still held. Legolas shut the door and held at the box minus the confection and ran his hand over the symbols. It was nicely done and unlike the food it spoke her name in many ways. He would have to speak to his father and try to reason with him after he cleaned up but he thought it would be better to alert Arri of his father's arrival. He put the box away and began moving quickly to change so he could find her. Finally alone, he made no secret of the smile he had at the thought of her and wore the smile happily.


	5. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Legolas found Arri not hard to trace this time when he heard her laughter and sighed to tell her about his father as he moved in princely robes now. He frowned at the uncomfortable and ceremonial garments and wondered what she would make of them on him. After all they made his title more pronounced and quite hard to miss.

He looked at the water to see Arri in the water completely soaked and her hair totally wet diminishing it of her curls. With her hair straight from the water she looked very elven and just as lovely. She was laughing with Eosin who Legolas noticed was bare chest and equally as wet. While Arri and Eosin were in the water it was clear that Eosin must have challenged her to knock him over because she would try to push him over using her weight and playful measures. Eosin and Arri did not notice they had an audience but continued to try to dunk the other. He watched them for a moment because they were amusing and he could take in how she reacted and responded to another male but at the same time he was jealous as well.

Finally Eosin cleared his throat as he noticed Legolas in his richly robes and manor of dress and pointed him out to Arri, who was taken back at her own attire. She began to blush wildly feeling she had been caught at a disadvantage again. They both made way to the knoll where they left their poles as Eosin recovered his tunic and tugged it on fast.

Arri had a hard time meeting Legolas's eye and continued to drip in front of him while Eosin rang the water from his hair. Eosin met them both quickly with a cautious stretch as he offered Arri his tunic seeing her all her clothing was soaked through.

Arri held a hand up and shook her head, "I will get dressed soon."

Eosin nodded and made his way past them feeling a little intimidated by Legolas's attire. He quickly disappeared in through the brush feeling his presence was unwanted now.

"What were you doing?" Legolas stifled a laugh as she still dripped from the water.

"Fishing," she shrugged as Legolas reached forward for her now flat hair.

He covered his mouth with his hand and sighed as he removed his large cloak and wrapped it around Arri, "You are a sight, Arri."

She felt she might embarrass him and began to wring her hair, "I'm sorry." She looked at the ground not wanting to see the beautiful attire he was wearing now that spoke his title for him. "You father is here?"

He nodded solemnly thinking of the encounter with his father as he did his cloak around her, "What was that you left for me?" He smiled thinking of the pastry and the lovely box it was in.

She was taken back for a minute as if she tried to remember, "something my mother would make."

"Like your bow, you seem part Elven and part human," he teased.

"My bow is not human," she watched him in concentration and almost wondered if he thought to insult her.

"Gandalf recognized a marking as a man's," he shrugged.

"I suppose" she murmured thinking of when mother had cooked it, " I was taught it when I was young," she was brought back to the present when she felt him take her hand.

"What was that?" He nodded to the water she and Eosin had been laughing in.

"Arwen was not available and he needed to talk too," she saw a shadow of doubt cross his handsome features. "He is the brother I was never given."

He relaxed a little and stepped closer to her, "I care for you, Arri." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

She pulled away to see his eyes, the window to his soul and knew it was true, "you are afraid of your father." She pulled away from him and held the cloak up so she could see her feet. She bite the inside of her lip worried of so many things but his father was the foremost worry.

He grabbed her wrist gently and locked her gaze so she would know he meant it, "only that he may offend you."

She turned hearing the sadness in his voice, "no more than I have been before, I am sure." She gave him a little smile with a tease in her voice.

He chuckled as she hugged him back this time and he kissed her head. "You should dress." He did not want her to stay in her wet clothing and realized he cared for her more than he realized.

"I will," she pulled away knowing that his father's presence meant many things and one was that her father would be buried along with the other elves soon. He must have known she was upset because he touched her arm with a squeeze.

"Arri you need not suffer this alone," he told her quickly and she turned to meet his eye sadly.

"Thank you, Legolas," she felt a little overwhelmed with how her heart pounded for him and the idea of her father's ceremony for his death. Now she looked to his cloak and touched it lightly, "I will return this immediately."

He nodded but found his place next to her again not ready to part yet, "Thank you for the delicacy and the box." He bent his head down and brushed his lips to hers sweetly and to his surprise she smiled as they broke the embrace.

Legolas watched her move away slowly being cautious of his cloak and he sighed feeling happy for them but worried for the formalities of their dead.

He turned to find Aragorn standing there with a smile playing at his lips. He jumped slightly not having realized his presence because he has been with Arri.

"I caught you off guard?" Aragorn smiled. "You are in love."

Legolas shook his head, "You have been here long?" He knew he had seen what had unfolded between Arri and him self but he wanted Aragorn to admit it.

"I did not want to disturb you with bad tidings," he sighed. "You both seemed to enjoy one another's company."

"Has it happened?" Legolas looked at his friend with worried eyes, "It is no longer a shadow but a threat?"

"Yes and I must help correct it once the ceremonies are complete,"

Aragorn took a deep breath not sure how bad it would be, "The battle for a Kingdom has begun."

"Gondor?" Legolas jumped ready to help ready to fight by his friend's side, "There should be NO dispute."

"No," Aragorn chuckled thinking of the fated day and he felt pride, "Not yet."

"This is something that could find Rivendell as well," Aragorn pressed his lips together in a tight line of concentration, "Loredell had a dispute over the crown and Gandalf said they will involve the Elves."

"Of Rivendell?" Legolas worried for his fellow kin and watched Aragorn's face intently.

"And Mirkwood," Aragorn admitted, "Perhaps Galadriel and Balidir may be involved in this."

Legolas tightened his fists in worry wishing he had his bow right about now. "When do we leave?" Legolas asked quickly.

"Ah, we do not this time my friend."

"I shall help." He looked at Aragorn and meant to help his friend. Aragorn had a great destiny ahead and Legolas would see it done but there was nothing he would not do for him.

"Gandalf spoke of his concern for Arri and her passage to Mirkwood," Aragorn worried for many futures.

Legolas listened intensely and felt impotent to help his friend. "We must travel through Mirkwood to get there." He wondered if Arri would stay in Mirkwood or eventually travel back to Rivendell. "What of Arwen?"

"I have not told her yet," Aragorn sighed. "I am sure she will want to be there. I would like to leave her with you and Arri in Mirkwood."

"You mean not to let me help?"

"Arri would appreciate your company more," Aragorn smiled, "These people would not welcome and elf, my friend."

Legolas nodded with a sigh, "As some Elves do not welcome humans."

"Things shall change, Legolas," Aragorn said with a meaningful look as he found Arwen and Gandalf coming to them.

"I thought Arri was here," Arwen smiled at Legolas and gaged he reaction to her name.

He shook his head with Aragorn's words still filling his thoughts, "she she went to change." He waited patiently for Gandalf to explain keeping his eyes trained on him.

"I was telling Legolas about Loredell," Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Father spoke of it as well," Arwen looked at them. "They say that the lineage to the crown has died off and Giles is the successor but some think that King Loreth's heirs remain."

"Indeed," Gandalf said looking at Aragorn, "It is not unheard of, is it." He smiled thinking of Gondor,

"I must go for Gandalf," Aragorn sighed looking at Arwen, "I would take you but the people…." His voice trailed off not wanting to admit they were not friendly to elves.

"I have heard of Loredell's people," Arwen smiled. She also knew they were very close minded to other races, the last of the humans to be like it or the first.

"Sometimes," Aragorn sighed, "I am embarrassed to be a man."

"You seem more Elven than man," Legolas raised an eyebrow. He had never thought of Aragorn as anything more than a friend.

"Aragorn has learned a great deal from your culture and he does indeed show promise to help solve this dilemma. They heard the chiming on bells and gave another a grave expression. The bells for the burials and time to say good bye to many friends.

Arri changed into her formal clothing and robes and clutched Legolas's cloak gently. It smelled like him, musky and elegant with forest smell. She ran her fingers over the material thinking about how close it was on his body not long ago. She sighed hearing the bells chiming and hurried to say good bye but the tears for her father made it hard to see.

She found the slain elves young and old dressed in their richly robes and she stood by her father as families stood by the other elves She sighed trying to control her emotions wondering if her father would sit up and speak or stir as if he slept. He certainly did not look like somebody who had even been in battle now, the others had done a good job to clean him up.

She began to move her lips in prayer just above a whisper not to interrupt the other elves and their family as they too said good bye. She thought of being the only one to send her father on and thought of what would happened if she perished, nobody would mourn. She felt alone.

Gandalf stood in the back with Aragorn to allow the elves grieve as Legolas and Arwen made their way to the ceremony. Arwen found her father aside an old friend and joined him as he the said verses together. She looked over to see Arri with her mouth moving slowly and head bowed next to her father. Her heart went to her and she would join her as soon as she could.

Legolas found King Thranduil and took his place by his father's side and his father nodded. He saw friends he had said good bye to at Helm's Deep and thought of venturing to say so again but left their families to their grief.

He noticed Arri's lone figure and sighed lightly and his father must had heard because he gave him a stern look. Legolas ignored it and made his way to Arri past the other elves. He could tell she was speaking to him once more and did not want to interrupt but the tears playing at her eyes touched him and he marched forward taking her hand in his.

She looked up slowly but couldn't muster a smile for him instead she slowly placed his cloak in his hands.

Legolas wasn't fooled as he put his cloak on. "you are not alone unless you want to be." He whispered to her and squeezed her hand.

Arri could take no more and threw herself into his arms, "Surely my heart is breaking." She had never known such grief but when she did she had her father to help her through it.

Legolas folded her into his arms and kissed her head, "Arwen and I would not allow it."

Elrond watched Legolas with Arri and the attention they gathered from Thranduil as he moved to the other King's side. "Your son seems taken with our Arri," Elrond said not taking his attention off the two as he spoke.

"He should not Elrond reasons are plain to the elder elves," Thranduil sounded very angry and upset watching them. His eyes had not left the couple as if he studied his son's behavior with the maiden. The fact that Elrond claimed her was surprising but he would not let the lord know it.

"Surely, things may change," Elrond sighed wanting to bring him hope.

"When dealing with men?" Thranduil challenged, "you of all know the constitution of men."

"Yes, my friend and I know how it changes," Elrond gestured to Aragorn who made their wholly gesture and reassured the elve's families he had known.

"I am not quick to judge," Thranduil admitted but he looked at Arri with such anger that it frightened Elrond. He folded arms and kept his eye on her, "I know Arri and her kin quite well. Verily, they have earned my respect time and time over but the truth," he turned to Elrond as if to challenge him, "is she has a human heritage that will come to pass." He looked to Legolas as if he wanted to split them apart and seem to ease as Arri's motion broke their hold. He seethed now knowing she broke the touch not Legolas which meant he was the one enthralled.

"Alas Aragorn succeeded where his kin failed and did other men," Elrond watched Arri and Legolas as she broke the gentle embrace but Legolas kept his arm around her waist.

"Perhaps," Thranduil said lowly, "But this shall not be and for reasons you are all too aware, my friend."

Elrond could feel Gandalf's eyes on them and they were worried but not just for their dead. Elrond gave Mirkwood's king a bow of his head then moved off slowly excusing himself to move to Arwen then she pulled him to joined Arri and Legolas.

Arri moved to her room with Legolas hand in hand still. She sighed thinking how he stayed by her and kept her hand as long as he could. She wasn't sure he used to displaying public affection as she wasn't but he had still kept close proximity, as well as her hand in his. She liked the feel of his hand with hers and the feeling he was there but she knew King Thranduil had taken a keen notice in them. "You father was watchful of you today," she noticed he looked upset at the mention.

He nodded as they started up the stairs, "we have different views."

"About me?"

He chuckled thinking of how little he and his father usually agreed on and shook his head. He stopped at her door and opened it for her but held her hand. When she turned to face him she found his eyes were full of many emotions. He bent down to kiss her head lightly and let their lips mingle for a moment, "sure you would like to be alone?" He seemed reluctant to leave her to her sadness and because she had returned his kiss. He longed for more but dared not show it knowing it may be too much in grief.

They both jumped apart hearing somebody clearing their throat. Legolas noticed Aragorn and shook his head with a small scoff. "This is becoming a habit," he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I could say the same," Aragorn leaned against the wall and smiled roguishly at Arri who blushed slightly but then he sighed deeply.

"I am departing for Loredell soon," he traded a look with Legolas whose eyes told him he hadn't discussed it with Arri yet.

Legolas met her curious gaze, "Would you like to go to Mirkwood with me?"

Arri's eyes grew wider, "What is it?" She was no fool and knew something was going on."

"Relations you might have are in Mirkwood," Aragorn said quickly.

Legolas squeezed her hand as she looked a bit overwhelmed and she nodded slowly. "I will prepare now," she kept a steady gaze on Aragorn.

Legolas felt her let go of his hand as she disappeared into the room and he sighed feeling the loss of her already.

"This is a lot on her so soon after her father but Gandalf says it must be done," Aragorn assured him. He nodded knowing Gandalf was wise to many things and they would follow him. Aragorn cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Your father might venture with us."

Legolas rolled his eyes at the thought of Arri with his father, "It shall make for an interesting trip."

Aragorn laughed lightly thinking of the dynamics of the trip with Elven attitudes.

Arri packed quickly and lightly and with a heavy heart. She had changed from her pretty gown and into traveling clothing. Under her warm cloak she had sensible clothing for riding. She thought of the urgency in Aragorn's voice and looked for her bow but remembered she had left it with Legolas. She moved from the room and into the sunlight and found Eosin making his way towards her. She noticed he was also dressed for traveling with a determined look on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked her quietly. She narrowed her eyes at him in silent wonder at him. "You meant to leave with out me?" He teased lightly. She looked at him wordlessly and he gave her a grin, "We have not grown up together but we did grow together, did we not?"

She hugged him impulsively and nodded, "Thank you but you do not have to do this." In her heart she was touched he would do all this for her. He snapped her bags from her and carried them for her, every bit the gentleman.

He hugged her back tightly and led her towards where they would depart. He stopped short seeing Legolas and his father speaking and redirected her to take the long way.


	6. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thranduil had found his son by the horses waiting to leave as the loyal son he had always been. He did love his son dearly and it was why he was so hard on his only son. He now wished he was traveling with them to spend some time with him and to keep him safe.

Legolas looked at him curiously and his attire because his father was not ready to travel. He had things packed and had been waiting but not his father.

"You shall stay behind?" He inquired of his father but his father's reaction was telltale and he cocked his head wondering why.

"I have some matters to attend to with Elrond," Thranduil dropped his hand heavily on his son's shoulder, "Legolas, I do not want you to misunderstand me."

He felt his father lead him away from the others as his son watched him, "Arri has a good heart." He sighed seeing Legolas's precautious look, "I would not deny you to be with the one you choose but Arri has her own path."

"You know more than you will tell me?" He was agitated with his father's lack of information. "She and I are in the dark."

"For good reason, my son," He met Legolas's eyes. "Her path is not chosen yet and it may lead her from you. You are bound by blood to Mirkwood and your responsibilities lie there as well and your destiny."

Legolas knew this and wondered what he was getting at, "As it always has."

"Things can always change," He urged his son cryptically.

Aragorn and Arwen approached ready for the voyage. Legolas nodded as he made his way from his father. "We shall meet in Mirkwood," Thranduil said but it sounded like a promise to a son.

Elrond joined Thranduil with a solemn expression watching Arri and Eosin joining the group. Silent prayers were quickly given when he noticed the frightened look they carried.

Legolas cocked and eyebrow at Eosin's attire and his packed horse but Aragorn only shrugged, it seemed they had another riding companion.

Elrond made his way cordially, "Eosin is sharp with a bow and sword and will provide help for the journey."

Arwen hugged her father and spoke her goodbye to him as Elrond gave her reluctantly to Aragorn. She gave a whimsical smile and quickly kissed her father's cheek. She knew how much she would miss him.

Legolas looked at Arri and the distance she kept between them but he wondered why they would send Eosin, he and Aragorn were enough protection. He also knew that Arri and Arwen were skilled with a sword and a bow and he wondered what perils would lie ahead that remained unspoken.

As they passed the gates from Rivendell Arri turned around wondering when she would see Rivendell again or if she would find family in Mirkwood, if that was where her fate was to be.

Eosin noticed the look as Aragorn and Legolas spoke on their horses gesturing to the woods and the paths that lie ahead. He gave her a reassuringly smile, "We all have moments of doubt."

Arri watched the woods and it's inhabitants with a smile on her face. One had to wonder when so many creatures lived in such harmony how could anything be wrong. Certainly not her search for family or her father's death, for none of that mattered to the peace of the forest. She found her heart and mind wandering to the peace she felt with Legolas. She shook her head to clear it. Legolas would need a refined, and elegant female not somebody whose thoughts were wrought with doubts and odd thoughts.

She was far from perfect with ideas that seemed to come from men and humans and to unknowingly add it into herself and gestures. She was sure that his father didn't approve of her and had told Legolas so. She looked at the sky feeling fatigued. She looked at the rest of her friends to see Aragorn was the only other who seemed to look tired or worn. Arwen, Eosin and Legolas stayed alert and continued their journey.

Legolas gave Arri a worried look, "Are you ill?" He moved her hair from her face to look at her eyes.

"She is tired." Eosin said knowingly. "We should camp so she and Aragorn may rest."

They all stopped their horses and Legolas made his way to Arri quickly as he narrowed his eyes, "you require rest?" He wasn't sure why she would need something other elves didn't. She didn't speak to him but looked to him with tired eyes as he helped her from her horse.

Arwen and Aragorn had began to kindle a fire as Eosin set out Arri's and Aragorn's sleeping things. She seemed to have it down to method and she moved with quick, deft gestures. He held Arri to him not sure what to do for but watched Arwen for instruction

Legolas was still curious, "we have only been on the road but two days." He remembered that Aragorn needed much more sleep than that but he could tend to stay awake longer if necessary. He wanted to understand why Arri needed to rest. She didn't meet his eyes embarrassed about her flaw and knew it meant it was also a weakness. She silently worried he would begin to rethink his feelings for a anyone who needed so much. She stood as straight as she could but Legolas understood rest and pulled her to him off of her feet. She couldn't deny her sore eyes and achy body any longer. She loved the feel of being in his arms and against his chest and couldn't resist snuggling closer.

Legolas was worried but as she moved against him seeming so fragile and defenseless with sleep falling upon her he found his heart pounding wildly. He already felt for her but he watched her for the enigma she was as he placed her on the cold ground by the fire.

Eosin knelt by them seeing Arri was already asleep, "She has always slept." He sighed watching her shut eyes and trying to ignore his own feelings for her. "She seems somewhere between meditation and the limbo of human sleep."

"Why?" Legolas wondered as he covered her to keep her warm.

Eosin Shrugged, "you grew up with her but never knew this?"

"No," He was taken aback that Eosin seemed to think it was shared information.

Arwen moved to them as they stood, "I did not know this either."

Eosin found his bow, "Loving is not the same as knowing them is it?" He asked them.

Arwen sat by the fire and Aragorn, "Not always but love makes them clear." She looked at her sleeping beloved and back to Legolas.

"I feel I hardly know her," Legolas sighed sitting next to Arwen.

"You do in your heart and this what matters," She touched his hand reassuringly, "I still have much to learn of Aragorn."

He nodded but he knew Arwen knew much more of Aragorn than he knew of Arri. They both watched Eosin make off with his bow to hunt as they kept watch. "How is it Eosin knows?"

"Time together," Arwen sighed, "he has pursued her as long as I can remember but it is only time." She watched the orange glow of the fire, "time does not create fire or passion."

He nodded keeping his gaze on Arri and stood to find his own bow to keep guard. He wrinkled his brow watching Arri shake in her sleep, "she's cold." He muttered and searched for something more to cover her with.

Arwen felt a smile creep to her gentle features as her friend realized they had not packed enough for two sleeping beings and Legolas sat by Arri touching her hair in wonder. He wrapped his fingers in her hair while his other hand entwined with her fingers. She could see how taken he was with her. Arwen felt Aragorn's familiar sighing as she found her own sword and placed it by his head as she made way next to him under the warm covers.

Legolas was taken back by Arwen's gestures, "shall I leave you alone?" He only had seen an elf do something like this when it came to procreation or sex. Lying around was something they did when they wanted another or to meditate and he could not see Arwen's want to relax.

She smiled amused, "I just want to keep him warmer." She touched Aragorn beard and face lightly enjoying the sensation of somebody so different from herself. "Humans keep another warm each night once they are bound or married." She put her head down next to him.

Legolas knelt beside her not wanting to perpetrate human traditions but he had to admit to keep her warmer would be wise or just to hold her without her self doubts would be nice as well. He did not wish to analyze his feelings for her but he could not understand a lot about her.

He mimicked Arwen's movement placing his bow by Arri's head and climbed beneath the cover with Arri and held her from behind. He felt her relax and stop shaking after a few moments and she pushed her body closer to him and he let a small groan realizing if humans slept this closely every night it was no wonder their procreation was so great. He felt her turn to him and she opened her eyes slightly as she moved. A little smile graced her face as she molded her body to his. He wasn't sure if she was entirely awake. He touched her face as the night's sounds touched them lightly and he began to realize how deep his feelings were for her. "Arri," he whispered but her eyes were already shut again. He kissed her half hoping she would wake and kiss him back. She had her knee against his groin and seemed so powerless in his arms. He would not move without her consent but he did let her continue to move against her. He wondered if she was fully asleep or in the state of limbo that Eosin had mentioned. He propped himself on an elbow to watch her as he did. He was in awe at her and the power she had over him.

Eosin made his way back slowly looking at Legolas next to Arri and groaned inwardly."Surely you do not intend to stay there."

Legolas met his jealous eye, "If I please."

"If she was cold you could offer her your tunic or your cloak," he challenged hoping to move him from Arri.

Arwen sighed fearful they would wake Aragorn and made her way to them, "Would you be happier if Legolas binds himself to her so you would leave them?"

"You hardly know her," Eosin insisted to Legolas. "I do not think she would be happy to be deflowered by you."

If Arri hadn't been so comfortable against him, Legolas may have gotten more upset but she stirred slightly and curled her fingers around his shirt pushing her head where she could her his heart. "It would be between us," he placed an arm protectively around her as if to shoo Eosin.

Eosin stood reluctantly and began to clean his kills on the other side of the fire as Arwen moved to him. "She chose him too," she whispered. "I know this is hard for you but they do as they choose."

Eosin nodded numbly and looked over to the two snuggled together. He continued to stare at them as he worked. Arwen found her place next to Aragorn again and watched him sleep.

Arri opened her eyes slowly to see Legolas's shirt before her and she moved slowly inhaling his scent. She tilted her head up to see him staring at her with curiously and happily, "you sleep?" He smiled as he said it.

She nodded a little embarrassed of her weakness. "Not as long as humans do," she sighed noticing it was still night and how close he was too her. She stretched and felt her legs wrapped with his, "sorry," was all she could mumble.

He chuckled watching her go through the movements of awakening, "sleeping is nice."

She looked at him surprised, "you slept?"

He shook his head no and took her hands in his continuing to keep her warm until her body brought itself back to temperature. His eyes stayed on her and she shuddered lightly as he pulled her closer.

"Cold?" He said placing little kisses on her slowly. He was astounded to find Arri wrapped a leg over his hips and pulled him to her into a deep kiss. She felt her fire ignited and it did not make things easy for him as he remembered Eosin's watchful eye. Surely Eosin was watching them from the tree he had taken perch in to keep watch.

The thoughts were easily dismissed until he felt her deepen the kiss and their mouths seemed to become one. Their kiss mingled and he felt a spark that flew between them and he could not deny how addicted he felt to her. He had longed for this, to know she wanted the same closeness he did. He broke the kiss before they both took leave of their senses. She gave him a confused stare and looked almost hurt but kept quiet.

The sound of Eosin landing by their heads caught their attention. "Let her alone," he demanded of Legolas.

Arri made her intentions clear by moving to Legolas and pushing her body to his gently

She rested her head on his chest. "Eosin," she said softly and rolled her eyes.

Legolas waited until Eosin had stepped away but pulled her from him, "Let us keep our heads." He mumbled not wanting to keep his word.

She sighed getting up from the small place on the ground they had shared. She found Eosin's hand there for her to take.

"Aragorn still sleeps," he informed the now awake she-elf.

Legolas made his way to his feet, "Eosin had prepared a meal."

She shook her head and looked to Arwen who stayed by Aragorn. She smiled to both men as she found her own change of clothing.

She made her way quickly and quietly as they heard Aragorn stir. Arwen sat up watching Arri leave. "None should be alone." She looked to see that Arri had only gotten a start on them because they had both began retrieving their weapons.

Legolas cut Eosin off, "I will find her." He assured him.

Eosin stopped a bit upset because he knew Legolas didn't want him following Arri because she wanted to wash up.

"This is not a time for pride." He muttered as Legolas disappeared on him quickly tracking Arri.

Aragorn sat up looking about the encampment and looked sleepily at Arwen. "Where are the rest?"

"Arri went to wash up and Legolas is in pursuit," She stood from their little hearth.

"Washing up sounds good," he noticed the cooking smells and wandered to the food Eosin sat by finishing. Eosin did not stare up in his usual greetings or smile and Aragorn frowned, "What troubles you?"

Eosin brushed it off with a shake of his head, "I gathered some vegetation and fruit as well." He pointed to the small basket awaiting to be eaten.

Aragorn made his way to get an apple and when he returned he sat next to Eosin who stood slowly, "I will gather some wood for the fire." He quickly made his way through the forest away from both sets of friends.

Arwen sat near Aragorn and sighed, "Eosin knows more about Arri than she does."

"Something more than meets the eye?" He asked Arwen.

She nodded, "Arri has much to learn of herself." Arwen knew she (herself) had a hard road with great responsibility but at least Arwen knew her past and future. "Why is so much kept from her?" She wrinkled her brow in wonder.

"She certainly is more passionate than more elven maidens," he sighed taking a bite of his apple. "She also knows quite a bit of humans, even some of her behaviors."

Arwen shook her head, "she has some human lineage but she is elven." She sighed voicing things she had always wondered about Arri, "her father was completely Elven."

Aragorn laughed, "Aside from her hair she looks Elven too, my love." He sighed, "Aren't there Elves with hair like hers?"

"Yes, but it is very rare," she reached for an apple and put it in his hand to replace the one he had hungrily eaten. "None that I nor my father have known have had it."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and placed the apple aside wrapping his arm around her pulling her into gentle hug. She smiled lightly and gave in easily to him as their faces touched lightly. She was glad all were gone for the moment as he found her lips and she deepened the kiss.


	7. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It is largely an idea that elves were the best tracker but this idea never did account for one elf tracking the other. Legolas followed what little he could of the trail to indicate where she had gone but found he followed her more on instinct than trail now. She was very good not to leave a trail and he wondered if she was trying not to be found. He caught his breath as he observed her and he was sure she had tried to leave no trail because she was bathing in the near by water.

He kept his silence as he watched her with fascination. She was naked and emerged into the water to her waist allowing him to see her for the first time. He knew she was a little shorter than most elves but he also found her to look smaller with out her clothing.

He sighed watching her wondering if it was just her large mane of hair that made her body seem tiny in comparison. He caught his breath again realizing he had been staring and took careful steps back not to bother her but his bow in his hand reminded him why he had followed her. She shouldn't be alone and he wasn't sure to what degree she could protect herself. He sighed and cleared his throat loudly almost enjoying the fact he had caught her off guard and the embarrassed nature she presented. She backed into the water so she was immersed to her neck.

"Such an honorable thing Legolas," she teased him with a raised eyebrow.

"You should not have left alone Arri," he sighed moving to the water's edge now that she was covered.

"Should we be bathing in pairs?" She moved back further into the water as he approach.

He gave her a taunting glance, "Not the actions of the lady from earlier."

She found herself treading water lightly and wondered why she retreated, "You sound disappointed."

"Aragorn will awake soon," he was not sure if they should linger. He felt as if they were being watched but Arri didn't seem to notice and when she found her footing and stopped treading water she began to move to him slowly making way to her clothing. He swallowed hard as came closer to him. As he found himself quickly viewing her almost completely naked, he stopped and turned his head politely. He glanced to see she stopped and retreated back into the water.

She looked ashamed, "I did not mean to offend you." He stood realizing his manners were taken a little more offensively, "no, you did not." He began to search for the words but instead removed his tunic and boots wading in after her.

Her heart pounded at the sight of his muscular chest and well-chiseled features and how they complimented each other. She didn't retreat but waded closer to him until they were both in waist high water. She stood closer to him wondering how familiar they should be but considering the morning she almost felt as if she needed him.

She turned her head as he reached for her, "What of your father?" She wondered if his father would keep them apart and if this would be their only chance to see if they indeed had sparks. She inhaled as he turned her head to him and he kissed her very gently.

"It is not my father who worried me," he sighed gesturing to the deeper water as she shook. They waded deeper until they were up to their shoulders, "It is you, Arri."

Her eyes widened, "Me?"

"Have we lost our senses?"

"No," she whispered in his ear letting her breath tickle his ear. "Life is uncertain and I have never felt for another like I do you." She pulled back to look into his eyes, "If we are to be together then let us seize the moment." She looked to her hand as he held it and removed her ring on her thumb. "I have never wanted another, not in all my years."

She placed the ring in his palm gently and hoped she hadn't moved too far too fast. He felt the cold silver in his hand, "are you sure?" As long as he could remember she had worn that ring and he knew it was a part of her. She nodded with worried tears in her eyes. He placed the ring on his hand and he removed his own as he placed it on her hand as well closely her fingers around it. "You have my heart as well."

Her eyes jumped excitedly and she moved into his arms knowing he cared for her as much as she did for him. They began to kiss little, light kisses over each other's face and necks. She shivered with anticipation as he let his hands wander down her back.

Legolas was sure they had both lost their heads as their embrace was turning into something else. He had to catch his breath knowing they would make love. He had been with maidens but his heart had not pounded in his chest and his ears as it did now. He had wanted it to be with her and after they could have been betrothed but she seemed to doubt that they would be allowed together and once they bodies were bound as their souls, they both knew no one would argue against it. He couldn't remember taking his lower clothing off but he did realize in this haze between them he must have.

She turned red and pulled his ear, "You are the 'first' I chose."

He was taken back realizing what she meant, "shall I stop?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Never have I been so sure of anything," she kissed him hard on the mouth and she felt him holding her tightly to him. Everything to her after that was a mere but happy blur between them.

Eosin kept his bow closely as searched the woods and he noticed a change in the feel of the environment. He noticed the quiet surroundings and knew something or somebody was close. He drew his arrow silently noticing a few broken branches and walked along ready for anything.

He slowed hearing the movement of water and he turned quickly to peer over the hill at the water below. Cautiously he kept his loaded bow ready to strike. He shook his head slowly because he had known something evil was abroad. He wasn't prepared for what he saw that was breaking he silence.

He could see Arri in the water bathing just as they had expected but Legolas was at the edge of water and moving through the silence as they bantered with their words slowly.

Eosin's heart dropped as he couldn't bring himself to leave but watching was torture. He could see Arri's shapely body and that Legolas was going to be with her. Part of Eosin wanted her to spite him and push the Prince of the wood elves away, another part was happy she had found her heart in somebody. He knew it would be a long road and their consummation could make things easier or complicate them. He was powerless to do anything but watch as things unfolded.

He watched as Legolas pushed her back into the water to cover her breasts with the water and keep some things private but the water was crystal clear. He sighed as they stood talking in hushed tones and when she pulled her ring from her finger clasping his hand around it and Legolas accepted it, he knew he had only been kidding himself about Arri.

It didn't help the ache in his heart and as Legolas gave her his ring claiming one another as their own, he knew it was done. He watched Arri give herself to him completely and stop him to whisper something and as their love making began he moved away slowly and with a heavy heart.

His hands ached from holding his loaded bow but nearly as much as his spirits. His head held low and he began to trace his footsteps back to the encampment. He wanted to go back to Rivendell but his love for Arri was as a friend as well as a flame and he couldn't leave her.

He had return her to Mirkwood and help her foresee her fate through. He walked slowly feeling sorry for her and not knowing many things about herself that he had been made privy to. He sighed knowing too much could hurt and he thought back to Arri and Legolas with a heavy heart. How would he look at her in the eye again without a feeling a longing.

He clutched the bow in his hand and heard the birds as they flew away suddenly and he drew an arrow again. 'Arri," he thought of them in such a vulnerable nature and moved slowly towards them again to keep the duo safe.

He heard the ominous flapping of wings and expertly dodged them. As they followed him back to the camp. He was much quicker than these winged things of nature and his elven reflexes allowed him to move swiftly and sharply and he hoped Arwen was as aware of what was happening. He sighed knowing he could not take on these things at this angle and needed to get the advantage but he heard them on his heels and once again his thoughts flew to Arri and Legolas as he hoped they would realize the danger before he did.

Arwen and Aragorn could hear something approaching and flew apart as Aragorn grabbed his sword. Arwen reached for her own sword and noticed Arri's bow by where Arri and Legolas had been that night. She swallowed hard pushing any thoughts or worry from her mind as the noise came closer.

Aragorn began to move towards it slowly but heard how rapidly it was approaching and he moved back to Arwen to fight along side her with a sideway stance.

Arwen put her hand to his sword pushing it down to his side, "it is only Eosin." She breathed a small sigh of relief. They both watched as Eosin ran nimbly to them making little to no noise as he stopped with his bow drawn and turned to the area from which he emerged. He wrinkled his brow as he did not see anything or hear the approach. He stood from his position on the ground and looked to Aragorn.

"You lost them?" Aragorn asked as they moved to the opening from where his friend had emerged.

Eosin could only look at the woods confused, Had he imagined it all? He looked to the sky as Arwen touched his tunic lightly and he looked to see the tear.

"What were they?" She knew this wasn't from a tree branch or clumsiness. Something had a hold of him.

"Beasts with wings," Eosin looked to them both as if a little spooked, "they were not natural beasts."

"Where could they have gone?" Arwen said lightly watching the sky.

"They pursued me from the hill," he thought of why they would turn back, "I lead them away from Legolas and Arri." He swallowed hard seeing Arri's bow on the ground and he ran off.

Arwen's eyes opened wide, "Eosin do not be rash." Her voice fell upon deaf ears as he ran from them.

Aragorn retrieved Arri's bow, "Not natural beasts," he sighed and raised a brow to Arwen.

As they ran towards their friends Arwen began to worry what they had stumbled on to.

Legolas kept a grin as he watched Arri dress and as she began to pull her hair into a braid he raised from his place on the ground. "I like your hair," he whispered into her ear. "I always have," she turned to see those blue eyes full of emotion, "When you were an infant, I would touch it with wonder then." He touched her hands so she couldn't tie it back instead he quickly wrapped her hair in two light braids over her ear to keep the hair from her eyes. She watched his caring touch and when he was doing she held his hands lightly, "No regrets?"

He kissed her pulling to him as his hands ran up and down her back and into her hair and neckline. He loved the feel of her tiny body enfolded in his arms and her gentle scent that seemed to mix with nature on it's own. He felt more fire for this one maiden than for any of the others he had ever pursued or who had pursued him. She had her fingers combing over his body as their breathing became as one and neither wanted to let the other go.

Finally Legolas thought back to having seen Eosin on the hill above them and he sighed as they came apart slowly. "There is much to be done," he almost groaned as she began to pull her footwear on.

"You have had others," She said hollowly.

He almost chuckled at her almost paranoid words, "yes," he pulled on the leather over his fore arms and then pulled her to her feet. "Our hearts and souls touched from the moment I saw you in Elrond's house."

She pulled her cloak over her head, "I have had no other," she turned her head a little embarrassed, "I have never wanted another," she smiled a little looking at the ring he had given her, "I will never know what I am missing but you will."

He touched the ring on her hand, "No," he breathed coming closer, "I will know what I am not missing." He kissed her head lightly thinking of how this had changed so many things. They had not meant to be caught up in wanton behavior but they could feel the fate between them was the same. She touched his hair and he held her close to him as the treasure he felt she was.

They both heard it the peaceful nature had been interrupted. Birds flew from the trees and animals scurrying for safety.

Legolas pushed her behind him slightly, "Eosin?" He called quietly to the trees.

"Surely he would not," she swallowed hard remembering how they had both gotten carried away, "not while we were…." She trailed off gesturing to the now still water.

He did not want sour the other elve's name and looked to the ground knowing she know the truth, "Yes, from upon the hill." He watched her blush, "I saw him leave." She looked him almost in tears at the intrusion. "He could not have see much."

"Eosin wouldn't," she shook her head and they both realized the truth as they heard the flapping of wings what was approaching was not Eosin. She looked to the ground for her bow and realized she had forgotten it. She reached for a sturdy stick as Legolas armed himself with his bow.

He looked to see she didn't have her own weapon and swallowed hard. "We must out run this," he hauled his bow over his shoulder as he grabbed then hand pulling her to the wooded area at a sprinting pace. He knew this threat was not a simple one and he could feel it in ever bit of his being. He let go of Arri's hand so she could out run him if she could and the look on her face told him she was as aware of the danger too.

Arri swallowed hard feeling as if there was a shadow breathing down her neck as she followed Legolas. She felt as if the cold hand of death itself was reaching for them as she found her breath becoming shallow as if by enchantment. Legolas must had felt it as well because he turned to her gasping for breath as the noise of wings came closer.

"Take to the trees," he swallowed trying to will his lungs to draw air. He watched Arri expertly grab a branch and begin to make her way among the branches. He waited until she was safely hopping from branch to branch and followed her. He found it easier to breathe and began to let his feet land from branch to branch as he caught Arri quickly seeing she could breathe again too. He noticed she began mouthing something in elvish but he could not make out the words.

She held her clumsy cloak to her waist as she jumped form tree to tree deftly and with agility she had not used for years. She remembered the enchantments Arwen had taught her in Rivendell and began to let her words fall upon the approaching threat but she was losing concentration on their retreat and the branch beneath her buckled as she fell.

Legolas had her by the hand before she could plunge any further. "Make way to the ground," he ordered swinging her to another branch and jumping past her quickly.

She wanted to argue but he was already to the ground and she turned her body gracefully to turn her fall into a gentle upsurge to join his side.

He inhaled deeply letting their eyes meet but he would keep looking behind them as if he expected attack any minute, "I feel it too." He grabbed her by the hand and they began to make way to the camp.

"What is it?" She felt him break into a run as he looked back to make sure she was on his heels.

He didn't say anything but she knew he was familiar with it. She could hear something on foot and seemed to run on tip of her foot sprinting like a deer from prey to Legolas's pace. As light as she felt running she still heard the crunching of twigs and leaves seemed to be coming at the from behind and the sides.

They were closing in on them and it sounded like many enemies, fell beasts? She silently wondered where the flapping had gone and why it was replaced by this threat on foot. She watched Legolas stop short as they both felt the presence ahead and he drew his bow pulling her too him with a side glance.

Her eyes grew wide knowing he expected to protect her but she would not let sit idly by, "I am not a mere damsel." She said as her eyes scanned the ground looking for something as a weapon

He would have smiled hearing the passion that had caught his attention and sparked the fire in his heart but they were in danger, "no, but you are unarmed." He gave her a worried glance as she joined him with a heavy stick. He rolled his eyes knowing it would not give her any advantage and his aim would have to be true. The very daylight seemed to melt away as abnormal night fell around them. Silent blessings were mumbled in way of elvish enchantment from Arri while Legolas felt his blessing was their elvish sight. Day to night in a mere blink of an eye did not alter what they saw as easily as a man but still both blinked at the terrible creatures.

Arwen stopped hearing the echo of a voice among the trees and she turned to see if Aragorn or Eosin heard it too. Eosin looked at Aragorn hoping it was only for Elven ears and Aragorn looked between the elves clueless.

Arwen felt a small smile of pride creep to her lips recognizing the words, "It is only Arri." She was proud she had taught her well but when she heard the voice cut short she looked to Eosin and Aragorn with her sword drawn.

"You hear something?" Aragorn asked them.

"Arri, is trying her only defense," Arwen glanced at Arri's forgotten bow and frowned hearing footsteps approaching. Her mind wandered to what it was to have Arri resort to the enchantments.

Aragorn heard it too and pushed forward to the threat as they heard it closing in on the sides as well. Truly it seemed all around them but not at all and the wretched feel of the wizardry was sailing over them.

Legolas was sure his senses had gone mad and surely he could not be seeing what was before him. Orcs. They did not bear the white hand or any other marking but they ran at he and Arri and he knew they were out for blood.

Arri narrowed her eyes looking at the creatures coming to them. Legolas seemed to understand what they were and looking in his eyes she did now too. These were Orcs? Her mind raced wildly as they closed in on them. Not a weapon to fend them off she began to dodge them and slide around them until they seemed dizzy watching her balletic motions. She watched the arrows flying passed and knew he kept most at bay but only so many arrows did a quiver hold.

Legolas began pulling his arrows at an astounding rate not missing one. He looked over to Arri with a panicked look. "Down," he ordered and she jumped to the ground then slide under a beast. He pulled his arrow free striking the Orc that had been ready to slice her in two with his sword. Silently he wished she had not slide under the creature as it came down on her small frame. He knew they were horribly outnumbered considering Arri was unarmed he worried they would not make it from this fray.

Arri felt the horrible creature take it's last breath as it fell upon her and she pushed it off of her snatching it's sword. She kicked it away and sprang up from her feet to gain her balance and jumped into the fray with a deep breath. She had never held an Orc's sword before and it was much clumsier and heavier than anything she or any elf had made. Still she began to hold her own as they approached with a side stance giving each orc a smaller target. Even with the sword in hand she flipped over the orcs and all they found touchable was the blade she wielded but the sheath was their flesh. Being nimble seemed to be her advantage and perhaps the fact most of them had not fought a she-elf before also gave her advantage over their clumsy strikes.

Legolas watched her skill with a sword and arched a brow at her a little impressed but the numbers were great and upon them. He kept close to Arri so they would not get flanked. He thought to fight back to back but her style of fighting was more of a danger if he would. Although he understood why she had this style, he had helped teach it to her in their youth. Her strength was never as great as he had hoped and suggested that rather hold her own with arms to not be where the weapon would strike. She had always learned well and he was proud of his teachings now but still the numbers drew worry.

Both Elves saw the approaching arrows and knew an elven strike immediately. Arri looked back gratefully to see the other three joining them quickly. Eosin's arrows were almost as accurate as Legolas's and fell as if a rain striking the beasts before they could get in range now.

Arri and Legolas watched as Arwen and Aragorn joined their side and Eosin fell into them as the orcs came closer to them. The five made a circle among them and fought outward against the great odds. Arri knew Arwen and Legolas stood by her and she began to fight with renewed energy at her friends show of strength.

Eosin knew Arri was skilled with a sword but she seemed almost clumsy to him with the larger sword than he had ever trained her with. She fought with a style and motions he had never seen before and soon realized it was her smaller size and strength that she donned this manner. He soon became distracted by his worry for her lacking their strength and found a large orc upon him quickly striking him in the shoulder with it's blade keen. Eosin gasped loudly and sank to his knees grabbing at his quiver for a bow weakly. Before he could gather an arrow, he saw another arrow strike the orc before another hit by the dark being. As the orc dropped by him hit with a fatal blow he grabbed it's sword and began a hand combat with the next orc approaching him.

All five, elven and mortal heard something land in the middle of their circle and growl threateningly from it's place by Arwen.

Arri whirled around to help Arwen as she began to become attacked by the orc and another to her opposite side. Arri began to slash at the large orc from next to Arwen and before she could turn to swing at the orc she heard approaching them, she felt a pain in her back that sent her to her knees with a cry out. The willful elf hit the ground with her hand and used it to push back to standing but she staggered slightly. She raised her blade in defense and now also defiance.

Arwen's felt tears seeing her friends fall to the ground but she watch Arri continue the hold the orc back, "Arri," she cried almost involuntarily.

Legolas turned to see Arri's blood flowing from her back as the other orc held Arri and Arwen back. He quickly let his arrow fly at the orc as he and Aragorn moved back to assist them. He noticed Eosin now on the ground not moving and became angry at the sight of elven blood spilled, again. Luckily for Eosin the orcs assume him dead and ran over him for those that still fought.

Aragorn jumped over Eosin to protect the elf and was soon grateful to find the shower of arrows hitting the orcs skillfully. Looking up to see Gandalf and Thranduil atop of horses with other elves running to them to help them. Easily the other elves began to chase the foul menace from them and Aragorn knelt besides Eosin to see him open his eyes.

Eosin looked at him weakly, "I burn." He mumbled reaching to is shoulder.

"Poison?" Aragorn began to strip the cloth from the injury but Eosin grabbed his hand.

"They must not take Arri," he watched Aragorn for a reply he squinted through pained eyes.

Aragorn was mystified that now he would worry about what happened to Arri. In fact it seemed to Aragorn an odd thing to say, "Save your strength." He watched as Thranduil's escort lifted Eosin from him.

Legolas joined Arwen by Arri's side and his blank and horrified look was not hidden, "Arri," he whispered noticing her shut eyes but her eyes opened swiftly at his voice and she gave him a weak smile. Legolas took her in his arms and began to inspect her as Arwen grabbed at her bag at her side for her herbs. "The swords were poisoned."

Gandalf and Thranduil loomed over the trio and Gandalf bent to the injured elf. "Indeed."

Legolas watched as she touched his hand and felt for the ring she had given him and he understood the gesture. His heart jumped as she shut her eyes and he looked for other signs of life.

"She is resting," Gandalf assured him as Arwen began to give her immediate treatment to her wound. Faceless hands began to move her from his arms and he looked up to see his father standing next above him. As they tried to pull Arri from his arms they pressed Legolas away. Legolas felt anger with the idea this was his father's was to deny his son and Arri.

Thranduil did not look surprised at his son's affection for the she-elf but he did seem upset the younger female was injured. He looked to her as if to assess her and give her priority over Eosin, "He will take her to Mirkwood for treatment."

Legolas stood holding Arri to him gently, "I will take her." He fought the feeling of terror he felt holding her unmoving form as he moved to the horses. He saw another holding Eosin tightly on horseback and his eyes were also shut.

Gandalf touched Thranduil's shoulder as if to ease his troubled mind, "He will get her there."

"They should know the truth Gandalf," Thranduil had spied the ring on Arri's finger as his sons. He gave a heavy sigh knowing this trust within him was not to be unwarranted, "There is much more at stake now."

Arwen and Aragorn made way to Gandalf, "Orcs?" Aragorn breathed looking at one of the dark, dead creature at his feet.

"Yes," Gandalf sighed, "There is much magic about that brought them."

Arwen got to the point, "They have no markings but they were searching for something."

"Someone, my dear," Gandalf sighed as he moved to Shadowfax.

"Arri," she breathed feeling she had known all along, "why?"

Aragorn jumped on his own steed and readied to follow them up, "It's her human heritage isn't it?"

Gandalf nodded sadly wishing Legolas had let him take her on Shadowfax. "We must get to Mirkwood and then to Loredell." He kicked his heels gently to alert his steed then Shadowfax rode quickly off leaving the wizard's robes sailing behind him and a hand to stay his hat.

Arwen shook her head jumping to her own horse and following them out as the other elves accompanied Thranduil atop his own horse. They stayed by him closely looking for further threat. She met Aragorn's eye sure there was much more to talk about when they arrived to the Greenwood. They both picked up the pace racing to their answers.


	8. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the shade of evening deepened slowly Legolas sat outside of the room they had ushered him too and stared numbly ahead at the beauty of his home. He looked down to the ring he wore, the one she had kept on her thumb. He touched it lovingly for he could not touch Arri at that moment. A hand fell upon his and he raised his eyes up to see an female elf who smiled down at him and he was certain his surprise was evident as he watched her.

He took the elf in, she had the same hair Arri had with curls spilling down her back but it was a chestnut like Arwen's and there was no mistaking the twinkle in her eye was the same as Arri's yet this elf's were bright and Keen. Looking young nor old she only had one thing that told of her age, her eyes. They bore into him showing she was no youngling and truly they held a stare that reminded him of Elrond Galadriel or Gandalf, holding an ancient wisdom he had yet to achieve. Her graceful stride and demeanor reminded him of Arri with very subtle gestures and even the haunting sidelong glance she gave him, even then her eye shone at him as Arri's. All too caught up in this lady he found moved quickly before he could stop her and disappeared behind the sanctity of the door. Wondering of the resemblance to Arri as well as the mannerism

He stood slowly looking at the hateful door blocking his vision as if staring hard enough he would be able to see passed it. Great deal of questions came to mind all at once and did nothing to soothe his worried brow. Wondering who she was and why he had not known somebody who had resided in his own home place.

Aragorn and Arwen met him slowly and by the looks of them he knew they had just gotten there. His heart ached seeing his friends scratched and bruised much like Eosin and Arri, it was another reminder of what Arri and Eosin had been through.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked.

"Poison blades," he mumbled at the idea and looked again to the new adornment he hand on his hand which didn't get past Arwen.

She touched his hand lightly feeling the all too familiar ring she had seen on Arri's hand, "This is new," she smiled. Aragorn chuckled from his place next to her but he had known it would only be a matter of time before they had began to claim the other. Arwen's little smile grew wider, "this is where you were this morning."

Arwen's words drew the encounter to mind quickly, the beauty they had shared and he nodded sadly thinking of how happy they had been mere moments ago. He ached and he was sure the pain could show through his mask he wore for his friends. It hurt more when you had something to lose when you fought. He began to wonder if he had found Arri just to lose her.

"She will be fine," Arwen whispered.

"Where did the orcs come from?" Legolas asked them quickly. "We heard a winged creature just before they attacked."

"Eosin had said that too," Arwen said lowly, "An unnatural winged beast."

"He has seen this beast?" Legolas asked.

They both looked between another as the door opened and Gandalf looked to them, "Eosin is asking for you." He raised his hand gesturing to the darkened door and his fingers pressing it open lightly for them. They made their way in slowly letting eyes adjust to the soft lights of the candle from richly carved lanterns hanging up above. The lights shone to let them see Arri laying there with her eyes shut still and the odd female elf sat by her. She looked so peaceful despite the candlelight highlighting the bruising on her face.

Legolas craned his neck a bit until he could see no other scratches but more bruising where the sheet exposed, just below her neck. He felt a little relieved and more confident in her style of fighting, it meant orcs hardly touched her.

Eosin opened his gray eyes now and looked much more awake. The light seemed to make him glow and it was a wonder if it was a magical glow of valar or effect of the healing but either way he looked much stronger, better than expected. Carefully he sat up to see his friends approach he looked a little brighter at the sight of them. Eosin looked pointedly at them, "I am sorry."

"There is no need for apology," Aragorn also glanced to Arri. "We all did what we could."

The other female elf looked up and watched them with piqued interest. She gave them a friendly nod and even seemed a bit jovial for any elf but again those eyes held a wisdom that spoke for her before she could utter a word. They all noticed her chestnut hair had the same texture as Arri's as well as her eyes that looked more a rare oceanic stone than anything else. Yes, this lady held great beauty and they would be no fool to ignore the air of nobility she carried about her. Perhaps it was not intended but just her eyes seem to say she would deal with nothing petty or beneath her notice. Her elvish clothing reminiscent of the Lady Galadriel herself with a sparkle that seem to dance over the clothing and the elf's lithe body. Albeit, she hardly seemed to notice a thing beyond the injured until they demand notice by stepping in. It was then she let her eyes settle upon Legolas and bowed her head to him then brought fingers to her head in an ancient gesture that let her fingers seem to dance down in recognition of nobility.

Legolas cast a long held breath remembering his royal station and moved his hand to her. She stood with the a grace that seemed almost imposing but let him take her hand. "I am Legolas."

"I know you, young prince," her mouth upturn gently in a slight smile holding his hand as they both bow head. Then she notice the ring he wore. "Where is it that you have happened upon such a trinket?" She almost asked accusingly but looked back to Arri to see a more princely ring upon her finger now as it all made sense to her quickly. Yes, the ring upon her hand was from the prince but she had hardly seen the prince in longer than she could remember much less his adornments.

"How is it you know me but I do not know of you?" Legolas asked quickly trying to divert the attention from the rings.

Eosin spoke up, "She is Aine," he sighed. Legolas stared at him wondering again how Eosin knew so much being from Rivendell but Eosin's look was one of questions. He nodded his head unsure Legolas he heard him, "Lady Aine?" Then he looked to the lady who now seem amused at the lack of knowledge of her legacy. "You know nothing of..."

Suddenly Aine's voice overtook the conversation as if to command Eosin to stop, "I am Arri's grandmother," she looked at Eosin pointedly. Yes, it was clear she was in charge of the talk, "nothing else."

Gandalf sat in a quiet chair and began to puff thoughtfully on his pipe. "Aine would you care to enlighten them or shall I?" He sighed meeting her eye meaningfully. "Time is of the essence." He removed his pipe and began to tamp it down with expectations of a long talk. Then held it from the etched lanterns but too far to light it but as if commanded by the wizard the spark to his pipe. Suddenly the lantern and the pipe were both glowing much to Aine's amusement but the others watched as if to learn a new feat.

"When Arri can listen, then we shall openly speak of things that have been long hidden away" she nodded not wanting to exclude her but she looked at her pale blonder haired granddaughter and touched her hair lightly. "She is every bit the elf we had thought she would be." She took in her elven features and sighed happily.

Legolas looked at her realizing her grandmother had not see her before, "when will she wake? Was she hurt badly by the poison or the wound?"

Aine nodded, "the poison is deep." She looked to Eosin, "luckily Eosin was only grazed by the blade that touched him and is healing quickly." She moved to Eosin standing above him as he lay there and folded her hands together looking proudly down on him. "I release you from you promise," she looked back to Arri and took a deep breath "You have done much to protect her."

"It is no longer a promise, Aine," he looked to Arri. "or an obligation."

"It would seem the young prince had bound his soul to hers," Aine looked to Legolas slowly taking him in slowly and glancing to the ring he bore. It seemed she was trying to bring to mind there was more of want for Legolas now and he should have a say, "It would be up to him."

Gandalf sighed with a puff on his pipe and released the smoke as he spoke as a cloud of smoke formed slowly, "Eosin was sworn to protect Arri until it was known to her what her destiny holds."

Legolas looked between them quickly feeling his heart on a string for all to see, "Why?"

Aine seemed to sigh and found her sear next to Arri again and touched her brow with a cloth of pure white.

Aragorn nodded, "It is Arri isn't it? She is the one to bring peace to Loredell. She must be tied to the crown." He looked for an answer but to Arwen as if her approval to ask more, although he was certain he was right.

Legolas turned to his friend assuming this was outlandish but Gandalf nodded and took a deep breath looking to Aine expectantly. "Your want to include Arri is quite noble of you but this tale cannot wait, my lady..."

"I fell in love with a human male," she said almost sadly but looked at Arwen knowing of the turmoil she faced now with the same decision. "Never had he spoke his royal lineage only of affection for me so captive were our hearts that we never asked such things." She folded her hands in her lap looking to the ring still on her finger and felt saddened at his absence now. She was sure they could tell but she tried to keep her own heart hidden, "I Arri's mother was a peredhil." She looked at Arri as she lay there thinking of how much of her mother she saw in her grandchild, "Arri's father was elven and Livian had chosen to remain elven." She smiled at the thought of her daughter's choice to have each other forever after, "It seemed a great misfortune several years ago she fell," she took a deep breath to keep her emotion, "all too soon for any elf... Arri's father could not withstand the grief of this loss then brought Arri to Rivendell to keep her safe."

Legolas listened intently still mesmerized on how much like Arri she was. He had to wonder if people felt the same of him and his father, "Safe?"

"And by, without name...Nobody could find her. King Thranduil was asked to watch over her and had given her with the nickname Arri then when Mirkwood became to perilous she came to Elrond," she looked from face to face. "It was believed both elven lords looked after like their own child," She smiled thinking of how taken Thranduil had been with her. Indeed he had never been gifted with a daughter and to her to his heart like a father despite her human lineage. Then when she was passed to Elrond Aine was pleased to see he was as much a captive father to her. She wondered if they still felt the bond now, " it was consider best for her safety," she thought of the sacrifices made for her, "We hid from her to keep her anonymous, to keep her alive." She gave a little smile thinking of the past, "even your father kept her secret and kept her close soon after my husband and her mother's deaths. Had you ever thought as to why her father was welcome to your house? Why you had been asked to befriend an infant? Why she is quite different?" She knew by Legaolas' face she was correct each time. "The same as the courtesy would be given to any royalty," she looked at Arri knowing she had been denied a great deal especially the upbringing she would need. "Yes I believe any royalty with honor would gather help but we are also elf and this youngling was to be raised as a princess, " she nodded to Legolas, "with a prince... not to match you together as any beloved but to help her learn." She sat back putting her arms over the arms of the great carved seat, "Mannerisms habits and more that should come naturally to any royal family but she would need to know Elvish and those of men." She felt it was more a hardship than any honor that was bestowed on her grandchild but still right was right.

Gandalf sat intently and added in what seem to leave out, "Your husband was King Loreth's father, Arri needs to take her rightly place to bring peace to a kingdom."

Legolas's face dropped, "Kingdom? of men?" He looked around the room for somebody to help argue with him but all kept silent.

"There are reasons you can not be together," Eosin's voice boomed from his bed and and he seemed almost happy of that notion.

Legolas began to move to him meaningfully but it was Aragorn who stepped in between, "Arri will decide this." Was all the ranger said very quietly. He knew little could really stand in the way of love.

"Would the men listen to a woman for the crown?" Arwen wondered she had a bad feeling where this crown was concerned. "but an elf." She had heard of this Loredell's hate for elven kind.

Through all her years Aine had been silent and watching but never without helping. Now was the time of her kin to make a difference. She knew it was not the same as the fellowship but still it would create peace among elves and men once again. Aine met their eyes with emotions mixed of wonder, sadness and pride, "She is showing more human characteristics. Eosin has told me what she had done. I have to wonder how much of my grandchild is human and elf," She held the bow Arri had made, the one that seemed combined as Arri herself.

Gandalf nodded, "but is she a peredhil should be able to choose between Man and elves?" He had to admit she was an enigma and he had not seen anything like this. "If her stronger lineage is man?" He wondered aloud.

"She might be forced to choose?" Arwen was all too familiar with the peril.

Legolas rubbed his jaw in thought as this puzzle fell together. Why his father had asked him to accompany her in many ways and teach her, he wanted her to behave of a royal home. Why he had never denied him her hand, she was an elf with a royal title. Why she was unlike most elves, she was not entirely elven. She was just Arri to him and he didn't care what they needed to do to be one, they had touched beyond what he could explain.

Eosin shook his head and drew his robe around him making his way out of the room feeling they needed to speak of things he would not be invited. He was a simple guard and not of lineage compared to the rest.

Gandalf watched him curiously but knew he would not go far and looked to Aine, "I fear for her safety now."

"They will kill her as they did her mother," Aine said softly, "she must be made wise."

Legolas sat and looked at his hands, once again he saw Arri's ring. Thoughts began to float through his mind. He was the Prince of Mirkwood and she was in succession for a crown for men, how would it be possible to share a life ?

Gandalf exhaled loudly still holding his lit pipe and stood guiding Aragorn and Arwen to the door, "Preparations for departure should start."

Aine stood quickly, "I shall not be left behind." She looked at them meaningfully. "I can provide proof for Arri as well." She touched Legolas's shoulder lightly, "I trust she will be fine with you for a time." A gentle smile covered her face as she moved with the other to the door.

He nodded and stood next to Arri as he waited for the door to shut. He reached under the cover and found her hand as he sat. Human, the word rang through his mind. She could only be a fourth human but how could they both hold crowns and be together? He hadn't realized he had let a sigh until Arri's eyes opened. His heart skipped, "Arri?" He whispered.

She found him by his voice and smiled, "Was it all a dream?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Dream?" He wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"Aine and talk of a human crown and orcs?" She looked at her hand hoping what had transpired between them hadn't been a dream and exhaled seeing her ring on his hand.

"How do you know of Aine?" He stared at her curiously.

"I listened," she looked around the room a little. "I can never explain it." She shrugged at him,"It is my sleeping, I still hear things but can not always respond."

"Then you know what is expected?" He watched her carefully and worriedly. She looked better but not as strong and he worried about the wound.

She sat up feeling stronger looking into his eyes, "Yes," she felt him pull the cover up again when she didn't notice they fell exposing her slightly.

He looked to the floor not sure what to say and truly felt as if his heart and head were spinning. Everything was happening so fast for them and he was sure she felt the same way.

She touched his hand letting her fingers explore his fingers with a feathery touch that almost felt electric. "You have my heart," she whispered but the simple gesture had him smiling in awe at her.

"Do I?," he said suddenly with a sigh. Their fingers touched gently and she captured him so easily. Then he thought again, had she? No, she was with him in his heart since they were young and his youthful stubbornness just denied what he needed now, her. "Arri it is a crown, many beds from mine."

"A crown yes," she smiled. "To restore peace, not to take."

He cocked his head, "you mean to give it up?" He was beside himself happy at the thought of her staying here with him but could he ask that of her? "Can you be sure, Arri."

"I am sure I will find a way," she pulled him closer to her by the hand she still caressed until she brought him closer to her. She touched his face with the tips of her fingers and he pulled her into a hug until she squealed a little at the pressure against her wound. He pulled back, "Are you all right?" He tossed her cover aside to see her wound and blushed slightly before he looked as he pulled away, "I did not mean to be so bold."

She let the cover fall and turned for him to inspect it, "You are familiar with me." She said softly feeling she would have nothing to hide with him.

Legolas looked at her back and saw the gash that was covered with a bandage and he moved it lightly wondering if he should do something more for her. He felt her wince at his touch, "I would not hurt you." He felt her sigh and her muscles ease slowly.

"I know."

He removed could see it was still a bit red and she would need time to recover and he knew it would leave a scar, "It will be a mark."

She turned to face him as he pulled the cover back up, "as long as you do not mind." He shook his head, "Legolas, I only want you."

He eased her back slowly, "and I you." He kissed her head as she settled against the bed with. "We will discover a way to be together." He promised her, "I shall be with you through out this."

She kept his hand wondering how any female could be so lucky. She watched his gaze and became lost in his blue eyes as he moved closer to her. She felt his breath on her as he bent to her ear. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, "there is only you my love." She felt her heart race with excitement at his proclamation. She felt his thumb brush away her unshed tear from her eye and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her until his lips touched hers. She sighed feeling stronger than she knew she could because of Legolas so near but she also felt tired and pulled away from their tiny kiss as she exhaled lightly.

He squeezed her hand sensing her fatigue, "you are tired." He sat back into his chair but then stood, "I should leave you to rest."

She grabbed his hand with her eyes wide, "no, please stay." She felt her eyes shutting as he sat down but they flickered open again focusing on him, "Please tell me of Aine."

He chuckled lightly, "she is like you." He thought of the older elve's demeanor, "She has the same spirit but she reminds me of the elder elves. You can see she knows more than she would say and she reminds me a great deal of Galadriel or Elrond." He touched her face hoping he could coax her eyes shut so she would sleep and he spoke softer, "her hair is as yours too." He hoped his words would draw sleep but the door opened as Eosin came in with Aine.

Arri's eyes opened quickly as Eosin and Aine moved to her bedside. Eosin gave her a wide smile proudly. "We can not keep her down." Eosin touched Arri's other hand and moved so Aine could finally 'meet' Arri.

Arri's eyes opened wider, "Aine?" The older elve's eyes twinkled and she inclined her head at her as she sat on the other side of Legolas. Arri touched Aine's hair and marveled at it so much like her own, "you are mother's mother?" Aine nodded, "they killed her didn't they?" Aine nodded again.

Legolas was taken back as if he had walked into the middle of a conversation, "who?"

"Men," Aine said simply sitting back. "I suppose your sleep is like your mother's was."

Aine folded her hands settling down slowly, "you heard us as you slept?" Arri nodded and Aine felt as if she had Livian to raise again, "you are very much like your mother."

"Why would men do such a thing?" Legolas wondered.

"Greed," Aine frowned, "over the crown."

"They killed Aine's husband as well." Eosin was angry at the memory.

Aine held a hand up to silence him, "men are still a mystery, prince Legolas." She sighed at the topic too dear to many hearts, "Eosin, please." She turned her head slightly and looked at him with hope, "Loreth wanted the crown and killing his own father was of little consequence to him to get it," Aine looked saddened at the thought.

"You would send Arri to make peace among murders?" Legolas was a little outraged at the idea of her going to deals with men much less ones with so little morals. His thoughts even turned to go to his father to stop this she was a princess and elf and he was sure she would fall to their protection.

"She must bring peace to them," Gandalf's voiced boomed as he entered with Thranduil, "She must bring them hope." Gandalf stood now with staff in hand instead of his pipe but Thranduil watched Arri and Legolas very carefully. To the few close to him might even say it was worry that plagued him but nobody was brave enough to draw it out.

Legolas looked to Gandalf not sure what to say to the wise man and he was not sure if he had read his very thoughts.

Arri sighed hearing everyone but her decide her fate, "I will do it." She was not one to tell Gandalf no.

Legolas turned to her quickly that his hair brushed Eosin, "Arri, it is lunacy." He looked to the others, "they are murderers." Verily, her quick answer to go unto such a task wretched his heart as it had when a very young hobbit had agreed to take the ring to Mordor. He wondered if she was as Brave as Frodo and perhaps that is why she was so curious to meet him, they shared a similar fate.

"All creatures deserve redemption," Thranduil sighed feeling for his son. His worse fear had come true seeing his son's attachment to Arri. He watched his foster daughter and none could deny her beauty of strength or her iron will. Truly he was proud of her and all she could achieve but his son's fate being tied to that crown drew his ire slowly. Yes, the wood elve's king wanted peace but not at the expense of his son. He wished he could do more and his mind fumbled to find an idea to lessen the burden of the two especially noting the rings they bore.

"To bring hope," Gandalf drawled, "could make a difference." He thought of the fellowship yet again and what it accomplished compared he was sure this was but a simple feat.

Aine kept silent knowing what they wanted. They wanted the men to see that Arri was willing to put her life on the line for peace of men and elves and being born of men and elves might make a difference to them but as Legolas she held no high hopes for men who killed her husband and daughter. To sit back and watch was not in Aine's nature and where her family was concerned she would see this destiny to unfold if it meant her life.

"It will be fine," Arri looked to Legolas, "I do not fear them."

"Very well," Gandalf exhaled waiting for another argument. "We depart this evening."

Aine looked to among then hoping to be alone with her grandchild, "if we might have some time?"

All stood quickly and Legolas squeezed Arri's hand before he left happy she had Aine and knowing they needed to know one another. After the others left he lingered slightly and leaned down to kiss her Arri's head very gently. Arri smiled as he looked back slightly and he gave her a small grin in return instead she pulled him to her with a playful tug until their lips met again. She winced when her injury stung from it but her beloved was well worth it. Legolas felt her move away and he touched her face with almost an embarrassed smile but their new love would take time to get use to. As he moved away they still touched hands until his footfalls no longer allowed the touch. He bowed to Aine and disappeared into the waning light.

Aine chuckled, "Legolas? He is the prince of Mirkwood," She eyed her granddaughter as Arri blushed lightly but looked like a balloon about to burst.

"Royalty? It can be a hard life, as you will learn." Aine said in a rather strict tone to set the mood for a lesson.

Arri looked at her grandmother not as a person to listen to about a human crown but as a person she had missed all her life, "I would rather know about you."

"Time enough for that," Aine smiled, "You have had no royal training." She sighed thinking of any kind but she would also need to know the royalty of men. "Legolas is trained and might be of assistance too."

Arri nodded feeling a pressure of a crown upon her head she was not even wearing but still it seemed to sink her heart to the floor. If it was her duty to do something then she wouldn't let the humans kill another over this but she did not want to leave Legolas. She sighed as Aine began to tell her of manners of men and tried to pay attention as the feel of Legolas' kiss could still be felt.


	9. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was something disconcerting to Legolas having to stand beside Eosin knowing he felt about Arri. Rather he peered upon the beauty of Mirkwood with an exhale observing the moonlight and it broke through the darkened trees in shards that burst to the ground softly. To the Legolas it almost seemed if he kept his stare long enough he would see Amon Lanc and the ancient secrets he now felt denied upon meeting Aine. Joy filled his very being to be home and to bask in the beauty and friend but he news he would be leaving right away made it all bittersweet.

"This is her fate, Legolas," Eosin said quickly as if trying to read the prince's mind but he seemed to take great comfort in his friend's misery. "You can not and may not change it."

Legolas looked at him angrily knowing Eosin's feelings for her and all but growled his words at him, "Shall I leave the lady I pledge myself alone when her future is but a veil?."

Eosin chuckled, "Did you not hear them? You can not forgo your own crown." He raised an eyebrow, "If it is her safety that worries you, then I may stay and protect her."

"Aine released you from your obligation, Eosin," Legolas crossed his arms and stared at him solidly.

"No, your highness," Eosin made sure to remind him of his title. "I shall see this through."

Legolas saw Gandalf moving to them and his eyes held silent questions for the old wizard but the one that haunted him, 'why her?'

Gandalf chuckled as if he had heard their argument thinking of young love, "She will do fine."

"I have no question of that," Legolas tilted his head at him.

"If she had been another maiden would you fight it?"

Legolas faltered and looked away from Gandalf's eye. He knew Gandalf was right and another woman female would have had his escort by now.

Gandalf looked upon him with tired old eyes. Eyes that understood a young man's heart and felt for his elven friend, "if she has your heart and to lose her would be to lose it as well." He looked about Mirkwood as he pulled him from Eosin's ear. "I know you will accompany her and nothing is certain, never despair until you must."

Legolas scoffed feeling a bit lost with choices, "More riddles?

"No," he gave him a smile smoothing his long beard then meeting his eye, "more hope." He pointed to Arri as she was now cloaked and drifting slowly from the room towards the dias.

Legolas felt his heart flip as he saw her pace slowing down in and she turned her head up slowly feeling the earliest rays of the morning basking against her skin. Now daybreak she seemed to feel better with the sun seemed as essential as air to her and it gingerly touched her light skin, it made her more radiant to him than he remembered. He felt Gandalf's stare on him and looked to Gandalf's eye, "Yes," Gandalf drawled, "I believe she is special." He heard Gandalf say in a lower tone now. "perhaps now you must have heart, Legolas."

Legolas gave a slight nod as Gandalf left seemed to vanish away, as he could at times, to leave without further discussion or argument. He felt the sun through the trees on his own face and suddenly it felt different to him now and so he felt she brought him a new sun. He forgot what a kiss a sunbeam could feel like as it warm his cheek and he looked to Arri who was moving slowly and happily talking to her grandmother.

Arri sat in the sunrise away from the bed she had grown weary of and from any pressures of royalty, titles or crowns. Again she sighed and thought of the beauty of Mirkwood, the colorful trees and the animals welcome by the elves communing peacefully with one another and how soon she would be pulled from it. The world of men would be so different from this, they had more crude things and not anything as peaceful. She respected some of the writing, art and gentler things but not their violence or other things her father had told her. Legolas was right it was lunacy but by blood she was bound to try, just as he was bound to be prince. She groaned feeling her wound tighten up again as itched her lightly but she had been told to itch meant to heal. Her mind raced thinking of a way for one of them to loosen ties so they could be together or surely one of hem would die of a broken heart. Such a quandry, so near yet so far.

Arwen sat down next to her, "We shall be leaving soon." She looked at Arri knowing she was responding well but would have to take care on the trip although she was sure Legolas and Eosin would keep an eye on her.

"Yes, my destiny," Arri mumbled in a hollow tone and leaning back. "Is ignorance bliss?" She bit her lip as she looked at her friend hoping for a pearl of wisdom.

"No, just ignorance," Arwen pressed her lips into a tight line trying to smile, "If you had known before you would have watched for the attack."

"If Legolas and I had known….." she trailed off knowing it would made them think more than twice.

"It did happen Arri," Arwen exhaled loudly, "It was meant to happen, that was clear when you both saw the other." She got a smile from Arri thinking of how enamored both had been to just place eyes on the other. "Arri, I feel it too."

Arri sighed a little relieved, "What is it?"

"Magic, a strong magic reaching for something," Arwen knew she was right.

"Those Orcs?" Arri felt ill. "Magic to kill me?"

"I will not leave you either Arri," She touched her hand and met her eye with the depth of a friendship not many would live to know, "Aragorn and I shall see you there peacefully."

"This is not your obligation... Arwen," Arri hugged her. Arri thought of the dangers Arwen could face along the way and how she would feel if something happened to her.

Arwen gave her a hearty grin, "after ringwraiths?" She shook her head as if to laugh it off.

Arri smiled back to her feeling very lucky indeed to have such people who cared about her and she realized that it was just that which made her happy. It was that why she feel she could see this through.

Legolas made his way to them but his eyes were set on Arri and they hardly moved off her, "you look stronger."

"The medicine works well," Arri watched his cautious eye and he seemed reluctant to hold her. She let her hand fall into his as they walked with Arwen but Legolas slowed the pace and Arwen took the hint with a glance back at them as she moved ahead. He stopped her to look at her and touched her face as him finger fell over her bruises and cuts he sighed, "the marks will diminish soon." She took his wandering hand in her own and held it to her lips. He moved his hand and let his lips brush hers hoping she was feeling up to this. She responded by pushing back until a spark started between them and let his hand caress the side of waist holding her as close to him. He pulled away gathering his sense, "You are still healing." He knew she was not ready to be swept away. She nodded but kept her eyes on his with a bittersweet look. Turning his head at her he gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

She let her fingers probe his face as he looked into her eye but neither said a thing until she looked at her feet for a minute, "men die," she felt a tear well up in her eyes, "Perchance I am more mortal than I thought."

He was taken back at the horror of what she suggested, "Elves die too, Arri." He clutched her close understanding she was afraid the trip would be her demise. He embraced her as tightly as he dared to wanting to stop her pained thoughts.

"Elves are killed," she knew her tear fell as she looked into his eyes again. "I do not fear a death any longer." He squinted his eyes at her in a silent question. "As long as I had your eyes to look upon when the silent shadow takes me, I will know peace." She touched his hair as her other hand squeezed his.

He knew her worry, he felt it too but he knew Gandalf would be there and so would be Aragorn, "I understand but we shall not anything happen." He kissed her wishing he could kiss her doubts away.

She stood straighter, "I am not scared." She clarified. "My biggest fear was always death but your love lets me see that it pales by comparison."

His thoughts echoed, "mine is to lose what we have just found." He bent his head down to kiss her again.

A low 'ahem' caught their attention as they turned quickly to see Aragorn standing there with a small amused look, "I see to have caught you at a bad time." His playful nature was very welcome from the heavy feelings upcoming with each step from Mirkwood.

Legolas pulled Arri towards him as they moved to Aragorn little upset he had been caught off guard by his passions, again. "I shall attach something to you to make noise." He threatened lightly.

Aragorn chuckled as they all walked on he pointed to a nearby room, "that is a room my friend." He gestured grandly to the path they walked on, "this it outside, had you a door I would have knocked." He winked at Arri with laughter in his eyes.

Arri's eyes twinkled with amusement, "I shall have to discuss this with Arwen, outdoor activities."

Aragorn's eyebrow raised registering the shock that she had teased him back and chuckled, "well met."

Legolas kept a lopsided grin at their bantering as he noticed Aragorn led them to the horses to depart and they all traded a heavy sigh. Aragorn stopped and gestured to them in slight bow, "It will be an honor enlighten you of the formalities of men." He moved off quickly to his horse and the saw Arwen kiss him lightly.

Legolas met her eye and she looked at him frightened but not only for herself this time.

She saw Eosin and Arwen take to their horses as Gandalf made his way to the others.

Shouting at the gates told them somebody approached and Arri watched Legolas raise an eyebrow seeming to know who it was before it was announced. She tilted her own head in wonder to see the amused grin he held as he brought her forward. A small chuckle seemed caught in his throat as he moved to where he could know hear a loud voice. Legolas met her eye and kissed her quickly, "I would like you to meet somebody," he said quickly as she followed him but let her hand go to nimbly run off to meet this loud voice.

The gentle lady kept her in her gaze following him with her eyes so she did not lose him with feet unsure of his path as he deftly and quietly made his way to a small man arguing loudly with Thranduil's courtiers . "I am GIMLI, son of GLOIN," he huffed in a voice too deep for his small frame she slowed looking at the person that seemed more the shape of a stump than a man.

The elves beheld him with curious eyes and his gruff nature not sure what to make of him as he tried to approach further they drew their bows in perfect unison quickly and he stopped. "What is this?" Gimli grumbled he thought back to the fellowship remembering the nimble elf that had done the same thing to protect him. "I was told to find Aragorn and the elf here."

Legolas rushed behind Gimli catapulting upon Gimli's horse noiselessly then drawing his knife to Gimli's throat, "indeed you have found many elves here." He almost cooed keeping a crooked grin on his face.

Gimli sighed recognizing the voice, "Get off my horse," he shouted pushing the knife from him.

Legolas gestured to the elves to lower their bows and again they did in perfect unison. In another in sync gesture all returned bows to their quivers and side stepped to let them pass with a small stomp that would seem loud because each warrior did it at the same exact moment not even the slightest bit apart. Legolas felt pride at them, his warriors and his kin, "you still breath loud, my friend."

Gimli whirled to push Legolas off his horse with a great momentum but Legolas had jumped as the first sign of his movement to do so and the push that had been intended for Legolas sent Gimli flying to the ground sputtering.

Legolas had a mirthful face at the dwarf's expense again, "having been with other dwarve's has not taught you grace."

Gimli looked to him with dirt and twigs caught in his beard and before he could reply he felt hand pulling him to his feet. Legolas landed next to Aragorn and helped pull his pint size friend to his feet.

"Aragorn," Gimli shouted and patted his friend on the back. "How difficult you are to find." Gimli complained.

Legolas watched them silently as the other elves moved away slowly and back to normal.

"You searched for us?" Aragorn patted Gimli's back as well.

"I heard of conflicts in Loredell and," Gimli was not about to tell them he cared and cleared his throat, "well, why should you have all the fun." He laughed heartily covering any emotion he might have shown.

"I see," Aragorn smiled but as Arri moved into view as Legolas seemed bewitched by her and swift helped him find her side, as if they did not exist at that moment she arrived.

Gimli noticed Legolas's stare and chuckled, "What has happened to the elf?"

Aragorn had to admit it was good to see his small friend and he gestured to Arri, "Arri, Daughter of Thondas, Granddaughter of Aine." Aragorn explained.

"Aine?" Gimli looked at him surprised.

Legolas turned quickly mystified, "You know of her?"

Gimli snorted, "Of course, what person worth their salt…." Then he realized Legolas hadn't and he began a full laugh at the elf's expense and looked to Aragorn haughtily, "the elf does not know of her." He scoffed enjoying this far too much.

"She was kept hidden from the elves, Gimli," Aragorn grinned at Legolas narrowed look at Gimli and the dwarf merely grunted.

"That's right take up for him again," Gimli complained as Arri made her way gracefully to them. "Perhaps not a dwarve but easy enough on the eyes." Gimli said kindly watching her approach slowly after Legolas.

Legolas turned to him shocked and opened his mouth to speak until he noticed Gimli's teasing grin.

"Aha!" He began a full belly laugh as he left Legolas to shake his head in wonder. "This might be a good day after all." He chuckled to Aragorn.

Arri met the dwarf with a bow and a slight gesture of from her hand to her head and down as Gimli snatched her hand and kissing it quite loudly before she could protest, "my lady it is an honor."

Arri drew her hand back quickly looking almost offended but not understanding what he had done. She turned to the others for explanation but Legolas was quickly at her side with an arm around her waist.

"Do not blame him," Legolas sighed, "He grew up in caves and knows not of manners."

Arri grinned and gave the dwarve's her hand again as he offered his own, "I am Arri."

"A pleasure to meet any kin of Aine," Gimli beamed but noticed her questioning look at his actions but more so her words.

Aragorn and Legolas met Arri's questionable gaze, "We should have much to talk about on our ride."

Gimli made his way back to his own horse wondering why they had not heard of the tales of Aine and sighed. Until her spotted an elven woman who stood with dark hair and had surely not aged since the tales, Aine. He looked pointedly at the others and began to pump his small legs quickly to met Aine. They were reminded of how he had been taken of the Lady Galadriel and could hardly take his eyes off of her, now he seemed to fixate on Aine.

Arri chuckled a little, " a friend of yours?"

Legolas watched Gimli march to meet Aine and before he got to close Aine must have hear his noisy footfalls because she had a bow at his throat before he was in an arm's reach of her. She lowered it quickly squinting to see the dwarf with a curious expression and then gave him a friendly smile, seeming to know him after all. Legolas began to lead Arri back to Aine as he heard Gimli complain, "don't elves trust anybody?"


	10. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As it is told in any kingdom that a ruler must have the correct political grace and manners to be appease any race or creed and they would have to be able to reach each person quite personally by keeping with their traditions and habits they were used to having. That was why Aragorn rode next to Arri telling her of the customs and traditions and asking her questions about what she knew and what he had explain to be quite sure she understood, wars started over less. Gandalf and Aine watched the others as they spoke quietly of thing to come as if they were the only that truly had an idea of the events to come. Gimli and Legolas continued their conversation as two long lost friends should but even as Arwen and Eosin listened to the duo as they rode taking in the sometimes comical comments between Legolas and Gimli.

Legolas gave in to his curiosity finally and looked at Gimli carefully, "How have you heard of Aine?"

Gimli grunted considering what Aragorn had told him, 'she was hidden from the elves.' Gimli cleared his throat feeling quite haughty much to his own amusement but his words were evenly said, "how is it you don't?"

Legolas watched Gimli carefully for answers since he did not want to offer them so easily and felt it was a bit of sport for the dwarf now , "she was kept anonymous for Arri's sake."

"So your Lady is to be some sort of queen?" Gimli asked callously but not realizing the gravity of the subject. From under his helmet he looked at her carefully as she spoke intently with Aragorn almost away from the rest of them.

"All is not decided," Legolas grit his teeth together thinking of it. The topic was not one of his choice but Gimli was a friend and spoke without intentional malice but it bothered him more to know he could tease him about Arri.

Gimli knew how to keep Legolas on edge without knowing it then after a bit of thought he suddenly spoke again , "but this crown is human?"

"Did you come with us to disturb me?" Legolas stared half joking.

"You're lucky to have me," Gimli groaned still oblivious to the troublesome woe that was upon the elves. "First I traveled to Rivendell after our burial," he paused thinking of the friends and family lost then cleared his throat loudly, "to find you were on some quest and had to stop two hobbits from coming with me."

"Frodo and Sam?" Legolas smiled at the mention of his hobbit friends and truly they had grown so close during the fellowship that the mere mention of their names drew a smile.

Eosin exhaled loudly from behind them watching Gimli as a true enigma. Perchance it was his lack of experience with dwarves or that he found Gimli's smell and loud ranting annoying but he found it hard that such a being would have such high honor, or to be so brave, "He traveled with the fellowship?" He asked Arwen with his mind holding many more questions passed that one.

"Yes, yes I did," Gimli answered quickly seeming not to care who asked it.

"Why did you not allow the hobbits to accompany you?" Eosin cocked his head in wonder. He had met the hobbits and found them very intriguing. Eosin found them easier to deal with than Gimli but he found him a curious creature, indeed. Gimli had garments and armor that seemed stained and well worn and atop of his wired red hair was a helmet, that seemed not to be needed as the heat of the day approached. To Eosin, it might have been his helmet that made him appear so comical to him because of how his hair frayed out from under but most off the bridge of metal that came down his nose seemed to be a bit crocked causing Gimli to peer around it, the effect drawn would be his eyes seemed to cross. Still, Eosin made no mention aloud of it to keeping his manners and refrained from fanning the trailing stench of Gimli from his nose, he simply endured.

"They have been through much," Legolas mumbled thinking again of Helm's Deep and Mount Doom not mentioning Gollum or the silent torment.

"Hobbits are timid creatures," Gimli bellowed. "We also might spend much of the time stopping so they could eat." He added with a chuckle thinking of all the meals.

"Timid?" Legolas raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Due to their height?" He had found them stronger than some humans especially to resist the ring and true enough friends.

Arwen laughed a little, "Was it not that Sam was taller than Gimli?" She could not help a little jest as she listened.

Gimli sat straighter now, "Of course not!" He huffed. "They were but wee creatures," he cleared his throat trying to regain his composure now, "almost defenseless."

Legolas covered a smile as Gimli went on mindlessly over the difference between hobbit and dwarf now as if to show how dwarves were superior in fighting and battle but how hobbits were revered as steady, stable and ancient people.

Eosin turned to Legolas as Gimli seemed to mutter to himself, "tales of Fellowship will turn to legend." Silently he had wished he could have been a part of it but the errand had come while he was held into his promise.

Arwen noticed Legolas's far away look, "Legends do not come easy." She assured Eosin.

Eosin looked to Arri laughing next to Aragorn, "That is what I fear," and he did with every other thought he had, feeling the dread growing closer with each hoof falling.

Legolas caught their conversation and gazed behind to Eosin to see his gaze at Arri, almost worried but longing. Silent wonder arose again about his intention with his beloved and exactly how he would fulfill this obligation, after Aine had taken it from him.

Gimli stopped muttering and chuckled watching Legolas and how intent he was when it came to the she-elf, "good to see you have a weakness."

Legolas squinted never once thinking of himself as weak, "weakness?"

Gimli scoffed, "your female, she is your weakness now." Gimli watched Legolas consider his words, "be no mistake a female should be at home where she is safe."

Arwen was taken back at Gimli's loud proclamation and wondered if he forgot Arri was an elf and descended from Aine, "Arri can care for herself."

Legolas agreed with Arwen silently remembering her near poetic battle with the orcs and how she had seemed to fly about the orcs and never being where their swords were. She had done quite well even with a sword she had never held from a great heft and only seemed to fall injury with great distraction, she would require further training to prevent distraction again.

Eosin spoke up holding his head up high and it was a clear pride, leaving them to guess he had a part in training her, "After an orc sword, your axe would be a task for her."

"Orc?" Gimli repeated but they could see Aragorn stopping their horses in the front as he reached to Arri who slumped a bit in her saddle and with a worried look he had a hand to her as if to steady her.

Gimli grunted seeing Aragorn helping Arri now, "like I said." He pointed to Arri as Legolas jumped from his horse with no effort and kept time with the horses easily.

Legolas looked at him pointedly, "she was injured by a poisoned Orc blade." Then sprinted to be by her side in Aragorn's stead and leaving Gimli with his mouth agape again.

"Orc?" Gimli echoed again looking about for immediate answer. "When did you see Orcs?"

Arwen and Eosin dismounted quickly repeating the same fluid gesture Legolas had to touch the ground and both watched Arri fall into Legolas's arms from her horse as a rag doll would, she had found her limit for the day.

Aragorn met them with a sigh taking in their surroundings of where they had stopped, "we need to make camp."

Gimli looked at Gandalf and Aine as they joined, "it has only been a day." He was used to going much further and began to fuss under his breath about having females along, then he thought of Aine and dismissed the thought.

"Arri travels with an injury," Gandalf had his staff as if a walking stick making his way passed and began to wander looking for an open place for encampment.

Aragorn nodded, "she stopped talking and began to fall." This was not something he was used to and had never heard of it any peredhil and only an elf on a rare occasion whereas they were medicated or had fallen victim of a vintage from Thranduil's grand wine cellars.

Aine thought of this as it had been with Livian and sighed, "she needs rest." She looked on to Gandalf to assist him but heard the dwarf grumbling again and watched him with her eyes only. Again he was watching her very intent and she was certain it was because of her past with the dwarves and when his attention was upon Legolas she stole away to follow Gandalf up.

Gimli grumped off of his horse as he watched Legolas carrying Arri on the sleeping area they had had began to lay out. "An elf that needs rest?" He complained as he marched to Legolas and Arri. He needed to run to catch Legolas' walk but reached his side as Legolas began to look at her injury and in time to see the gash she carried. Gimli gasped at the sight of it and Legolas turned to him with eyes that showed a bit of offense. "It hasn't healed and she rides?" He asked trying to understand the elf Legolas seemed to be mated.

"It looks better," Legolas said absentmindedly letting the air touch the wound silently.

"Better than what?" Gimli scoffed straining to see past Legolas now.

Legolas slid the cover over her again forgetting Gimli's rough nature, "I prefer to be alone with her." He simply lowering his eyes hoping his old friend would understand and one day when he took to a female he felt he might.

Gimli sighed and stormed off as Arwen moved to Legolas offering help with Arri and Gimli scoffed seeing Legolas easily show her the injury for consultation.

"Rest while you can Gimli," Aragorn caught the dwarve's attention but was busying himself with the camp. "Eosin, Legolas, Arwen and Aine do not sleep so we may rest assured."

Gimli was reminded of Arri's want for rest, "Does she always sleep?"

"She carries a human lineage," Aragorn gave a sigh feeling it really was not his place to speak of her so, "I am not her betrothed do not know her sleeping habits but she does sleep."

"What have I got myself into?" Gimli complained to the sky in jest as he began to set up for his own things to rest.

Arwen finished happy with how Arri's wound was healing and gentle eyes looked to her friend as they finished covering, "It should be a memory soon." She touched Legolas's arm lightly to reassure him. She saw him give a slight nod and find his place next to her and she smiled, "you will keep her company?"

Legolas looked at her and agreed but he was still trying to understand her himself, "Her sleep is not like a humans." He remembered Arri saying she could not respond but only listen.

Arwen touched his shoulder kindly and moved off to give them privacy. She sat next to Aragorn and Eosin who had started a small fire for warmth to the sleeping and detour any animals. As she sat by the others looked over to Legolas who still sat by Arri and they watched him attend to her by brushing the hair from her eyes or smoothing wrinkles and he began to get comfortable next to her to let his warmth and presence wash over her.

"He is honorable," they heard Aine from behind them and she stood next to them. It was easy to see she was please by his actions and that they would seem to bond.

Aragorn nodded with a smile as he watched Legolas again. Far and wide Legolas was renown as fierce of a fighter Legolas as well as force to be reckoned with but here it seemed they began know of the gentle side the elf had and demonstrated when he was with Arri more than the fellowship, even the ever-loving hobbits. Aragorn looked on as he placed his bow just above Arri's head and entwined his fingers with hers as she lay there very still as she did when she was first hurt. Legolas's face reflected the worry for the female he cared for

"You are the man from Rivendell," Aine looked at Aragorn whose attention had been on Legolas but he turned with a wry grin, "you are an illusion." She knew full well who he was and thought to bring him words of comfort knowing he might feel quite judged as they approached the kingdom of men and loathsome feelings they held for Elven kind.

Aragorn furrowed his brow intrigued by the lady, "how so?"

"A Man of birth but an elf of upbringing," She looked at Arri. "As of yet, I cannot say I have beheld you as a man, your actions are far more noble."

Arwen listened and had to agree silently but she understood what Aine meant, most looked at Aragorn as a simple man because like men he would become disheveled he had not the years elves had to perfect but he had the respect of many because he been lived with elves, his mannerism was more of an elf. He was not as callous or cruel as most men could be and she was thankful for that.

Aragorn nodded, "the same could be said for Arri," he smiled. "She is elven but by her actions at time I would think she was human."

Aine nodded as Gandalf agreed standing above them, "Arri and Aragorn, human and elf and enough of each that they might bring peace to kingdoms of men." Bringing out his pipe now he thought of how they helped the men as if to teach them final lessons knowing the time of men was but at it's dawn

Aragorn nodded hoping he was right and they would not disregard him because he had the respect of the elves but the day's toll was falling over him slowly now.

Arwen touched his hand lightly, "rest, Arri is nearly healed and the journey should go faster."

Eosin agreed, "Sleep, you will be safe." He reached to his bag and found the lemba's He bought one out for Aragorn first and then handed them to the others as well.

Aragorn felt a little fatigued and settled in to take advantage of the stop. He would have to talk himself to sleep now that he was used to going farther and harder without as much sleep but Arwen's hand gently stroking his temple as he lay there had him sleeping quickly.

Aine stood stretching as she did and looked at the motley crew. Several elves a human, a wizard and a dwarf and they were the ones to attempt peace among narrow minded men. It worried her as she grabbed her own bow and keeping her thoughts to herself.

Eosin and Legolas were both on feet seeing her ready to hunt.

"I will hunt," Eosin said quickly finding his own bow from his place

Aine looked at Legolas as if a teacher to dismiss a pupil, "I will go with him, Legolas," she looked between him and Arri with smile playing at her lips, "You have your own duty." She disappeared with out waiting for any argument and it was Legolas settled back down to Arri noticing she had not moved at all but her face felt cold. Quickly settling in and gathering her closer to her to keep her warm.

Arwen watched Aragorn give in to his sleep and finally lay next to him awake with her sword near.

Gimli sat as Gandalf puffed his pipe, "these elves." Gimli grunted.

"They feel the same thing I do, son of Gloin," Gandalf kept a vacant stare at his smoke rings as they silently drifted above and fell in with the smoke of the fire.

"Feel what?" Gimli stared at the wizard.

"A threat."

Legolas and Arwen listened closely and Legolas nodded moving under the cover with Arri and pulling her closer to keep her warm. Propping his head on his elbow to listen to Gandalf but under the cover his other hand entwined Arri's fingers as he massaged her hand slowly.

Gandalf's gaze seemed to become hallowed at the other two elves knowing their eyes were on him too but he soon felt a cold draft explaining his deadpan stare. "Wizardy is a foot."

Arwen gasped as she looked to the sky and the tiny, white flakes of snow sparkled at them then began to fall gently to the ground around them and she looked to the others as it they had been attacked by an army, "It is not nature."

"Snow?" Gimli grunted. "Is it time for snow here?"

"No," Legolas said up quickly on guard. "This is by magic."

The flakes fell faster and heavier on them and he looked on as they fell over Aragorn and Arri wetting there hair and causing them to flinch as the sparkling ice melted on their skin. He felt her shiver a bit as the snow began to cool the ground slowly under their blankets then Legolas jumped from Arri's side, "they will need a shelter."

Arwen stopped her task of drying Aragorn's face and got to her feet as well, "Gimli might you find wood to keep the fire going?" She knew he would not be a sure footed as the elves and there were enough tasks now with the snow but hoped it to stop hearing Gandalf's gentle chanting.

Gimli grunted staring at the snow hatefully as Arwen and Legolas gathered materials to make a shelter. Gandalf began chanting louder now in hoping to keep them from harm.

Aine and Eosin felt something awry and both stopped at the same time nearly expecting to be flanked until they could see the the tiny icy fractals fall around them with a cautious eye and they both felt the threat.

"Snow to slow our journey?" Eosin knelt down to touch it as if to question it's authenticity then sighed as it became heavier.

"Yes," she said sadly remembering the time she had spent in the kingdom. "I gather Loredell's wizard."

"They know we approach," Eosin watched the ground that was now covered and knew their advance was not wanted now.

"Yes, the threat grows," she had gathered what vegetation that she could and slipped it to the large satchel she carried. Bows were set upon their shoulders knowing anything worth hunting would take shelter as well and with the bit of food they found they made their way back to the camp.

Curiously they found Legolas in the trees above making a shelter from fallen branches. He must have been at it a while because it not only serviced well already keeping their small camp dry but as it hung there with swooping touches shimmering and sparkling with the gathered snow over it, yet stood proud as if to speak of the expert hand that had created it. It was quite well done and they thought it could work for far longer than intended but he was not finished. As Aine surveyed his work she felt it was because he was very agile and that he had such speed and perfect hand. Truly he seemed more spry and nimble than most elves she had known, even the elves that dwell in talons would feel rivaled by this Mirkwood Prince. She found Evenstar's beauty and resourcefulness greatly spoke of her Rivendell heritage and it was not exaggerated a bit.

Gimli seemed at awe but amused with Legolas' work and cross his arms and settled back on his blankets, "Shall you make walls too?" Gimli grunted, "or a door?" They he started into a laugh, "I am sure you could make some fine windows."

Legolas dove from the trees happy with the shelter he had put above them but now taken with the jest about it, he would not admit he thought of walls, "windows?" He tilted his head at the dwarf. "Never had I known those who grew up in caves knew of windows."

Arwen had built up the ground to keep the air and snow off of them but they could still peer out and keep watch between the ground and top, "we will not be long enough to need walls."

Gandalf sighed watching the snow slow down finally and listening to them bantering and building but to the old wizard he had to wonder what stopped the snow, his enchantments or had the other wizard heard the bickering and grew tired. He rolled his eyes upward with tired eyes now and his weary body began bring thoughts of rest.

Somewhere in the limbo of sleep, Arri did not hear voices and opened her eyes slowly to see Legolas staring at her intently. "Do you feel better?" His voice the first thing she would hear and his face all she could see brought a smile overcoming her yawning, how easily he made her heart wake.

Nodding to him she looked about the camp they had made to see Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn sleeping. Arwen lay next to Aragorn as Eosin and Aine remained by the fire talking softly. "Snow?" Arri whispered and moved closer to Legolas under the cover for warmth. She felt his hands moved down her side and his breathing became ragged. She moved to him and was surprised at the lack of pains now and as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug she felt nothing but bliss.

She sighed knowing Aine and Eosin sat near by and noticed each move and whisper but Legolas seemed on not to care and he let his hands dance under the covers taking her hand in his tightly. Shaking his head he seemed to fall out a spell quickly and sighed to attend to her, "may I see your wound"

Obliging him she sat a bit and lifted the back of her clothing as he inspected her, "it does not hurt," she offered.

"It has closed but there is a scar," he sighed touching it lightly wishing it would not be a reminder of the orcs, and the feeling he had failed to protect her

Turning to him and smiled but found his mouth on hers lightly and he broke away from her quickly, "you should have been safe." Thinking to what Gimli had gone on about earlier, she was like a treasure to him and people did not travel with treasures but to be parted would be losing part of himself now.

She touched his lips with her own softly as he sat up, "I am fine." She smiled at him, "I will be able to travel longer now."

Aine's voice caught them, "eat while you can." Eosin kept his gaze on the fire not wanting to look at their closeness as they both moved towards them and the fire.

Aine smiled at Arri watching her very carefully, "You sleep but do not require as much as a human?" Arri nodded biting into the Lembas from Mirkwood and quickly forgetting how they could fill an elf. Aine watched Legolas as he rarely took his eyes off Arri and at Arri's shy glances to him from the corner of her eye. She knew of a young male's heart and was sure they needed to be alone for a while. If they were not bound then she was certain they would be soon, "You are stronger?" She asked Arri keeping her under scrutiny.

"Yes," Arri smiled happy to feel up to her full strength now. Everything seemed new once she slept.

"Eosin and I found fruit beyond those trees," Aine pointed to the distance. "More would be nice."

They caught on right away and Legolas pulled Arri to her feet and kept hand in hand as the made way up the embankments Arwen had made and made their way across the snow as swiftly as a deer.

Eosin rolled his eyes as they left and felt quite dismal. "Should you encourage them?" He pushed at the fire grumpily. "Chances are they can not stay together."

"I will encourage love," Aine chuckled. "Eosin would you complain if Arri chose you?"

When he looked away and Arwen smiled to herself pretending not to notice the conversation and letting her eyes dance over Aragorn's face, each time she looked at him seemed the first.

Roaming the now frozen grounds, Arri and Legolas made their way on top of the snow despite the depth of it and without leaving a single mark or footprint. Occasionally they left a mark that would have been mistaken for an animal or a bird but it was not from feet but snow that had not held on a branch. Arri sighed with a laugh she continued to look for what Aine spoke of, "By now I feel the snow causes us to stand over it."

Legolas pointed when spied a crevice of an opening to the mountain and lead her to it, "I suppose we were obvious to Aine?" He had thought back to the few kissed they shared but both kept their heads and had they been home he was sure they would know one another from top to bottom by now. Arri blushed as he swept her in his arm with hearts aching for one another and ran to the opening. He placed her down gently and removed his cloak smoothing it on the dirt floor as he knelt he pulled her to him.

Neither a fool and they both knew where this would lead when they kissed each other lovingly and slowly. "Arri are you sure?" he said disentangling himself from his shirt. She nodded quickly and was certain her eyes were twinkling with such intensity they could be called sparks. "Then there is one thing I must ask of you."

She focused on him as she let her fingers brush his naked chest. "What?" She felt his hand holding hers and his eyes became serious. "I will not make love to you again," he said slowly, "unless we are officially betrothed." She looked at him confused. "I want no other." He said simply hoping she could see passed the haze she seemed to be in.

She smiled as she exhaled not knowing she had been holding her breath. She pushed him back so she was laying on him and brought her face to his until they were nose to nose, "I only want you too." She let her fingers explore his chest again. "I would love that." She became bold and kissed his face, head, tip of nose and slowly to his mouth until he stopped her.

Whimsical nature is something he loved about her but right now he felt serious and gave her a sidelong look and smiled rolling her over to her back so she could not begin kissing him so easily, "no my love." He smiled kissing her nose and his hand touched her abdomen as if to ask a silent question and then pinned her hands above her head. "Tell me first." He gave her a taunted kiss her as part of his mouth curled playfully.

Her mind raced knowing what he wanted and how serious it was, "I will be your betrothed and I want nothing more." Then he let her hands go and removed the princely ornament around his neck and gently placed it around Arri's. "I want to bind to you in every way now human, Elven..." She reached up and kissed him sweetly as he stroked her hair.

She heard him chuckle seeing her blush and felt his hand on his her chin tilting her up to meet his lips. She raised on her knees and moved closer to him then she was lost in his eyes and touched the necklace he had put on her neck.

"Father said human vows are different," she sighed looking at the exclamation of his love. "To have and to hold until death do us part." She bit her lip wondering if it would mean to him as it had to her, the same vow her mother had asked of him. Careful she repeated it and removed the emblem she had worn around her neck as long as she could remember and slowly placed it over his head. Watching him smile as he moved his hair so it fell around his neck well she felt completely red now

"Nearly as lovely as you are," he said as he began to kiss her neck lightly, "if you wish, I shall take human vows as well as Elven."

Her eyes open wider and she nodded, "I would for my mother's memory." Finger brushed his cheek as he pulled away slowly and then touched his hair and neck breathless at the sight his strong body and profile. He leaned forward to her until she was bent completely against the ground and he kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. In the gentle shadows of this wilderness was the male elf's proclamation, "I love you, Arri... I always have. I will never love another after you." She could hardly breathe with the deep of emotion she felt at the moment. "My one and only, I will always love only you..." Her words were beyond verbalizing and she fell short to explain the depth to this marvelous male instead they both became swept away quickly.

Time passed, although it was hard to know if it had been minutes or hours and he found her cuddled and resting slightly on his chest happier than either had ever been. To make love had never been been so meaningful nor as beautiful and could never feel what he did before Arri but he was sue he knew a few maidens that might argue that fact. Now as his mate they knew that Elves and men would be hard pressed to separate them for to do so might mean they fade. Sweet touches along her face trying to verbalize the overpowering emotions did nothing to explain this heart still beating as madly as the first time he had seen her in the window or the degree of love he felt as he stared into her eyes. She moved now reaching to her feet and pulled her cloak over them now feeling the snow from outside and cuddled to him as he kept his stare on her propped slightly on his elbow. He kissed her head as she rested her head back on his chest and hugged her tightly and let his fingers tickle her back lightly. He smiled as he pulled her back to look into her eyes touching her lips with his thumb softly, "until death do us part, my love." He watched her fingers graze the necklace and she smiled back at him as they lay there but neither with the will to disentangle from one another.


	11. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thoughts of a kingdom of trouble men seemed as far away as they could imagine, Arri just wanted to lay in his arms happily and forget the world's trouble and concentrate on their happiness. He kissed her head and rolled over on top of her forming a curtain with his hair, "I have never felt such peace." Many thoughts struck him, he thought of telling his father, of a huge celebration to have a lady with a crown again and a chuckle caught in his throat as he thought of a family would suit them in their home. Home and children, the idea made him feel like rushing home now. Never before could he say he had been in love... and meant it. Now all the maidens seemed as if practice until he found love.

Noticing how pensive he seemed suddenly she pulled him to kiss her and smiled, "it has stopped snowing and may will miss us soon."

He gestured to back of the small cave, "we should take fruit." She craned her neck to see the fruit Aine spoke of and began to laugh lightly and when looked back at him to see he was only looking at her with a serious expression.

Legolas touched her neck lightly and the necklace she still wore, "we will be together." She smiled back at him and he sighed rolling to his back, "we should go."

They both got to their feet pulling their garments on quickly and dared not get distracted as they had the four or five times before. Pulling on the leather braces over his forearms he stopped and smiled seeing Arri trying him dress as she placed little kisses along him as she did.

Watching her he smiled because it was obvious she had not an idea of how he dressed and he laughed, "you shall care for me?"

She gave him a little grin and nodded, "if you let me." She reached for his cloak and pulled it over his head and noticed his amused grin but before she could argue he picked her up high above his head and let her slide down his body slowly until their lips met again. His father told him how deep love would be when he found and now he believed it.

Aragorn opened his eyes slowly and looked to see Arwen laying by his side with her eyes open. So lovely was his Arwen that she seemed to wear a halo now and he looked again with waking eyes, not a halo but something white was sprinkled throughout her hair. Reaching for her hair he was mystified and then touched her face gently but raised enough look about the camp and noticed he was the last to wake. Gimli was speaking with Eosin about breakfast and he did not see Gandalf but could smell his pipe. He felt still in a dream.

Aragorn stood knowing they would break camp soon noticing Arri and Legolas were missing it, was then he found the source of Arwen's sparkles in her hair when he noticed the snow. "What trickery is this?" He looked to the others for explanation.

Gandalf suddenly stood at his side, "yes, wizardy to confuse us." Leaning down he offered both a drink.

"To keep Arri from arrival no doubt," he looked around for her somewhat panicked wondering what he had missed while sleeping

"She is with Legolas," Arwen assured.

Eosin began to pack the camp except for the meal, "Should we seek them out."

"No need," Legolas called as they both came walked out of the snow. "The snow has stopped and begun to melt."

Arri went to Eosin with the fruits they had found in the small cave and he raised a surprise eyebrow to them and smiled at Arri which vanished rapidly noticing something was different about her. A sinking feeling wrenched his heart until he noticed the charm bound around her neck. He was not sure which could be worse losing her to Loredell or Legolas because surely he just lost her to him completely now.

Gimli grunted as he stood wiping his hands of the meal, "are we leaving?" Once again oblivious of the difference in their party.

Moving along on their horsebacks slowly until the realized the inevitable, they were lost. Nobody seemed to mention for pride's sake and before they knew it they had gone in a circle in a day.

Arri looked to Legolas, "Perhaps we are further than we think." She was sure that Gandalf or Aine might know.

Gimli huffed, "this is what we get for following the elf." He had never needed a map before and now it seemed they might be lost. Most knew he spoke of Legolas and Gimli seemed bound to amuse himself. Eosin, Arwen, and Arri all looked to him quickly.

"Which elf would that be?" Aragorn chuckled watching the company take their eyes off Gimli slowly and he heard Legolas chuckle under his breath and enjoying his friend's reddening face.

Gandalf looked to Aine, "has the snow turned us around?" He worried this was more magic and Aine eyes echoed fear but hers seemed to be of another kind as keen Elven ears knew of a threat near.

Before Gimli could realize it Aragorn and the elves had their weapons drawn and pointing in the same direction of bushes. "Are all elves this paranoid." Gimli said as he kept moving until her heard the leaves rustling and Legolas stopped his horse with a warning glance keeping silent guard on his friend.

They looked toward the noise to a startled man in armor, who was obviously a guard by the markings on his clothing. Arri kept her bow trained on the man but tilted her head in wonder noticing the similarity of the markings to the ones she had seen and drawn, even on the box she made for Legolas. When he cast a glance back at her knowingly she knew he remembered them now and without much notice was closer to her in silent protection.

The man had his hands aloft in surrender and looked to them with a confused stare. He hadn't even the opportunity to draw his own sword on his back finding several bows pointed at him and one man who wielded a sword.

Aragorn pushed forward lowering his sword slightly but still on guard, "We are in search for Loredell."

The man recognize the name and nodded, "Straight ahead milord." He looked at the others and realized most were elves. "They'll not be allowed in."

Legolas squinted watching the guard squirm. "Elven folk are not welcome." The guard went on.

Gandalf made his way forward and was not thrown by this man's bad manners, Instead he gestured to Aragorn, "Aragorn and I have business with your king."

The guard looked dubious but shrugged sloppily as he made his was to them, "you can sure try." Coming closer to them he began to move to the other end of the brush and then waved to them to follow him. They followed on his heels until they saw the small village at the base of a small mountain with a much larger land spread along the side with a vast castle upon the top and the company got from their horses to lead them through the gates.

Aine sighed taking in details long lost to her and many memories. "As I remember it." She whispered to Gandalf. The guard ushered them to the stables for the horses and curious men took their horses slowly as they took in the look of the new comers.

"Such reception," Gimli complained and looked to the others for agreement but they were busy taking in the details of the man made place. Arri's eyes seemed to dance as a thousand unanswered questions were finally told and Legolas walked along side of her slowly watching her face lighting up at everything. The guard who led them to the castle stopped by the other guards.

"You must leave your weapons," the man told them as the other guards moved taking bows, swords and Gimli's axe. They look wary but let the men set their weapons by a table close to the castle gate and the men began to put them on a rack on the ground. They all looked to their weapons with longing but knew they were supposed to bring peace and to do that meant they could not look or appear to be a threat, even if it meant letting the men win small battles. Although, Legolas was sure he heard Gimli give the slightest hint of a whimper when he looked back at his beloved axe.

Gandalf winked at Aragorn that they had not taken his staff.

They let the men surround them as they made way to the gate and they all moved closer together as the men seemed to close in on them. They all looked at one another feeling the uncomfortable mood of the men who pressed closer to them, men who did not like elves.

Legolas felt one of the men brush his arm and moved closer nearly colliding with Arri as she avoided another man who moved in. They soon realized they had little room to move as they approached the gate and men shoved the group apart and they realized the only reason they had gotten this far was because the men had wanted them too.

Legolas felt his hands seized and pulled from them watching Arri being pulled the other way. He looked to the others for help but saw the same happening to them but they were not allowed to fight them and they had to suffice their treatment, for now. Aragorn groaned as Arwen, Aine and Arri were pulled from them and he noted they even had Gandalf's staff now. Men held the females in a strong held lock and it took several men to restrain Gandalf, Eosin, Aragorn and Legolas when they finally lost temper with the treatment of the ladies.

The men reached wildly as Gimli was the only one who was not so easily caught because of his lack of height and ran under legs of men skidding to retrieve Gandalf's staff. Being it the only weapon among them not confined he had it in his plump fingers easily

He held it low and raised it as he ran under the men who reached for him as if trying to restrain a squealing pig. Gimli only raised the staff once he dove under a man's leg bringing it in contact with the man's groin then he chuckled watching man upon man fall to the ground until he made way to Gandalf.

Legolas and Eosin watched amazed at Gimli's agility and the men's attention on the dwarf. They took advantage and began to wrestle free watching Arwen, Arri, and Aine try the same. Arri kicked a discarded sword of one of men who Gimli had struck, to Arwen's waiting hands and she began to push the guards from Aine and Arri with swordsmanship that took the men breathless.

Gandalf gathered his staff from Gimli's thick hands and pounded it against the ground creating such a thunderous sound all men paid attention and all kept silent. Only the shuffling of a few remained. "Let them GO!" Gandalf boomed as the men released Eosin, Legolas and Aragorn who began to look for the others. A muffled cry came from the direction of the guards who still kept the women from them and as Eosin, Legolas and Aragorn pushed forward they noticed archers had them in their sight as well as Gandalf.

They could see Arri was now again restrained as a guard held his hand over her mouth and knife to her throat. Arwen began the best the men knocking them all aside but hurt not a one of them, still with a lone sword she was outnumbered. As she fought a small group of four another bashed her in her head with his unsheathed sword. Arwen flew to the ground quickly as two men hauled her up by her arms and a man's voice was heard yelling now, Aragorn. Nobody was surprised as he began to fight his way to her with not a weapon in hand and the guards seemed to find it amusing Aine's eyes held the horror she felt as the guards held her from the younger elf.

The men began to push forward seeing Arwen's fall and Eosin stopped them, "We are outnumbered." Legolas grit his teeth watching Arwen's unmoving body drug away and felt the guards grab his arms again.

The man who had met them stood by Legolas, "they will bring the females back if you do not resist." Legolas watched them restrain Eosin and Aragorn again and looked to see Gimli now caught and tied in a rope with a gag in his mouth as he mumbled and struggled.

Gandalf and Aragorn were shoved past the gates first and Aragorn looked to the on man who seemed to listen, "Where did they take the others?"

The man sighed, "Female elves?" He looked dismal as if he did not approve of what had happened, "probably the dungeon, if the one lived after that hit."

"It matters they are female elves?" Aragorn asked trying not to worry over Arwen.

"Yes," the man looked back to Gimli, "We wouldn't have gagged him but he wouldn't shut up and he left some men wondering if they will be able to bear children." Aragorn couldn't help but look amused but the man muttered, "sorry."

Legolas scoffed, "I wish I had thought of it." Eosin chuckled as looking at Gimli who reminded him as a pig with an apple in his mouth.

They were ushered by the pushing of swords and found themselves in front of a throne where a lone person stood at the foot of it. The man dressed like the king but bore no crown still he had on robes and garments that would certainly be only worn by royalty. His hair was nearly the same blond as Arri's but his hair poked out in awkward shapes and they looked at his skin that bore the same marks of age that most men would get or achieve with their years. Staring at Eosin and Legolas with pure venom as they were pushed forward and one of the guards approached his listened intently as he whispered to him. His eyes lit up seeming to register something and it was Legolas who narrowed his eyes noticing the man's eyes were nearly the same hue of aqua that Arri's. It was then Legolas met the others eyes knowingly with a passive look, he knew this man to be a relative to his lady.

A voice broke his thoughts away as he looked to see the man spoke, "Let the men approach," he said with a loud voice. Aragorn and Gandalf moved. "I am Giles," he waved his arms grandly as if to make his own fanfare, "what is your business here?"

Gandalf stood closer inching forward with his staff and leaning upon it greatly as would an old man with many ailments. They held Eosin and Legolas back although neither resisted now. "Just to speak with you and have our females returned to us." Aragorn said quickly but stayed by Gandalf partly for fear he would lose his temper after what happened to Arwen.

"Females?" the guard by him gave him a knowing look and whispered again to the man's ear.

"Female ELVES?" Giles almost yelled. "We can not have that now can we?"

Legolas lost his temper and rushed the guards without weapon but pushed his guards into Eosin's as both elves grabbed decorative swords and nodded tossing one to Aragorn, who cut Gimli free.

Legolas and Eosin each pushed most of the non-armed guards back past the throne room and shoved the doors shut cutting them off from the rest they left only the guard who had brought them and the one by Giles, they quickly barred it and moved to the throne .

Gandalf sighed and looked to Giles, "I am Gandalf and this is Aragorn." He gestured to a now armed Aragorn who placed the sword he had at the feet of Giles and Legolas and Eosin walked forward doing the same.

"Understand we let you take us," Gimli gritted his teeth. "We have fought with less people and less than us have remained standing." Giles held his last two guards back, "Just to speak?"

"And the women," Gimli said before the other could. Legolas almost rolled his eyes at Gimli's gruff nature but he seemed to be getting their point across.

"We came in peace and want to be of some assistance," Aragorn said quickly.

"I am intrigued," Giles heard the guards battering the door. "Stop them." He ordered the guard behind the group. He nodded and made way to door and Eosin moved to help him remove the large wooden bar.

The man nodded his head, "Thank you." Eosin moved back as the guard waved them away and Giles confirmed it.

"I am Jared," the man bowed his head quickly to Eosin.

"Eosin," kept his eye but showed the man no emotions or committal looks.

Giles heard this. "and who is our other elf and the dwarf?"

"Gimli son of Gloin," Gimli spoke quickly and Legolas gave him a sidelong glance.

"Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas said simply still watching this man carefully.

"Mirkwood?" Giles eyes grew wide making it all too clear he knew of the Greenwood.

Legolas nodded slowly trying to measure his response.

Giles rubbed his jaw in thought, "let us get this talk over with."

Gandalf moved forward slowly, "we will need our female companions for they carry most of our things."

Giles exhaled loudly and looked to the other guard, "See it done."

The guard Jared moved to their sides slowly and Giles spoke quickly, "take them to clean after their journey and let them meet their females in back here."

Jared nodded and waved for them to follow him as the silently moved from the throne and into the hall.

Eosin and Legolas felt the eyes upon them and heard them whispers about their ears and looked to the other slowly. They were brought to a room with a bath and several basins with water and they all looked at one another when left alone.

"Sometimes I am embarrassed to be a man," Aragorn sighed.

Legolas nodded and in elven whispered, "but you are not like them."

Gimli scoffed, "Surely you would not strike a woman."

"Peace here?" Eosin said thinking of Arwen's injury.

"Thranduil said every creature deserves redemption," Gandalf sat down looking at them. "Arri is hope here once Aine establishes her birth lineage."

Legolas's eye held fire at the thought of the crown, "Should she have to take this crown?" They knew he would fight it.

"Time will tell," Gandalf sighed looking at a dismal Aragorn who sat with his stare fixed at nothing. He touched his shoulder, "she shall be fine." He said quickly referring to Arwen and Aragorn offered him a little smile a thanks.

Legolas's demeanor was not much better nor Eosin. Memory of them dragging them apart was vivid in their minds, "we should not be separate."

Eosin opened his eyes wide, "I was just thinking that."

Gimli scoffed, "So elves are mind readers now?" He shook a fist at the two elves, "I was thinking it first. Get out of my head."

Aragorn looked alarmed as they realized what was going on, "we have not yet seen this wizard Aine spoke of before we left Mirkwood."

Legolas nodded, "probing our minds."

Gandalf longed for his staff, "What shall he find?" He knew he was the only one who hadn't been thinking the same thing. They all traded cautious glance wondering what would happen next. It seemed to be more than a rocky start.

Jared moved to Giles hoping to diffuse this before it was well out of control and the only way he could see was to explain how serious it was to the witless Giles, "The one elf is the Prince of Mirkwood." He stood by the throne to warn Giles alone. He knew who most of these people were and the consequences they could hold.

"The wood elve's prince?" Giles grunted he thought of the last wood elf that had occupied these walls. "What does he want here?"

"You did not recognize another King, Giles?" Jared inquired quickly.

"What king?"

"Aragorn to be king of Gondor," Jared watched Giles face fall quickly, "Gandalf the gray."

"So he is a wizard and Gandalf?" Giles looked gloom. "Why would such important people travel with three she-elves."

"They are part of the fellowship," Jared warned. "Greatly respected."

Giles considered his options and how many kingdoms he would have to answer too.

"Should I get the females to them now?" Jared asked quickly.

"Yes and see if medicine is needed for the injured female," Giles growled and before Jared could leave Giles cleared his throat. "What do you recommend?"

"Make them rooms and invite make them comfortable," Jared sighed, "the injured elf is daughter to lord Elrond," he shook his head, "even the dwarf carries high position of not only the dwarves but from his deeds among middle earth. Giles, there are many other kingdoms and races involved to anger here."

Giles nodded, "See it done." Then he waved Jared away as it dawned on him that even the annoying dwarf seemed to hold a bit of power and he had to wonder of the other three elves and what power they held.


	12. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back and forth, back and forth, Gimli pace but kept his own worries but Gimli still his actions seemed to speak of their worries for them as well, "how long have they given us to clean up?" He complained knowing it had been well over an hour.

Legolas chuckled realizing Gimli hardly looked clean in his opinion, "perhaps they have hope for you." He raised an eyebrow at Gimli trying to amuse himself so not to worry.

A knock upon the door halted all conversation and they to all stare at it until Gandalf spoke up, "enter."

It was Gimli who added in a quiet "at your own risk..."

The door opened and Jared entered with a bow to them, "how many rooms do you require?"

"Rooms?" Gimli grunted.

"Night has fallen and Giles wants to extend to you the courtesy of Loredell," Jared smiled.

"And of our conversation?" Gandalf inquired.

Jared ushered them to another room with a little smile, "As soon as you gather the rest of your party." Jared lead them down the long marble hall and to another door that was not quite close He gave a small knock then pushed the door to reveal Aine and Arri standing and with the door opening they nearly almost jumped. Clearly they had seemed to have been interrupted their talking and they turned to welcome them in but it would seem Aragorn needed no invitation.

Aragorn rushed to Arwen who was laying on a small cot in the sunny room. He knelt by her and caressed her face lightly.

Legolas exhaled seeing Aine and Arri seemingly unharmed and he moved to Arri's side quickly looking worriedly at Arwen. Slipping her hand in his then he felt he finally exhaled.

Jared watched the body language spoken and unspoken, "I see two less rooms needed tonight." Watching Legolas and Arri's hand in hand and Aragorn's tender touches upon Arwen's bloodied head made it easy to know they were coupled.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at the other not sure if it mattered to be established as couples or not but Aragorn looked to Arwen and smiled, "you will not make the talks."

Arwen looked crestfallen but Eosin pushed forward, "I will stay with her."

"Talks?" Aine looked to Gandalf reaching for the bags they had finally been given and produced a small leather bag.

"Giles is interested in your business here," Jared offered.

Arri watched the man curiously wondering what they would do to her if they knew what the talks would be about.

Jared could see they were anxious to meet with Giles finally and gestured to the door, "If you are ready then."

Following him down the hall they noticed how much the marble shone, in fact the floors had such a police it reflected them. Arri took great pride noticing her hand with Legolas' and her heart flipped at the sight. It had many great columns much like Minas Tirith but again these were polished to perfection. They furthered down to the hall waiting outside of the throne room and it was adorned with large wood pillars and windows of stained glass that almost touched the top but underfoot was a rich red carpet that made a slight shuffling noise when touched. Jared introduced this room as the great hall and down the corridor sans the numerous guards they had encountered earlier. They could finally look around the castle even if just by looking between the columns to see more of it and taking in some of the details close to them. Legolas watched Arri taking in every detail as she seemed to commit it to memory. He kept his hand with hers to stay close to her as well as reassure her and meeting her eye he gave her hand a comforting squeeze and let go to keep on guard.

Arri turned to him and her heart leap watching his handsome profile against the stone columns of the castle. She wondered if they could resolve this tonight because she felt ill and fatigue was setting in.

They came into the throne room and she marveled how unlike any other she had seen. To her the room was cold and unfeeling and to look at the richly carved throne with red material laden throughout gave her chills. They were ushered passed the throne to a room with a man much shorter than the elves with hair very close to the color of her own hair and he was waiting behind with a large table for all to sit at that seemed it would match the throne perfectly. Giles was already present as was one of his guards and eyes much like Arri's looked back at her with pure venom. Watching them he noticed one was missing and the two he did see resembled one another, "the one female is not up to speaking?" He looked to the others for answers.

"Eosin keeps her company," Gandalf said sitting by Aine.

"Of course," Giles said quickly hoping to get to the business at hand. "What brings you to Loredell," he smiled to them.

Aine sat straight meeting his eye carefully, "Your fallen uncle and cousin." Aine sighed as if to offer sympathy and she truly did, "with King Loreth's death you cousin, his son, William should have been successor but with his loss you are believed to be next in line for this position?"

"I am," Giles squinted his eyes, "You have come for the coronation?"

Gandalf drew in a deep breath as every seemed to feel the uncomfortable silence, "There is another for the crown."

"Really?" Giles swallowed uncomfortably and he was looking among them with great interest now, "who?"

Aine produced a royal seal from her bag and a necklace that was from her late husband, "King Loreth was only crowned after his father's demise, my husband."

"You are Aine?" Giles looked as spooked as he felt and seemed to crawl back into the chair to get away from her. "you have no claim to the throne Aine." He spat the words at her in nearly a scream.

"No, but my daughter Livian did as did her off spring," Aine offered producing more royal trinkets to verify her words but kept them within her reach yet not out of his line of vision.

"William told me Livian passed some years ago," Giles tried to hide his smile, "I have also heard her spouse Thondas passed at Helm's Keep."

"True but their lineage does not end there." Gandalf exhaled spoke quickly unsure the elves would be able to confine tongues with such a snake. With a wide sweep of his hand he gestured to Arri, "Arri is daughter of Thondas and Livian or Aine' grandchild." Gandalf almost enjoyed seeing Giles's smiled wiped from his face.

Giles began to gesture with his hands but his hands seemed to do nothing as he mumbled, trying to spit the words, "an elf can not rule a kingdom much less a female." He snorted, "this is a kingdom of men not elves."

"Birthright is just that Giles," Aine said simply, "This shall bring you as second to the crown."

He looked to Arri, "you would have to marry a human to rule." Giles challenged her.

"Why?" Gandalf answered for her. "She is entitled by birth and there is more than enough proof." He gestured to heirlooms long lost to Loredell that Aine splayed across the table as proof to their claim.

"And if I contest this?" Giles said drawing his finger at them.

Legolas sat forward with his blood near a boil he watched how this man was with Arri and he had a dagger at the ready, "Mirkwood shall see it done."

"As will Gondor," Aragorn narrowed his eyes letting him deal with words from another kingdom of men.

"I bring the word from the house of Elrond that Rivendell stands behind this as well," Gandalf added quickly.

Gimli felt confident and puffed his chest out to seem more threatening, "you don't want the dwarves to give you trouble as well now."

Giles looked at Arri and smiled, "she doesn't even want the crown," he almost laughed. "She is a scared rabbit."

Arri's eyes grew big and she knew Legolas was upset with this and he found her hand under the table to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"That rabbit got a sword from your guards to Arwen," Gimli chuckled.

"Arri will take the crown," Aine held her hand to hush Gimli's further uttering.

"She will have to be trained as a queen and if indeed she still wants the crown she may have it," Giles narrowed his eyes. He looked at Arri with such distaste that if she had been in arm's reach he would have gone for her, "She has not even spoke." He snorted almost hoping to entice the elf, "she will never show the grace of a queen."

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "she has been taught Elvish and human manners for royalty."

Arri stayed calm and now she squeezed Legolas' gently and looked to Giles, "I dare not speak for having my words twisted by your necromancer," She confronted him. "Was their reason that female elves were pushed into a dungeon?"

Giles stammered and inaudible response, "fear you? I do not fear you?"

Arri kept her grace giving very little emotion, "I spoke not of fear but since you have then why do you fear us?"

Aine worried knowing Arri's passionate nature and looked to Gandalf closely.

"You knew my mother and Aine and of me." Arri's words were very heated despite her lack of emotion shown. "If you do not fear a mere elf then return our weapons and reveal this magician who invades our thoughts." Narrowing her eyes in challenge she watched his reaction very carefully

Giles was speechless and stood abruptly, "You have two week's time to get adjusted here, 'Arri' and once the time is threw I seriously doubt you should want a man's crown," Giles snarled.

They all stood as Giles did not for respect but because of the hateful way he now leered at Arri. He motioned to Jared, "They should 'rest' now if you will show them to their rooms." Then he looked to the other guard to come with him from the room but he sneer was not gone and follow the ill mannered man.

The other guard did as he was told but lingered enough to let his eyes wander up and down Arri. Legolas moved closer to arri noticing the other guards eyes on her and the guard looked on to Legolas in silent challenge then licked his lips with a smile over his toothless grin.

"All you elves stick together eh?" the man drawled, "Or is she yours?" He watched Legolas and Arri with a perverted fascination but the couple stayed silent afraid of things they said might end up twisted.

Jared waved the other guard on and sighed as he showed them out of the room and he looked to Arri, "Sorry, not all people will be kind to elves."

Arri raised an eyebrow at the kind words as Legolas stood next to her.

"You have not been unkind," Aragorn noticed and she traded a look with Legolas.

"NO?" Jared smiled and looked to Arri and Aine, "a rightful heir would be better than Giles," he said for their ears only. "Word was he would push us into war with ourselves."

Gimli scoffed, "crowns should go to the right person." Gimli cleared his throat, "I thought Giles cousin had another name."

"Who William?" Jared asked as he looked at Gimli evenly and he seemed eager to help them.

Gandalf agreed, "His younger brother, Jareth. There were two sons of Loreth."

"Oh, yes," Jared was taken back, "we tend to forget about him."

Aine was intrigued still learning it as well, "where is he?"

"He passed before taking the crown," Jared nodded. "Some say he was killed, others say he took his own life and there are some who believe he runs from the jinx of this crown."

"Jinx?" Gandalf repeated.

"Many have died before taking it," Jared sighed, "It is said we may never have a ruler." He stopped in front of a long corridor inside the castle itself, "The guest rooms." He smiled opening one as an example, "At least 20 of them are unoccupied at the moment."

Gimli walked into the room to inspect it and nodded his approval.

Jared motion to the other doors, "Let me show the rest of you to your rooms." He looked to Aragorn, "Arwen waits with Eosin in that room for you."

Aragorn nodded feeling tired and watched as the only guard with manners showed the rest to their rooms.

So it was to newly bound elves, Legolas sat by the window as Arri changed for the evening if she hadn't looked ill he would have helped her undress but he controlled himself. He tried to amuse himself looking upon the small village below and letting his eyes wander to Arri as she changed. She found the simple human clothing and put the night clothing they had left for her. As she joined him by the window she clutched something in her hand as he took her in his arms slowly and as he kissed her she revealed the token she held. He narrowed his eye in silent questions.

Taking his hand she opened his slender fingers and lay a simple necklace and charm to match the other he wore of hers, it held the emblem of Loredell nestled in a circle with the royal banners, "I wear yours of Mirkwood this was given to my mother and she left it for me."

"The humans would not have us joined," he sighed.

Would her smile ever wane when around him, "they are too late." She dropped herself into his arms, "We are bound in every way." She kissed him softly as he let a small groan. "Who would want me now that I have been defiled?" She teased.

"I thought you did not feel well," he asked her lightly.

"I have not since we first made intentions clear," she smiled. "Love does many things."

Catching her in his arms and he laughed as he realized she was trying to keep the human traditions but forgot something, "Arri, they left you human under garments." He knew she only had the outer nightgown on.

"They itch," Arri wrinkled her nose at him. "I had not planned to be dressed that long." She brushed lips to his and then gave herself to him in a hard kiss. He lifted her from the floor and began to carry her to the bed.

Arwen felt better after they administered their own healing techniques to her wound. She listened intently as Aragorn told her of the 'talk' they had earlier with Giles but she made no attempt to raise her head.

She noticed he was undressing to sleep and watched him a little amused, "Arri shall not take the crown so easily."

"I did not say that Giles said that," he cocked and eyebrow at her as he removed his shirt and he noticed her stare as he undressed.

"You did not need to," she sighed hearing the sounds of Legolas and Arri in the room next to them her face tainted red, "love is new to them," she smirked knowing they were together.

"Legolas and Arri?" Aragorn guessed remembering her keen elven ears.

She gave a nod watching the villagers below moving to the last of the daily business.

"Could be worse," he smiled roguishly, "could be Gimli."

She smiled and threw a pillow at his head at his jest which he caught easily. "You think Giles will contest the crown?" He asked dropping the pillow on the bed.

"Not until she gives him reason," her mind traveled to Legolas and the conflict of two elves on the throne, "he shall fight her but the King of Gondor makes a difference."

"I am not King yet," he gave her a slight grin

"The Fellowship made all aware of you and your heritage," she smiled thinking of the legend her beloved would always be.

He nodded hoping she was right, as long as they were highly respected and willing to stand by Arri Giles would not contest but they could not stay there forever. Although Giles seemed quite set on this crown and if Arri's other family had been murdered for the crown, what else would he do "I hope it is not a battle of time."


	13. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Laying next to Arri was still as new to him as this new morning broke in all it's splendor and he sighed watching her 'twilight sleep' but all the while let her know he was there in small ways. He kept his sword by the head of the bed and remained very board and but very intent. In his past had maidens before but with the emotions between he yet with Arri it seemed very new and much more intense. He knew she did not sleep as long as humans but she was very vulnerable because she did not jump awake like a human. Bored he thought of meditating and smiled as he ran his hand along her arm thinking of their evening alone and they found human bed was very uncomfortable to them but they made most of it. They also found the bedding much more coarse than they expected and he had thought how to cure that later so his lady would not be uncomfortable

Listening to the mornings sounds amused him, to the servants in the hall bustling about and he could hear Aragorn and Arwen speaking of Giles and the crown which was better than Gimli's snoring from the other wall.

His heart jumped hearing the lightest touch on the doorknob, surely he was wrong. Who would come to Arri's room this time of night? Completely still he watched the door open slowly and he saw the same guard who had leered at Arri earlier during their talk with Giles. He moved clumsily to the bed and smiled seeing the she elf then his hand tugged his belt but Legolas did not make a noise. The man reached for Arri and had one of her slender wrists in his grasp. For a moment he marveled at how soft her skin was and that her wrist so minuscule that his fingers wrapped around with room to spare. Never had this man seen anything as fine. He wet him mouth trying to contain himself from making noise and found the sword next to his neck from Legolas's hand in one swift motion.

"What business have you here?" Legolas hissed at the man who seemed to only see the sword of the man laying by Arri and it was obvious the guard had not seen him passed her mane of hair.

Aragorn burst into the room with his sword drawn only clad in his britches and he knew Arwen was right, as always. "Trouble?" Aragorn met the man's eye and his own anger rose but for his friends he kept it under control

The man looked to Aragorn and looked panicked obviously he had not expected to be caught. Now his questions asking if they were a couple did make sense, "I only thought the lady might require something before I retired milord." He bowed weakly hoping it would be forgot and shuffled to the door but Aragorn's sword was between him and the exit.

Legolas sat up slightly under the bed sheets and blankets trying not to leave Arri's side and to keep exposing himself in front of the hapless guard. He looked to Aragorn who took control quickly. He did not lower his sword but pointed to Arri and Legolas, "They, are my friends," he looked angrily at the guard. "Had the lady required anything he would have brought or they would have asked." He moved closer to the man, "try to sneak up on us again could mean the introduction of a blade."

"I meant no harm," the man was stammering.

Eosin ran to the doorway pulling his own clothing still wet and very obvious he had bathed. He looked to Aragorn and Legolas for a clue and Aragorn gestured for the man to pass through the door, "He was leaving." Aragorn said pointedly, "and shall learn a closed door is just that."

The man humbly made his way out looking at the floor rather than eyes and Eosin watched him run as got into the hall. They were not sure of his intentions but they were not good.

Legolas exhaled placing his sword down, "an assassin?" He was so angry he could hardly contain it, "he had his hands upon her..."

"Perhaps," Aragorn took control knowing Legolas was upset and his idea to restore peace right now might be heads on pikes, he looked to Eosin, "We should all double our sleeping to stay safe."

"If Aine would share a room with Gandalf," Aragorn began, "Arri is safe with Legolas and I am safe with Arwen." He looked to Eosin slowly, "since you do not sleep either you might be company to Gimli."

Eosin's eyes opened wider in disbelief, "the dwarf?" He exhaled knowing he would have to deal with somebody very unlike himself and wondered if he would get passed the stench. He heard the sounds through the wall as it seemed to rattle the foundation and looked to the noise, "What is that?"

"His snoring," Legolas tried to keep a straight face but the humor was welcome after the guard arising his ire.

"At least he will not be talking to me all night," Eosin said watching Arri's still features as jealousy touched him and he turned to leave and face the dwarf.

"She sleeps soundly," Aragorn said worriedly. "Is she all right?"

Furrowing his brow at Aragorn's notice of her sleeping and he worried him more but Legolas only nodded, "She does not sleep long and is aware of us."

Aragorn was intrigued but as he noticed Legolas moving to look at Arri he remembered he was probably undressed and smiled at Legolas's new adornment. He nodded to him, "sleep well." He teased as he pulled the door shut after him.

Legolas touch the crest on his neck, human royalty, and he remembered Arri wore his symbol of elfin royalty, half and half he mused. Like Arri seemed to be, half and half. He settled next to her to keep her warm and to let her know he was there.

Morning broke and Legolas was surprised Arri was just waking as the others were. He had heard Gimli jumping with a start finding Eosin there before Arri woke and could not help but to grin at the image.

Arri looked at him and smiled feeling him tracing her face and lips with his thumb but he held a concerned look and she sat up slowly remembering some of what happened while she slept, "the guard."

He nodded, "yes, he was here." He did not look happy with the memory but he looked at her confused, "you slept all night."

She looked up at the window to see the day had broke without her but she still felt tired and she replaced her head on the pillow and shut her eyes again to feel his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ill?" He knew he sounded worried but his heart was racing until she opened her eyes slowly. He had worried she might have been poisoned by them considering the man who would have seemed to assassinate her in her sleep.

She thought about it and did not feel ill and shook her head but even shaking her head seemed to take effort, "just tired." Then she had felt she had been expending a lot of energy with Legolas and it was very rewarding to them but emotionally tiring. More than joining passed between them when they coupled, their hearts and mind seemed to collide as well.

"Perhaps Aine and Arwen should be aware," he suggested lightly.

She sat up again, "I am fine." Hauling the coarse sheet to her feeling a little uncomfortable now that she knew somebody had tried to come in on them in the night.

"Did you eat or drink here?" He asked getting up from the bed slowly to meet her on the other side of it.

"Yesterday, they gave us some water when we separated," she thought of the water and none of them had thought any of the less of it.

"You all drank it?" He squinted his eyes in thought.

"Just Aine and I," she met his gaze as she watched him pull on his more richly garments.

"You think it was tampered."

Nodding he watched her carefully, "but you noticed nothing?" Thoughts raced through his mind. "Perhaps our own rations would do better." He spotted his bow thinking of hunting to provide an untainted food source.

"We can not turn down their hospitality," she found her own gown and pulled it own knowing they would face formalities being their first day there. "If one of us stayed on our own rations it might prove a point."

"Arwen," he nodded. "She had not drank here?"

"She was not conscious," Arri looked at her feet thinking of how pitiful Arwen had looked.

He nodded knowing that she would certainly get away with it nursing her own wound and he packed lembas and the remaining water he had in his pack for her. He tugged on his tunic and pants, "a day should tell."

Arri nodded but her attention was at the village below watching the people and how they moved among themselves. He joined her looking as well and looked back at her little smile.

"Do they make sense to you," he teased and then pointed at them.

She smiled, "some but some is intriguing."

A knock on the door reminded them they would have formalities and she sighed as he opened the door to find Giles himself with Jared. Giles took a second glance at the door when Legolas opened it, "forgive me, I must have the wrong door." He seemed put off at Legolas's expressionless face. "I was told this was Arri's room."

Legolas nodded, "It is." He glanced back to Arri who came to the door and Legolas opened it wider.

Giles eyes opened wider, "you are intended then?" He said almost accusingly.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at him curious of why such things mattered there but Arri nodded, "by human traditions and elven." She said crossing her arms.

Giles kept his stare, "we are gathering for breakfast." He looked to Arri, "I thought I would accompany you since we are some what related we should know each other."

Legolas walked into the room and gathered the food in the bag he had put together for Arwen. He nodded as he held it, "I will accompany her."

Arri put her hand on his arm to assure him she would be all right and did not want to offend, "I will met you there." She wasn't dumb after last night's incident she had concealed a dagger to keep with her.

He looked at her knowing she must have reason to feel secure but it did not ebb the worry, "then I will join you both shortly." He was not happy with the arrangement but he went to Arwen's room quickly.

Giles watched him go, "he visits the other female? You are not committed to each other?"

"Yes, we are but Arwen is our friend and was injured," Arri almost hissed. "I would have checked upon her too."

"Your other companions are gathered for breakfast," Giles sighed. "Please realize we do not have much dealing with elves and it will take our people time to grow accustom to the idea." He sighed heavily. "Maybe a great deal of time."

"Really?" she asked with little interest and she knew he was already beginning to talk her out of a crown.

"Yes," he sighed dramatically, "I am afraid that an elf might never be truly accepted."

"In time I am sure we will," she paused, "we do not die of old age like a man. Where a man may live only to a hundred years, to an elf it is just a blink of an eye."

"But you can be killed," he hissed.

"What?" she turned quickly feeling overcome as the threat as they had in the woods with the winged beasts then she felt a cold hand upon her neck and felt pale.

"Elves have been killed," he said simply. "Helm's Deep claimed a great many of them."

"Yes, fighting for men." she said feeling a little winded and short of breath and began to feel faint.

"Loredell does not see it that way," Giles sighed watching her stumble slightly but offered her no hand.

She opened her mouth to argue and she found herself losing track of her thought rampant thought until she noticed his eyes, unfeeling and cold like death, "What magic do you bring?" She asked in a hollow voice and tried the defense Arwen taught her mumbling in Sindarian as she fell to her knees.

Giles could not hide his smile as he watched her drop slowly, "if you feel ill, I can have breakfast brought to your room." He offered with as much courtesy as a snake to a mouse.

Arri continued to mumble the enchantment but no longer did she see him but only a pair of red eyes as she felt her head hit the floor.


	14. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hard enough to shake the feeling of dread but his feeling of worry he had over Arri being alone with Giles gave him chills. Sprinting to Arwen's room with Legolas he slowly explained to them about their notion of poisoning and to remain on their rations.

"So soon, you do not trust Giles," Aragorn joked lightly then was taken back noticing Legolas's forlorn look.

To the elves it seemed as if the sun had dimmed and darkened clouds occupied the very room wrapping their vapors around them and the air felt heavy making it harder to breathe. As soon as it had began it stopped but it seemed to hang overhead like a storm cloud and Aragorn looked at them booth questions playing in his eyes. Legolas knew he had to find Arri as the feeling of magic became stronger, "Gandalf would be of use." He looked to Aragorn who already knocked on the door and heard no answer or voices. He opened the door quickly to show nobody was there.

Aragorn turned to tell Legolas but he was gone and he began to trail his friend catching a mere sight of his blonde hair as it disappeared silently around the turn of the hall. Arwen's gestures bade him follow him up yet by quick glance he was sure she was not well enough to deal with sorcery yet or to keep a brisk pace.

He smiled seeing Arri but soon that look vanished knowing something was wrong and ran for her. Seeing her buckle to her knees in front of Giles and another man in long robes, he hit the floor sliding to get under her and when she sank to the floor his heart sank.

Without care for the other men, he pushed Giles and the other man aside as he looked to Arri and moved her head and felt for a pulse. Gently brushing the hair out of her eyes he spoke Elvish in hushed tones with hopes she knew he was there. Sighing he heard his friend's footfalls not that Aragorn was a noisy mortal but Legolas had very keen ears, even for an elf.

Aragorn ran up behind him with his hand at on the hilt of his sword and he regarded the situation quickly, he looked to Legolas, "is she all right?"

Looking to Aragorn not sure what to make of her condition and pulled her into his arms as he stood. Arri began to stir slowly and continued mumbling as Legolas watched her carefully then he noticed the other man was gone.

"What happened here?" Aragorn demanded looking directly at Giles and did not offer to lower his blade yet.

"She feel mumbling in another language," Giles shrugged as if to suggest she was responsible.

Arri began to squirm in his arms and pushed her way to her feet opening her eyes. Legolas watched her anxiously, holding unasked questions and she shook her head slightly not sure of what had happened.

Aragorn was more direct glaring at Giles straight on, "you would not offer a lady aide when she had fallen?"

Legolas looked behind him and past Giles as his eyes darted around, "the other man, where did he go?"

Giles squinted at Legolas as if he was nuts, "other man?" He scoffed then repeated haughtily, "Arri and I were speaking," he turned to Arri slowly, "did you see this other man?"

She looked at Legolas and shook her head lightly seeming to still be focusing her eyes, "no, but there was wizardry." She glared accusingly at Giles hardly remembering their conversation.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean," he almost laughed.

Knowing she was right he thought of the presence felt in Arwen's room and had said the foremost thing on his mind, "If there is a wizard here we would like to meet him."

Giles was taken back, "Of course." He felt a wicked smile at the three, "but he dealt with other matters last night and will not wake for some time."

Aragorn felt they made some progress, "Who is this Wizard?"

"Manveru," Giles chuckled. "He is not as capable as you all seem to think and hardly one to do magic aside from what I tell him."

Never having heard the name he began awake as they began to walk he clutched Arri around the waist the steady her as Aragorn now spoke with Giles.

Gandalf sighed feeling a bit justified in his doubts and the door from whence he felt this unwholly magic. The large door was the same as the others but Gandalf could tell the difference of it and others. He raised his staff unwilling to touch this portal and rapped loudly on the wood, yet it gave a very odd noise but no knock. Not an answer he swung his staff with a powerful blow and tossed the door aside hearing the voice chanting in Quenya. The man rose to his full height and met Gandalf's eyes leaving his place from the middle of his etched floor with markings Gandalf knew too well.

"You do magic where you should not," Gandalf said eyeing the scroll the other wizard held but did not lead on the contempt he felt.

"Ah Gandalf," he gestured to a chair, "make yourself comfortable."

Gandalf placed his staff in front of him threateningly and pointedly knowing better than to touch a thing another wizard owned, even with his bottom, "I would rather stand." He took in the white wizard and the looks of him, "you have not changed much, Manveru."

"Your friendship with the elves brings you here?" Manveru almost laughed. "This heir will not want 'this' crown, Gandalf."

"Why do you say that?" Gandalf watched Manveru's manners and gestures as he spoke hoping to understand more of what he could about the magic he felt.

"An elf with a human crown?" He sighed trying his best to look mournful. "It is not done."

"Peace will come to the crown and I will see it done," Gandalf promised and stood moving to the door, "With you help or without your hindrances." He looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Manveru gestured to him as he moved to the door, "if I may be of assistance." He said emptily.

Gandalf bowed his head as he left the other wizard alone and as he did he knew more of the threat that grew. Still Gandalf would remind him that he was, Gandalf. As soon as he cleared the door and foot touched the cool marble of the hall he tapped his staff on the floor as a brilliant light spun around the staff then his body although as the sparkling blue mist spun over his body it was then it would disappear. As the last bit touched it left an empty place where he had stood and leaving Manveru staring.

Eosin met the rest of the them for breakfast and found Gandalf watching Arri with great interest.

"It would be advantageous for you to meet the villagers," Gandalf suggested lightly.

Arri nodded feeling ill and confused after the incident with Giles and she could feel Legolas's eye on her as well as Aine. She made her best effort to eat the food offered but fatigue made her feel far away.

Eosin noticed the uncomfortable feeling about the table and looked to Giles who looked somewhat pleased with himself.

Aine traded a look with Eosin over her plate and looked at Giles and cleared her throat, "What of your other cousin, Jareth?"

Giles coy smirk was now gone and he was clearly flustered nearly choking on the food, "he is but a coward who met his timely end before taking the crown." He spat quickly.

Gandalf watched the change in nature quickly and decided to help break Giles mask, "I have met your white wizard, Giles," Gandalf said loudly for the benefit of all at the table. "He seemed to be quite in task when we spoke," Gandalf watched his companions are eyes grew wider and some jaws dropped. "Manveru has grown much stronger than I had last seen him."

"A WIZARD?" Gimli yelled. "Is that what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on my fine dwarf friend," Giles said trying to regain his composure.

Legolas put his cutlery in his plate losing his appetite quickly and he still did not trust foods there. He had been entirely sure he had seen a man dressed in white robes by Arri with Giles earlier and Giles regarded him as insane ramblings. "When shall we meet this wizard?"

"He does prefer to keep to himself," Giles sighed.

"Shall we seek him out," Aine tilted her head almost in challenge. "With so many guests this might be considered rude."

"Why? Does he need time alone?" Arri said but her head seemed to be spinning.

Gandalf watched them as they began to mimic Legolas's gesture with their cutlery and he knew tempers would raise, "Manveru and I shall need a long talk later." He assured them.

Arri felt Legolas's hand on hers under the table and she squeezed it back she let go feeling weak and tired but nobody else had felt ill, it made her wonder.

She stood slowly and Gandalf watched her curiously, "Don't you feel well child?"

Arri shook her head and Legolas stood taking her by the elbow and hand to balance her. She gave him a grateful look, "I just need some fresh air." She looked to Legolas, "it might be a good time to see the people."

Legolas nodded not convinced but he would never argue in front of Giles and he found Eosin and Aine stand quickly.

"It might be nice to see how things have changed since my husband's rule," Aine sighed and Eosin followed them out the door.

Giles looked at Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf, "I hope she is not ill." He drank from his golden cup and set it back down, "I could send the surgeon to attend to her."

"Would he be skilled in Elvish medicine?" Aragorn asked quickly.

"No," Giles admitted and looked to Aragorn hatefully. "How is the other female elf?"

"She does well now." Aragorn smiled.

Gimli grumbled to himself, "nonsense," he caught curious stares from Jared and Giles. "You should tell us of this wizard," he refused to let the topic go. "We deserve to know that."

"I can not tell him to stop his duties right now," Giles said with a pleased look.

"Indeed," Gandalf sighed. "Just as I have my own duties to attend to." He stood with Gimli and Aragorn not far behind. "If you will excuse us." He left a bewildered and worried Giles, and with good right.

"What duties does Gandalf the Gray have at hand?" He rubbed his chin in wonder.

Jared almost laughed at Giles stupidity, "Gray? He may bear gray clothing but he is certainly a white wizard." He pushed his food on his plate. "Giles don't fight them, this is more than you know, it feels like fate."

Giles raised his cup and laughed, "what has you more upset Jared, that I might take the crown or that that elf witch shall not?"

"Aine's husband was named Jareth or have you forgotten?" Jared held his stare.

"Just as his coward grandson was," Giles seemed to lose his want for this conversation.

"There was never proof of his death only speculation unless you know otherwise," Jared challenged.

"If you were of the family you would know there is proof," Giles gave him a mock sad face. "You have hope that there will be another on the throne don't you?" He shook his head lightly, " Arri will never take this crown but to take it she would have to marry a human and I fear she would not do that," he smiled. "I will have to keep it by default."

Jared knew Arri and Legolas were coupled and he felt ill thinking of Giles as the King, "she might marry a human but how do you know the future?"

"Even if she did, I would contest it or perhaps the jinx of the crown would fall on her as it did her mother." He chuckled not caring who heard as Jared was his audience now.

"Aine's husband fell to the fate as well as Loreth and my dear cousins." He noticed Jared's hard stare, "these elves are comfortable with you so I suggest you do as I told you and watch them."

Jared looked around, "where is your other guard?"

"Xander?" Giles looked around nonchalantly, "he is about somewhere."

Jared nodded and excused himself angered by Giles and running to meet the newcomers.

Legolas watched Arri look better as they sat by the window, "do you need rest?"

Aine looked at her granddaughter and sighed, "the wizard," she looked to Arri, "you think it is the wizard?"

Arri nodded, "yes Aine."

"Nobody else is ill and Arri is the only one," Eosin sighed, "an attack on one." He and the others felt fine and he knew it was not poisoning as they had suspected.

"Wizardry?" Gandalf sighed as he approached. Raising his voice in a tone that rang along the rafters, "if a wizard wanted her ill she would not want from her bed."

Aragorn nodded, "she is not used to traveling or the change from snow to this heat."

Gimli agreed wiping the sweat from his own brow quickly. "Odd to go from snow to such warm weather." He would not admit he had felt the consequences of it but not as strongly as Arri.

Ari waved her hand lightly and looked to Gandalf, "I am fine."

Aragorn crossed his arms, "Maybe you should see what medicine Arwen has to help." He glanced at Gimli, "And you."

He grunted, "ME? I'm as fit as an ox."

Legolas smirked, "fit?"

Arri followed Aragorn and Gimli huffed as he followed them. Legolas took Arri's hand but she shook her head not wanting him to feel he had to sit still. "Aine wants to see the people would you accompany her?"

Aine shook her head, "I will join Legolas and Eosin soon." She followed Arri.

Gandalf watched them leave Legolas and Eosin together, "it might be good to see the reaction of the people to elves."

"What of this wizard?" Legolas wondered quickly.

"He could be a formidable foe," Gandalf sighed.

"Should we send for help here?" Eosin wondered.

"Not yet," Gandalf looked at them closely eyeing the bow Eosin carried. "You have had your weapons returned?"

Both elves nodded and Legolas looked past the small village and to the wooded area beyond. He knew he could not see Arri stuck here either and as interesting the Kingdom it was he felt too enclosed and wanted to be closer to the nature.

"Young elves should not be among so many humans," Gandalf laughed.

Eosin glanced at Gandalf, " Young? I have clothing older than you."

Gandalf looked surprised and laughed at the usually quiet elf. "That was a joke?"

Eosin nodded and Legolas chuckled as Eosin walked away slowly leaving a stunned Gandalf.

Arri watched Aragorn make his way to Arwen in the room they had been given. She had been staring out the window and looked almost bored. She jumped to her feet and met the company with a smile.

"You look like you could wrestle a cave troll," Gimli smiled.

She smiled noticing he looked a bit green and gathered the medicine they had packed from Mirkwood. With fast hands and a stern eye for the craft she began to mix the concoction but all the while the Evenstar was the very reminder of Elrond. In a moment she had a flask ready and offered it to him.

"Arri is ill too," Aragorn said sitting in nearby chair.

Arwen smiled seeing Aine and Aragorn looked fine, "traveling illness?"

Aine watched them lightly as Gimli seemed much better once Arwen had prepared the remedy . He mumbled quite a bit about 'chewing on grass' when he tasted the herbs but looked well again and seemed to have even more fight than usual.

With now bright and alert eyes, Gimli jumped from the chair quickly, "let's find the elf."

Aragorn almost laughed at the change in him and smiled to Arwen as she gave Arri the medicine too.

Arri sighed looking at the window and listening to Arwen and Aine talking as she completed the concoction. Within only moments after taking it she renewed and stood ready to meet with the others.

Arwen smiled at the difference and yes she felt a pride in what her ada had taught her or that she had taken his tutelage to heart. Aragon placed a hand gently on the small of her back with a look of pride, "shall we?" He gave her a peck of a kiss but moved slowly as they made way to the door quietly.

The small but proud village was just beneath them as they emerged from the castle and it was quite a bustle of activity. Legolas and Eosin padded down among the villagers it in slowly, how different from the Elven lands. Legolas was quite used to the men after his travels although Eosin seemed curious of it all.

By and by, if one were to go to one of the Elvish lands they would not hear such commotions and Eosin could only remember the sounds there being of the minstrels or a quiet conversations. Once in a great while there may be reasons for such excitement but that was usually due to strangers from further lands.

Eosin dodged a man who shoved a fish directly in his view with such grace the man seemed forget his sales pitch and just stared at the elf. Remembering they were to inspire goodwill Eosin gave the man a slight smile and a nod then turned back to Legolas who was also denying goods merchants seemed desperate to sell. The smells were of foods they could not place but they were still pleasant enough. Eosin watched Legolas careful not to make mention of his station when he noticed this place was only about stations and seemed that was how they had money. Never had the elves had worry over things like money and they only had rank to keep order not to deny people food or needed things. Judging by how richly some were dressed and how poorly others were he guessed sadness was likely in a place such as this.

Such happenings before them intrigued Eosin and he felt pure in comparison to the people that mulled around the and when he looked to Legolas it all came clear. Following his eye he found eyes wandering to the trees just beyond. Even the marvel of this place could quell their need to be among nature and he took a deep breath moving forward slowly. Perhaps it was that the ground had been trampled until it held no grass and beneath their feet was only dirt and the occasional kicking of dust.

Legolas sighed catching Eosin's longing for the trees again, "I understand."

Eosin turned up the corner of his mouth slowly and then met his eye as they watched the children running in front of them, "this wizard will be the undoing."

"I agree but Gandalf has dealt with worse," he assured him. Watching the children took drew a smile for a moment but it was hard to see how happy they were with sticks pretending to be swords, clothing wrought with holes or enough dirt over them to start their own garden.

"Arri is happy with you," Eosin kept his eyes ahead.

Legolas nodded trying not to trip on the waifs as they moved on, "she cares for you too."

"As a sibling would," Eosin smiled at the child who stopped in front of them and stood there. "Are you lost?"

The female child smiled and ran off quickly as whimsical as wood sprite. Now it was becoming obvious the people gave them hard stares as the little girl ran back to Eosin and stood there.

Legolas bent to her, "do you need help little one?" She shook her head and pointed to the sewn toy in the tree and both elves noticed a doll among the branches.

"My brother threw it up there," she said staring at Legolas hard. She reached to his face and touched his hair and gasped as she pulled her hand back. "What are you?"

Eosin knelt to the little girl too happy to be lower to the ground to avoid the further stares. She looked at him with equal fascination and touched his ear with wide eyes. Despite the intrusion they let her touch them in hopes she would not fear them and truly creatures always fear what they never understood.

Legolas chuckled at her innocence, "elves."

"Elves?" She backed up looking haunted now and both traded a confused look.

"We will not hurt you," Eosin said quietly.

Legolas stood eyeing the doll and with placed his foot along the tree almost walking up the trunk to take the doll to the child. He landed next to the girl without sound as Eosin stayed where he was so not to scare her further. Legolas held the toy to her without word as her mouth hung open amazed.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

Legolas smiled as he bent, "why are you afraid of elves?"

Eosin met her eyes and she looked to the ground dragging her foot on a pebble, "Daddy said elves are bad."

Eosin and Legolas glanced at the other, "why?" Eosin challenged the child.

"They would bring death," her eyes grew wider as she remembered the warning.

They stood and Legolas sighed, "no we do not."

She tilted her head watching them and reached her hand to Legolas's with a small smile.

Eosin felt warning bells, "we should find your parents."

Legolas smiled at the child with a nod and she pulled him toward a small section of housing but before they could reach it they heard shouting.

"Get away from my child," A woman said scooping her daughter away from Legolas. She looked the child over in her arms for signs of injury.

"He got my doll," the child vouched for them pointing to Legolas.

"What Elvish magic did he use?" The woman glared at Legolas.

"He just hopped," the girl wiggled from her mother's arms and looked to the elves and held her doll out and wiggled it, "thank you."

"You are welcome," Legolas bowed to the child.

Eosin was tired of the prejudice stares, "Why do you fear elves?" He asked the woman.

She was taken back slightly seeing Legolas with her child as the little girl babbled on, "it was said there was a female elf who cast her magic over King Jareth and since then all of our kings have been few and far."

"King Jareth?" Eosin looked to Legolas, "he was not William's brother?"

"That Jareth is the King's grandson and namesake," she still seemed leery of the two elves.

"This King Jareth was married to an elf?" Eosin asked.

The little girl looked at the clothing on the two elves and began to touch them lightly from their jerkins to their tunics, "Momma everything is real soft."

"Yes," the woman answered. "We heard there were female elves here again and it would start over Giles reign."

"You trust Giles?" Legolas asked astounded as the child ran her hand over his marveling at his pale skin and the difference of her olive tones.

"Yes, he took the rule when the William died and his brother ran off," she watched her daughter bothering the elf but he did not lose patience.

"Then you say that Jareth, the namesake, is alive?" Legolas tilted his head.

"Yes, we all know it but he was young when he ran," she scoffed. "He's probably livin' in Gondor by now."

"Why do so many think he is dead?" Eosin wondered aloud.

"Who would care?" she laughed, "or would want a coward?"

Legolas shook his head, "Elves are not bad luck or responsible for the loss of rule."

The little girl tried to drag Legolas to the fountain, "Come play with me."

Eosin grinned at the child's enthrallment of Legolas but the mother smiled politely now and moved her daughter from Legolas but grazed his hand as she did. She gasped and looked at him in sheer amazement.

"How are you so soft?" the woman demanded.

"Feel his hair, Momma," the girl offered.

Legolas turned a little red as the woman looked dubious but he picked up a few tresses and offered them for her to touch and she ran her hand his hair lightly amazed.

Eosin would have broke out into full laughter if he hadn't been afraid to draw attention to them but found Legolas' embarrassed stare and looks as the woman eyed him over, as her child did, hysterical.

The woman shook her head, "are you a woman 'cause no man's that soft."

Eosin cleared his throat amused but could see Arri watching from the window above, "She is a female."

The woman looked up at Arri as if she had seen a ghost and gasped as Arwen joined her, "I see."

Legolas looked up at Arri with a small pride wondering why the woman would seem upset.

The woman watched her and then looked to the them, "you mean there is a female elf here?"

Legolas kept her even stare, "yes."

The woman looked horrified, "she's bad luck."

Eosin chuckled, "only to herself so far."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "we bear no ill will."

The woman looked dubious and backed away slowly as her daughter waved at Arwen and Arri in the window. Her mother pulled her away quickly, "prove it." She sneered.

Her child was more polite and broke free of her mother and ran to Legolas gesturing for him to bend to her which he did and the child kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I'm Eliza."

He held his hand out to her cordially, "I am Legolas."

She shook his hand with a giggle, "that's a weird name." Then she heard her mother calling to her. She gave them both a curtesy and ran off, giggling all the way.

Legolas stood and exhaled loudly, "I think we have learned something."

Eosin shook his head, "Only that these people are narrow minded fools." He yammered in Elvish so the people around him would not gather from what they said.

Legolas wanted to argue but knew he was correct to a extent. Suddenly forgotten as they noticed made Arri and Arwen coming to them.

Aine and Gimli grew the most attention with her statuesque stance and with Gimli's short stature only reaching her bout to her waist. Aine looked about the village with a sigh pulling her cloak over her ears. She did not recognize a single face of anybody she had known during her husband's rule but so many years ago, she was certain they would have passed.

Arri looked excited with her eyes dancing from smells she could not place but pulled her to her younger years. Many things seemed to feel so familiar but still so far from understanding Taking everything in slowly as children ran past and she looked to the both selling jewelry by pushing items in front of her. It was wondrous how this place felt nearly native to her but at the same time she could feel the sweet winds brought by the evergreens and sighed missing home.

Arwen laughed slowing her step for feat of hurting one of the younglings that kept running before them crying out 'tag' to and fro, "certainly enough children under foot."

Eosin looked at them and how out of control they were compared to Elven children. He had never seen Elven children without guidance.

Gimli grumbled, "and me without my axe."

Jared caught them with a smile, "if you see anything feel free the castle's courtesy." He handed them each a small paper, "show people this and they will be paid at the castle door."

Gimli's eyes grew larger looking at the food there, "sounds good."

Eosin shook his head, "I liked him better when he was ill."

Legolas watched Arri who looked a bit green again and Arri managed a weak smile.

Arwen noticed, "I thought you were better?"

Arri fought the dizziness and nodded, "I was."

Legolas watched as Gimli began to stuff his face with pastries and Arri remained ill.

Arri moved back to the castle and her bed as Legolas met her side, "I can make it alone."

Legolas looked uncertain but Aine joined Arri's side and they left the others to the busy market place as Aragorn walked past them with a inquiring stare.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arri felt the gentle wind on her face from the window as she lay in the bed feeling better. Legolas had gone for water and Aine watched her granddaughter carefully. Arri wanted for sleep but Aine was insistent that Arri let her check her thoroughly.  
"Undress Arri," Aine commanded with a voice that left no room to argue and Arri disrobed quickly. Aine looked at Arri's eyes and began touching Arri's body in different place as Arri pulled away from her Aine pulled the covers back to Arri's waist and touched Arri's breasts as Arri jumped. Aine rolled her eyes, "I would like to do this before he returns." Aine gave her a tired stare and Arri sighed relaxing as Aine pushed on Arri's body from place to place and she smiled as she did. Aine noticed where and when Arri had winced or jumped at her touch. Reaching to Arri's belly again she almost laughed watching Arri's eyes starting to close and she smiled to herself, happy her grandchild was so comfortable with her.  
"Would you like to redress?" She said loudly in attempt to try to pull her from her sleepy coil.  
Arri shook her head enjoying the breeze and closed her eyes feeling sleep falling on her but Aine shook her offering her a simple peppermint plant.  
"It will help," Aine sighed watching Arri with a little smile. "We can gather more tomorrow."  
Arri nodded not wanting to move from her bed but Aine's gaze out the window kept her awake not wanting to be rude but her eyes were so heavy and worried she would fall asleep on her.  
"Arri," Aine exhaled, "you will have Legolas's heir."  
Arri's eyes snapped, "what?"  
Aine smiled, "Gandalf suspected this."  
Arri felt overwhelmed, "he did?" She could not hide the flutter in heart as well and a little smile came to her face and she looked to Aine doubtfully, "really."  
Aine chuckled and nodded as she walked to the door, "we will get the plants tomorrow but do not make it known to many," she warned. "Giles does not need to be wise to it."  
Arri looked a little upset had not considered Giles or the crown with their elfling but right now that crown hardly mattered to her.  
Aine opened the door to leave and stood back as Legolas came in with water and watched Aine leave.  
He sat down a pitcher of water and empty glass, "Arwen and the rest are well, the water should be safe."  
Arri agreed with a trying to hid the smile that threatened to take over her face, "it is safe."  
"Aine cured you?"  
"No, you did." She gave into the smile as he sat next to her in the bed.  
"I am in the dark Arri," he watched her closely seeing she was unclothed and arched a brow playfully as his finger brushed her bare shoulder at she held the sheet to her chest. She laughed at him promiscuous nature and he was a little taken back that she found the humor in it.  
"Legolas, I am pregnant," she told him quickly before she lost her nerve. She watched his composure leave him in shock as he stood there with his mouth agape and then he began to smile. "Are you sure?" He breathed. "I have never… you are part human is your body…" He looked at her not sure of what to say but looked careful of his words as if to jinx this. His mind marveled at the idea and his eyes were certainly twinkling thinking of their elfling running the forests of their home.  
She nodded and he sat next to her letting his finger touch her belly with as a feather might and he drew back the sheet to see her bare belly then brushed his lips against her silky skin. He was without words and looked up at her with eyes that could hardly express his pride and love at that moment. He could not believe, "Arri..." was all he could utter. His beloved was bestowing upon him a gift no other ever could and he continued to touch her belly in silent vow to watch and protect them. "Such love my heart holds for you... to say I love you would never be enough  
Overcome with emotion, he kissed her pushing her back against the pillows and she felt a familiar fire between them. She giggled as he began kissing her with a hunger but each time he touched her was as if the first time. "You are my very heart, Legolas," she breathed in his ear.  
He began to disrobe for the evening and only got to his shirt off and looked at her alarmed, "we must journey back to Mirkwood, you are not safe here." He gestured to her and her belly to mean her and their unborn and his words were only in Elvish refusing to trust many, "do not tell these humans."  
"I understand," she smiled covering his mouth with her own slowly and pulling him into the bed...

The evening drew nigh and Legolas stood by the window as he finished dressing and he would occasionally look at Arri and smile. He would have to get Arri and their baby someplace safer than this, someplace without Giles around. He felt the threat and knew something evil grasped at them from the moment they entered Loredell but like Aine he still held hope they could do something. He watched her and let his eyes wonder to her abdomen, he felt pride in telling his father and knew everyone would insist on some things right away. He never felt closer to anybody and he knew they were the other's soul mates.  
He thought of this child in Mirkwood, strong and proud. He trusted and loved her and it was time for them to make their own lives together. He watched the children running in the village as the evening approached and watching them brought a smile as he also noticed the child, Eliza, again. She looked up and waved to him and began pointing him out to her friends. He chuckled lightly at her.

A hard knock at the door caught his attention and he found Jared standing there looking forlorn.  
"Giles wants to speak with Arri," He sighed. "If she is up to it."  
"She is resting," Legolas stepped out of the room and pulled the door.  
"Will she be up soon?"  
"Yes," Legolas responded and heard Arri moving in the bed, he gestured for him to wait so he could play an instinct.  
Legolas stepped on the other side of the door and found Arri waking up. He met her quickly and touched her face, "are you better?"  
She focused her eyes on him and smiled. He handed her a cloak to put on and tidied the bed to normal as she dressed.  
"What is it?" She asked him quickly.  
"Jared," Legolas said. "I have not spoken with him alone yet."  
She wondered what he was up to when opened the door and Jared stood there confused as well.  
Legolas offered for him to come in and Jared sat down slowly.  
"I was sent to gather Arri," he repeated,  
"I would like to hear more of Jareth," Legolas met his eye.  
"Jareth?" Jared squinted his eyes. "Would you like to see his grave?" Jared offered.  
"Grave?" Legolas asked. "Many I talked to today thought he lived."  
"Villagers?" Jared sighed as he stood and Legolas nodded, "They would rather believe Giles is saving them and not their last hope, so they think Jareth ran from the crown making Giles a savior to many."  
"I see," Arri watched Legolas knowing he had hoped to abandon this crown to another heir. For a moment she had felt that hope but it was dashed quickly.  
"If Arri is ready," Jared looked to the door.  
"I will be," she looked at the cloak she donned and wanted to be fully dressed to speak with Giles.  
He nodded, "I will wait outside the door." He stood and walked out the door.

Arri dressed quickly as Legolas watched her but he did no seem to watch her with the same wanton expression. He moved to her and began to touch her stomach as she pulled her gown on.  
"We do not have time," she teased but knew it was the was entralled with their unborn and he looked at her innocently and gave her a lopsided grin. She knew he would be a father to rival and touched his face gently.  
"It will take some getting used to," he kissed her ear lightly.  
"For us both," she sighed. "I wonder when he will get here."  
He watched her donning the human gowns they left for her and lifted an eye and in Elvish he said lowly, "how would you know it is a 'he'?"  
She pulled her soft curls on her head and twisted them into a style she had seen the human woman wear, "how do you know the sun will rise?" She brushed against him and kissed him.  
Watching her in the uncomfortable layered clothing and he simply still wore his Princely clothing of Mirkwood. He couldn't help the urge to pull her hair free of the human bindings she put it in but he was glad her elven ears still showed, "aside from the ears and lighter skin you look very human." He sounded sad at the idea now.  
Arri sighed looking at the jewelry and touched the necklace she wore, the one he had given her. She let it fall on top of her gown and smiled noticing he wore hers proudly.

Jared leaned against the wall until the door opened and he heard Arri and Legolas come out. He noticed they had both changed but his eyes fell on crest on Legolas's neck.  
"The crest?" He said softly and looked to Arri who had Legolas's elegant necklace.  
"I understand this must be a way of marriage or engagement but it will Anger Giles," Jared warned.  
Legolas slipped the crest inside his shirt as did Arri, "we still need to know some customs it would appear." Arri said with a little smile.  
"Not custom but it would anger Giles," Jared sighed as the other guard approached.  
"You found her," the man sneered looking at her in the human royal dress, "she's almost to pass for a lady in that." He laughed.  
Legolas recognized him as the same that had crept into the room and began to push towards him but Arri's hand on his helped him to regain his temper.  
"Xander, I can see them to Giles," Jared said simply.  
The other guard shrugged but kept his eye on Arri the whole time sending shivers down her spine but she never let on that she felt a thing wrong.  
"Most have not seen elves," Jared tried to offer them a weak smile, "I suppose this is to be expected."  
"Is it?" Legolas said quickly, "We have had men in Mirkwood and never treat them as this."  
"I never said they had brains," Jared sighed.

"Ah cousin," Giles said quickly seeing Arri, "you look every bit the queen." He stood by the throne and motioned for her to come to him as he sat on the throne.  
At their surprised looks at his words he chuckled, "I suppose you forget we did share a grandfather."  
Arri felt ill at the thought and wanted to run straight back to the elves but Legolas met her eyes and she felt stronger.  
"You asked for me?" She grew weary of being at his beckon.  
He gestured to Legolas, "It would be better for you to send the other elves home."  
They both looked at him and he sighed, "If you shall be our 'queen' you may not have a union with an elf." He began to circle her slowly watching her reaction but neither of them gave him the satisfaction he seemed to beg for. "The Prince of the Mirkwood must be sent home as well as Arwen of Rivendell," Giles went on, "after the fiasco in the village today the people are believing we will be over run with Elven people and this means you may NOT marry an elf."  
"I will bind or marry to whom I chose!" She shouted at him with her hands clenched tightly.  
"How is that you tell he what she must do?" Legolas demanded.  
"I represent the people that is how," Giles challenged them. "Unless you would like to forego the crown."  
Arri felt near tears, "I shall contest any marriage outside of my choice."  
"I will not leave her and neither will Arwen," Legolas said quickly.  
A servant entered timidly, "The meal is served, milord."  
Giles nodded and stood to lead them to the dinner table, "perhaps we should speak after dinner." He looked at Arri's agitated features, "you look better cousin." He almost hissed at her.  
She nodded afraid she would not keep a sensible tongue and relaxed seeing Arwen and Aragorn laughing at the table. She looked around to see Aine, Eosin and Gimli sipping their water talking lightly and felt better at the sight of their friends.  
She and Legolas sat down and Legolas looked to her, "It will be all right they shall not separate us," he promised her in Elvish.  
Gandalf, Aine, Arwen and Eosin caught the phrase and understood something was going on.  
Gandalf looked to his plate as they brought his food and carried his conversation in elvish understanding their need for privacy. "Who?" He asked quickly  
Legolas watched his food brought to him as well, "they want to send most of us away and force her to marry a human for the crown." He said quickly in elvish.  
Aine sighed, "He can not do that, I have proof of her birthright and will get more if needed from Mirkwood." She also kept in their tongue.  
Giles cleared his throat, "I understood Mirkwood but the rest I did not understand." He looked at them meaningfully. "I would like to this language."  
Arri became upset thinking of being separated from Legolas at this point, "if he leaves I shall too." She said softly in elvish.  
Jared looked up at this, "you shouldn't." He mumbled.  
"You understood her?" Eosin was surprised as he asked quickly but low enough for Giles not to hear.  
Jared shook his head, "No, I was talking to myself," he said quickly and looked to Arri when others weren't with a wink.  
"I have provided what I needed to ensure Arri's place in her royal lineage," Aine said loudly in English. "It is not contestable."  
"So you think the people hear will accept an elvish Queen and King?" He scoffed.  
"In time," Arwen said quickly, "An immortal King and Queen would ensure you always had a rightful ruler."  
"You would like to risk your own royal claims by bringing other kingdoms into this." Aragorn held his stare dead on.  
Giles fear of Gondor's King was evident and Aragorn knew it he knew why they would try to drive everyone away from Arri, he was afraid of the strength that sat around her in friendship.  
All eyes turned to see a man enter the hall in long, sweeping robes holding a staff with a menacing green gem encrusted in the middle. He did not sit but his presence silenced everyone.  
Giles met watched him, "ah Manveru," He cooed seeing his wizard's appearance, "you and I have much to discuss."  
The man bowed keeping his eye on Giles, "I wish to speak with your cousin." He looked to Arri.  
Arri went ashen looking at him but all she see were red eyes that she had earlier. She knew he had normal eyes but she felt dizzy being so close to this wizard that she felt she might tumble from her chair.  
Legolas knew who him when he entered and he was sure he was the same man he saw earlier with Giles and Arri.  
Giles looked at Arri as to hand her over, "By all means after I speak with you."  
Manveru leaned in between Arri and Legolas looking at Arri in the eyes, "I believe you are to marry a man are you not?"  
Arri nodded dumbly lost in the hypnotic eyes of Manveru, "yes."  
She truly never heard a thing or remembered a thing but soon felt Legolas shaking her gently and calling her name.  
Arri looked at Legolas wondering what had happened.  
Legolas's worried expression caught her, "all you all right you just kept staring once the wizard spoke." He said quickly in elvish hoping not many caught it.  
"Fine," she said wondering what the fuss was about but did feel quite out of sorts. She stood numbly to everyone's surprise she stood abruptly, "I just need some air."  
Legolas stood with her quickly mumbling apologies to everyone. He knew the wizard had tried something unnatural and he thought to take her to see Gandalf privately but he knew the wizard had done something to counter already. He made a quick stare at the wizard who now sat next to Giles with pleased looks on their faces.  
Aine watched Legolas kept close eye on Arri as she seemed to walk in a dream now and she turned to see Giles coy stare as he began to speak to his wizard in a language she was not familiar with. She traded an uncertain stare with Eosin, Arwen and Aragorn as Gimli dutifully ate his food while it was hot.  
Aine eyed him suspiciously, "What is that you speak?"  
"An old dialect, Aine," he smiled and returned mumbling to the wizard looking at the chair where Arri had sat from time to time.  
Eosin watched them and then looked to Arwen and Aine, "I do not like this." He said quickly in elvish.  
Arwen agreed with a nod, "Yes, what does he want with Arri and after he looks down on us for speaking in elfin." She replied in their native tongue.  
Jared kept his look from each group speaking different languages and he looked to Arwen with a knowing stare and mumbled just loud enough for elven ears to hear, "doesn't make it right."  
Eosin kept his gaze at his plate and looked to Jared and back to his dish, "You understand us don't you?" He asked quickly in elvish.  
Jared watched Giles and Manveru going on each other speaking but not noticing them at the moment and nodded slightly enough for them to catch what he meant.  
Arwen was astounded that one of them understood elfin in a kingdom that did not trust elves, "But do you understand them?" She asked quickly in elvish.  
Again he looked to Giles to be busy before responding and nodded again. Aragorn was amazed that a simple guard knew so much of language but what took him back was Jared's warning look as he began to move his lips very quietly in sound just above a breath.  
Arwen, Aine, and Eosin could hear him easily with their keen ears. She heard him speaking in elvish himself and he told them Manveru understood their elvish language as well.  
They traded a look with the others and Gimli grumbled under his breath.  
"Doesn't anybody speak the same language anymore?" Gimli complained right to Giles.  
Giles smiled, "Of course master dwarf, we should all speak the same." He looked to Jared meaningfully, "Jared, my captain, would you please relieve the guard on duty?"  
Jared stood and bowed and made his way to the door as he passed the elves he gave them a meaningful look, "be careful of Giles." He said quickly in elvish in his breathless whisper.  
Eosin put his napkin in his plate and nodded to Giles in thank you as he excused himself. He quickly found Jared just outside the dining hall waiting for him.  
Jared smiled with a knowing look, "I was sure it would be you."  
Eosin cocked his head in wonder.  
"You are in love with her too."  
"They spoke of Arri?" Eosin asked quickly.  
Jared motioned for Eosin to walk with him, "yes and of an attempt on her life to take the crown." Jared shook his head bothered by this.  
Eosin stopped sizing the man up and down, "Why should we trust you?" He knew there was much more to this man than anybody knew. "How do you know elvish?"  
"I had a distant Elvish relative that taught me," Giles sneered a little, "I know Giles pathetic language too." He almost laughed. "You listen long enough and they make sense."  
Eosin agreed silently and watched him with a new eye. The man was probably more intelligent than the king or any of his courtiers.  
"Giles also said his attempts to control Arri's mind were weak and feeble," Jared offered.  
"We felt the wizardry," Eosin nodded.  
"He is a desperate man and will take desperate measures," Jared sighed. "I will do all I can to help."  
Eosin watched him wondering what he could do and remembered he could at least understand Giles private language. "Thank you." He thought of Arri and Legolas and began to move the other way, "I will warn her now."  
Jared smiled as he moved to relieve the guard and feeling good about helping these elves but he knew he would have to do more to keep Giles from the crown.  
Legolas was glad to see Arri seemed more herself as she left but stopped her in front of Gandalf's door anyway, they could hear him chanting in Sindarian lightly. Now he understood where the why the wizard had disappeared during the meal. Arri recognized the words as a counter spell and before she knew it, the door opened before Legolas knocked.  
Arri cocked her head amazed that he might have heard them and wondered how sharp his ears were.  
Gandalf chuckled, "I was just leaving for the kitchen." He looked at Arri as he held a scroll and he set in down lightly by the door. "I see you managed not to fall to Manveru's spell." He sighed wondering who else might have noticed his departure.  
"Spell?" She narrowed her eyes.  
Legolas exhaled, "you did not seem aware."  
"I will keep doing all I can to help you child," Gandalf said walking from his room.  
"You need to rest and keep your energy now and stay alert Arri," his merry old eyes held a silent laugh, "You need to care for unborn as well."  
Legolas turned to Gandalf amazed, "you knew this?"  
Gandalf laughed lightly, "I probably knew before Arri did."  
Arri watched the wizard and knew Gandalf was wise so if he said she had then perhaps she had fallen under spell, now she worried if she could trust herself.  
Gandalf put a hand on Legolas's shoulder, "a glimmer of hope in such dark times, my friend."  
Legolas's eyes held pride he found it hard to hide when mentioned but he stopped smiling seeing Eosin running to them looking distraught.  
"Giles will attempt to kill Arri," Eosin said looking at the trio worried.  
Legolas stepped closer to Arri as if to protect her then and there looking at Eosin squinting with anger in his eyes.  
Arri touched his hand lightly as if to calm him, "Do you think it an easy task?" She asked Legolas half jokingly.  
"No, but with the wizard's spells," he spoke in their tongue too and looked at her worried as he felt that threat drawing closer. He wanted to take her from there soon.  
"I can keep Manveru's spells from effecting her," Gandalf said quickly in their private elvish and looked to Eosin, "A physical attack then?"  
"I am not sure," Eosin began. "Jared gave warning."  
"He has compassion as well," Gandalf looked to the floor thoughtfully.  
Arri was puzzled, "Why should he warn me?"  
Legolas felt the threat was real, "Arri." He said softly hoping she we listen.  
"Arri," Gandalf sighed, "you are the only remaining heir aside from Giles. An elven Princess in a human kingdom."  
"Aine believes the others were killed for the crown," Eosin widened his eyes glad they only spoke elvish but if reminded him, "Gandalf does Manveru speak elvish too?"  
"Yes," he looked at him curious.  
"Jared does not lie," Eosin said quickly.  
Arri sighed and reached for her ankle concealed beneath the royal, human gown and showed them a knife, "I am no fool."  
Legolas was glad to see the elvish dagger on her but worried still by the feeling of dread he felt. She touched his hand looking into his eyes.  
"I feel it too," she said simply but her eyes were full of emotion. She was scared and had a feeling of despair that made her froze her cold to her core but knew whatever she would face she would, she had faith it would be all right. She knew she could make a difference just as Eosin and Legolas had done by being near the people. They showed them that elves were not evil. "You have never faltered." She shook her head defiantly at him as her curls broke free.  
"Arri," Legolas said weakly he felt as if his heart was breaking at the idea of something happening to her.  
"If you had faltered then many would have failed," her passionate nature burned brightly in her eyes as she looked to Gandalf as well. "I will face this head on."  
Gandalf was afraid for her but he knew she would follow this through and he could only support her at this point. He touched her cheek lightly and sighed trying not to show his fear for her, "you will do fine, young Princess."  
Her eyes grew wide and she chuckled as if a jest, never had considered herself a princess. She did not want to stay and speak of such a solemn thing and gave them all a whimsical smile and a twinkle in her eye as she began to back away. She caught Legolas's eye then squeezed his hand with a chaste meeting of their lips and she sprinted lightly from them.  
"She is very willful," Gandalf chuckled.  
Legolas looked at him let a breath, "What shall happen?"  
Gandalf met his eye, "stand by her lad and watch dreams unfold as they did with you." Gandalf didn't have the heart to tell him his fears for Arri as well.  
Eosin shook his head feeling he had outstayed his welcome, "you have your work cut out for you." He almost sneered at Legolas looking in the direction Arri had run.  
Legolas felt for Eosin knowing he still had strong feeling and how it must cut him now. Then he thought of how he might suffer if he knew of the babe, giving a quick nod he ran after her.  
Eosin watched them go not convinced there would be an ever after for them, "I can feel your fear from here, Gandalf."  
"Indeed, but could they?" He sighed patting Eosin on the shoulder as he walked on.

Giles found his wizard in his room later that night, "Those elves still sleep comfortably under this roof, Manveru." He hissed as he barged into the room.  
"Gandalf interferes," he said quickly not being unnerved by Giles's sudden entrance.  
"I also feel a presence of Elvish magic as well."  
"The elves are doing magic as well?" Giles said quickly, "Yes but they are of little consequence." Manveru stood to face him, "Gandalf and I must 'speak' tomorrow."  
"I should hope so," Giles growled. "I want that elf dead, Manveru and if I can not reach her I shall take her down slowly by taking care of the ones she cares for." He rubbed his jaw slowly, "Starting with Arri and her beloved."  
"Jared shall turn on us," Manveru warned.  
Giles laughed maniacally, "He would not be missed." He made way to the door way, "I need a potion to effect the senses when released and I need it by morning." He grew upset at the idea, "the elves will be dealt with quickly."  
Manveru nodded, "As you wish." He watched Giles take his leave and turned back to his work.


	16. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once again the elves had found a sunbeam to touch them as they sat on a bench hand in hand. As if to prove a point of the difference of elves and men was shown when Arri and Legolas would show affection aside of holding hands. When they would kiss they found somebody clearing their throat loudly at them as to tell this no. Now they sat in the hearth of bright ray from the sun and they both basked in it lovingly. Arri had her legs against his and her head resting on his shoulder with a smile that showed her happiness.

Aine found Legolas and Arri outside talking quietly on a bench and the two seemed very comfortable in her humble opinion. They both raised their heads to take notice of her and smiled as she come closer. Aine could not help but to return the smile, "I had thought we would find peppermint today." She knew Arri would not leave Legolas so quickly and smiled.

"Legolas would hunt today and I shall look then," she stood up smoothing her gown over and happy she was finally dressed as an elf again. "We were going to venture into the village today for breakfast."

Aine nodded understanding quickly, "Giles affects my meals too." Aine smiled touching her arm lightly. "I will speak with Aragorn and Gandalf about a coronation."

Arri looked dismal at the mention but Aine lowered her head meaningfully. "It has to happen and in time we can hopefully find another to take the crown or you might become at home here."

Arri looked at Legolas as both seemed hardly convinced, "I doubt any of us will find peace here."

"Arri the crown must be placed and it shall not wait," Aine was worried about Giles and the wizard's spells. Giles would not expect this so soon and Aine hoped to spoil his plans.

Legolas's own thoughts raced for a solution. He did not want to raise a family here and he knew Arri longed to be around the other elves too, that was where they belonged.

Aine sighed and gave them a sad look understanding their plight all too well but soon her saddened look was replaced with a stern one as she walked away. All of them their fates and destiny and some were greater than others but nevermind what it may be or how great it was their responsibility and duty to see it through, just as Legolas had with the fellowship, she hoped they would both remember this.

Arri felt as if she had been sentenced to death but Legolas squeezed her hand as they walked and her heart skipped as it tended to do when he was close to her.

"We will not be separate," Legolas said quickly hoping it meant they would not have to be kept here. Great hopes were all they seem to have lately but they did have it.

Arri wandered among the people who seemed to watch them with a mixture of fascination and hate. She could not truly hate them but she felt contempt for being forced among them, even to rule them.

A young girl ran up to them so suddenly she caused Legolas to jump back so that he did not tramp on her. The child smiled at him and her mouth dropped when she looked to Arri with huge eyes and her mouth hanging open.

Legolas came down to Eliza's height kneeling along the dirt ground, "What can I do for you?" He gave Eliza a little smile and met Arri's questioning gaze, "this is Eliza."

Arri bent down to her as well and offered her a hand, "I am Arri." She smiled with a little bow of her head.

Eliza looked to Legolas excited, "Is she as soft as you?"

Staring back to him she had a confuse look but a smile played on her lips, "Soft?" Before she knew it Eliza had seized her slender hand in her chubby little digits feeling the difference of texture and she heard the child gasp loudly.

"It's like clouds and you sparkle!" Eliza said but didn't release Arri's locks. She took another hand to compare her skin to the elves then she kept staring between the elves taking in differences from Legolas to Arri.

Legolas covered his grin amused again by the child and reached to her gently to pry her hands from Arri's hair but did not see a 'sparkle'.

Eliza took the elves in slowly, they were both taller than most of the people in her village, more slender by far, with a grace that made them appear to glide and both very blonde. She noticed that he had a bow and arrows on his back and had tights on over a long shirt with soft boots. She was quite taken with Arri's hair and the simple elf gown she wore as she touched the fabric amazed at how it shimmered when she touched it.

"Thatsa pretty dress," Eliza said quietly.

Arri smiled, "Thank you."

Eliza looked back at her own tattered and dark clothing with a frown.

Arri felt for the child wondering why all the people in the village were dressed much lesser than that of Giles and his court. True elves held more important roles and positions than the others but they were all equal when it came to it.

Arri whispered in the child's ear in Elvish and Eliza wrinkled her nose not understanding.

"What did you say?" Eliza stepped back to look at her entire face.

" I said 'perhaps such a good child would like a dress too?'" Arri smiled as the child's eyes opened wider. "but I said it in our language."

"Can I really have a dressy?" Eliza smiled.

Legolas wished he had thought of the gesture but he had been in so many human villages that he had grown used to seeing them and knowing their station by their manner of dress and he had never thought to how the children has suffered. He was proud Arri wanted to erase some of the lines between station and races. He had to admit, even if only to himself, that she would be a good ruler.

Arri nodded standing to her full height as the child stared up at her bewildered. Then with her hand in his they walked away slowly as Eliza began to skip to her awaiting friends but to their amusement they heard the child exclaiming loudly, "She is as soft as he is."

Legolas found the clearing to the woods and without the cluster of people they both felt refreshed in the forest.

Breathing in the scent of the trees he had to admit it was not the same as home but a far cry from the castle made of stones and looked at the ground gratefully glad it was not marble but the ever changing and ever living earth.

"You miss Mirkwood," Arri sighed reaching for simple flower and then took perch on a large rock.

He nodded knowing she did too, "a man's world does not suit us."

Arri agreed as he seemed to take in the forest and it's occupants. She knew he wanted to hunt but was not sure if it was not sure if it was because he wanted them to eat what he had caught to be safe of poisoning or just needed to hunt away from the castle. Lost in her thought she found him squatted in front of her with a smile and his hands clasped together. She tilted her head in wonder and he smiled opening his hands as three small colorful butterflies flew past her face. They floated around her as if caught in a vortex then they glided up and away far into the canopy.

She smiled at them happy he had brought her here with a sigh not wanting to return. He touched her hands lightly from where he knelt on the ground and turned his head up and kissed her lightly. She tossed her hands around his neck letting his weight fall on her as she tumbled with him off the rock. He ran his hand along her body until he reached her stomach and gave her a little smile knowing how taken they were with the unborn elf. She took his hand lightly in hers guiding it from her body as their fingers touched as they desired their bodies to do.

He stood and nodded knowing they could be watched and he pulled her to her feet easily. He sighed retrieving the satchel he had carried for her. "We are not in Mirkwood," she sighed. He scoffed knowing had they been in Mirkwood or Rivendell they would have been making love by now among the branches and leaves on the ground because an elf who had chanced upon them would give them privacy. Even Eosin who felt strongly for Arri had done so. He knew here they fell the pity of men and he knew most of the time it did not mean much.

She sighed taking the satchel feeling it was only precaution, "people do not seem to wander far from among those walls."

"We shall stay together," He said quickly.

She agreed silently and began to search the ground finding more flowers than herbs. She looked to him to see him waving to her to keep up with him but she kept her gaze on the ground as she did.

Finding some flowers she had not seen slowed her to gather a few for Legolas's little friend and when she bent she notice a smell of peppermint and followed it to a small patch gathering it slowly.

The crunching of leaves and branches stopped her in mid motion knowing most elves did not create such noise but she could see Legolas to confer with. Looking up she thought it may be an animal and gave a smile but soon she realized that it was not peaceful and spun around run only to see Xander in front of her and a few other guards about.

"Well now," Xander chuckled. "What have we here?"

Arri never offered him a response but stood to leave but he hand his bound around her wrist. She gasped in disgust this man took such liberty and felt the dirt from his skin, leaving a wretched feeling .

Xander tugged her arm and Arri pulled back to him, "Come darlin' we have to get you back to the castle to see Giles."

At once she knew it to be a lie and brought the satchel up connecting with his head and forcing him to let go briefly but it was all she needed. She skipped like a deer might over Xander snatching her satchel as she ran for escape. She stopped short of seeing other guard with swords drawn let her know what they had in store with eyes that only spoke of death. She changed direction from them ducking under one and dodging over the other's grasp like a floating dove.

"Get her!," Xander shouted quickly, "she must not live."

Arri stopped short seeing Jared heading her off and she squinted her eyes at him pulling the elvish dagger she had hidden on her leg, "do you mean to kill me too?"

Jared was taken back and his face mirrored hurt and confusion until he saw the other guards coming at them and her worried expression. Jared drew his own sword quickly pushing Arri behind him and he sized her up quickly. "Can you fight with that?" He looked to the dagger in her hand.

Arri nodded but he seemed to have doubts of it's reach, "run to the castle, Arri. Legolas was in that direction."

She watched him carefully and she took to a tree to avoid the swords and eyeing Jared as he easily seemed to handle the guards. Knowing he would be all right she jumped from the tree towards Legolas and before she knew it felt out of breath for the first time she could ever remember but fought the straining in her lungs, against the knot at her side now. It was then she noticed the broken vile broken on the branch at her feet. Smoke began to become heavier but it was quick as it let off a stench and she began to cough violently dropping her satchel. The smoke blinded her senses to where she could not tell who pushed her from the path.

She blinked against the tears as she fell to her feet trying to see who stood before her. She felt them set her on the ground gently but she had a feeling of dread. She knew it was justified as she saw Xander glaring at her and it seemed her senses were now impaired, even speech seem to fail her now.

Xander sneered as he looked at her licking his lips and he covered her mouth to keep her coughing at a minimum. He pushed his sword at her neck and she reached under her dress to find her dagger and saw he caught this gesture easily. He took a sharp breath looking at the leg she exposed and he pulled her gown up more with a chuckle.

"You'll not tell anyone or you'll be dead," he growled at her. He wondered how long the potion Manveru would give him before she was able to gain her complete Elvish senses again.

She tried pushing him off of her but found his weight much greater than she could handle and she was certain he weighed more than any elf. She could hardly breathe much less fight the mountainous man but as his hand reached up her elfin gown she felt panic reach her face. She tried to hold back tears as he rubbed his rough along hers. She felt his hand with withdraw and he began fumbling with his pants she tried to bring her leg to connect with his groin but she missed it. She felt his grasp around her neck tighten and she fought for breath, trying to gasp or pant, anything to draw air. She squirmed trying to move from under him but gratefully took in air again.

Haze seemed to float over her and she felt sickened with his breath against her neck and his rough stubble pushing on mouth as she tried to scream. She felt him tighten his grasp again on her neck as if to choke the light from her eyes and her only thought as she floated to darkness was 'Legolas.'

Legolas had stopped when he realized Arri was not behind him and soon he heard the clashing of swords. He knew something amiss and nimbly made his way to see Jared fighting with 3 of the other guards. One had him at his mercy and before he let his fatal blow Legolas's arrow found the guard quickly. He took two other arrows at the same two for the remaining guards and Jared looked to Legolas gratefully. Although he was very curious as to why Jared would be fighting his own men.

Legolas felt like he signed his death warrant looking at the dead guards and he met Jared's eyes.

"Had them where I wanted them," he choked at Legolas weakly who looked him over quickly for injury but ran in the other direction as he felt the threat was still about and every thought was to his beloved.

He heard Jared's noisy footfalls behind him hoping his help would not alert them to his presence as he ran in the direction. His senses and instinct guided his feet and he found Arri's dagger on the ground and swallowed as he picked it up quickly. He heard Jared catching up with him and he ran off seeing Arri's satchel along the path with the scattered peppermint and flowers around it and his heart sank. He could almost smell Arri but heard a man's grunting and he reached for his bow slowly not happy of the other smells he found. It would seem after the fact that Jared caught up with him breathlessly.

Legolas readied his bow as he moved quickly and silently seeing what he had feared, a man was laying over Arri as she struggle weakly with his hand on her throat. Never had he felt such anger as he did then seeing her gown hiked about her hips as her legs pushed at the man's naked torso. He could see she fought for breath as the man tried to clumsily relieve his lusts but had not breached. He heard the branches crunch next to him and knew it was Jared who drew his sword nosily and knew he must act fast to save his Arri from the man's very personal attack.

"Halt," Jared demanded who looked at Xander and felt sick, "And for God's sake do up your britches, man!"

The man turned and chuckled at them with his hand at Arri's throat. He knew the elf and Jared as they recognized him.

Jared moved to strike, "Xander, let her go."

"Come closer and I will kill her," he tightened his grasp on her quickly causing her to try to gasp for breath again.

Legolas let his arrow go striking Xander in the head and with such force he sent him flying off Arri. Legolas ran nimbly to Arri pulling her to him he looked at her dress and pulled it down quickly allowing her 'some' privacy.

"Arri," Legolas whispered in Elvish. "Open your eyes, my love." He touched her face lightly brushing the dirt and debris from her hair and face and upon inspection he was very happy to see she actually worn the under garments, they remained untouched much to his relief. He held her tighter thinking of Gimli's words once again, 'the treasure they are,' and she was to him.

She still seemed to struggle for her breath as she looked to him ashamed. He smiled seeing her opened eyes and hugged her lightly helping her to sit. He looked at her throat to see the imprints of Xander's fingers and exhaled pushing his teeth together.

Jared made way to them taking his cloak and wrapping it around Arri, "is she all right?" Swallowing hard he noticed the imprints on her neck and felt very sad to be a man if the others were comparison.

Legolas sighed but nodded.

"You killed Xander," Jared said crestfallen taken back at the corpse that used to be Xander.

Legolas narrowed his eyes looking where Xander had landed, "I had intended to."

"This is trouble," Jared groaned running his hand over his face, "he was Giles's son."

Arri's eyes widened finally finding her voice, "What?" Was all she could choke out and looked at Jared from Legolas firm embrace. She pulled back to look in his eyes, "it was a spell." She looked alarmed that croaking was her own voice now.

"It wasn't made known to everyone," Jared sighed sinking to the ground. "He was illegitimate and an embarrassment to Giles but his son none the less."

They all seemed to stare at the body as if it would tell them the story itself.

"Killing one of the royal guards is death itself but Xander…." Jared ran his hand through his short hair.

Arri looked to Legolas worried for him now and pressed herself to his chest a little. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and pushed his arms under her knees. "We will deal with it," Legolas kept a stern gaze and was certain if they knew what he happened upon anybody else would have done the same

"He'll kill you," Jared stared at Legolas hard and at Arri's eyes that only seemed to see Legolas.

Arri felt her world was falling apart and sighed hard, "This is not your battle." She said in a voice more like her own and wondered if she should send him away to keep her love safe until she could join him. Life would ebb and fade away if anything happened to him and she could not bear it but she would do anything to keep him safe.

Jared watched the two as he measured up what to do, "Don't tell anyone and maybe they won't miss Xander." He suggested lightly.

Legolas felt Arri trying to push her feet to the ground and sighed letting her go. "Giles would miss him."

"If Giles finds him dead it will be a choice between the crown and his son's vengeance," Jared walked over to them wondering what their next step should be.

Arri looked at Legolas who mirrored her worried look, "how?"

"To admit Xander was his would be to forfeit the crown," Jared began to pace a bit now and met their curious gazes, "Loredell frowns upon bastards and such affairs."

Legolas thought of their lack of formal union and their unborn and how they would have to hide everything until it was rectified by marriage and final union and he looked at Arri wondering if he had lost her the crown and helped her fail.

"Not many know that you are not married?" Jared said suddenly thinking of it. "Does anybody know that you both," he let his hands move trying to finish his words, "couple ?"

Legolas shook his head, "Never have we had such a problem and yet by our traditions we are mated," he thought of comfortable word for the man, "Married."

"Xander broke into the room when we were sleeping and you knew as well as our companions," Arri said quickly.

"Sleeping is not a couple," Jared sighed hoping they were safe from Giles's criticism. Then he narrowed his eyes looking at them, "When do you 'wed' by our traditions?" He said uncomfortably.

They both looked at the other with uncertain looks. Legolas felt anxious yet still felt the dread over them both, "Why do you help us?"

"I want peace here," Jared said pointedly. "I will take care of this." He pushed a foot at Xander's body.

Legolas gave Arri a sidelong glance knowing neither of them felt right about it. Leaving a dead man without his kin to mourn him, it was not how things were properly done. Of course, it was not as if he was an orc or a goblin who had attacked them but a man with a name and a station.

"We can bury him properly later," Jared said watching their disapproving stares. "You need to be wed and to take the crown." He said to Arri and began to point to another entrance to the castle. "Perhaps go to your room and pull yourself together but don't be seen until you do."

Arri tilted her head a little overwhelmed and still felt impaired by the magic, "If you did not join these guards then why did you come here?"

Jared almost slapped his head finally remembering, "for Legolas. There are some visitors for him."

Legolas furrowed his brow half expecting his father's name to be mentioned but now he was not sure if it would be a good or bad element.

"Two hobbits from Rivendell," Jared shrugged.

Legolas smiled a little, relieved, "Frodo and Sam?"

"A portly fellow and smaller one with blue eyes," Jared said, "They both had cloaks with leaves bound around their necks."

Legolas knew it was them remembering his own cloak given by Galadriel, "they are friends." He looked to Arri not sure if she had met them.

Jared nodded moving to Xander's body, "Go and I will take care of this." They looked doubtful but Legolas nodded taking Arri's hand.


	17. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Legolas watched Arri and the difference in her. He missed the dancing eyes that were different from other elves and now she seemed to look into the distance with a hollow glare.

Legolas found the entrance to the castle and hugged her to him lightly, "shall we begin to right the wrongs?"

"You mean to tell of Xander?" She cocked her head with a small sigh.

"Yes, we will but I meant to bind our lives and souls as one," he brushed his lips to her forehead. "I do not worry over Xander's death."

"How can you not?"

"Would he not have had his way with you? killed you, Arri?" he felt angry at the memory of finding him with her and how the man's perverted notions had him breaking into her bedroom.

"He attempted to take you and from Jared's words that is not something Loredell will condone."

"Jared has a plan?" She felt there was more to him. "Would you meet your hobbits and I shall meet you back in the room." She kissed him lightly on the lips feeling alive for minute as the electricity between them grew.

"Do you turn me down?" He said half jokingly and kissed her neck lightly. "You have my heart. What shall you do with it?" He let his fingers move over her hands and arms letting the tingle between them increase.

Her heart skipped, "Binding our hearts? Formally?" She felt his hands dancing on her lightly as he came closer and felt her pulse race as well as her mind. "If you will have my heart given to you before our friends and family," She felt him let his breath go as his mouth found hers and she surrendered quickly to his embrace.

He looked to her and rubbed her cheek to his lightly. Touching her belly in silent attempt to bound with their unborn but at the least allowed them to remember the joy told him the child was. All too soon they both heard and felt somebody near. He withdrew from her side quickly and to his feet yet her hand lingered in his. Legolas was focused upon hearing them draw near with sword at the ready.

The bush was pushed enough to reveal Eosin looking at them quite red faced now.

Eosin's gaze was fixed and on Arri flushed from the obvious scent in the air She looked beautiful, her face tinge red her hair wind swept and her eyes open wide with reddened lips from kissing. He could see her bare legs where her gown had moved up and his eyes moved up and down her until her found an angry Legolas with a sword in hand.

Eosin gave them a cautious gaze telling them with his eyes to stay still and cleared his throat, "it was but a wild animal, Giles." He said looking at them as he stood pushing the bushes together and moving away slowly as he spoke hoping to give them an idea of where they were.

Arri tidied her gown as Eosin left them and Legolas tidied his own clothing as well. They both knew it had seemed risky given how prudent the people had been with them before but they both seemed to need the closeness after Xander or perhaps it was the outside's smells but they couldn't help themselves and now reaped the after effects.

They could both hear Eosin leading Giles and the rest away from them but remained still until the heard the last footfall. Legolas replaced his quiver over his shoulder and his took Arri's hand as he stood, helping her to her feet. He looked at her blushing face and smiled that they weren't caught and tilted his head down to kiss her lightly. He chuckled lightly, "so which union are we to have tonight, Elvish or human?"

Her eyes lit up with the idea, "Human but there is to be a coronation too." She sighed thinking about it.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and felt her exhale as they walked but could not resist breathing with sweet word by her ear. She would feel the tickle and wave him away in apparent giggles. It did them both good to smile some and he knew she would need good feelings as well, "we will go through this together." He lead her into the castle courtyard and handed her back her dagger, composing themselves quickly. "Keep this with you." He felt eyes upon them and turned to see Sam and Frodo running to them excitedly.

Sam was more reserved but Frodo ran forward tossing himself into Legolas with a strong laugh, knowing full well he would catch him.

"You didn't say goodbye," Frodo moved from Legolas who couldn't help but to smile at the charismatic hobbit. Frodo folded his arms in mock sadness looking into their eyes but now up close he could see the lady that had Legolas 'goofy' back in Rivendell. Looking her up and down he thought she was indeed beautiful, much taller than a hobbit but beautiful.

"Time was of the essence, Frodo," Legolas said seriously but then smiled as he noticed them looking at Arri, "it would seem you have found us anyway."

Sam's gaze kept wandering back to Arri awestruck, "We had to find you." He pointed back to the other elves that stood at the gate surrendering their weapons to the men at the gate but one elf stood apart from the others, certainly could not ever be lost in a crowd. Lord Elrond stood speaking to one of the guards quietly and with the eloquence he was known for when dealing 'politics', "We came with Lord Elrond to warn you."

"Warn us?" Arri looked at them she looked around slightly alarmed.

"Some of elves found orcs near here and Lord Elrond thought it best to come and tell you," Frodo said nervously.

"We came along to see you," Sam said quickly once again staring at Arri but once Legolas seemed to notice he would look to the ground then steal glance of her. Instead, Legolas introduced them much like the elves to do that. Just when you thought you could offend them to point they would cute off your very head they found the joy in the offense or found it was not so grievous as you thought.

Legolas shook his head knowing there was more to this and then noticed Sam's gaze to Arri. He smiled and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Arri this is Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins of the shire." He gestured to Frodo with a smile, "both of the fellowship."

"The ring bearer," Arri smiled and gave them both a small courtesy.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and nudged Frodo who caught the hint quickly. Frodo laughed at Sam's infatuation with Arri, "Sam was a bearer of the ring for a short time too."

Arri raised an eyebrow and smiled at Sam and seemed to reconsider him with the news.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the young hobbits who seemed taken with Arri as they had been with Arwen. "This is my Arri," he offered to the shorter friends as Sam snatched Arri's hand in a welcoming gesture, "we are to be united today."

Sam was taken back a little and Frodo smiled brightly, "really?" Frodo looked between the elves and tossed himself at Legolas again, happy for his friend.

Elrond was moving to them slowly and they all became quiet waiting for him to explain why he was there. He swept his riding cloak behind him with a simple flip of the wrist but the cloak began a to float as the butterflies they had seen earlier. As he was in earshot he nodded his head to them. Elrond looked from Sam to Frodo, "I was sure they would sniff you out." He called out with half jest.

Legolas stood straighter as the elder elf seemed to obviously be on a diplomatic mission, "Frodo and Sam said you have come to warn us."

"Yes, orcs are making their way," Elrond looked pointedly at Legolas, "You father will arrive in a day as well."

"For orcs?" Arri didn't hide her surprise and she looked to Legolas as if he would know.

"These humans are frightened of elves and to help protect them might help them to trust us," Elrond said simply. "We wish to see peace here as well."

"Legolas is getting married," Frodo said quickly with pride.

"Indeed," Elrond said as if he had expected it. "A human bond?"

They nodded as Elrond exhaled, "Elvish binds should be finalized at well." Elrond gave them a small stare hearing the young prince's words and then smiled to see the necklace that Arri wore. Easily it was for Elrond to see the blush Arri held for some things and the other times she just seemed to blush for no reason. Yet he had to notice how reddened were he lips and to his best guess he would say from kissing her mate.

"Are there that many orcs to require elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood?" Legolas asked falling in step with Elrond as he moved and the others all followed. Over his shoulder he glanced to see if Arri was keeping up but what he saw was Frodo and Sam seemed to be tripping each other up for her attention as well themselves.

"Elves from both kingdoms would show that it is not just Rivendell that are kind or merciful," Elrond, "It was your father's idea." He glanced at Legolas hoping he understood his father's acceptance of this fate.

Legolas nodded as they walked inside of the castle and his eyes fell on Jared who stood there dirty and tired looking.

He bowed to the Elrond and looked to Legolas pointedly, "I have just been discussing your plans to wed and the coronation with Aine and she is readying Arri's dress."

Arri caught her breath a little overwhelmed, "one is to follow the other?"

"First you may wed and then take the throne," Jared said quickly

Legolas had a small smile on his feet but Arri looked dazed. Not so long ago it seemed he had been fighting along her father working with swords and then his death. A whirlwind romance with the Prince of Mirkwood and she was to wed him and take a throne, not to mention his unborn that would show in the later months. She was scarcely aware of Jared's hand on her arm gently urging her to the rooms.

"Arri," Legolas looked at her with silent questions and he lowered his breath, "are you ill?"

Rarely did Elrond miss a thing and so it was when he heard them now, he heard Legolas worry of only Arri being. He was denying his own smile as he realized why a newly bound lady might be ill and as if to confirm it she tried to press the idea aside.

She stood straight again, "I'm fine." She tossed her head back and smiled at him with the courage and strength elves were known for.

Jared nodded as she followed him quietly away from the all who seemed to continue to ask Legolas questions.

Jared cleared his throat, "you are not quite ready for this are you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "where did you learn to speak Elvish?"

He smiled, "languages are not that hard to learn."

"And who was your teacher then?" She kept her gaze cocking an eyebrow, "Jareth."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with his mouth open and raised a finger to say something then shook his head. He began to walk with her again and he met her eye, "how did you know?" He asked her in Elvish.

"How can anybody who does not have an Elvish teacher learn such a trait?" She smiled. "You are my cousin and I gather you knew my mother or kin as well."

He nodded, "I did." He would offer no more.

"Why do you hide?"

"The same reason I take it you were hidden," he looked at her pointedly, "Safety."

"Take the crown," she said quickly. Such a wonderful answer to so many prayers.

"I wish I could," he sighed. "Giles has built my name into one of a cowards and the people would not take to me lightly. Giles made himself out as the savior here and my brother and I as the traitors. The people are whom need to be won over, Arri."

She nodded watching his face become bright and passionate for the first time she had ever seen. She was proud to call such a compassionate friend her cousin.

"The plans of the Elves and Gandalf to bring peace between the elves and Loredell might be good. If they had not surely Loredell might not be left." he looked at her horrified face. "We cannot fight an army and why their sights are set on Loredell."

"Giles," Arri already seemed to know. "He sent them here."

Jared/Jareth stopped touching her arm, "who said that?"

"It is but a feeling," She gave him a rueful smile. "Still a strong feeling."

"Why would he?" he asked wondering if her feelings were as correct as her mother's. The instincts elves had never stopped to amaze him.

"Perhaps to tell them the 'bad luck' elves brought them," she exhaled.

Jared's mouth dropped, "Arri, we can't let him."

"Lord Elrond is here and I am sure he has this idea too," she sighed lightly. "The elves would not let Loredell 's people suffer."

"I see the dilemma," he sighed heavily. "If you and the other elves hadn't come to bring peace then Giles wouldn't not have summoned orcs to threaten you." He was glad he followed what she was getting at. "If you had not come he would have gone to war against the elves and probably siding with Gondor."

"I doubt Aragorn would allow that," she said quickly.

"He does not have the crown yet, Arri and if he hadn't known Giles he may have believed him as do many others," Jared sighed. "I stayed with the castle's guards to stay close to the crown if I would have to contest it I would but I knew I needed to watch a snake."

She smiled happy to know another man like Aragorn, "I am glad you are here."

He opened the door to small room where Aine waited for her, "I am grateful you are too." He gave her a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was quite another thing for Legolas to notice the difference the presence of Lord Elrond had become over the people and another to feel the dread looming. Strolling along Loredell's dirt covered streets, Elrond, Sam and Frodo began to speak of the things to come. His thoughts wafted hither and yon of great concentration, musings if his father would show or simply dispatch elvish guard to assist Loredell in his absence

"Gandalf's going with us back to the shire," Frodo smiled broadly at Legolas. Thoughts of getting back to everyday life and helping end his friend's turmoil here.

Nearly feeling abandoned, Legolas raised a surprised eyebrow, "so soon?" He had believed Gandalf wanted to persevere Loredell's issues through.

"After we are all done here though, of course," Sam added as if reading Legolas's mind.

"Approaching orcs may mean departing hobbits," Legolas worried for the young hobbits he had cared for during the fellowship, it had become a habit to worry over them.

"We fought against far worst titans and monstrosities," Frodo said pointedly.

Yes it was Lord Elrond who concurred with Legolas. After seeing them through such toil he would be remiss to see a think happen to them now, "Perhaps you should remain within the castle, this is meant for the elves." Gathering his breath he met their eyes, "After your feats, you never should be summoned again." Also well within the belief that all the creatures of middle earth owed them a great obligation.

Sam nodded not keen on the idea of fighting and nodded to Frodo slowly in agreement.

Not quite taking note of the hobbits Legolas found Giles walking towards him quickly and he narrowed his eyes on the hateful expression Giles carried with him.

Giles stare was quickly upon the companions to Legolas and with recognition of them it was that he began to straighten up.

Following the younger elf's gaze Elrond watched the wretched man coming forth and with his trained eye he began to heed carefully never had Legolas made an easy enemy. In truth it was that he overcame his discontent for many a creature therefore plain as it was this 'enemy' came forth to them. Yet, the elvish lord kept a complacent face for the benefit of this man and those afoot, ever the diplomat.

"Who's that?" Sam asked unsure of the over zealous man but he had a hand out before the others in a greeting.

Giles closed in on them quickly, "I am Giles. Welcome." He looked to Elrond expectantly eying the elder elf trying as he could to hide his sneer at the elf.

"This is Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee," Legolas said indicating to each hobbit, "And this is Lord Elrond of…."

"Rivendell?" Giles smiled widely. "A pleasure Lord Elrond." Giles looked at their empty hands and let a heavy sigh as if not his doing. "Did they disarm you?"

"Yes," Frodo replied quickly answering for all.

"I will have your weapons returned at once," Giles smiled widely and sickeningly at Elrond.

Drawing a deep breath he narrowed his sight at Giles, "Then it would seem you know of the Orcs?" Elrond .

"Orcs?" Giles said with his eyebrows wide. "What do you mean?"

"The Orcs that are approaching from the west," Legolas muttered but his disinterested tone was of Giles terrible acting.

"I see," Giles said realizing Elrond and Legolas weren't fooled. "We will have to warn the people." Then he gave Legolas a small sneer when Elrond's eyes weren't upon him. "I hear Prince Legolas is to wed Arri and that is momentarily." He tried to look happy but the false attitude came through quickly. He paused dramatically as if reckoning was not wasted on him. "We could have the ceremony with great haste. You will certainly be safe enough within the castle's walls then drive them out at your leisure..."

Knowing full well of the premeditated ceremony Elrond gave small affirmation but never was he easily mislead, "I am sure that Arri and Legolas are both appreciative."

"Jared informed me she is dressing now and most of the royal court shall be in attendance but Arri insisted on not being married in the castle but out in the open courtyard or forest," Giles chuckled to himself

Smiling Legolas found solace that she would not give in to all of the traditions and stayed true to herself. Giving an approving nod at the thought but to Giles but Giles's disappointment was clear.

"Among the villagers?" Giles scoffed. "What royalty is married among the common people?"

Slowly did Elrond's patience for this man begin to wane, "Many have been."

Giles cleared his throat at the tone and sure he had overstepped, "Yes, of course." Then he looked to Legolas, "You approve of her idea?"

Raising an eyebrow Legolas regarded Lord Elrond's arising disgust for Giles but soon dismissed. Clad now in Garments that would rival any stitch Giles could ever own was Aragorn drawing onward in his formal clothing and despite Legolas knew them not to be his best clothing he felt the honor of the extent he went through for him. Jealousy of Aragorn clouded Giles face but again none gave him satisfaction of acknowledgment. Aragorn bowed to Elrond in welcome and it would seem his face was much relieved seeing his foster father.

Halting at Lord Elrond's feet he swept back his cloak and placed a hand to his chest with bowed to him. "Very good to see you." Yet he silently wondered how Elrond would react learning how this man had mistreat his only daughter.

Elrond knew his daughter must not be far with Aragorn near , "Aragorn." He nodded to him as Aragorn stood. "I see you are prepared for ceremonies." He gave a nod to show that he too took note of his clothing.

"Yes," Aragorn smiled to them almost entirely avoiding Giles. "I need to fetch Legolas to prepare. Arri has finished bathing and dressing." His smiling face was peering down to the courtyard and to an area now empty where only an elf and a dwarf stood with lanterns and decorations even so they still seem to argue of details. "Eosin and Gimli are ready and preparing the court for this pleasure." He did not mention they hoped to have the coronation there as well with Giles within earshot.

He needed nothing more to be suggested when it came to his wedding to Arri but he did pause looking at the small archway that Eosin and Gimli were constructing slowly much to the villagers delight. Had it seemed if Gimli were a bit taller he would be more help but finally Eosin gave him reduced duty. It was pleasing to see the villagers watched on as the dwarf and elf worked together to spruce up the large columns for this occasion and they seemed very interested in the ceremony. Suddenly it urged Legolas on and he began to depart from the others with a smile, "if you will excuse me." He said almost directly to Elrond and the hobbits as he moved away with Aragorn.

Once out of ear shot Aragorn let his pride and happiness be well known to his friend, "I am delighted you have found a life mate, my friend." He said whole heartedly watching Legolas smile proud. "Arwen and I find ourselves thinking to our own ties." Although he knew first he would talk rule of Gondor before making her a queen, once he was upon the thrown it would never be contestable.

Again as if clairvoyant Legolas made aloud his private thoughts, "I only wish for your happiness as well and the peace you will find in Gondor."

Aragorn nodded as they approached the room they prepared for Legolas, "Arri's idea to marry among the people was to accustom them with you both and perhaps be more accepting of elves. Feeling part of your ceremony might bring the people to feel part of you," He smiled. "As a kingdom should be."

"I understand," Legolas walked to the window gazing over at the court yard as Eosin now had Gimli atop his shoulders working on the high points of the arc but soon Eosin seemed the recipient of a foul stench from his standpoint under the dwarf. With a wave of his hand to rid of the stench, Gimli lost balance then toppled onto the elf much to the delight of the villagers. Gimli's voice bellowed that he had told Eosin he had too much cheese at daybreak and Legolas furrowed his brow feeling for Eosin's lack of understand Gimli's warning of flatulence. Soon other elves joined in feeling time was of the essence and Gimli's lack of grace was consuming their time. Watching some of the Imaladir Elves helping along with Arwen and he smiled seeing her dressed as well. Then he lost his breath and his heart sped as he saw the other female that came within view.

Arri was dressed in a simple elvish gown with a slight train that followed her in a fluid motion. Shimmering could be seen by his keen eye and how the gown slipped gently over her slender shaped. Such lovely sight was she that he could not stop looking at even as Aragorn joined him at the window. She had the front of her hair pulled into tiny braids as they seemingly disappeared into the full mane of curls which shone like the sun and only gentle white flowers entwined in her locks. Bound around her neck he could see the necklace of their commitment to one another and his pride for her felt boundless. The sight of her would humble even the mightiest of Elves, Men or even Gods.

Aragorn laughed looking on with a chuckle, "Young love."

Pulling from his thoughts he crossed his arms at the taunt in slight challenge, "young? We are both older than you."

Aragorn chuckled, "perhaps you are but in your love in young my friend," he chuckled louder at Legolas then he moved to the bathing tub. Testing the water with his hand leaving droplets on his finger tips to toss at Legolas, "bathe well," he suggested, "you smell of Arri."

Blushing for the first time he could remember he looked on at his clothing as if they betrayed him. Then he looked back at him with a rueful grin hoping Elrond had not noticed but he was sure he must have with his keen senses. He exhaled and pushed Aragorn outside the door, "unless you wish to scrub me and create speculation you should take."

Aragorn chuckled, "Giles would like that too much," and he shut the door.

Hearing his footsteps of departure Legolas moved back to the window to see Arri laughing with Arwen as she joined her father with a simple jar. With a twist of Elrond's wrist on the lid he released the lights that flew from it and settled above in the branches of garlands now strewn above. Had he forgot how quickly his friends might work and the wonders they could create or had he never thought they would create such for him?

A love so strong might frighten most but it was so gentle and kind between them that he found it the most peace he had ever known. The recent threat of the ring to middle earth, to the recent deaths of so many friends, and now he would to wed an elf he had loved long ago... it made him humble. Not to mention the his heir that grew in her abdomen and he watched her with the thought of the elfling that would grace them soon enough. He felt a proud glow watching her with their friends and as Eliza came running up to her Arri lowered to a knee and produced a small wrapped parcel for the child.

Eliza tore it open to show the gift of an elvish gown for the child. Eliza clutched it to her chest and then tossed herself at Arri quickly, who was taken by surprise but caught her smiled back at the child. Arwen and Arri watched Eliza run off with the treasure with a stream of thank yous behind her slapping her friends hands and she disappeared down an alley of buildings.

Arri's loving nature touched him and he moving from window doffing his tunic with a roll of his eyes he remembered his lack of knowledge for man's traditions for a formal marriage. He held not a doubt he loved Arri and she stirred such deep feelings in him not just his passion but his heart as he remembered the sight of her as a baby when he touched her hair in wonder. He had never had such love that had taken his feelings and passion combined, she was all he ever wanted. Never was he more certain of anything but as he smelled his garment for giveaway scent of his love he chuckled then climbed into the tub letting the cooler water calm fires until Arri would.

Giles dressed for the occasion and knocked on Manveru's door. He could only hear faint chanting from the room. The voice stopped and the wizard appeared at the door looking fairly agitated.

Holding up a hand he stopped Giles word before they had began, "Shall it seem Gandalf continues to thwart my attempts," He said before Giles could speak. "The orcs will arrive with in the hour and shall come if I am allowed privacy to continue."

Giles narrowed his eyes at the older man and finally smiled, "As long as they show soon to complete this plan." He exhaled loudly. He stepped back to show his formal garments. "My cousin plans to marry the the Mirkwood prince directly."

"I assume she knows of the people's strong views of unmarried sex?" Manveru nodded his head. "Perchance we might be underestimating them."

"The orcs will give us the edge," Giles smiled and walked out, "even the elves who did show for the union will not be enough but will be blamed." He smiled widely.

"And the she-elf," Manveru asked quietly.

"If she is slain by an Orcan blade then how can she rule?" It was but a question but barked as if a command to the wizard.

Before they could fathom what happened, Giles found himself hoisted by the collar and thrown roughly against the wall only to face Legolas's cold expression.

"An elf's ear are very keen, Giles," Legolas said with a low growl in his voice. Holding him tightly he watched the wizard with a sidelong glance, daring him to move, "if she is touched I shall have your head."

"Who?" Giles said innocently as Manveru made his way back to his room seeming leaving Giles to his own design. Giles continued to act ignorantly, "why do you threaten me?" He seemed please to finally have the elf in an uproar.

Legolas reached his knee to make contact with Giles's groin and let him fall to the ground holding himself. "I did hear correctly."

Giles continued to moan as Manveru came back only to the door to see Giles on the ground and Legolas took a few steps back preempting the wizard's attack, he could feel it.

Manveru tossed a vile at Legolas's feet that left a swirl of smoke that wrapped around his body and began to choke him slowly with such a reach that even when Legolas jumped away the huge cloud overcame him. He gasped for breath but found a familiar pair of shoes at his eye level. Knowing it was Gandalf who diminished the smoke with his arms raised.

Wiping at his eyes he produced his bow to the wizard with arrow at the ready. It was Giles that drove Legolas to his senses without meaning.

"Kill a wizard but moments from your wedding?" Giles groaned as he got to his feet. "That would make an impression on the people." He smiled as Legolas lowered it and shouldered his bow.

"Young sir I simply dropped my vile when you startled me so by attack the king, I mean Giles." Manveru waved his hands hoping to convince him.

"I see," Gandalf lowered his gaze. "this potion would seems to impair one's sense does it not?"

"Yes, I believe it does," Manveru meeting the elf's eye.

"They threatened Arri's life so she might not take the crown," Legolas said glad to have a witness.

Giles looked upset, "I did not you must have misunderstood me."

Gandalf took hold of Legolas' elbow but he shook the old friend off gently. His ire finally reached, "You shall not harm her." Feeling protective of Arri as thoughts of their child had him closer towering over Giles with a kept a hand on the decorative sword on his hip.

"Of course," Giles chuckled as if Legolas was mad. Still it was the wizard who worried Legolas, looking at him as if he had just learned a grand secret of all time. Meeting his eye the wizard's eyes with wide with an evil gleam then traded a look with Giles.

Touching his long beard he looked more than wary then stroked his beard much the way Gandalf had been known to. "A child?" He cooed at the Mirkwood prince and Giles composure fell completely knowing they would bring another heir to this crown, "such secrets." He gave a disapproving look as Legolas moved towards him but it was Gandalf that kept his head, as usual.

Touching Legolas' ears with his words gently he smiled, "a time and a place, Legolas..." but to Manveru his voice held no cheer. Knowing Legolas was angrier than he had ever see the gentle elf he guided him away with a look of warning.

A sharp exhale and he walked away hearing the bells for the ceremony. Legolas began to calm thinking of Arri waiting for him and as soon as he and Gandalf were out of their hearing he realized why the wizard wanted him away so quickly, Gandalf gave him a small flask.

"Try as he might to put that worm upon a throne he will find I will work just as hard to find peace," Gandalf winked. "That should help to counter any of Manveru's doings."

Legolas sniffed the concoction recognizing most of the ingredients and drank it without a doubt. He met his old friend's eyes with a sadness at the mere thought, "They would kill her."

"This is why I have stayed," Gandalf sighed. "I believe you have a bride waiting." Gandalf smiled seeing the words bring some comfort to the elf as they made way quietly down the long corridors. Knowing the situation was much more grim than most of the elves knew he held his tongue wanting his friends to hold the happiness in their hands while they could. Contrary to all that transpired he noticed Legolas's eyes become wider at the sight of Arri and the others waiting for him and when Legolas gave the wizard smile, he knew he was right.

Legolas exhaled, "Gandalf, I am glad you are here old friend."

Gandalf chuckled but the dread the both felt was very near, "As am I, Legolas."

Giles smiled at Manveru, "Good luck to the prince in his battle today after that vile."

He looked to Manveru to confirm it as he looked on to Legolas's arrival at the ceremony from Manveru's window.

"Gandalf underestimates me but we have underestimated them ," Manveru sighed as he looked at the elven couple joining hands. "I heard his thoughts, Giles," he met his curious look, "she is already with offspring." He knew the elves were becoming well liked and a baby might soften hearts even more so. He had new resolve as he nodded, "I think he will find the battle much more difficult today."

"He and that elvish witch need to die today," Giles said angrily. "These orcs had better target her."

"As they will milord," Manveru smiled as Giles stomped his way out the door to the 'celebrations'.

Arri smiled as she and Eosin talked about going back to the Rivendell and Mirkwood. She could see Arwen talking to her father and the ceremony made her long for her own father this day.

Silence fell over them and not a word could be heard as heads turned as Legolas made his way in with Gandalf and they stood at the opposite end of the white, long carpet. So taken by him that she never noticed that he still had his bow over his shoulder or felt the worry he carried. His long golden spun hair pulled back slightly and he wore a long white shirt that glistened over his pale alabaster skin. Looking as she noticed he smiled and kept his eyes on her as he seemed to float slowly to her as if caught in a daze. Arri could not take her eyes off of him and felt a blush as Eosin waved a hand in front of her face with a chuckle. She was caught in the gravity of his stare and almost weak at the thoughts of being bound to him in front of everyone. Never had she thought anyone would love her so unconditionally and purely but there was a unwaivering and strong love for one another, for him she would do anything. She smiled remembering he was still the same elf in her youth that had called her 'Curly' and that would wed her. She turned her head embarrassed slightly as he approached almost unable to bear the honor she felt. Eosin moved away from Arri as Legolas moved to her and beside Aragorn. Slowly moved standing next to Elrond and Gandalf. Arwen bustled to her side without a noise and placed a small bouquet of white roses in her hands and with a peck on Arri's cheek she was gone to her father's side.

Turning his head in slight wonder when she looked away he reached his hand under her chin to direct her face to his. Eosin move from her side with a smile and Gandalf patted his shoulder looking to Elrond, Arwen, Eosin and the others. Legolas was not daunted by the humans and elves who observed them and he brushed the back of his fingers to her face lightly. Grand as her blush was to bring color to her face it left him with a smile as he lowered his head to hars letting their lips brush in chaste touch. Feeling her breath and he could almost hear her heart pounding now made his ardor much greater for her and soon he forgot this world around them kissing her for all to witness. He heard Gimli groan from the side of them and he looked to Gimli with a roll of the eyes and they gently broke their lips embrace very slowly.

Aine was at their side giving each a kiss on the cheek and guided them forward to the arch that had be adorned with flowers from the Kingdom. She gestured for them to take knee at the small step and both knelt in front of the man who stood there with a curious gaze. It was Aine placed their hands together, she took both hands and bowed as if honored then placed his on top of hers. Watching him holding her hand and caressing kept her smile at them as she took their hands to a level all could see their hands embrace. Aine had a soft white ribbon trimmed in golden yellow with stitching of Mirkwood and Loredell's emblems and wrapped it under their wrists then bringing it around to the top of their hands to form a fabric "x" over them. She felt both give small sighs and winked at them but they remained still as Giles joined her.

A older bald man took a deep breath stepping in front of the couple. Had he a hair upon his head it might have stopped the gleam that bounced off and it was only highlighted by the fact he only wore his wholly robe that flowed down with decorative and meaningful pendants as well as a cross. He gave them a nod but looked past them and the crowd but seemed to speak to his almighty with a stare to the heavens, "Arri of Rivendell and Legolas of Mirkwood will combine themselves to union in the human's eyes as well as the elves and they ask that you join them in doing so." He paused looking to Elrond and the common people except for the little girl who wore an elvish gown who stood proudly with a doll tucked at her side that now seemed out of place next to her new dress.

Giles stepped up as if to command them to accept this,"Good people of Loredell, they are asking your further permission to have the she-elf crowned as your queen through her lineage she is of Loredell's Royalty and my cousin. I ask you put aside all contempt or fear you might have of the elves and embrace this union."

Arri took a deep breath still not moving and glance with only her eyes at Legolas. She held such contempt for Giles now to do this at such a time but Legolas gave squeeze on her hand kept her passionate nature from arising

They both knew he had meant to raise their doubt by mentioning it and it was working by the murmuring among the crowd now. A familiar sound of feet padding up behind them made Legolas turn around to see Eliza running to them clad in her own gown that was reminiscent of the one Arri wore. Eliza had the crowd hushed as she bent slightly to Legolas as he knelt and kissed his cheek and then repeated the same thing to Arri, showing her lack of fear and full acceptance of the two. She smiled as she touched Arri's hair with a giggle with a wave and ran back to her place in the crowd.

Arri's eyes danced at the sweet girl and looked to Legolas as the religious man was in front of them again to proceed and they could only assume that meant their union would be accepted.

Elvish customs and Human customs became one in the ceremony as the two now stood while the man finished his part of the custom. Arri's eyes filled with tears as she heard the man repeat what she had heard. "until death do you part."

With the new ring Legolas had given her in their human union she marveled at the difference in the human ring and how it matched the one Aine had given her for Legolas, it had been the same Aine's husband had worn until death did them part.

Never hearing much of ceremony but seemed dazed and when Legolas pulled her to him hearing something about a kiss they both lost to their spark they shared hearing astonished gasps from most humans, as their arms wrapped around the other and they found their hearts sped up with bodies molded to one another. They parted breathless as most of the elves and humans cheered and it was one single voice from the side of Legolas that chuckled and simply said, "Now then," the dwarfish voice rang out, "that is what I call a kiss."

Giles smiled taking over once again grabbing their hands and standing in between the newlywed elves. He sharply pushed Arri away from Legolas and into the hands of Jared as he produced a dagger to Legolas's throat. "Hold her." Giles screamed to Jared and Manveru joined to help him.

Jared whispered to her in elvish, "do not move to help him or he may strike." He felt her relax a little but the worry in her eyes did not dissipate. "I do not think he will hurt him in front of so many." Jared silenced as the wizard joined him now and hoped she would head him.

The elves including Eosin began to move to their friends but Giles sneered, "I will not kill him but wish to prove my point." He reached into Legolas shirt producing the royal crest of Loredell and held it above his head for everyone to see. "He already bore the royal crest." He shouted, "he already believes himself to be your king!"

Legolas tired of this and wrestled free easily as the other elves approached he grabbed his bow letting it fly at the hand Giles held the crest with. It caught the crest easily from his hand and the arrow landed above Giles's reach in the beautiful arc. "I wore it only as a request from Arri and she wore mine."

Jared let Arri go and Manveru jumped to restrain her as she produced the gentle ornament Legolas had given her. Jared moved forward, "It would seem to be nothing more than an expression of feelings."

"An elf for a king!" Giles shouted as he went on disgustedly. "Ask the people what they think of his, and you?" He sneered.

The people began to grow impatient and mumbled uncertainly. Arri tried to join Legolas's side but found Manveru in between them again and the wizard shoved her back into Jared.

Legolas found his temper forthcoming as he thought of her pregnancy and watching how they lay hand on her, and separate them.

Arri fussed as the fancy clothing she wore that got in the way.

Eosin was beside Legolas with a look of challenge and other elves began to follow, "release her. She has done nothing!"

Loud screams were heard as it began to rain thick black arrows as they flew into the safety of the castle striking some people, as orcs screams could also be heard. Manveru let Arri go as he watched the orcs begin to climb the walls and made way for his own weapon and staff frightened.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Arri's waist as she ran towards them and Giles took shelter in the castle.

"Into the castle," Legolas said quickly as he put her behind him for protection.

She scoffed lightly reaching down to her and releasing the the long train that tripped her now then she made her way to the package where she had brought Eliza's gown. Slipping on leggings under her gown then pulling her tunic over she then released the shoulders of her gown until it pooled to the ground. She tucked in into her bag gently, "I would be queen but not help?" She produced two swords wrapped lightly and her bow. Shouldering her bow she threw Legolas a quiver of arrows just before the orcs came running for them.

She watched concerned seeing he seemed not as keen as usual and not making his mark as readily as he usually did. Her heart lurched when he even seemed to shake his head as if to clear it but she ran with her quiver of arrows as she pushed her sword through the beautiful binding around her waist to join his side. Pushing her way through the carnage they were finally side by side to fight this crusade.


	19. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Along the legends in middle earth not all things could be said very clearly, a few things were still whispered among people and creatures until proved certain. One of them being that the creature that became known as Gollum had been a hobbit and truly he had been Smeagol but after the touch of the ring it seemed another life all together. Another whispering was of the orcs, in his youth Legolas had heard from many a person that they had once been Elves that had gone mad. Had they been it might explain how crafty and sure their archers had been or even why their ears much alike to an Elf. Nevertheless, he wanted them no where near his new wife and friends.

As relieved as he was seeing she had prepared for this instance, he wanted to tell her to pull back. Although he knew her aim might out shoot some of the best archers there, from under his instructions when they were children. Watching the orcs push passed the main gate and began flowing into the courtyard and Arri tossed him the other sword which he caught easily attaching it to the opposite side of the decorative sword he held.

"Let them come!" Gimli screamed flying headlong into the fray with his axe but the dwarf found elvish arrows helping to clear the path.

Arri watched with great admiration as Lord Elrond branded a sword as it seemed to glide through orcs and he lead fellow elves as they began to push passed the defenseless humans, protecting them all. His sword was a fluid motion that the orcs had a hard time to follow with mere eyes and very easily he pressed on barking orders in Elvish. So impressed was Arri that she considered her work with her bow to be lacking in compare. All too quickly a small yet frightened scream caught her attention taking her attention.

Turning her head to see a small child in an elvish dress fleeing from an orc with his sword drawn. There were many orcs and they would surely take the live of each human if they could. Arri's heart fell as she jumped from Legolas' side and raced for the child plucking her sword from her side.

Watching Gimli, Legolas continued to fire his arrows taking down the orcs before they became arm's reach of the dwarf and continued even as Gimli figured it out, "21, 22, 23, 24..." Quickly he pulled his sword as an orc ran to him and when his sword fell so did the orc, "25..." He pulled his bow again taking them at a distance and watched Gimli's head turn and with no enemy near him, he began to swing his Axe angrily at nothing at all.

"You cheat, elf!" He grumbled loud enough for everybody to hear although it only made sense to a few.

"29.." he called off loading another arrow but an orc was nearly on top of him and Legolas used the arrow's tip as a knife to it's throat, "30.." As he reached back he worried he had hit Arri and turn his head slight,"Arri?" Legolas said quickly but she did not turn to him as he watched her run to Eliza in the midst of the orcs. He exhaled running after her but still feeling quite light headed.

Eliza let another scream trying to take shelter under the table that contained refreshments but then the orc let his sword go smashing the table to reveal the child. Eliza watched the sword tossed over the dark monster's head as he gained momentum to bring the blade upon her and she closed her eyes. Hearing the clashing of metal but Eliza felt no pain so she opened her eyes to see Arri standing before her like her own guardian with her own sword as an obstacle between the orc's sword and Eliza. Eliza sucked a breath in sharply as Arri seemed to barely hold the blade back with her own. The Orc lost interest in Eliza and drew his sword back taking aim on Arri.

"Arri!" Eliza's little voice screamed above the din watching Arri's defense against the orc and seeing another approaching them.

Arri watched the orc's attention fall on her as he began to aim his blade at her head now and against she caught his blade with her own before he strike. She pushed his blade off and turned quickly moving with her own blade striking the orc down.

Brawn to brawn was not Arri's preference to fighting these orcs. She knew she was not as powerful as they and now this one was trying her strength. She managed to deflect his attention from the child and spun around quickly with her sword seemingly airborne. Then bound onto another table and then off before the rough beast smashed where she had stood, splintering the table to pieces. She dodged his swing and slid under the beast as he stabbed madly between his feet, where she had been. Turning and flipping behind him she was on her knees as the orc brought his vast weapon down at her head yet she had her sword up holding it back. She was not as muscular as he and felt his sword coming closer. Taking a deep breath she knew she had to do what she could to keep their unborn safe, it meant any means of fighting. She thrusted fast with all her might bringing the sword up but also her knee connecting with the orc groin. As the beast bent down at the waist in pain she brought her sword over his neck separating head from body. She caught her breath but hoped Legolas had not seen that...

Turning to Eliza she saw her wide eyes knowing she had seen the whole fight, "Make haste for the castle and Legolas." She said quickly when she saw another orc coming at her threateningly.

Eliza choked tears of fear back but did as she was told and ran into Legolas as he was running for them. Eliza threw her arms around Legolas' neck and attached herself to him like a tree in a hurricane, "Arri said to go to you." She explained with a quivering lip.

Legolas tucked his arms under the child's back and knees carrying her swiftly. Unable the use of his hands, he found with the slew of orcs coming at them, he narrowed eyes as one began to stab at them with his sword. As the clumsy orc continued his powerful pointed reach Legolas jumped to and fro never being where he aimed. Then seizing the opportunity he leaped onto the flat of the Orc's blade upon but one foot and with the other foot he took another step to land on it's mammoth head. Then he slid down it's back using the momentum to hasten their route to the castle where Jared had began ushering the unarmed people, woman and children to the safety of the castle's walls. Legolas placed her in Jared's arms stopping quickly with an orc behind him.

Eliza looked to Jared excitedly, "He flew me here! He can fly!"

Jared chuckled, "No, he ran but his feet are very deft."

Other children approached Eliza as if she was an enigma too having been brought by the auric haired elf and wearing a dress similar to Arri's as they touched her gown in awe. Eliza didn't notice them but stared out at Legolas, Arri and the elves fighting the orcs. She could see Arri fighting the larger creatures as she finally was caught with a blade across her face and Eliza gasped loudly. The other children were exclaiming and pointing watching Legolas as he produced both blades and began to fight as a mad man making way through the orcs and freeing unarmed humans to run for safety.

"Wow!" the child next to Eliza gasped and Eliza smiled watching the incredible proficiency Legolas had and seeing him free her mother who came running for her daughter.

Eosin and Aragorn battled back to back and Eosin stopped slightly watching Arri's manner of fight and Aragorn looked to her too. She was not as strong as the orcs but she dove under and out of the way of their blades with the grace of a dancer and she seemed to float around the orcs moving her blade so quickly it was hard to tell where the blade began and ended.

Eosin grinned with great pride at her but seeing arrows flying at her feet and the orcs approach her and seemingly to forget the humans.

Aragorn was impressed with her manner of fight and had been ready to let her battle her own until he saw she was hopelessly outnumbered as orcs began straight for her. "They would flank her." Grunting could be heard from the castle and children began to scream as they exchanged a knowing look.

In the throes of combat nearby and Legolas heard Aragorn easily and he ran for his love with a piercing gaze at the orcs who approached Arri, as well as she fought he was certain this many at once was beyond her.

Eosin nodded to the castle, "Jared and Elrond will require your assistance." He ran to help Arri and Legolas with his bow striking the orcs quickly. His arm became a quick flowing object between his quiver and his bow as the arrows only seemed to see his bow for mere seconds, if that. Sighing he sprinted up the back of the an orc and hopping atop of his head easily then bounded from orc to orc and quite amused how it bothered them, that is just before he landed an arrow in their skulls. Springing from them he had a hold of decorative garland riding it as he let it tear slowing his fall but he let go landing by Arri and Legolas. He moved to his friends quickly and gave a nod ready to see it through.

Arwen kept her blade close as she and her father saw Aragorn running to help Jared keeping the castle containing the helpless safe. She saw her own father drawing near to help and keep the orcs from over taking the castle. Between the combination of the three they found Arwen could fall back and help the crying children and frightened humans.

Arwen glanced at the wide eyes of the children for any injuries but Eliza came forward reaching for her silky hair and touched it gently.

"You are an elf like Legolas?" Eliza smiled. "You're going to help us aren't you?"

Arwen nodded with a brief smile, "Are you injured?" Arwen asked the group. Most shook their heads no but scattered few came forward showing their injuries. Arwen began to apply them and Eliza's mother came forward watching her avidly.

"Why are these elves helping us?" the woman looked to see darker haired elves fighting hard against the orcs.

Arwen let a breath, "we are friends of Legolas and Arri and of Loredell."

Another woman pushed forward, "What of the female elf curse to the crown?"

"A mere legend," Arwen kept her gaze on helping the child in front of her.

"That one elf looks like the one in yer legend," Eliza's mother pointed to Arri who remained fighting and making it harder for Arwen to concentrate on helping the child before her.

Arwen met the woman's eye, "Say you that Elves are immortal, do you think we would risk such a long life if we had not thought we were correct the right person on the throne."

Eliza smiled, "you mean Arri." Arwen nodded at the little girl. "I like her and I like Arri too." then she looked to her mother, "Mommy Arri saved me."

"A queen that fights for others?" Another woman said watching them in the courtyard.

"My father is Lord of Rivendell and he fights for you as well as he would our own people," Arwen gestured to her father he had began to look dirty from the battle.

"Giles doesn't fight," Eliza chirped in and Arwen nodded and then Eliza gasped watching the orcs numbers decrease slowly. "Are we winning?"

They looked to the noises of shuffling as the hobbits seemed to pushed with the children and one parent had snatched Sting from Frodo. Despite telling they were hobbits and showing them their feet they found it only made the humans laugh at them curiously that somebody had such hairy boys. Eliza heard her friend's mother tell them to behave and sit in the chairs until their parents were found.

Sighing the hobbits looked to and fro feeling helpless in this attack but thought the better than to disobey and create a disturbance, least they see somebody fall because they argued.

Legolas did not feel as sure footed as he should. He had gone days with battle or practice without feeling as clumsy as he did now. He still fought better than any human but he did rely on his keen ability and he felt it was letting him down. He joined Arri letting his decorative sword fall back into it's sheath and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Arri exhaled, "so much for a wedding."

They could see swift elvish arrows striking orcs beyond their reach and Legolas shook his head to gain his balance, "we 'are' wed." He looked to see an Orc archer had made his way to the rampart and began and fire at them but what scared him was he seemed to be aiming for Arri. He kept his sword drawn and began to yell for her but he knew the warning would come to late and he pushed her from the deadly strike. Legolas flew back with the momentum of the arrow as it struck him squarely in the shoulder and leaving him on the ground.

Seeing him fall to the ground Arri's world fell with him and she was positive he had knocked her out of the path of the orc's strike. Growing angry he had been touched, she sprang to protect him brandishing her sword over him and deflecting the orc who had hoped to land his blade on his head then she tossed him back with a well placed foot on his chest.

Eosin rushed forward with his arrows knocking the orcs from Arri as well as the archer that hit Legolas and she fell to her knees next to Legolas.

She eyed the arrow in his shoulder and felt tears strike her cheeks madly. Cradling his head she looked to his injury, "It was meant for me."

Opening his eyes and looked to her hardly believing he had been hit. He had never been hit before and the worst blow he had taken only drew blood but never a hit, "it found a sheath." He muttered jokingly and noticed her solemn look, "I can still fight." He assured her but she did not looked convinced as she touched his face. He heard Eosin in front of them keeping the orcs back with his bow and pushed to his feet with a grunt to help the other elves.

"You must go to the castle," Arri said quickly and as she turned her head to see the other elves looking about with empty hands and a battle won.

All too suddenly, she heard a loud gasp behind her and the growling of an orc. Turning she saw Eosin's pained face, an orc landed an unlucky strike for Eosin then began the orc whooping and cheering his victory of striking an elf, of striking Eosin.

Her face gone ashen to see Eosin turn to her with the Orc blade in his stomach and the crimson flow that covered his hands as he grasped the blade that pained him, no word came from him but his mouth was agape. "No!" Arri yelled grabbing him as he began to fall to his knees.

Legolas swallowed hard ignoring the pain and swinging his sword above Arri and Eosin as she fell to the ground with him. He was sure this orc had also been coming for them but Legolas landed a clear swipe beheading the orc and watched at the elven archers finished the orcs with their arrows. Legolas turned to see Arri looking very dismal and trying make Eosin comfortable but the blood Legolas saw was more than he had wished to. He felt his own eyes growing soft with sorrow for Eosin, that had taken the blow and Arri's anguish of the only elf she called brother.

Arri wiped the hair from Eosin's face and hearing his shallow gasps as a few humans stood seeing the elf's distress.

"Arri?" Eosin said slightly between parted lips.

"Legolas and I are here," She choked trying not to cry as Legolas stood by her with a hand on her shoulder. "We need to get you to Elrond."

"It is done," Eosin gasped between breaths. He seemed to try to focus on one thing as he ordered his eyes to work. "Arri...," he smiled obviously making her face out.

Arri noticed the blood loss and swallowed hard looking to Legolas who held as dismal stare as she did. She felt Eosin's weak grasp on her hand as tightly as he could now.

"I loved you until the end of my days," he grunted between labored breaths. He managed a smile as he reached a hand to touch her face but fingers barely grazed her skin when his gaze went to the heavens then he seemed to no longer focus.

"Eosin?" Arri touched his face lightly and with a last breath his body went limp as he let her hand go.

"Eosin!" She refused to believe this but Legolas brought his hand forward taking his fingers over his eyes to shut them, a final time. With his arm around her shoulders Legolas guided her to her feet.

"Arri," he said quietly. He knew they had been good friends for many years and he understood the pain much more so after Helm's Keep.

She looked on clouded by tears to see the arrow still embedded in his shoulder and sniffled but she remembered Legolas needed her now, "we need to get you to Elrond." She glanced back not very willing to leave Eosin there but noticed the men carrying him with the other elves.

A man picked Eosin up gently as another elf guided him holding another body. Arri and Legolas heard the man mutter, "He was a hell of a fighter."

It was in the quiet that Arri saw Giles finally come from the safety of the castle as and as he did Elrond looked grievous at the Mirkwood elf. Elrond made his way to Legolas and gestured for other elves to come help him believing the prince would be hard to hold. "A flesh wound." Elrond nodded his head at it but knew how it must hurt

"You will need this removed." Elrond said indicating to the orc arrow and grabbing it firmly and as soon as legolas nodded he tugged it from his shoulder. Legolas stumbled but caught his footing and the other elves released him when he stood without sway.

Arri saw Giles racing to them and grit her teeth as he seemed to offer a diplomatic hand to them and Manveru was at his side like an obedient dog. As Legolas was treated by Elrond he took advantage of the two being separate for the now.

Offensively she looked at his hand as he began to mumble thanks but she knew it was to dissuade them. She scoffed loudly at his falsehood and her look went to the men as they wandered for help so her thoughts were to aide. Beginning to move away to survey the damage there she was stopped short as the arrogant wizard stood before her.

Knowing Gandalf had exhausted himself battling physically, Manveru halted the she-elf and continued a straight gaze as if he bore into her soul through her aqua gaze. He spoke in in hushed tones and his breath became a vapor that swirled around her, holding her captive in her own being. Watching her closed eyes but she still stood and reached her arms as if she held her sword yet fought a ghost. Speaking fast he grew angry yet amazed she still stood and the cloud he breathed began to grow, until another wizard stood there staff at the ready.

Gandalf, was always admired by many but to Manveru he was his bane. Hastily he removed his sticky green vapor as he caught it in hand then closed fist about it. He shook fist and then released it but it was upon opening his hand that Arri did fall.

Authors Note: Yes this chapter did contain character death but I ask you please do not name who it is or how they died in any review. I have seen some groups very rabid about spoilers :( Me? I really do not care but I rather not ruffle other people's feathers here and ask spoilers are respected.


	20. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It would seem a few tossed aside differences when seeing her fall under the wizard's conjuring, men and elf moved to grab the lady and Legolas began to abandon Elrond's healing to gather her before she hit the ground but Gimli ran under her then cast a surprising look as he had her in his arms. "She is very light," Gimli's wide eyes looked at an amused Legolas. Gimli let Elrond take her from him easily but still looked at her curiously. "She's smaller than most elves, is she part dwarf?"

Legolas chuckled, "then should wouldn't be so light." He was about to continue his banter but his attention was caught by Aragorn's angry stare as he moved to Manveru. His brow wrinkled as Elrond applied a salve but his regard was on Aragorn. Gimli slowly brought Arri over to Elrond as the lord looked into his arms. He looked at her still closed eyes as he gently took her from him and placed her on the floor beside him but something caused Elrond to pause. Settling her in he seemed taken aback and cast his eyes up to Legolas' now worried face but gave the younger elf a smile, then he was back to task. Work as he could but Elvish lord looked like a blind man that finally had sight as he looked to Legolas and gave him a slight smile, leaving Legolas to wonder what secret he held.

Aragorn marched right up to meet Manveru's eyes and he did not waiver even as Arwen ran to them with the children following her as if baby chicks. "Do you think us fools to not understand or too blind to see?" Aragorn hissed, "I know what you did...". Gesturing to Arri's sleeping form he felt his rage arise not only because she was his friend's mate but because of the battle he saw her engage had won his respect on the field again, and for their sakes. It was quite odd to see she was truly trained to not only protect herself but could be a warrior with a style and grace he had not even seen among many elves but never had she been enlisted to battle, truly only a few he had seen would surpass her.

Manveru kept his innocent gaze and holding now empty hands as if to prove they were clean of abetting, "I did nothing!" Meeting each face or the crowd as if to lull the others into his ploy of sinlessness. Yet, what he found was it only took the word of Aragorn and Legolas was moving to him with angry tidings.

"Just as you did not cast your spell on me earlier?" Legolas said through gritted teeth but Aragorn held his hand up to Legolas to keep him from coming closer.

"Spells cast upon those that would help you?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow trying to calm himself, "How should it be that you attack Arri when she fought in your very stead?" he gestured to Giles, "Shall it seem no sword fits this witless worm's hand?"

"And battle she should since she delivered this upon us!" Manveru squinted his eyes as they fell to Eosin as another Elf attempted to clean his body, "Just is just in a kingdom of men, not elves," He snorted. "Elves are bad luck!"

Drawing a deep breath to calm himself as he began to turn from Manveru. Knowing he did not want to falter in front of the people but then heard the man chuckle as he turned to leave him to his own misery, it was then Aragorn lost his temper. He cocked his arm back for a full strike and released it with all his pent rage in a powerful blow on Manveru's jaw.

For all and sundry fell quiet as Aragorn struck sending him back and stumbling with the loud sound of bones snapping. Elves and men stood their ground watching the events, as Manveru was hit quickly and swiftly.

Yet, Gimli chuckled watching the spit fly from the wizard's mouth as Manveru fell to the ground on his knees. "Yes!" Gimli shouted delighted with seeing the wizard fall.

"That," he nearly spat at the wizard, "was a blow from another man!" Aragorn said feeling a little relieved. "Not from an elf but another man." Moving away from the wizard he turned his back not wanting to lay eye on him but it was then Manveru grasped his sore jaw with thought of vengeance and produced a small vile from his long robes. Before it could fall and burst apart at Aragorn's feet, Legolas dove forward letting it fall gently in his hand before it hit the ground. Immediately regretting that he had acted without thinking as his shoulder throbbed now but Aragorn cast him a grateful look while he pulled him to his feet.

Gathering himself with weary with the day's events, Gandalf walked to them with an unhappy look, "Shall it be need help to stay your wretched hand? Shall we be remiss to sit idly by as you inflict harm to those who might save Loredell?" Aine slowly made it by his side looking worn from the waged war and her lovely dress was tainted with splashes of orc blood as if proof of her aid to Loredell. Still she held a blood stained sword in hand beside Gandalf with no word but full resolve to fight along him. "Why did you cast spells on Legolas, Aine and Arri?"

Hauling to his feet as rapidly as possible Manveru weakly took hold of his staff when he saw Gandalf clenching his own. Letting no word fall between them he cast his staff out letting only a bright flash to be seen by onlookers. All that could be seen could be the red gash across Gandalf's white robe on his chest and he flew back roughly skidding on the ground.

Hastily moving from Elrond Legolas pulled Aine from going Gandalf's side and getting her out of the way, "A wizard's duel is not for us."

Arwen ushered the children into the castle towards her father who stood in tandem with the people who had sense stood back to the shelter from this ominous threat. Soon enough those who tally began to push into the castle with them as they watched the two wizard's head off.

Tossing his arms up to have their attention Giles growled as he spoke in pure hate now, "Gandalf's attack is the same as an attack on Loredell." He smiled regaining his composure as he looked to Legolas, "Gather you wife and your wounded and leave." Then he did look to the people from the village who hid among the walls vying for their approval. Exchanging very curious stares they did not seem to nod in agreement, yet even the guards seemed dubious.

Eliza moved to Giles with her big pleading eyes, "they saved me!" Her lip quivered and she looked up at the would be king from under eyelashes as if scared to turn up her entire head to him. "They saved my mommy and daddy too."

Giles lost his temper with the pathetic creature sniveling at him as he bent back his arm and he let his hand fly against the child's face sending the child sprawling from him. Eliza fell into her mother and her doll flew out of her arms in a waterfall of tears now. Arwen was the first to move as she picked the doll up then stood between Giles and the child daring him to touch her or her mother.

Aragorn and Legolas moved to Giles, man and elf both with venom in their eyes but Aragorn nodded to Legolas to step down determined not soil the elves to the people and to deal with it man to man, "How should this be the action of any king, Sir?"

"Loredell and I wish for you and your company to leave," Giles laughed.

"No!" came the words from a woman's voice. Eliza's mother stood and spoke in a clear voice, "they have done more among the village than you ever have." She held Eliza to her as she stood next to Arwen, as if not to show fear of the elves but to stand by them.

"A woman's voice cannot be heard by my ears," He smiled.

Joining her was her husband that stood tall on the other side of Arwen, "Where were you during the attack?" He narrowed his eyes at Giles. He looked to Arri who had been lain on the floor as Elrond attended to other's injured. "I did see her and them," he pointed to Legolas, Arwen and the rest, "fighting by us as you hid."

Many began to murmur, "Should you rule us as a cat's mice or would you fight beside us as one kingdom united?" He said quickly and looked to Legolas, "if our king should be an elf, so be it."

"So you would have the she-elf on the throne?" Giles was flabbergasted.

Chants of the people calling their approval upset Giles but he kept his calm, "What of the prophecy?" He was now screaming back at them angrily.

"You would strike a child?" Eliza's mom hissed, "what kind of King would you be?"

Gasping was heard and all turned to see Gandalf and Manveru manipulating the other with invisible attackers. Both were tossed back by unseen blows from their staffs but Gandalf had managed to draw Manveru outside to lessen the chance of striking a bystander. Worn and tired but Gandalf's attacks were still far stronger than that of Manveru and as testament it was quite easy to see all the blood through tears of evil wizard's robes.

Giles could see he was losing this battle but wanted to take the war, "If you want an Elf on the throne it shall be done."

Legolas looked to Aragorn and said cautiously, "Perchance she would if your wizard had not enchanted her this day." Both wondered what trickery this was but kept silent for fear of their tongues twisted by the unwholly man. Legolas went to her and knelt to take her hand, "she will want to mourn her friend as well."

"Tomorrow then," Aragorn smiled at the idea and the people's rally for the elves.

What stopped they both when saw Jared running with an injured elf in his arms and out of breath as he looked straight away for Elrond. Elrond let Arwen take over bandaging a child's cut hand and looked at the grave elf in Jared's arms. Slowly he began to look at the injury seeing hasty paste that was already applied made of king's foil and he looked again to Jared with a curious stare. "Where was it this fallen warrior gathered help?" He nearly demanded of Jared now.

"I only knew a bit, Lord Elrond," he said slowly. "I feared had I not he would not breath long enough to get proper help from you," worry tainted his face hoping he had not made things worse for the ebony haired elf.

Elrond smiled with naught a word as everybody looked on expectantly. Then he raised his hand to his chest with a slight bow of his head, "Well met, swordsman..." It seemed that a bridge had been built between man and elf as seemingly all exhaled now. Then the elf lord raised a brow at him, impressed by the man. It was then he noticed the scarlet slash across his back and gestured for him to sit now.

Instead he shook his head, "there are other elves out there." He bowed his head returning the honor to Elrond the turned on his heel racing off. Legolas and Aragorn ran after him as Legolas sprinted passed them easily.

Jared's mouth dropped watching Legolas' agility and speed in pure awe. Aragorn would have shut his jaw if there were no hurry but instead he simply said, "you will get used to it."

Gandalf could see something from the corner of his eye and he knew it to be a human and he moved closer to the other attack wizard to help keep them safe by putting himself in harm's way. He could hear Jared's cry behind him as he heard him fly back being struck by the Manveru.

Aragorn, Legolas followed Jared only to see two dark haired elves by him in a heap and one on top of him as if he had tried to carry him out. Legolas pulled the elf off Jared only to see the familiar face as his eyes fluttered open briefly and he felt for a pulse. He shook his head, "Elladan?" He looked back and Aragorn who's pulse raced now in fright.

"He lives but needs help," Legolas grunted with his own injury to get Elladan to help.

Aragorn confirmed his fear with a cry seeing the other elf, "Elrohir?" He tried to get a response then traded worried looks with Legolas knowing all too well the twin sons of Elrond had been struck down. Aragorn found Elrohir's pulse as he turned to see Eliza's father and a few other men offering their assistance and he smiled as he and Aragorn looked at Jared.

Jared groaned and pushed stray hair from his eyes as he looked to them, "I am alive." He passed Aragorn the satchel he had that held water, bandages, king's foil, salves, pastes and other supplies. Aragorn stared at it for a moment before snatching the salve for Elrohir then tossing it to Legolas to repeat.

After bandaging them Aragorn nodded pushing his shoulder under Elrohir's armpit and pulling him to his feet. Eliza's father offered his hands to Legolas to help with but looking at Legolas's injury with a shake of his head, very slowly they both carried the injured elf.

Aragorn nodded in agreement tossing Legolas a discarded shield. Legolas held the shield to them as a barrier as they headed them to the castle as the trudged their way.

Jared took the idea having seen Legolas's agility and threw another shield to the ground before Legolas' feet. "your ride, sire!"

Legolas tossed the other shield to Eliza's father to block attacks supporting Elladan as they both jumped the shield, nearly catapulting to the safety of the castle.

Chuckling Aragorn knew that skill may be beyond him but would try all to get Elrohir aid fast. He tossed Jared the other shield and nodded to him and both men jumped the grounded shield. They both screamed not accounting for the difference of Legolas' weight as they crashed into the men awaiting them. All Aragorn could offer in reply, "it had been Jared's idea..."

Jared could only raise his head with a smile to be alive then found the dark blanket of sleep taking him over now.

They all recognized the twin sons of Elrond and moved swiftly but it was Elrond himself to lift Jared to a place beside his sons. Meeting Eliza's father's face he nodded to him, "Perhaps hopes of peace are not lost on some men." Then he gave him a nod of gratitude as he busied himself with the last of the injured.

Pounding down his staff a weary Gandalf's voice boomed through the corridors, "You have failed!" The wizard stood proudly looking directly at Manveru.

Manveru growled as he began chanting at Gandalf and threw his staff to the ground emitting a bright white light from it and creeping along the dirt to Gandalf's feet. Gandalf countered with a brilliant light that clashed leaving everyone watching to squeeze their eyes shut against the glare and the strength of it.

Blinking they all opened eyes slowly looking for the wizards, Eliza was the first to speak at the absence of both wizards, "Where'd they go?" She tugged on Aragorn's sleeve and he looked down wordlessly.

"Their battle has gone to another place now and it is not a place we might go," Elrond said simply hoping for the best. He had never thought it would go this far between wizards and he now knew Arri would have to wake from Manveru's spell on her own.

"We should begin to ready for the coronation after we help the injured." Arwen sighed looking at her brothers sleeping faces.

Legolas could see the contempt in Giles eyes as he looked to Arri and Legolas made his way to her protectively standing by her again as if daring Giles to touch her.

Aragorn went to Legolas who looked as he would attempt to take her away on his own and lifted her, "she will need rest." He looked to Legolas who was also still clad in his ceremonial garments and exhaled, "you will need to heal as well."

Legolas nodded as they brought her from the other room and they began to file out slowly and Gimli's face lit up, "Good sense these people, they can smell a rat." He chuckled as he went into the courtyard looking for clue to Gandalf's where about.

Aine had busied herself helping the others with Arwen and Elrond as Jared began to mumble in his sleep of Prince Jareth and Prince William in very hushed tones. Soon the injured were given the comfortable beds of the castle much to Giles dismay.

Arri woke feeling an evening breeze on her and she was in a bed and realized she was not alone and found Aine standing by her looking pleased. Arri blinked her eyes from the sleep and sat up slowly looking around, "Legolas?"

"Elrond made him wait in your room," Aine smiled. "He has been here with Arwen the whole time and he needs to rest too."

"And Eosin," Arri looked pleadingly but at the mention of Eosin's name Aine lowered her eyes. Arri tossed her legs over the bed and pushed the covers aside with a look of determination.

Aine sighed, "Shall I get one of the men to help you to the room?"

Arri shook her head reaching for her cloak, "I need to see Eosin first." She looked at the floor and started out with shaky legs.

Aine sighed at the headstrong girl and looked out the window and the people who were cleaning and preparing for a coronation. They would not bury the dead until Eosin and the other fallen elves could be taken back to Rivendell, out of respect. Aine and Elrond had agreed readily assuring them he would be home with in a day or two.

Watching the little girl who had been in the castle from a distance with a smile as the child was asking question after question and looking at everything she could with both parents trying to keep up with her. She remembered Arri being as inquisitive once but silently wondered if Arri would ever recall it.

Legolas felt the breeze move his hair slightly as he bent over the young elfling who held the bow nearly as skillfully as Legolas could. He stayed at eye level with the youth and his smaller bow but a small grin played at his lips knowing elfling would strike his target.

Sure enough the little elf pulled the string back letting the arrow fly strong and he took a deep breath holding it as he waited with baited breath to see where it struck but he squeezed his eyes shut listening to Legolas's chuckle.

"Let your breath go and open your eyes," Legolas instructed standing up and trying not to laughter take over their lesson.

The little elf did and looked up to the target to see he struck a dead bull's eye and looked up to Legolas smiling. "I did it, father."

Legolas nodded at the elf who stood waist high to him with a beaming smile and he began to pull another arrow into the bow as Legolas watched. Once again Legolas knelt down to him feeling a calm spring breeze blow their hair slightly. The young elf's straight long hair and eyes resembled Legolas's and was the very image of the taller elf down to the point of his ears. Legolas was proud but did not want it to throw his teaching to his son and kept his smile private but could never get over the pure joy of just casting his gaze on the small elf. The one thing the elfling did have that Legolas did not was the one thing Arri gave him, the sparkle in his eyes and how they dance or sparked with excitement.

The young elf pulled the string back but heard a coo-ing sound last minute and the arrow went astray hitting the ground and he looked up to Legolas with a roll of the eyes as they turned. Legolas knew without a doubt it was Arri as did the elf who seemed happy to see his mother just not the small bundle in her arms.

He tumbled up to his mother and hugged her waist but raised a brow looking at the child she held, "Mother did you have to bring her too?" He pouted slightly but Legolas loved to the trio as his heart jumped slightly at the sight of Arri and the small bundle she held.

He caught his breath thinking she how lovely she was as the breeze caught her curls. Then wind pushed the shawl she had draped around the Elvish baby and it blew around Arri's knees now. Legolas realized he was staring and made his way to her touching her face lightly as he brushed his lips to hers. She seemed almost regal but a little sad and her eyes still sparkled as they had in the past. He brushed his cheek to hers as he looked to the child in her arms moving the shawl to look at it better.

The child's vivid eyes mirrored his own and the child let a squeal when she saw him and he felt himself smile as he reached his hand to her. He touched the little curl that sat on top of her head as if to show claim of who her mother was and the child's eyes danced and she pumped her little arms showing her approval of Legolas's touch.

"She grows to look more like you every instant," Legolas said with a grin playing on his lips. He was truly fascinated with the little elf and Arri smiled back looking down at the child as well. Legolas felt peace, a peace most could never feel in a thousand years.

As he watched Arri touching the infant gently, he realized they had become closer than two hearts or souls could. He had never known a love like this and for the first time he could remember his heart was full. He felt a tugging on his tunic as his son began to whimper and Legolas turned quickly to find what ailed him but the youth began to pull away from him by and invisible force.

Legolas grabbed for him but a dark void opened and pulled the elf into it leaving Legolas grabbing for air. Soon the other child's whimper was heard and he turned to see the child laying on the ground flailing her arms and legs for attention. "Arri?" Legolas called as he narrowed his eyes looking for clues to what was happening but Arri was not to be found and he looked about as he placed his hands on the bundle in the shawl. He clutched the babe to his chest protectively but felt something was wrong and the dread that covered him. He soon become conscious to the fact the bundle no longer moved in his arms and he took a deep breath as he opened the shawl speaking to the infant in Elvish comfortingly. The plump little hands were gone and the curl grayed with age and the infant's face frozen into a terrible scream as the corpse of the elfling lay in his arms. He jumped at himself looking at the shell that had been his daughter moments ago. "What trickery is this?" He screamed to the sky and then looked around solemnly, "Arri?" He listened to the quiet and the shuffling but found no reply, "Arri?" His voice was quickly becoming shallow and sad and he fell to his knees still holding the body of his child in his arms. Sobs began to form as he felt something grab him pulling him from Mirkwood too.

After a while Arwen and Aragorn looked at one another worried for their friend as he began to move and shake his head in his sleep. Arwen cocked an eyebrow at Aragorn in wonder of what was bewitching Legolas's mind.

Suddenly Legolas jumped awake with a start looking at the bed and ran fingers over it lightly as if to make sure it was real. He turned to see Arwen smiling at him and Aragorn puffing on his pipe.

Arwen sat on the bed looking at him closely, "Father, gave you something for the pain but it was not supposed to induce sleep." She sighed touching his head with a cool cloth to rid him of his sweaty brow.

"You had us worried," Aragorn smiled from next to the window.

Legolas still offered no voice but continued to look around to see if things were real and he tossed his cover off letting his feet fall to the floor.

Aragorn cleared his throat loudly indicating to Legolas's nakedness but Legolas continued to moved to his leggings and Arwen only shrugged. Aragorn chuckled never quite used to the elves simple acceptance of each other or being so open without it being an issue for others.

Arwen seemed more upset that Legolas still seemed to be walking in a haze and she went to him with the rest of his garments as he had his leggings on, "you should rest." She sighed knowing there was little chance of that and nodding to his shoes when he began to look around

Slowly he seemed more awake looking around, "where is Arri?" He looked confused and Arwen touched his face worried, "has something happened?"

"No," Arwen assured him. "Your sleep was quite restless..." She handed him his tunic with a sigh.

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of the odd sleep, "I am fine." He found Aragorn by him as well.

"You look bewildered," Aragorn said quickly narrowing his eyes at Legolas.

"I need to find Arri," Legolas said simply not meeting their eyes but donning the shoes Arwen had pointed out.

"Did you dream of her?" Arwen guessed as he began to pull on his bracers on his arms over his tunic.

Legolas turned to met her eyes sadly and nodded. "Thank you." He said looking at them with a bow of his head and moving out the door and into the hallway quickly. Leaving the couple to trade very curious looks with one another.

When at last she had stood by Eosin's body she looked at him with a mixture of sadness and regret. He had been cleaned already and he looked very peaceful. His eyes were shut and his dark lashes were a contrast to his even paler skin. His hair was clean and he bore the same two braids that he had worn in life. Arri remembered his hair wet and matted to him when they had been in the water with laughter and horse play and how he had smiled at her. She thought of the hurt expression he had when he learned of Legolas but now his face was frozen, unmoving. She sighed touching his soft hair with her fingers thinking of the sacrifice he had made for them. She remembered the look of horror after the orc had struck him and the look of despair as he looked upon her the last moments, even then he had managed a ghost of a smile.

'I loved you until the end of my days,' he had said to her and now it sounded haunting in the quiet room she stood over him. She had not felt the tears fall until she saw them on the sheet he had.

She knelt by him letting her eyes become as moist as they would and submerging herself in the grief. "I will always love you old friend," she whispered to Eosin's shell as she touched his face lovingly, 'cold', she thought and pulled her hand back from him.

'Like father's,' she lowered her eyes sadly at the thought. She felt the air behind her change direction and she sighed knowing she had company and the fact they stopped at the doorway let her believe it was a friend. Before she know it a hand was on her shoulder rubbing it reassuringly.

Looking to see Legolas with a sad stare and he knelt next to her taking her hand in his but she felt like her heart broke a little more. She folded herself against his chest and hugged him tightly. When he hugged her back he sighed as if he was relieved about something and she looked up to him questionably.

He simply kissed her head, "I knew I would find you here."

"He kept them back, from us," she whispered as she stood again taking Eosin's cold hand in her own.

Legolas watched her but was afraid of the grief would be great, as with her father, he should intervene before she became too saddened to care for herself or their unborn. At the thought of the little elf from his mind flashed. The elf that called him father, with dancing eyes, hair of silk and a smile that could melt the coldest heart, perchance the dream's warning.

He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, "He was valiant but let it not be in vain." She turned to him with a curious look still holding Eosin's hand and her eyes told her sadness. "You will have to sustain yourself," Legolas touched her abdomen to remind her of their child and kissed her head.

She nodded and covered his hand with her own, "I will miss him." She let Legolas lead her from the room slowly and this time as she tried to glance back she felt Legolas urge her on.

"He would want you to fulfill what we set out to do," he reminded her.

Nodding she wiped away tears she had not thought shed and looked up to him with wet lashes, "tomorrow," she decided slowly. "I will give the crown an owner." She sighed deeply not wanting to condemn them both to life in Loredell but had resigned herself, remembering her fate.


	21. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As fond as Aine was growing of Jared she knew she could not shelter him from this and she moved silently down the halls until she found his room and tapped the door lightly and heard him call to enter. She looked at him sitting on the bed tending to the light wounds he had received.

Seeing it was Aine he stood quickly giving her a slight bow and she smiled then tilted her head in a little chuckle. "I am not royalty," she sighed as she watched him don his shirt over his wound. Shaking her head she walked to him and helped removed his garment then picking up the cloth he had been cleaning his wounds. She took special notice to the one on his back not in his reach, she knew it to be from the wizards battle.

"Thank you," he said softly for brief relief from the pain of his wounds was well needed.

"Family should help another," she said simply as she continued to clean the wounds.

Jared turned to her eying her up and down wondering what she meant and opened then closed his mouth with a silent question.

"You are Jareth are you not?" She asked him blankly as she reached for the salve he had on the table. "Named after King Jareth."

"Does anybody else know you are aware of this?" Jared seemed startled looking at her with huge eyes now and suddenly she noticed gone were his brown eyes and now held the same aqua stare as Arri.

Heaving a sigh she shook her head, "Arri mumbled it in her slumber as did you..." She watched him sigh but was not going to let him go that easily. "The crown belongs to you rather than Arri." She cocked an eyebrow at him then with her hand directed him to turn around again so she could apply the medicine, "you have the same eyes she does, Jareth. How has this been hidden?"

"The people would never accept me," Jared said with his eyes wide then smiled mentioning his eyes, usually brown. Before him had been his bag to heal and he pulled a vile out offering it to her. "I was taught a bit of Elvish and magical spells."

"King Jareth on the throne would be accepted," she met his eyes evenly then to the vile with a nod.

"Elvish eyes do not give much communication but the feelings behind them are not lost are they?" He mused with a smile looking at her own beautiful stare but so complacent he could read nothing from her. He noticed her indication to turn around again and finally did so with a sigh.

"Arri will die here, her heart belongs loose among her kind," she push the cloth to his back again touching the long dagger mark gingerly then she took another to dry it lightly for the salve.

"Humans are her kind as well, she is part human," He sighed, "Besides after what the elves did, she and Legolas are accepted." He looked to Aine with deep feelings, "I will stay and see them protected until the end of my days." He swore and it was not an oath he took lightly.

"I am sure you would," she turned him around again applying the medicine to his wounds gently but heavily. "Birthright is just that and you are entitled more than Arri."

"I will need time to think of this, Aine," he lowered his head. "I have been a loner for far too long to think of myself as a King and I do respect Arri, my cousin."

"Then let her go, Jareth," Aine said apply the ointment to his now cleaned wound. "You fear they see Jareth as a coward. The actions of Jared were not a coward's. You were hidden to take the throne when you needed to and it is now."

He nodded with a grimace as she touched the tender wound on his back with the cold ointment but she had also touched his mind. He sighed as he stood and looked at her older and wiser eyes, "Thank you Aine," He bowed. "May we speak of this tomorrow?"

Aine narrowed her eyes with a nod as she stood and she touched his face, "You look very much like your namesake," She kissed his face lightly, "your name suits you well, your highness."

Watching her leave he tossed his shirt aside and sat on the chair. Leaning back had been a bad idea because he felt as if his cut had just happened. His mind was a torrent with thoughts now but he knew it had been too long. Silently he apologized to his cousin and new husband.

Arwen struck lightly on her father's door and it opened quickly as if he had been expecting her. When he lifted an eyebrow as if to ask her what kept her so long she knew she had been correct in her assumptions.

"Then you wanted him to sleep?" She asked him pondering why he would force Legolas to slumber. She stepped into the room realizing there was quite a difference between the room her father was given and the small rooms they shared.

He nodded stepping aside to let her in, "Would he heal well without it?" He mused with a heavy breath, "I am sure the rest did his body well."

His spacious room was lavish with lovely tapestries on the wall that seemed to foretell of their history and lineage, although she did note not an elf to be seen. Whereas they had stone floors this room had a thick embroidered rug that nearly met each wall. The bed he was given was not as simple but had four huge posts that held a draping canopy that matched the curtains. Mostly what drew her attention was the large desk by the windows that looked to be recently used. She sighed seeing that Giles did know her father or at least how important he was because he must have reserved his grand rooms for important guests.

He nodded stepping aside to let her in, "Would he heal well without it?" He mused with a heavy breath, "I am sure the rest did his body well."

Elrond walked slowly to that desk and pulled the chair reaching for a small satchel he had left there, "does he need anything?"

"He went to find Arri," she sighed watching her father's responding looks.

"We suffered a mild loss in this battle," Elrond exhaled, "but I feel more blood shall be spilled before the crown has an owner." Meeting her eyes he was sure he conveyed the worry he felt and truly he could see the same in hers but he could see she longed to return home.

"I feel it too," she lowered her eyes. "Aragorn thinks it might have to do with Xander's lack of appearance."

Elrond merely nodded hearing the sounds of fanfare outside capturing their attention and they could hear Elvish being spoken quite loudly, surely it was Thranduil's opinions. Arwen glanced out his window. "Thranduil has arrived," he sighed gathering the contents of his satchel and placing it away.

Arwen nodded thinking of the mood his lack of reception left him, "do you think he will be upset with Legolas for marrying Arri?"

"He has no reason to, as they were bound by our traditions as well," Elrond said simply donning his fancier cloak to meet the Mirkwood King. "Once she was a part of his own house and had fallen upon his fancy as his child," he gave her a rueful smile, "never was he blessed to have a daughter." In his eyes it was

"He has brought no others just courtiers and other elves," Arwen sighed but her father seemed to know what Thranduil and his plans were. She continued to watch him dismount with all eyes upon him but his brow was furrowed in concentration staring directly at the guard Jared. Pondering what it was all about she glanced to her father and seeing he was dressed to meet the other Elf she knew she would not have long to ponder.

Watching the day taking it's toll on Arri, Legolas had to admit he felt it himself tired as well. Still reaping the effects of Lord Elrond's healing and the dream he had but if now he did not want to sleep. If that tormented dream was normal then he wondered why men loved sleep. Sitting on the bed he began removing his boots slowly as Arri knelt to him.

"What is it?" She bent in front of him taking his eyes in as she made her way between his legs hugging him. She held her hands to his face as she searched his handsome features.

He shrugged not wanting to alarm her, "I slept earlier."

"You did?" She smiled faintly amused.

"An after effect of Elrond's healing," he touched her face and pulled her into a small kiss.

Without word she pulled his tunic off noticing he did seem better but could still see the final stages of he angry marks that had filled his shoulder. She looked at him curiously wondering why he looked haunted, "Does it still hurt?"

He shook his head removing his bracers from his forearms and marveled how she has gotten his tunic passed the bracers, "it is fine."

Arri nodded taking his tunic and folding it neatly at the end of the bed. Tomorrow would be another busy day and she was still saddened by the day's events, Eosin. She felt Legolas's arms around her and his kiss on the nape of her neck. She had not even heard him get up from the bed and she almost jumped. "Was I that pensive?" Slowly he smiled when turned to him and she could see that his tired eyes had another plan. She could feel his fingers on her back tracing her spine as he reached his mouth to hers. His other hand found her hair and danced in the strands until it reached the base of her neck. He grabbed her head and pulled her entirely on his mouth until she began to feel a flame. She felt her heart jump and she smiled still feeling that spark when he touched.

Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was reddened from having kissed him. Her body was a perfect silhouette to him as he touched her silken skin under his skilled archer's hand. How could he help but to be in awe of her from the point of her ears, to the curl of her hair and the way her body was smaller than any elf he had seen. He touched her lips with his as if he thought she would break, in a kiss so soft he wasn't sure his mouth had even touched hers. He was breathing quickly now and he touched her face with the back of his fingertips. "Arri," he breathed. "I have loved none as I have you." Meeting her eye it it was obvious she was feeling the same but he knew her words were lost when he saw her smile with a tear playing at her eye. By virtue, how could he love anything more than this female who he had known almost all of his youth. 'Do all good things return?' He wondered settling down next to her with an impish grin.

Facing him she could feel her heart beating so loud she could hear it in her ears, "You are the only I have loved." She could see the emotion in his blue eyes and it made her love him even more. She could not believe such a wonderful elf loved her such as Legolas. From his ethereal beauty, to his extreme skill with a blade or bow or to his ever loyal heart to his friends made her think he was one thing, perfect . She felt truly blessed by his love and when his soft touch graze her abdomen she smiled too, it was their blessing to one another. He was as taken by their unborn she knew they both had thoughts of what their love created seemed to dumbfound them both. She had to catch her breath as she took him in seeing the pale light catching the pale blonde hair and the glow against his skin, even his wound was not seen when the light touched him.

Both slowly disrobed laying on the bed and as he assisted in removing her gown he place chaste kisses along her navel, as if to kiss the elfling he had in his dreams. She seemed to be overcome with emotions but she seemed to be holding laughter and he looked up to her curiously. A hand over her mouth in feeble attempt to stifle made him smile too as it seemed she was quite ticklish. He began to enjoy when she jumped with that smile and that sometimes she would even squeal. Unrelenting, he began to laugh a bit more with her and soon her laughter sounded more like squeals than giggling. Now he shared her smile listening to her squealing and laughing, he loved the sound.

Arri was screeching and tossing about so she felt her hair whipping back and forth. Legolas' naked body was poised over hers with and his deft fingers moved along her stomach drawing the laughter out. She tried not to move thinking of his injured shoulder and began to just accept his playfulness. Tightening her legs around him she attempted to hold him from tickling her but twas in vain and she fell into a new wave of laughter.

The door was thrown open loudly and they both jumped hearing a loud clatter. So lost had they been in playfulness they had seemed to forget the world around them.

Now, Gimli stood there with Axe in hand and his mouth now gaping at the sight of Arri and Legolas. She was laughing under Legolas' teasing and squealing as well now with him overtop of her. By his beard, he could only stand and stare at them for a moment with her laughter in her eyes they seemed to dance and her curls bounced around her head as she jumped. Yet, that was not all the dwarf could see and he swallowed hard as he stood transfixed. Never having seen a sight as lovely but he had never seen any elf such as he did Arri in that moment and she reminded him of the Lady Galadriel at that moment.

Always had he felt infatuation with Galadriel and Aine but he never thought he would see such a sight to remind him of her. He remembered himself when he noticed Legolas was just as bare except for his lady covering him and he was thankful he saw as little as he did. Truly he see very little but never had he seen elves this intimate or this bare, especially a female. Seeing the curve of her breast and her round bottom had him so spellbound that the next thing he heard was the clanging of the axe he had held but a moment ago. The noise made them quite aware as he stared down to it with a red face.

Arri was pulling the sheet to her in attempt at covering the sight of them naked and their playful nature. Looking to see how covered they were, she was relieved and then she started to giggle again at the sight of his blushing face.

Gimli he shook his head to clear it from the sight of the two and command his blush to stop. He looked to his axe realizing his mistake and feeling quite sheepish, "I heard you scream." Gimli turned his head not able to meet Legolas's bare form when he moved from under the cover his new wife's leg.

Legolas had not to care he had not a stitch upon his body as his protective nature began to arise. That was until he could hear Arri wrapped in the sheet, face buried and laughing so hard she was shaking now. It slowly ebbed his anger and her mirth was contagious.

"We are fine as you can see," Legolas said clearly met his eye finally and his look was as amused as Arri, still he was direct. "Please close the door when you leave."

Gimli looked up in apology at Arri and Legolas, "I apologize for my haste." He couldn't help but to feel happy for his friend he could . "Bed him well." Gimli smiled as he gathered his axe with a raised eyebrow at the duo. He smiled back as Arri's eyes twinkled at him as he shut the door and he chuckled to himself thinking Legolas was lucky to have such a mate.

Legolas was between groaning and laughing as Gimli closed the door as he left, "I told you he had no manners." He joked freeing her hands of the sheet. He smiled kissing her neck lightly, "you heard him."

Arri laughed and wiggled from the sheets as he reached wildly for her and he fell over her chuckling.

"Should you have been an elf or a nymph?" Legolas tilted his head in wonder at her. Lovingly he kissed her nose, "Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog..." He whispered.

She smiled but her head found the pillow as he snuggled against her back and he realized she was still tired from the day's events. He pulled the sheet to her as he watched her eyes close slowly. As she fell asleep in his arms he touched her face lightly keeping his body as close to hers and he could. He sighed as the gentle breeze wafted through the window and he reached a blanket to their waist. He heard familiar fanfare announcing an arrival.

 _'Father?'_ Legolas thought to himself. _'Already?'_ Then he smiled to himself, he was too late to dispute this union and once they were back in Mirkwood where Arri and the babe were safe then he would tell his father the news of newest elf. He touched her hair as he moved it and molded his body again her back. He settled next to her holding her as close as they could be one person. With a roll of the eyes, he felt his own fatigue setting in again. He kissed the back of her neck and pulled the cover to their shoulder as the comforting blanket of sleep fell over both elves.

Gimli was strolling back to his room slowly still feeling slightly embarrassed about the Legolas yet he was also happy for his friend. He jumped suddenly finding Aine in his path, "Elves need bells." He grumbled lightly.

"Have you found anything of interest to behold this evening?" Her eyes gleamed with silent humor as she moved along the corridor gracefully and without a sound.

"Behold what?..." He shook his head as he began to understand "Ah, news spreads fast, eh?" Finally he chuckled. "How was I supposed to know? She was screaming." He looked a bit red trying to defend his actions.

"Your intentions were honorable," she smiled. "I thought you were always the first to sleep," she cocked her head at him knowing he must have missed Eosin's quiet guard as he slept. Usually by this hour they all heard Gimli's rattling snore and she was certain they had become friends. Certainly he missed the elf he was beginning to know.

He gave a light nod, "it's been a busy day, my lady." Gimli looked at her and knew she knew the truth, "ok... I got used to him sitting there." He puffed his chest up and raised his eyebrows, "I don't trust Giles."

"With Gandalf's absence I have none sharing my room and will be able to keep you company if you would like," She said simply and they both heard the noises below in the courtyard and walked to see what it was.

"Mirkwood's King," Gimli sighed loudly. "Looks like we are all going home soon." He smiled but they could both see Giles talking to the guards at the opposite end of the court including Jared. He pointed to Thranduil and Jared made his way to the King as Giles walked off towards the castle. "I wonder what he's upset about now?"

Aine's stare was continued as she watched Jared greeting the King and taking his horse for the stables. "I fear we will find out far too soon." She exhaled and now she was positive none of them should be alone, "It would be best for you to have company tonight, Gimli."

Gimli nodded and looked curiously at her, "Why doesn't Legolas or even your granddaughter know exactly who you are?"

"After my daughter's death I hid Arri and myself," Aine moved from the window looking at the stone floor, "It is not as if I was part of the Fellowship to be celebrated or missed," she smiled.

"The dwarves appreciate all you have done for us, Aine," Gimli sounded sad knowing her accomplishments meant just as much to his kin, "I speak for Balin too."

Aine nodded clearly not wanting to speak of it, "your room should suffice. I would like to be near my granddaughter."

Gimli chuckled, "then you can check the noises."

*I delight when [familiar] your eyes shine when [familiar] you laugh  
*Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 ** _Due to comments saying to "speak more Elvish" I put some in. Some I knew and some i had to look up. please let me know if you think better with the Elvish or English saying they are speaking Elvish. Thank you :)_**

 ** _*Translations are at the bottom_**

In a great commotion did King Thranduil arrive to Loredell aloft his mighty steed that stood higher than those of his Elvish companions. Passed the gate they found no others in the courtyard to receive them and he looked to the other elves questionably and with great distaste. Thranduil shook his head at the lack of greeting as the head of the guards took his horse from him. The guard had seemed cordial enough but with the lack of reception he drew a breath ready to ask of the manners of these men. Until he could see Aine moving to him with Gimli son of Gloin and he felt a little rest assured seeing an old friend. Eyes settled on the dwarf that was seemingly attached to Aine's side and he did remember the rumors of the dwarf's fixation of Galadriel. He sighed, remembering how not that long ago the dwarf had seemed an appendage to his son.

Aine caught his eye with a moment of exchanging pleasantries then his look became serious, "Dui ach, Legolas?" He asked her quickly in Elvish.

Aine bowed to him slightly, "Iorna di deid bess?" She informed him in their tongue.

"Died bess?" He lost his calm demeanor. "Iorna?" He was almost yelling at nobody in particular.

"Wen wera veru iaur ," she watched him look about the courtyard taking in the arch and the tell tale signs of a battle. "Orch tol dagor ab."

Gimli looked from elf to elf very lost but didn't want to interrupt Thranduil. It was rumored far and wide of this king's temper and how quickly it could turn to rage. Also it had been said of his great deeds in battle and how fearless a warrior he had always been. Certainly Legolas had his spirit and skill but not his temper because more than once he had seen Legolas' ire arise only to ebb slowly with logic, as stood true with his interruption not long ago. Truly many others would have began a brawl whereas Legolas and Arri had found the reason and the laughter, eventually. Keeping his tongue out of respect for Legolas and also Thranduil's well known contempt for dwarves seemed wise.

Other elves joined his side as Thranduil joined the dwarf and Aine. "Sive weave orchs." He nodded, "ach Legolas al?"

She nodded, "U ach naise perper athea Elrond ."

"ench dangen?"

"We wanwa neled ," She looked at the castle, "Eosin uin Karnigul nurnen."

Thranduil hung his head slightly as if in a silent prayer.

Jared slowly joined them, "I will show you to your rooms if you are ready milord."

Thranduil nodded sweeping his riding cloak behind him and following slowly, "At least one man has some manners about him," he finally spoke in English. "Where are your courtiers at this hour?"

"I am sorry sire but it would seem our lord Giles is upset over something," Jared tried to apologize for the lack of greeting, "Would you like me to wake your son and tell him of your arrival?"

"No, that will not be….," Thranduil trailed off. "You are aware he sleeps?" Stopping so suddenly the other elves that followed them nearly crashed into them. Thranduil almost seemed upset others knew his son was sleeping or that Jared spoke of it, "This is well known my son's behavior here and habits?

Aine shook her head, "Jared patha edhellen ," she said in but a whisper in to the king.

"Indeed?" Thranduil said looking at the man again. "where did you learn such a thing?" Silently he made note to keep his voice low and not to underestimate these men again.

Jared seemed uncomfortable at the question, "it was not difficult milord." He seemed to move the elves quickly into the castle now as if to urge them faster after Thranduil's questions.

Thranduil looked at Aine with a quizzical stare wondering what this man hid but she merely nodded. He thought of Arri and Legolas as he walked past the arch and exhaled a bit. "I would speak with Lord Elrond if you would." Elrond and Aine would certainly help to explain what had happened with his son in his absence. Jared nodded and began to gesture to other men to take the other elves another direction down a corridor much the same as the others and the only difference seemed to be the statues and art along the walls. As they walked Thranduil took in the look of this place and tried to hide his displeasure of the cold halls of the men which adorned their walls not in beauty but in history of war, battle or strife. Looking at the rusting armor on display he shook his head wondering what his son had gotten himself into this time.

Arri woke feeling Legolas holding her as he too slept. She smiled moving her feet along the coolness of the sheets and the warmth of his body to hers. She touched her still tired eyes and looked to see his face. She had never seen him sleep and was sure it had something to do with his injury. His leg was wrapped protectively around her legs to her abdomen and when she moved she was careful not to disturb him. She took in the beautiful sight he was. He had his eyes completely shut as his chest moved up and down very slowly. His hair neatly behind him against his back and shoulders as if he hadn't moved all night. His lips slightly parted as if he would speak or had been kissing her as he fell off to sleep. Even the light bruising that stood out on the pillow did not take from this prince's beauty. She looked to his shoulder that was slightly exposed as the blanket had seemed to move and she smiled seeing it looked almost completely healed now. She rolled her body into his so that she could look at his face as she lay there. She let her face finally rest on his chest wanting to fall asleep in his arms again. He was so warm and comforting even in his sleep that she sighed pulling them both deep into the covers. She loved the feel of their bodies as one and the sheets and blankets forming their own private world beneath. She wanted him to rest and heal and she knew last night had been too much for him but they had been lost in their sparks of passion.

The window showed tiny shards of light breaking through to morning and she wondered how long they had slept. She could hear the sounds of the servants as they moved at what they must have thought to be noiselessly. She jumped as dread crept over her and she heard loud forceful footsteps moving to their room.

She pushed Legolas's shoulder trying to wake him but the door was tossed open before Legolas could open his eyes and react. Legolas shot up in bed reaching the sword he kept by the headboard now and pulling Arri to him. "What is this?" He looked at Giles and the guards that were entering his room coming closer to the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing, could I not?" Giles spat. "Is this how you greet a guest in your room?" Giles gestured to the sword and looked to Arri's wide eyes wondering if she was reading his mind because of her fearful expression.

"When they bust in? Yes," Legolas was now fully awake and could feel Arri squeezing his arm tightly as if to keep him to her but he needed a bit of distance between the two in case he needed to fight.

"Replace your weapon," Giles ordered, "I would like to speak with you, Legolas." Giles smiled evilly, "As I am sure you father would too."

Legolas looked at Arri knowing they both had doubts about why he would bust into their room. In the moment's hesitation he saw a guard snatching Arri from the bed with a dagger to her throat. She began to struggle but Giles looked to her nakedness and took his cousin slowly.

Legolas began to spring for the guards but found many of the men with bows and arrows upon him and two grabbing for the sword itself. A few contained Arri and held a knife to her in silent threat but Legolas felt they could overtake them. How complacent would they have to be to make peace here. He knew of the want to stay neutral and they had for so long but his patience was wearing thin.

Giles moved to Arri with a superior sneer on his face, "Stop moving, _prince_." He pulled his own dagger from it's sheath and moved to Arri. Legolas held still watching Arri seem to tremble as Giles came to her with his dagger pointedly at her abdomen.

"It would be a shame if one of the guards struck her the wrong way wouldn't it?" Giles took pride in seeing Legolas freeze at the threat and the guards secured him from behind quickly.

Arri's eyes became wide, "Run, they know." She said quickly but low enough for his ears and the men looked at her wondering about the noises she made, "They do not want me."

Legolas shook his head slowly as they began to bind his wrists. "nin ava ti hyan dh." He turned his face to Giles. "What is this madness?" He demanded in English. "Give Arri her clothing."

"My cousin is rather becoming this way don't you think?" Giles laughed looking at how the guards seemed to stare at her bare form. "She almost looks human."

Jared ran to the room with the look of sleep still upon him and he became wide eyed as he took in the scene. "Are you mad?" He looked to Giles. "Gondor, Mirkwood and Rivendell will see your head roll."

"Still sleeping after your valiant battle?" Giles's attention now on Jared. His poisoned tongue seemed to hold jealousy as he spoke to him. "Too bad you were not awake to discover Xander's body this morning." He looked to Legolas. "The arrow that of an elf, PRINCE." Giles walked over to the quiver that sat on the floor, "Let us see if the archer's arrows match." Giles's produced a blood covered arrow and compared it to Legolas's arrows showing the match. "You killed Xander!" Giles was now angrier than he had been. "You tried to rid of the body after killing one of my guards."

Jared started to intervene as he moved further into the room but found a sword at his own throat as well. "There must be a mistake."

"No mistake and he is under arrest to be put to death," Giles hissed not taking his eyes off Legolas who refused to give Giles an answer one way or the other.

Legolas looked to the ground pointedly, "Uthra cara gad! grith deid la." His comment was in Elvish and was directed to Jared but Legolas did not indicate who the message was for.

Arri began to struggle slightly embarrassed but very upset, "Xander would have killed me, Giles. Is that what _you_ intended?" She said loudly in English.

Legolas met her eyes, "Aen mapa nin, ada ava al aen naegra nin."

Arri's eyes welled with tears she refused to let flow, "Noor Lav Nin."

"Giles if you are to arrest him give his father notice of such a thing," Jared insisted. He slowly reached to the Elvish cloak and threw it to a guard for Legolas. He hoped they would show some decency despite Giles orders.

The guard instinctively let it fall to the ground looking at Giles for a clue. Once Giles nodded the guard let it fall over Legolas's head and covering him including the bindings they held him by.

"Take that murderer to the dungeon," Giles said as the other guards made room for Legolas to pass. Arri began to kick wildly seeing him led away and the guard who had not secured her found her so wild that she jumped from his grip.

She rushed to Legolas very quickly cupping his head in her hands before the guards could stop her and kissed him hard until the guards pulled the two elves apart and breaking their kiss. She kept her stare into his eyes and only his eyes worried of her love.

Legolas watched her with sad eyes and did not move his eyes from her as he realized the shadow had now become the dread he had feared. This was it. "La hir din hammad," he said looking at Arri but he spoke knowing only two understood him. They were careful not to let Giles or the guards pick up on who they were speaking about by not mentioning names and not to look anybody directly in the face when they spoke.

"Enough," Giles said agitated. "Get him out of here." He smiled as the two elves were separated and he sighed watching Legolas removed by the guards from the room. Giles smiled evilly as he approached Arri. "You are also under arrest."

Arri looked as surprised as Jared but Giles approached. "Don't tell me that Legolas killed all those guards alone." Giles looked at Arri's body and her soft skin appreciatively as he moved closer to her. She turned her head quickly not wanting to face him.

Jared dared not move for fear of being arrested as well. He knew full well he could help both elves more from the outside of a cell. "I will take her to her cell," Jared offered. "Let her dress as well."

Giles continued to smile at Arri's embarrassment, "I rather like her like this and so may the men who guard her. He moved inches from her face and looked to her pale skin breathing right down her neck. Letting his hot breath well up on her skin made him smile when she shrank away, "Think you will see him again, cousin?" He let his hand move slowly down her ribs to her abdomen and settled it there. "Do you carry his child?"

Giles groaned lightly as his hand moved to her private area. "This is what you shall become, a mere toy." He felt her shrink back as he let his fingers probe but she did not move in response. As he pushed his finger to find what he had suspected. Legolas had been with her last night. "You husband tried to consummate your union?" She turned to him with hate in her eyes and before he realized it she used both guards as leverage to pull her feet to her abdomen and kick Giles dead in the chest sending him off of her and onto the bed.

The guards kept their hold on her arms drawing their swords quickly.

Giles laughed as he stood, "I forget how agile these elves are." He became angry again and slapped Arri hard against the face with the back of his hand watching her spill to the floor spitting blood slightly.

More footsteps were heard as Aragorn ran to the doorway and Jared looked o him almost mournfully. Aragorn was still pulling his clothing on as he looked to Arri laying naked beneath Gile's feet. He began to move to her but the Jared grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"She is under arrest," Jared said plainly trying not to show a side.

"Get her off that floor," Aragorn said quickly. "Even prisoners get a better treatment."

Arwen rushed in watching the guards haul Arri back to her feet. She moved to Arri touching her friend's face lightly but Arri seemed unable to meet her eye after a man had touched her.

"Enough!" Giles said pushing Arwen aside and pushing another cloak over Arri, "get the murderer out of here."

Arwen looked around, "What?" She looked to Jared and Aragorn for help but they did not offer any information. "Where is Legolas?"

"The dungeons," Jared said watching Arri don the cloak to be pulled away.

"Giles there had better be good reason for this," Aragorn growled. Arwen followed as Arri was pulled from the room.

Arri's feet hit the cold stone's and she was miserable. Moments ago she had awoke in her love's arm and now they were to be put to death. As they pushed her into he hallway she could hear Arwen following her and doors opened to reveal Elrond and Aine. Another elf opened a get door that she did not recognize but began to call in Elvish to get Thranduil.

Aine cuddled her face as Arri was pushed past and Aine whispered something in Elvish about getting her free but Arri did not hear it, as everything became a blur.

Jared felt like he was pushing a ghost as he and the other guards escorted Arri to the dungeon. She never look at them but her gaze was on her feet and she moved silently as if she was floating. Jared could hear Giles foot falls behind them and he knew Giles wanted to be sure that she was locked in.

Giles pointed to the second hard wooden door from the end that held Legolas, "in there."

Jared sighed as he watched Giles instruct the other guards to let him inside of the other barred door. Jared began to wonder what Giles wanted with Legolas now as he moved Arri into the cell.

* Translations:

Dui ach, Legolas - where is Legolas

Iorna di deid bess - asleep with his wife

Iorna - sleep

Dui bess - his wife

ench dangen - our losses

Wen wera veru iaur - they were married yesterday

Orch tol dagor ab - orcs attacked after

Sive weave orchs - we expected the orcs

We wanwa neled - We lost 3

Eosin uin Karnigul nurnen - Eosin of Rivendell fell

nin ava ti hyan dh - I will not let them hurt you

Uthra cara gad! grith deid la - Do not get caught and care for her

Aen mapa nin, ada ava al aen naegra nin - Let them take me. My father will not let them hurt me.

Nor lav nin - Nor can I

la hir din hammad - please find her clothing


	23. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter23

Chapter 23

Never had anybody felt such great defeat and Arri truly felt more naked than before. She still bore the cloak they had given her but to be pushed about so after all they had done for Loredell left its own wound. Looking at the small stone room she was placed in made her dismal mood worsen. Small with no windows and a big solid wood door. The stench of urine and old blood was strong and with her nausea mixing and with the sensation of the room she was sure she would be ill. She bit her tongue and swallowed hard as she sank into the hay that was in the room when she heard the door open. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked to see Jared's worried face.

"I will get you out of here and so will the others," Jared swore as he handed her a small parchment. "The people will it, Arri." He smiled.

Arri wrinkled her head in wonder as she took the small paper slowly translating the written words until she understood. Speaking their tongue and reading it in depth was quite another thing and she was sure she misunderstood because when she was done reading she was more confused. "The people show support for only myself to bear the crown?"

"Yes, they threatened to revolt if you did not receive it and if Giles did," Jared smiled keeping his voice lower from the other guards.

Arri shook her head as if to deny the crown itself now.

Jared knew her despair, "this is the last act of a desperate man, Arri." He sighed to her, "You are not alone," he let his eyes travel to the floor as his foot tapped a stone. "Legolas is on the other side of this stone."

She looked hopeful for the first time and he smiled at her, "I have been prisoner here before." He told her with a rueful grin.

She sighed lightly and looked to him with slight hope.

He squeezed her shoulder and smiled hoping she was feeling better. They both could hear flat pounding noises from the cell that Jared had told her contained Legolas. She lowered her eyes wondering what cloud had chased them this time as Jared stood to investigate on his on.

Giles smiled to himself seeing Legolas's angry look and bound hands as he entered the room.

"Can elves do many things without their hands?" Giles cooed and Legolas kept his unfaltering gaze on him.

Giles came closer but Legolas remained unmoving, "If you try to escape you will be killed before you get far." He challenged almost hoping Legolas would try to escape or fight him.

Giles's expression grew angry and he thrust his elbow in Legolas's face striking him on the nose. He grabbed the elf tossing him against the wall and letting his frustration go. Giles moved to kick him as Legolas gathered his breath against the wall but Legolas moved regaining some of his fight. Giles ended up hitting the bare wall and he grew angrier as he moved on Legolas. Giles reached a flat hand out catching Legolas off guard as he faked him with another hit. He smiled leaving a red mark of his face but Legolas seemed to allow it without fighting back much and Legolas's moves seemed in defense only. Giles did not like this much and wanted the elf to fight him so he could call the guards.

"You won't fight?" Giles tilted his head but Legolas would not give him a verbal response or a gesture. "I will get to you, elf." He smiled remembering Arri before he left her and Giles moved on Legolas and Legolas countered by moving back until he was against another wall. Giles simply raised his hand to Legolas's face and watched as Legolas began to register the smell still on Giles's fingers. "That's right." Giles set his jaw ready for anything. "You smell her on my hands." He could see he was getting to him, "I knew you had her, prince'," He sneered as Legolas's breathing began to come more quickly, "Don't think it was special to you? I am sure the guards will think so too. She is under arrest as well and they will do want they want now." Giles stepped back but was not prepared for the speed of the blonde male who tossed himself at him. Before he knew it Legolas had planted his elbow into Giles's throat leaving Giles looking for air and moving to the door. Giles found Legolas's assault continue as he heard him muttering in Elvish and found Legolas' confined hands against his cheek.

Jared opened the door in time to catch Giles as he fell and he looked to Legolas disappointed but held his hand up with a warning look at the elf. Legolas backed off slightly knowing Jared had gotten the better of him and stood there regaining his composure but now he was greatly worried for Arri.

Giles caught his breath and looked at Legolas with venom, "your death shall _not_ be postponed elf."

Thranduil and Elrond spoke quietly within the confines of Elrond's room and as usual they did not share the same opinion. A door burst open and pale Mirkwood elf stood there but soon he was remiss realizing which room he had choose. Looking at them both he gave a bow, "Excuse my haste, my lords." He stood up meeting their eyes, "It would seem Legolas has been taken to the dungeons."

Thranduil's temper now a mere string looking at the elf angrily, "by who's orders?"

"I know not, my king," he shook his head, "we only could see him and Arri being taken away."

Thranduil turned to Elrond angrily, "Men?" He challenged him and looked angrily at the tapestries that told of a lineage, "we should bring peace to people that want to kill our kin?"

Elrond walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "we do as we must in dark times, Thranduil." He sighed deeply, "they will not harm them."

"Shall they try to harm my son I will bring a war upon them until they paint their own streets with blood," Thranduil shook his hand off and began out the door.

Elrond gestured for the other elf to follow them and followed Thranduil.

Both Elvish lords moved quickly into the room Legolas had inhabited with Arri as Arwen stood there gathering things for the two captives.

Aragorn sighed seeing both lords and bowed but neither seemed to notice he gesture as they took the room in.

"Where is this Giles now?" Thranduil said hotly looking at he messy bed. Then he saw his son's bow in the corner and his son's quiver of arrows. Yet it was unlike any elf to leave their things splayed across the floor and he knew something foul was afoot.

Arwen looked dismal but kept her composure. "The guards told us that Legolas and Arri killed one of the head guards. They have been arrested."

Thranduil merely nodded but his eyes did not hide his contempt, "For what reason would my son kill a guard?"

"We do not know everything," Aragorn interrupted, "they said it was the guard named Xander and three others also that they tried to hide the bodies."

Arwen looked to the bow Thranduil had seen, "they matched the arrows with Legolas'" She wondered what the elves could do under human laws, "they are both to be put to death."

"Not if I may help it," Aine said from behind them and all turned to see her in the doorway.

"Aine," Thranduil lowered his brow at her accusingly, "is this how you care for others?" He moved to the female upset glaring at her and coming nose to nose. Most women would be taken with such a close proximity to the Elvish king but not Aine. She gave him no sign of emotion in turn but raised a brow at him.

Gathering the satchel she nodded, "they will not die." Reaching in she withdrew she handed Thranduil a paper. "The people will not see them killed."

Thranduil nodded reading it slowly, "They ask that Arri take the crown at once."

Arwen and Aragorn nodded looking at the others with hopeful eyes.

"There is no proof of Arri's involvement with these deaths," Aine sighed. "After the orc's attack the people trust us but not Legolas since it was his arrow that slew Xander."

"What do they want then?" Arwen moved closer to her father with her eyes full of wonder.

"They will not kill Legolas or ask him punished if he leaves and Arri stays," Aine exhaled. "If she refuses the crown they will ask Legolas to be put death."

"She must send him away for him to live?" Arwen looked horror struck and traded a look with Aragorn. He was beside her with his hand holding hers as if it were their own fate.

"Then it is done," Thranduil eyes grew stormy, "We depart this evening."

"She must agree to this?" Elrond asked Aine coolly.

Aine nodded solemnly obviously unhappy with that part, "but they will both live."

Arwen and Aragorn exchanged a glance neither sure of what the other two would do.

"Do not make haste over this," Elrond spoke politely to Thranduil.

"Haste? No Elrond I leave these men to their own ruin." He leered at the dark haired lord. "I will take those we have sent and leave."

Aine's eyes open wider, "you would leave Arri?"

"She is safe enough," He seemed to have only measured patience at his point, "She would rule this land then she has brought this upon herself."

"They were bound," Arwen argued for them.

"Then we shall see that Legolas does not die of a broken heart when he returns home," Thranduil said angrily and left the room.

Legolas felt the blood Giles had drew from him by letting Giles strike him in the face and he cursed himself for letting Giles get to him but he soon heard a scratching noise from the wall and looked to see the stone moving slowly into his small room.

He moved to it watching it until the stone quietly until it fell into the room and he could see feminine hands. ' _Arri,'_ was all he could think as he knelt to take her hand eagerly.

He felt a smile but it faded, "are you well?" He whispered.

"Nothing ails me but my pride and soul," she said sadly.

He squeezed her hand and she pulled his hand halfway through the wall so she would see his hands as well.

"Jared visited me," she said solemnly, "he brought news that the people will not see us put to death but they request our presence in a few minutes."

Legolas sighed, "good news. We might have our voices heard then."

"I am doubtful," she whispered sadly still feeling the dread that had been there from the start.

"I feel it too but I can feel it will end soon," He was hopeful but he knew the dread she felt too.

Jared was moving to the courtyard as the people gathered to help decide Loredell's and the couple's fate. The arch was gone as well as any sign there had been a celebration.

Jared felt a tug on his hand and turned to see Eliza looking at him with big eyes. He knelt down to her with a small smile, "yes, little one?"

"Will they kill Arri and Legolas?" She was near tears and gripped her doll tightly as she watched the man for a response.

"We will not let them," a voice rang behind Jared as Aine approached.

Jare looked guardedly at Aine wondering what she had in mind.

"Really?" Eliza said quickly watching Aine carefully. "Mom and dad were talking 'bout it and I thought I could help them 'scape."

Jared chuckled, "really?" He watched her nod enthusiastically. "Don't worry, child. Your friends will be safe."

Aine watched Eliza as she seemed appeased for a moment and finally wandered off.

Aine was by him in a second and met Jared's eyes. "You will allow this?"

"What can I do?" He narrowed his eyes at Aine.

"Tell them who you are," Aine said quickly. "Let the people decide, Jareth."

He bent his head down almost ashamed, "I am doing both elves more here and not in chains, Aine." He raised his head to meet her eye, "that is where I will be if I tell them."

Aine sighed lightly as she watched the castle and felt the doom that lingered over it. She knew Jareth had his mind set and she wouldn't be able to change it but perhaps somebody else could. "You are to bring the _prisoners_ here to be seen."

He nodded and moved away but Aine stopped him, "clothing would help them make a human appearance to the residents here."

"I will get it," Jared/Jareth mumbled moving away slowly.

Frodo and Sam had been pushed about since the wedding. First they had been shoved aside with the children during the attack and reprimanded for having swords by a parent. Then people realized they were not men or children and let them free. Such a time of it to find out your friend and his new wife were to be put to death.

"I cannot understand this, Mister Frodo," Sam said softly as they moved along the halls that became more glum as they went lower into the castle.

"Me either Sam," Frodo sighed. "But maybe we can make a difference if we ask."

"Remind them that Legolas was the elf from the fellowship?" Sam wondered aloud. "We surely wouldn't made it as far as we had if he hadn't been with us."

"He pulled Gandalf to safety before that snow avalance," Frodo said slowly, "Now Gandalf's missing again." Frodo sighed, "He saved Boromir from falling in Moira too."

Sam nodded, "remember how he saved Gimli by grabbing his beard to keep him from falling into the mines of Moira?"

"All to well," replied a gruff voice behind them and they turned to see Gimli with a slightly amused expression. Both smiled at him happily. "Now, if we geld Giles that would be an idea."

Both chuckled at Gimli's suggestion and they found the dungeon easily. Two guards eyed them warily.

"What is your business here?" The first asked.

"We wish to visit our friend," Frodo said calmly.

The guard raised an eyebrow, "they can see the female but the male was called the killer."

"We wish to see both," Gimli said pointedly.

"Just the female," the guards repeated.

The three exchanged a glance and agreed for they had no choice in the matter. They led them to the second door and opened it to find Arri laying among the hay face down. " Careful she is feisty," the guard laughed as the trio approached the unmoving figure slowly. The guard winked before he shut them in with her.

"The scoundrels," Gimli huffed as he touched her shoulder, "have they hurt you?" he asked Arri.

She slowly lifted her head and looked to them and they realized the guards comment now. She had an eye that was now swollen and black and her lip was split and bleeding. Scattered bruises now adorned her body and she looked at them sleepily as she pushed to a sitting position.

"Have they had their way with you, Lass?" Gimli asked angrily.

Arri refused to meet his eyes still embarrassed of Giles' touch, "we leave soon to be found accountable or not."

Gimli looked at the hobbits solemnly feeling his fear confirmed mumbling as he helped her to her feet. He began to utter curses directed at the guards.

"Do not cloud Legolas' mind with this," her eyes were pleading to them.

Frodo's eyes held the sympathy for the elf and Sam looked angry as he looked back at the door.

Sam cleared his throat as Frodo found his handkerchief and began to attempt to comfort Arri by cleaning her up a little. "Does it hurt much?" Frodo asked and Arri shook her head. "They wouldn't let us see the elf," Gimli exhaled loudly.

Arri smiled again and moved to the wall slowly pulling at one of the bottom stones on the wall letting the stone fall into the room. The other three could hear the distant sound of a voice to low for them to understand but Arri replied in elfin.

"Arri," Legolas's voice said a little more clearly now, "I thought they had taken you." They heard the pause in his voice and wondered if it was relief or trying to hide worry, "Are you well?"

She was about to answer him but a voice boomed behind her as all squatted to the floor, "She's fine, elf." Gimli said lowly, "you're not allowed visitors."

"Frodo and Sam are with me too," Arri whispered.

Greetings were exchanged as the small group and they passed Frodo's handkerchief to Legolas next but he passed it back to Arri quickly.

The hobbits did not understand but Arri began to shove the stone back as his hand disappeared. Then the door was tossed open and they understood they elves' hearing had warned them. The guard looked to them with sword in hand, "visit is over for now."

Legolas couldn't believe Frodo and Sam were trying to act on behalf and shook his head with a smile. He heard somebody approach and shoved hay in front of the whole before the door was opened. He felt a relieved sigh when he saw it was just Jared.

Jared looked solemn as he held out the clothing for him to take, "they want you both now." He looked to the piled hay by the hole, "Arwen will care for Arri."

Legolas took the offered clothing impressed with what Jared had choose. It was fine for what they were about to face.

"Arwen chose the clothing for you both," Jared sighed looking defeated. "I wish this was easier."

"You give us more help on that side of the dungeon," Legolas nodded.

Jared sighed as he backed from the room thinking to himself, 'if so then why do I feel like a traitor?'


	24. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 24

Chapter 24

*translations are show next line with asterisk this time

Shuffling out from the cell as Arwen attended to Arri and they left to see Elrond. It was evident by the amount of their noise leaving.

Arwen looked at Arri sadly." Why do men do such things?" Arwen whispered as she began to tend to Arri's marks on her face. She looked back to the bundle she had brought, "I brought you something to clothing."

"Thank you," Arri said trying to hold still under Arwen's gentle touch to heal help her.

A loud bang on the door was followed by a gruff voice, "time to go, elves."

The two females looked at each other with a mixture of feelings and Arri began to dress under her now dirty cloak. She sighed feeling worried and frustrated with the circumstances but pushed ahead.

The banging on the door urged both elves to take notice as they moved to leave. The door was thrust open and the male guards looked at them hatefully grabbing each female by the arm. The clanging of another lock and they could hear more footsteps. Arwen craned her neck until she could see Legolas making his way behind them.

Once they were past the outside set of doors Arwen was set gently free but it was clear by the man's stance in front of Arri and Legolas that she was not permitted to go back.

Arri watched as Arwen was pulled ahead and freed. She could see the questions in Arwen's eyes but nodded for her to leave her. She could hear the footsteps behind her and sighed looking at her own feet willing them to move on.

The men stopped them just outside the courtyard and Arri heard a small scuffling and looked to see Jareth pushing to the elves as he carried a small tray of fruit and the same rations they had earlier.

Jareth glared at the guards as he noticed Arri's hands were still bound, "She cannot eat with out her hands."

The guard narrowed his eyes, "She will try to escape."

"I think if the elves wanted to escape they would have by now," Jareth rolled his eyes as Legolas was pushed to her side.

He could see Legolas' face changing as he saw the marks on Arri and knew she had been beaten. Legolas began to struggle with his own bindings and was free in seconds only to embrace Arri looking at her wounds. Jareth's heart went to the star crossed elves.

Arri watched as Legolas joined her and she felt oddly at peace as he did. His concerned stare and touch to her face reminded her they weren't alone despite Giles efforts. The guards let her arms go seeing they were docile enough and Jareth cleared his throat as he offered them both food.

Legolas shrugged wondering if it was poisoned but noticed no smells to indicate so. He took an apple and bit into it tentatively. He looked to Arri and nodded to let her know it was all right and reached for an apple for her as well.

Arri's stomach growled but the nausea had become worse since the dungeon and she was sure it was just the stress of the situation. She shook her head at the offer but let her fingers entwine in Legolas's.

Legolas watched her carefully, "ua maed?" He asked her quietly in elvish. "manen innas gwinig mad?"

 _*You will not eat? *How will the child eat?_

She considered his words and took the fruit offered with a tentative bite.

Jared understood each word and his eyebrows shot up understanding the levity of the situation, she was with child. He knew Giles wanted her dead and at the very least away, away from Legolas but she was with child. He felt a heavy sigh escape. Was Aine right? Could he end this now?

Jareth took a deep breath and turned to them, "I cannot permit this to go on my friends," He said straightening his shoulders. "Where is Giles?" He met Arri's eyes purposefully, "We need to speak."

Arri tilted her head and gave him a small smile, "What had changed your mind so?"

Jareth looked from her to Legolas, "eg hen. It is but an innocent soul in a hateful time and should not be punished too." He spoke some of his words softly in Elvish so the others guards didn't understand.

 _*Your child_

Legolas gave them both a questioning stare until it made sense, "Hi! Dh tolo ompa?" He said hatefully in elvish as he quickly understood who Jared truly was.

 _*Now you come forward?_

"To see a lady befouled is one thing but one gaiw," Jareth lowered his eyes at Legolas' surprised look, "is quite another."

Legolas' anger became unleashed as he saw Giles move to the small space that had been left open. He had not noticed the friends and family that stood only feet away but he ran for Giles only seeing the man who had created so much pain and hate.

Arri struggled against the guards who held her, "I need to stop him." She pleaded with the guards.

Jareth nodded and ran for Legolas himself, "stay safe, Arri."

Giles looked into the faces of the Elvish Kings and the face of the friends of the couple. He almost sneered at the thought that even the ring bearer would be no help soon. He moved to the dias slowly lavishing the attention of all men at that moment. He even chuckled at Eliza and her father who stood close by.

Eliza stuck her tongue out at him and he turned sharply as if not to notice her. He raised his arms in a grand gesture and before he began to speak he was taken to the ground and he looked to see the blonde elf on top of him. An evil smile took his face as he looked at the angered elf, ' _perfect_.' He almost chuckled at the sight of the hate in his eyes. ' _This makes things much easier._ ' Giles thought to himself.

Gimli stood wide eyed watching the blonde elf tackle Giles from Gimli's place in the crowd. He raised an eyebrow from next to Aragorn, "And they say dwarves have a temper."

Aragorn shook his head as Gimli began to move to the duo in the open space, "We cannot intercede here."

Elrond moved closer to Aragorn and the sight of Legolas scuffling with Giles, "If we make a move in front of the villagers they would think it an attack."

"It _is_ an attack," Gimli argued, "On _us_."

"These people will not see it that way," Aragorn sighed tightening his grip on Gimli's shoulder. He watched of all people Jared help pulling Legolas off Giles as Thranduil made his way to the scrimmage as well.

Jared calmed Legolas as he spoke to Legolas in whispers. Legolas looked to Arri still held by guards and Aragorn knew he had carried a message for him. Aragorn sighed at the elf's uncharacteristic display of anger. He had to wonder what had finally got to him.

Jared pulled the elf off of Giles as Legolas was mid swing from connecting with the man's nose. Legolas looked betrayed as he eyed Jared and he seemed to wonder why the man had stopped him.

"Stop this, for your wife if for nothing more," Jared said softly and Legolas looked back to see Arri still standing there with her eyes wide among the guards. Legolas nodded and stood watching his father approach them.

"What do you want with my son?" Thranduil demanded to know coming close to Giles as if to show no fear of the man. Almost as if he dared him to lay upon him.

Giles smiled evilly and cleared his throat, "I don't think he or Arri deserve a place in the royal court."

Thranduil merely nodded but narrowed his eyes knowing there should be no trust for this man.

"We think ' _she_ ' does," a voice called from the crowd as the guards pushed Arri towards them.

"Then gaze upon your queen," Giles sneered as they people gasped at the battered elf. He was near laughing at the sight of her.

Thranduil's eyes soften at the sight of Arri and his son's compassionate gaze. She had brought out the Legolas he knew was there. He knew Legolas to be much like his mother and now he saw his son with the same fight he had. Looking at Arri's battered face tugged at him and he looked back to Giles with hate, men could be so cruel.

Eliza's father stood to the small group, "We will accept her but by our laws we cannot except him." He gestured to Arri and Legolas and locked eyes with Arri, "We trust you but the killing of our guards forces us to send him away or put him to death."

Arri looked at her feet as he finished. Despite the sight she was she stood as tall and proud as any queen, "If I refuse the crown and leave?" She held her chin up at them defiantly and narrowed her eyes much like Thranduil did upon challenge. Perhaps that is why she noticed his slight grin.

"We will take the proper measures with his crime," the man said simply. "If you are _not_ queen you will not have the power to prevent his execution."

Arri swallowed hard and stood up straight, "So be it." Arri said with a regal tone that even surprised Giles and Legolas.

Legolas's eyes grew wide, "Arri." He said worried of her fate. The thought of being separate from her was like a kick in the stomach and he felt winded but his father seemed to approve of the idea. To see his beloved apart from him while she carried their child was like a knife to his heart. He looked to his father angrily close to telling him about his unborn grandchild but his attention was on Arri. In moments he was at her side.

Legolas tried to make his voice heard and he could see Jared trying to speak above the din too but everyone had began talking at once and one voice was difficult to hear.

Legolas made his way to Arri and as the guards tried to stop him, Jared waved them aside. Arri fell into his arms and sighed and he could feel her small frame relax against him.

She looked up to him with sad eyes, "Leave this place while you can." She touched his face.

"Al pen dh," He said softly in Elvish grabbing her hand and clenching it tightly within his own. He looked at her eyes but could never explain the emotions that danced there. What frightened him was that she did not look afraid of what was happening. He could see she would do anything to see him safe.

 _*Not without you_

A small voice fought to be heard as the hobbits pushed forward as Frodo and Sam made themselves known.

"Don't you know who this elf is?" Sam almost screamed. "He fought to save middle earth from Sauron!" All stopped and looked at Sam with curious expressions. "He helped to save all of you!"

"As we, he was one of the fellowship and fought for you," Frodo said meekly and stepped forward with his huge feet scuffling the floor lightly. "If anything were to happen to him then we would go straight to the shire about it," he said louder, "and when you get hobbits enraged they can be quite the fighters." He thought of, "Bilbo was just a hobbit but who had saved all the dwarves from the spiders, faced Smaug the dragon or fought in the great battle to give the mountain back to the dwarves!"

Eliza smiled and walked up, "I thought you were children."

Frodo hid a frown. Many had thought they were children but it was the simple people of Loredell who had kept him with the children insisting he would hurt himself and keeping him from his friends.

Gimli jumped at the opportunity. "If something happens to that elf, I will see to it the dwarves will be here too."

Aragorn sighed and looked to Elrond who simply nodded and Aragorn went forward, "I will not see harm come to Legolas," Aragorn pointed to elf. "I will see Gondor's will done here if he is harmed."

Elrond moved next to Thranduil, "We shall not see our own kin treated in such a manner. Release them. We would rather stay in peace with Loredell but if our kin is harmed it can mean a war from Rivendell and Mirkwood," He traded looks Thranduil who simply inclined his head in agreement.

"I have the last say in Loredell," Giles argued.

"No, it is the people," Eliza's father insisted. "Please take your friend Legolas to his home but we need our ruler."

Everyone began to shout over the other as the leaders began to try to make their land's wishes known.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded and everyone turned to see Gandalf making his way to the crowd. Everyone's face held mixed emotions. Frodo smiled from ear to ear as did Sam. The elves and Aragorn seemed to expect the elderly wizard to return.

Gandalf had rid himself of his darker robes and donned his white robes as he walked to them with quick meaningful strides. He stopped to Jared. "I believe there is one who can settle this," Gandalf cocked his head in question at Jareth.

"But….." Jared started to stumble. He had wanted to wait for the chance to speak but it would see that Gandalf thought he needed to do so now.

"Are you or are you not the Prince that should have taken the throne, Jareth?" Gandalf's voice boomed. Jareth lowered his head as he nodded slightly. The gasp of the crowd became a violent hush to the entire kingdom.

Gandalf turned to the other people, "do not be too eager to cast judgment." He looked to Legolas and Jareth. "It was well known that Xander would have killed Legolas and Arri if they had not defended themselves." Everyone seemed to listen to the wizard as he moved around the small open space. Gandalf's eyes fell on Jareth. "Will you take your place then?"

Giles sneered and jumped forward, "There is no proof he is my cousin."

Jareth moved silently forward and reached into his shirt to produce a necklace identical to the one Arri had given Legolas. "I have the same crest you have Giles but I am of direct lineage." He held his head high and walked to the center of the attention now. "If you will have me," he beseeched the people, "I would take the crown."

"The coward?" A loud voice screamed among the people and other began to murmur in agreement.

Jareth reddened in embarrassment but Arri pushed away from Legolas and joined Jareth's side. Showing that she stood beside him but suddenly she felt another hand on hers and looked to see Elladan beside her. On the other side of Jareth was Elrohir and the cousins seemed between bookends as the twins stood up.

"Your coward ran into a battle to save us when all others thought us safe," Elrohir said loudly pulling Jareth's hand to the air, "Risking his own life to save somebody not of his own kin or people."

"To hide among such a violent ruler," Elladan looked at Giles, "would see strategic and hardly actions of a coward. Elladan squeezed her hand hoping she would speak forth as well.

"Coward?" Arri furrowed her brow. "He fought bravely against the orcs did he not?" The murmur subsided slowly listening to them and Arri squared her shoulders, "Had none of you thought of why I had not came forward before this month?" She squeezed Jareth's and Elladan's hand reassuringly. "I had not known of my lineage. It was hidden from me to protect me from the same dangers that fell upon my mother and my cousins." She took a deep breath to go on. "He is the rightful heir and should not be thought ill of because of the threats that will now face him life long." She watched as both twins joined Elrond slowly and began to encourage the people to accept Jareth with calls of encouragement, much to their father's dismay.

Eliza ran up and hugged Arri's waist as Eliza's father made her way to Arri with a nod.

"A king?" He smiled at Jareth. "A _rightful_ heir?" He looked at the crest Jareth had around his neck and smiled bigger as he watched Arri. "You would have made a fine queen but he a mortal should be the king of men."

Arri nodded stepping back to Legolas. "It is with a heavy heart I relent this crown but I Jareth's rule will surpass all." Elrond watched Thranduil's face as Arri seemed to impress him with her actions and words. As he noticed the smile for a second on his face he looked back to Jareth and Arri.

Giles's eyes became angrier and angrier, "No, I am to be King!" He insisted as a spoiled child would. "It was promised to me," He pouted and then a very stern look to it's place, "I have taken care of Loredell." He almost seemed to cry now. "This is my reward for my work?"

"This is the rightful heir, Giles," Gandalf said simply with an expressionless face.

Thranduil watched his son and sighed, "Bring yourself to me." He gestured to Arri to move to him as she left Legolas's side to be weighed and measured by his father.

Thranduil looked over his daughter in law with a loud exhale. He pushed his hand under her chin and began to examine the welts, bruises and cuts on her, "she will need some medical attention Elrond." He sighed looking to the Rivendell lord who merely nodded at his side. "That is, if she is to be bound to my son properly this time."

Arri tried to hold her smile but it crept to her face as Thranduil gave her a hint of a smile in return but then kept his stone cold glare at his son. "This is your beloved?"

Legolas nodded looking a little more at ease, "I leave it to you to teach her," Arri looked at him with wonder. "After all you will be part of my house now and again." He relented his hold on her chin and she turned to Legolas with a smile.

Elrond took a deep breath and met her eyes with a nod. She knew Elrond approved of her but Thranduil had only know her in her youth and she was a different person now. Elrond gave her a ghost a smile as his lips turned slightly up. She still felt the dread and wanted into Legolas's arms more than anything so that she could feel reassured and peaceful again. She turned so she could sprint to him but she saw an odd look on Legolas' face and she stopped, hesitated. Soon she could see other people moving to her but the sharp pressure and pain that went though her back knocked her to her knees before she could take notice.

Legolas smiled at the final approval of his father and sighed to himself. Now, they could go home and start their own home. His heart felt light and he was sure they would return home as if on the wings of a fairy.

He noticed the shadow that passed over Giles face and how he gritted his teeth watching Arri. Legolas looked to find a guard or a friend close enough with a weapon but the guards had left them to speak to the people and his friend's weapons had been taken.

He watched Giles's face transform from mildly upset to hatred as he grabbed the nearest guard's bow and snatched an arrow from his quiver. He lined it up as expertly and aimed it at Arri as was ran for him. He could find no words but he was sure that she must have seen the frightened look in his eyes for she stopped giving Giles a perfect target.

Legolas ran for her, to even take her out of harm's way but before he could get half way to her Giles let the arrow go sheathing it in Arri's back.

Legolas slowly felt his world fall apart as things seemed to move in slow motion. He was moving for her but could not get to her quickly enough to even catch her. He could see the disbelief in her face and the pain as she fell to her knees.

Giles had another arrow ready for Jareth who saw the shot coming and ran for Giles. Jareth grabbed his own sword and ran for Giles but as Giles pulled his arm back to release the arrow Jareth realized his own mistake and braced himself for the impact of the arrow from Giles. What he saw was an arrow that hit Giles dead in the chest by another arrow before anybody else could reach the angered man.

Jareth watched Giles who had the arrow protruding from his upper chest very near his heart and Giles grabbed it almost accusingly letting the bow he held fall to the ground. Jareth turned to see Thranduil letting his arm return to his side after letting the arrow go and he lowered the bow non-threateningly. He looked to Jareth and met his eyes with a silent question but Jareth turned back to Giles to see him fall to the ground quickly.

Chapter 25 should be soon


	25. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 25

Chapter 25

In seconds fates changed and they all looked on as it came to pass, "No!" Legolas screamed as loudly as he ran for Arri. He dropped to the floor by her and looked at the arrow and it's placement. He swallowed hard and studied her face knowing the arrow was very close to her heart. She kept a vacant expression as he pulled her into his lap. She finally looked to him and her eyes moved quickly as if trying to memorize every detail of his face. She was breathing a bit too quickly for his liking and he suppressed the tears that threatened to fall.

Elrond sat next to him looking solemn as he studied her wound. Legolas's eager look met his sad eyes.

"Will she….." Legolas choked the rest of the words back to stay strong and afraid to say them aloud. Elrond kept his grave stare and shook his head sadly. Legolas's stare soften and he began to take in every detail he could of her now. He brushed the hair from her eyes and trying to ignore the blood that was pooling under her and soaking Legolas's garments. Elrond tried in vain to stop the bleeding and to help the she-elf as much as he could. She sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

"Arri, do not leave me," Legolas said softly in elvish and she opened her eyes again. She looked so peaceful but so in pain that he had felt he had been the one shot in the heart.

"I will always be a small part of you," she said slowly and carefully. "I cannot die here." She looked panicked as her eyes roamed her surroundings. The carved stone and cold floors. "In a callous carved kingdom of men, it is unfeeling and cold here."

Legolas knew what she meant and they knew she was dying. Her face was very pale and her body seemed listless and she offered no help or sign of movement aside from talking. He nodded as he struggled to lift her as gently as possible. He moved slowly as he clutched her to him as dear as life itself. His eyes did not leave her face. He wanted to be with her as long as he could be. He wanted to touch her life as long as he could.

Thranduil watched his son carry the wounded elf from the prying eyes of men, elves and dwarf. He had never seen his son care so deeply for a maiden or his son's emotions seem so strong or passionate for anyone. He felt a familiar ache in his own chest watching his sons go through the motions of saying goodbye to his wife. He knew by Elrond's face her wounds were very serious and he watched his son with a heavy heart.

Gimli moved to help him but Aragorn's hand stopped him, "I believe Legolas needs to say goodbye alone."

"Goodbye?" Gimli's eyes grew wide and his voice caught in his throat.

"Can't you do anything, Gandalf?" Frodo asked with a pleading look.

"No, my lad." He exhaled hard. "She fulfilled her fate."

Sam was upset, "You mean this was supposed to happen?"

Gandalf nodded as Legolas disappeared carrying Arri towards the open woods. "If we all knew our fates would we ever live them out?" Gandalf sighed.

Frodo folded his arms as if to keep himself together, "Bilbo used to say, ' _It's a dangerous business going out one's door._ '"

Arwen kept her stone cold stare at where Legolas had carried her friend. "I shall never understand death." Aragorn wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her.

"No one being does," Aragorn sighed. "What purpose does it serve or why and when it strikes us." He lowered his voice knowing she felt the fear and sadness many had after witnessing a gruesome death, "do you still wish to marry a man?" He kept his phrase in elvish in a low voice by her ear.

Arwen smiled, "The heart ache Legolas will carry is a hard a thousand deaths." She whispered back, "I chose to be with you for the rest of my days." She could feel Elrond's eyes on them and he looked away as she met his stare.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said with a heavy sigh, "I do believe it's time to go back to the shire."

"Yes, Sam," Frodo said watching Jareth approach. "We will return very soon."

"Legolas?" Sam asked him sure they would linger to make sure the elf would not grieve himself to death. Frodo nodded.

Jareth met the group, "Giles has died." He had mixed emotions in his eyes.

"The man who died ceased to be your cousin, Jareth," Gandalf sighed, "His greed overpowered his soul and he would have killed you," Jareth nodded knowing he was right. "and as many as he would to get his crown."

"Yes," Jareth folded his arms, "it brings me no solace now."

Thranduil and a bloody Elrond joined them as Jareth's eyes grew wider taking in the amount of blood on Elrond.

"Arri?" Jareth began to run for his cousin but Thranduil stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"She is gone," Elrond assured him sadly. "It is but a matter of time."

Jareth looked to the trail of blood, "Where is she?"

"Saying goodbye to her husband," Thranduil said softly but his tone was a silent dare to interupt them. So softly had he spoke that everyone's attention had been grabbed. He was not silent or quiet leader.

Arwen found Eliza running to her crying and bent down to cuddle the child, "Shhhhh, child." She told her as she ran her fingers through the girl's coarse hair.

"What of the elf?" Gimli said as normally as he could with the lump in his throat.

"We will have to see he does not grieve himself to death," Aine said slowly from behind them.

"I have killed your cousin and a member of your house," Thranduil challenged Jareth. "Do you hold me for execution?"

"Haven't there been enough death?" Jareth sighed. "If I learned on thing from Arri it is to appreciate all I can while I can, especially life."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him, "Perhaps the crown is not wasted on you."

"Is that a compliment?" Jareth snorted. Elrond could not hide his amusement and chuckled.

"He has no crown," Eliza's father interrupted. "At least not yet." He held the famed crown of Loredell in his hands. "We need a leader and we need it now, Jareth."

Murmurs from on lookers agreed as he tried the crown on Jareth's head and applause rang out from the villagers, guards and court of Loredell. Quickly the elves joined in but the small group just gave him their private approval.

"This is not the time," Jareth argued thinking of both deaths.

"We need this now," the man insisted. "We can have a proper ceremony later."

"It's always later isn't it?" Sam said staring into space. "They were to be properly married later too." He found the others eyes on him. "Do it now. Live for today." Sam said pointedly.

Jareth nodded. "You are right, hobbit friend." Jareth clamped his hand on Sam's shoulder as he passed them to receive his crown.

Legolas let the tears fall away from the scrutiny of his father and the men. He knelt into the soft grass letting Arri feel the wind and listen to the trees. He watched her trying to smile.

"You are my heart," Legolas said letting his tears stain his shirt.

"You are mine," She said and he could see it took more effort for her to speak. He swallowed hard. He had only carried her a small ways from the others just outside the gates and he would already lose her.

"Arri," he broke into a sob and lowered his head.

"Do not cry," she hushed him slowly. She looked so peaceful and so sure of what was happening. "Just look into my eyes." She watched his soft gaze met hers and she hoped she smiled for him. She wanted to wipe his tears but her arms wouldn't cooperate. "Even death does not scare me as long as you are the last thing in the world I see."

He kept her stare. "Do not leave me."

She tried to respond but she felt her throat hot and warm and her words choked out. His eyes became panicked and she took a deep breath knowing she could not prevent what was happening to her but she could make this easier on him. She tried to smile at him, she wanted to reassure him.

Legolas touched her face as she tried to talk to him, "Arri, I have never loved another." He watched a droplet of blood trickle from her mouth slowly and he cocked his head as her gaze was fixed to the heavens and her eyes transfixed, she stopped moving.

"Arri?" he said when she began to stare past him. He held her to him hard letting his sobs leave as he knew her spirit did. He ran his fingers into soft curls as he kept her head against his chest rocking her slowly. He had lost his heart when she had been shot in hers. "How shall I live with out you for you have taken my heart as you go."

Thranduil stood near by in case his son would need him and he knew certainly that he would need to busy his son to ensure his grief would be as brief as possible. Thoughts of speaking to Elrond and Arwen floated through his mind and he moved back into the shadows slowly.


	26. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Frodo stood uncomfortably by the box he knew contained Arri. He knew it was against the elves wishes to have such a ceremony but they allowed it because Arri had some human lineage. She was to be brought back to Mirkwood and the other elves would say good bye then. They insisted it would be in the thick of the forest as Arri would have loved. They had a religious man going over a 'man's ritual' and he could hear Sam sigh from his place next to him. He looked at Sam and noticed his gaze wasn't on Arri but Legolas's vacant stare. Sam met his eyes knowing this was consistent of Legolas's demeanor since she passed and most were concerned.

Legolas's father was insistent about bringing him home 'to heal' but it seemed Legolas could care less. He stood there now unmoving or even flinching with his gaze purely on the box that contained Arri. The wind pushed his pale blonde locks about but he still didn't offer any hint of an emotion. He didn't need to, they all knew he was heartbroken. He would continue to grieve if they didn't do something about it. Arri and Legolas had grown closer than he had been to anybody else who had been in his life and his silence scared his loved ones.

Arwen placed her hand gently on his shoulder and he merely nodded as the religious man continued his words. He did not turn his head to her worried stare but covered her hand with his own and looking at the butterflies that had fluttered over Arri in the simple box.

Gimli stood as tall and as clean as a dwarf could next to his friend and unlike the others he offered no hand or words. He let the elf lose himself in the grief, for now. Gimli sighed knowing the elf needed time and if he didn't explore his grief he would continue to carry it much longer, at least that is what Gimli believed. He grumbled watching the hobbits fussing over Legolas for the past couple of days despite Gimli's not so subtle hints about leaving him alone. He had ideas for the elf once he had the proper mourning time. Gimli had no idea what proper mourning time would be, he still grieved over his cousin Balin. Gimli still hurt too fresh with memories of death he faced through the Fellowship.

Legolas loved his friends but wanted to be alone. He found it hard to handle so many people coming at him, especially when he just wanted to be by himself. He knew they only wanted to console him and he appreciated it but he could not see past his unshed tears and emotions. He knew Arwen meant well as did the hobbits but he felt Gimli was the only one who truly understood him at this point. Gimli kept his distance but always seemed a glance away. He was not pushing food at him or treating him as one would a child. He sighed realizing he had heard not a word anybody had said to him or even the prayers said over his lost love. He knew it was over when he noticed more hands on his shoulders and people moving slowly away. He raised his eyes to meet their eyes but he could never hold the stare and found his feet his eye's view.

Once he was alone he knelt by the box and shook his head. ' _Why must men hide her beauty in a box?_ ' He asked himself lightly. He pushed his fingertips in her 'casket' and pried it open easily. He found the familiar face staring at him as sweetly as if she were in one of her sleeping phases. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair fell around her head and body like a soft mane. He exhaled looking at the bruising and marks the guards had left on her before her death. He was angry at them, at men. He gritted his teeth but Arri's features found his hand on her face slowly.

"I miss you," Legolas whispered softly reaching into his Princely cloak and retrieving single flower and a sprig of baby's breath. He choked back his own tears and sobs as he placed the flowers on her chest within her folded hands.

"Might I do anything, old friend?" The somber voice of Aragorn said quietly.

Legolas continued to kneel by Arri and shook his head. Aragorn had not approached him yet and Legolas knew he must have truly worried the ranger if he faced him now.

"She will be missed," Aragorn sighed. "She was truly gifted with a sword and bow."

Legolas thought about her talents and how he had helped her hone them and instructed her. 'Her bow,' he thought of it and the first time he had held the wonderful thing. He smiled thinking of that was when their courtship must have begun. When they began to realize they had feelings for another. His tears fell relentlessly and he felt Aragorn hand squeeze his shoulder.

"It hurts to lose those we love," Aragorn knelt beside him loosen his grip.

Legolas shook his head, "She takes my heart with her and I am lost." He kept his head bowed into his chest to keep some of his tears private but was sure people recognized his posture as a grieving one.

"We lost Haldir as well, old friend," Aragorn pointed out. "Grief is great right now."

"Haldir was but a close friend compared to her," Legolas met his eyes, "even in the short time I had to love her."

Aragorn narrowed his gaze at Legolas wondering what it was he wasn't telling him.

Legolas reached to Arri's body and touched the flowers, "She was to have our child." Legolas gulped hard. There, he had said it. Would grief be easier? Could he forget some now? Would the tugging pain in his chest lessen? He looked to the ground with a sigh. He felt the same so far even thought the words had been hard to speak.

Aragorn knew his jaw dropped because he had no idea. How could something so beautiful take place when they had been fighting orcs and traveling to give peace to a troubled crown. "I am truly sorry," Aragorn said his own voice cracking slightly feeling his friend's grief. "I have never lost so much." He felt blessed Arwen was safe now and knew his world would end if Arwen's did.

"We dared not tell a soul for fear of our unborn," Legolas said simply wiping tears. Could he stop feeling the impending tears now that he let some flow?

Aragorn began to say more but Legolas muttered something and slowly made his way to his feet. He kissed her cold lips and the reality hit him once again. He kissed her once more for the offspring he would never know. He never remembered closing the box and was sure Aragorn must have. He found his feet padding away from his beloved. He trusted Aragorn but would steal away the first chance he could to be alone.

Later that evening Legolas sat at the last dinner there with Jareth sitting in kingly robes. The difference in the kingdom was evident, everything seemed much calmer and less forced. Legolas wished Arri would have seen it and once again he felt his spirits dampen despite Gimli's comical conversations about the Fellowship.

"We do NOT live in caves!" the dwarf exclaimed. "Since when do you listen to this elf, Jareth."

"Moira was not a cavern then?" Jareth asked amused as Legolas looked up as he was gestured to.

"One could call it a MINE but it's not a whole in the wall," Gimli grumbled.

Legolas cocked and eyebrow, "the door we entered was not in the side of a mountain?"

"Well, yes," Gimli sputtered. He puffed his chest up at Legolas, "It's not a cave."

Aragorn and the hobbits found amusement in this as well.

"Never trust an elf," Gimli groaned enjoying the first ghost of a smile from Legolas.

Legolas steeled himself in his seat, "Jareth why did you not come forward before this?"

Jareth was waving another servant away, he was plainly not ready for the pampering that went with a kingdom. He met Legolas's eyes a little ashamed, "Many reasons, I had been hidden away by an elf and left with a hermit, obviously for my own safety." He sighed. "I don't remember very much about it, I was young and it was almost like a dream," He looked from person to person. "After years of living alone I began to wonder if it had been a dream or real at all." He took a drink of his wine and replaced the glass slowly, "Once I had grown and assumed a position as a guard I began to realize my own birthright but wasn't sure if I should come forward. So, I began to circulate rumors over my own death so I could not be found." He felt his face redden. "I was young and frightened but I kept close to Giles hindering his attempts as the crown whenever I could." He looked right at Legolas. "People still viewed me as a coward and I was afraid I would never be accepted by the people. Much less give me a crown."

Legolas nodded. He did not quite understand but he had not been put in his place. He wondered if he would have done the same.

"I am truly sorry about Arri," Jareth said slowly, "she will be missed."

Aine whipped her eyes. She had kept to herself for the most part and since she was an elder they tended not to worry over her as the did Legolas.

"Will you all return to Mirkwood tomorrow?" Jareth asked trying to change the topic when Legolas seemed to retreat within himself again.

Aragorn, Arwen Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf agreed quickly but Aine looked wordlessly at the others she had grown close to.

Legolas's mouth dropped slightly, "You mean not to return?" He was disappointed, she was the last he had to hold onto that involved Arri.

"I will stay in Loredell," Aine said with a sigh. "As Arri, I have always fancied the manners of men and believe Loredell's new king might need assistance."

Thranduil and Elrond exchanged glances. They had assumed all the elves would return and both would miss Aine now that she was no longer in seclusion.

"Surely Jareth can manage on his own." Thranduil met Jareth's surprised face who nodded.

"I will be fine, Aine," he said quickly, "But thank you."

Legolas sat straight up, "How can you stay when Arri leaves?"

Aine smiled, "My heart and Arri's followed the interest of men, I stay to honor her."

She looked to Thranduil who knew she had been a mere hermit as well, "Mirkwood never felt my home after my husband's death."

Thranduil nodded, "Yes, but it would not if you live alone and without visitors, a hermit."

Jareth dropped his glass, "Aine, was it you?"

Legolas seemed to forget his grief as much began to make sense.

"You rescued me and left me," Jareth's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I returned to see to your safekeeping even if from a distance," She looked to Legolas, "as I did Arri."

"Surely you do not still feel obligation after all you have done Aine," Elrond asked staring past others at the table.

"Not an obligation but a completion." She smiled at Jareth. "I would like to see Arri's fate was not in vain."

"You are welcome to stay," Jareth said quickly.

She almost laughed watching him looking about wordlessly at the servants who kept offering him food. She knew he would do fine with diplomacy but he would need to accept he was royalty now.

Legolas kept intent on the conversation, "who was this 'hermit?" Legolas asked Jareth with a cocked eyebrow. "An elf?"

Jareth nodded, "that is where I learned to speak elvish." He looked somber at the memory.

"Who was the elfin mercenary?" Thranduil asked quickly. "Where are they now?"

Elrond listened eagerly knowing since elves did not as quickly as men then this elf should still be about and the thought of an elf who chose to live in alone and away from other elves intrigued him.

"He was more to me than any family member could be," Jareth said quietly. "I wish to honor his memory by letting his spirit rest."

"What is there to hide?" Legolas frowned. He had enough he didn't understand why the new 'king' wouldn't speak of the elf. He felt that Jareth owed them much more than room and board, he owed them answers.

"Legolas," Jareth tried to calm the agitated elf. "He was my only memory of a family and at best it was a hazy memory," he tried to stay calm remember Legolas was grieving.

"Some things are sacred to a person," Gandalf nodded.

Aine stood, "what Jareth fails to mention," she stood by Jareth as if to show she understood. "Is that he would not like to see his grave fall the same fate as many of his family. Many would desecrate such a honorable person's grave." She sighed looking at the elfin lords, "which is why I did not mention his name as well."

"So be it," Gimli grunted trying to change the subject seeing it was playing on Legolas's grief.

A guard came in quickly looking right at Jareth who still forgot he was king and wondered what he wanted.

"My lord there is a visitor for your guests," the young guard reported.

Jareth wrinkled his brow, "who?"

Before the guard could answer a little form ran past the guard, barreling under the guard's legs as the elves and men of the table jumped to their feet quickly.

Arwen found herself pushed behind Aragorn but peered past him to see Eliza running into the hall and straight for Legolas. A man's voice could be heard and they recognized Eliza's father.

"Excuse us, my lord," he said hold his hat in his hand by the guard. The guard seemed feeble in holding the man back and it would seem the only reason the man did not advance was because of his own respect. "She wanted to see the elves." The man looked at the Elvish lords with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

Legolas bent down as Eliza ran to him and tossed herself into his arms as if he was a long lost uncle.

"You are leaving?" Eliza sniffled.

Legolas nodded, "yes, tomorrow."

"Why?"

"My home is in Mirkwood as yours is in Loredell," Legolas sighed thinking of his home and returning without Arri.

"I want to go to Mirkwood too then!"

Thranduil moved to the child, "your family would miss you, little one."

Elrond cocked his head and moved to the child with a hint of a smile as he looked at the garment she wore, an Elvish gown, "Perhaps she is more Elvish than we know." He teased lightly.

Arwen moved from behind Aragorn with a slight annoyed look at her beloved, she could take care of herself. Arwen looked to her father, "A visit could be arranged, could it not?"

Eliza's eyes grew wide, "to the elves?"

Arwen nodded with a smile.

Elrond nodded, "with her parent's permission."

"I'm gonna need to think that over," Eliza's father rubbed his scruffy chin.

Eliza hugged Legolas and kissed his cheek and she dropped from his arms. Legolas touch the tiny wet spot on his face amused. Her little kiss was as if a butterfly's touch. He watched amused as the child walked right up to Thranduil and Elrond without a bit of intimidation.

She crossed her arms, "are you as soft as Arri and Legolas?"

Laughter erupted as Thranduil seemed to be taken with out a reply.

Legolas walked over to her as did Arwen and they each took a hand to 'help' Thranduil. Legolas walked her to her father but she pushed past him and began to take him on a tour.

Thranduil shook his head, "his grief will be great if something is not done." He said to Elrond in a hushed but determined his.

"What shall be done?" Elrond asked the Mirkwood lord.

"Should I accept his fate to be as his beloved?" Thranduil said louder now. "Would you see my only son fall to a fate because of this?" He gestured around the castle and was looming over Gandalf threateningly and glaring at Elrond, "All know the wonders elves and wizards might do," he steeled his gaze. "There was be another way!"

"Her death was but her fate as is Legolas's pain," Gandalf assured the irate elf. "It is not easy to see Legolas in pain but it will lead him upon his next path."

"What are you saying?" Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the wizard and began to walk around him circling him as if prey. "This is of some destiny that includes my son?" Thranduil shook his head, "not with the pain."

Gimli merely lowered his head feeling once again if fate toyed with them.

"Pain serves no purpose, Gandalf," Thranduil challenged and eyed the wizard wearily.

"Perhaps," Gandalf sighed feeling his resolve melt away at the thought of more suffering.

Thranduil watched him go but knew the old wizard would see things as he did.

"Heed his warning, old friend," Elrond said softly.

"If not you or Gandalf then there is another to help Mirkwood's Prince after," Thranduil almost scoffed returning to his seat to finish his wine. He turned his look to Jareth who invited Eliza's father to dine with them, "It should seem that you are in dire need to train your guards," Thranduil said to Jareth so bluntly that Aragorn choked slightly on his own beverage. "Had the child been a real threat…" He trailed off.

"I agree and will train them myself," Jareth exhaled loudly, "I don't believe I am in need of them yet."

Thranduil scoffed loudly, "That would be why you almost shared a grave with your cousins." He reminded the new king of the arrow that had been aimed at him and might have left Loredell without a ruler, if Thranduil hadn't intervened.

Jareth blushed and looked at his still full plate.

Gimli pushed his chair back noisily and nodded to them. "Unlike elves I need sleep," he announced loudly. He watched them all closely for disapproval but found none. He made his way grumpily from the table.

The hobbits watched Gimli leave with somber eyes and wondering why did Gimli always seem grumpy...

Frodo sighed as the elf lords sat back down speaking to the other in Elvish. "I think you will make a good king." Frodo encouraged Jareth.

"Yes, things seem so much happier here already," Sam agreed. "Although we need to make haste for home." His thoughts turned to their home and how long it had been since he had seen it. He was sure they had heard of the fellowship's tales and he wanted to tell his family about it and friends, especially Rosie. He sighed sharply without knowing it had been a conscious noise and the others stopped their conversations and stare. He blushed slightly and pushed his fork around his plate.

Frodo looked back at Sam, "didn't you hear me?" Frodo asked him and Sam shook his head. "I thought we would travel to Mirkwood with Gandalf." Sam wrinkled his brow in wonder, "to make this transition easier for Legolas."

Sam nodded but really wanted to go home. He was sure Legolas wouldn't respond to them anyway. He looked to his drink and took a hard swallow. "What happened to the other wizard?"

"Manveru?" Aragorn said quickly as the hobbits nodded.

"Gandalf's explanation was simple," Aragorn smiled, "he said he won and Manveru lost."

Jareth chuckled and once again shooed the help away as they became over attentive once again. He looked helpless at all the attention and Aragorn gave him a sympathetic smile where Elrond and Thranduil simply seemed amused.

Thranduil was glad he could talk some sense into one of them. He knew this would make Legolas's pain much easier and he hurried to his son's room to leave the 'drink' for his son. He knew his son would not expect foul play of the drink since it was obviously one of Legolas's favorite drinks and an Elvish specialty. Thranduil smiled to himself, pleased. He crossed the room quietly to and left as afraid of being caught by his son even though he had a right to visit his son. Still the Elvish lord would speak to another about his son's grief especially after he had heard rumor his grandchild was buried with Arri.

Continued on:


	27. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Epilogue :

Legolas opened the door to his room with a sigh. He couldn't bear to be there as much now that Arri was gone. Memories still lingered as did her smell and her presence. He folded his arms in front of his chest looking at the room and the bed that they had shared not too long ago. Yes, Loredell was a curse, at least to him. He could hear the footsteps approaching his door and he opened it before Gimli could knock.

Gimli jumped slightly forgetting the elf's keen hearing and he began to talk but stammered and red faced from the surprise.

Legolas felt a smile creep to his face catching the dwarf off guard and how could he resist a jibe at the dwarve's expense, "The kitchen is that way." Legolas pointed down the hall.

"What I can't stop to say hello?" Gimli grumbled attempting to step in the room but Legolas stepped into the hall instead. Gimli eyed the elf suspiciously and knew they were right about him, his grief would be long. He narrowed his eyes challengingly at the elf hoping his competitive nature would help his healing, "can't bear to be in that room right now huh?"

Legolas looked as if he would argue at first but seemed to give and shook his head, "will you be going back to Moira tomorrow?"

"Don't change the subject, elf."

"It is not something I wish to speak of."

"I do." Gimli's eyes flashed a challenge. "I am going to Mirkwood with you and your father to umm," Gimli seemed to search for the right word, "help out."

"Help out?" Legolas became amused that Gimli couldn't say he was worried.

"Seeing that Aine is staying here," Gimli shrugged, "I figured nobody to keep you from kicking dwarves when you are angry."

Legolas laughed despite of himself, "you need not come for me." He hoped his eyes showed him how much his gesture meant to him.

"I know," Gimli said softly and cleared his throat loudly, "I am not familiar with Elvish traditions in this area," he said uncomfortably. "Her elvish funeral will be like this or what do you pointy ears do?"

Legolas sighed, "I believe Eosin walks the halls in limbo until he may find his way to us again to Mirkwood." He sighed. "Arri was elvish but she died as ..."

"Eosin may return?" Gimli's eyebrows shot up and he stopped in his footsteps.

"It has happened." Legolas nodded. "Time is what the question really is once an elf is slain."

"Arri can return then," Gimli looked pleased. "What are we waiting for?" He tossed his fist into Legolas's shoulder happily. "Aragorn might want part of this rescue."

"One is not rescued from these halls," Legolas shook his head. "They return when they are deemed worthy to."

"Then she can return when she can," Gimli kept his hopeful expression. "A CELEBRATION!" He exclaimed loudly. "When she returns we will have a party to last for days."

"No," Legolas said simply.

Gimli stared at him not understanding everything.

"Her fate was to die for this crown and the sacrifice for her human side and so she dies ...," Legolas swallowed hard hating to say such things out loud.

"Are you sure?" Gimli asked cautiously not wanting to get his hopes up again.

"Nothing is for certain and I know that now," He sighed. "From what I have witnessed she will not get up from this fall."

Gimli nodded, "Then you will bury her?"

"No, the humans would have her committed to the ground and to be the feast of such smaller predators but I would not." he choked back the tears he felt welling in his throat. "Arri deserves more than that of a common death."

Gimli cleared his throat, "Of course."

Legolas moved along the corridors seeming pensive and lost in his thoughts and he felt Gimli's curious eyes on him wanting to ask the questions but Legolas wouldn't offer the information to quickly letting his short friend 'sweat it out'.

"Then what will you do?" Gimli finally gave in to his nosy nature.

"Arri was like the wind," Legolas sighed. "and I will return her to the wind in hopes all may feel her." He looked to Gimli who seemed touched. "Perhaps she will touch others with the wind and inspire them as she has others."

"How do you return her to the wind?" Gimli narrowed his eyes.

Legolas sighed. "With a small elvish ceremony."

"Not alone and if you are teaching elves to fly," Gimli joked lightly, "Well I am going to be watching that!"

Legolas opened his mouth in wonder at his friend but merely laughed.

"Good to hear you laugh again," Gimli smiled.

"Thank you," Legolas had to admit of all the company he had, Gimli had cheered him with his jovial nature and strong passions. Perhaps those traits reminded him of Arri or perhaps they were traits that made a good person but he was glad his friend was there.

"After this ceremony is done in Mirkwood," Gimli cleared his throat as if he was making a big announcement, "is it true Elf's like to sail?"

"The call of the water is strong in elves, yes," Legolas wondered what he was getting at.

"I've always wanted to sail," Gimli started rather shyly. "I thought you might want to join me."

Legolas smiled at the thought but what touched him more was that Gimli would do such a thing for him. "I am afraid the grief is still too new for…"

Gimli grunted not allowing him to finish, "Pointy ears don't float well anyway." He said quickly to save some face but the reddish tint was evident.

Legolas knew it took a great deal of humility for Gimli to ask him to join him especially when they were both such different creatures. He was sure under different circumstances he would take him up on the offer but now Gimli seemed embarrassed. "I am sure dwarves are naturally more buoyant after all." Legolas jibed him eyeing Gimli's round stomach in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Humor?" Gimli laughed. "I thought we had lost hope for you to be a 'normal' elf again, whatever normal is for you."

Legolas smiled and he began to lead them back to his room. "Thank you Gimli had it been another time and place then we would feel the salt air tomorrow." Legolas patted his shoulder, "I am afraid every cloud I would see would resemble her, or every curl of the water would call her name, or the wind itself would think me a traitor to my heart."

"Traitor?" Gimli shook his head. "You made that maiden happy and she you." He shook his finger to Legolas, "there is much to be said for other females, elf."

Legolas's face registered the shock he felt at the words as he looked to the dwarf wide eyed, "Gimli, once we bind ourselves, it is done."

"Yes, grieving until you die as well when the other does, eh?" Gimli shook his head pointing to the door. "Our rooms, I need to pack." He sighed.

"Sleep well, my friend," Legolas said quietly as he made his way into the room.

He looked to the empty room saddened once again. ' _Not all things end happily or as we would want them,_ ' He thought to himself.

He began to disrobe slowly spying the drink left on the table by the bed. He lifted it recognizing the sweet juice from Mirkwood. He knew his father must have brought some things from Mirkwood for him and was grateful to have a small taste of Mirkwood today. He looked to the bath basin and began to fill it slowly taking leisurely drinks as he did. He felt good knowing so many cared for him but he disrespectful to those he loved because he pushed them away.

He could hear Gimli's snoring from the next room and he smiled lightly, it was a familiar noise to him now.

Legolas climbed into the tub with his drink in hand and as he began to bathe began to feel sleepy. One word came to mind as he spied the drink, 'Father.' He knew his father worried about him and he was not sure how inducing sleep would help. He thought getting from the tub before the sleep had a hold of him completely. He found his eyes shutting even as he toweled off. 'Was this just to induce sleep or something else?' It was almost embarrassing that everyone would do such things. They seemed to make up his mind for him as if he was a child.

Legolas sighed feeling a familiar touch on his face and the scent that was unmistakable. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Arri. He looked around to see they were in the safe haven of Mirkwood sitting along the water on the grassy knoll where she and Eosin had been fishing.

"Arri?" Legolas squinted his eyes taking her in. She wore the same clothing she had when they had be wed. He pulled her into his arms eagerly and the familiar feel of her in his arms helped him relax. He sighed letting her scent wash over him. It suddenly dawned on him that Arri could be in his arms at all. "Is this another lie?"

He pulled her back to see her dancing eyes and she put her hands to his lips with a hush. He exhaled slowly feeling happy for the first time in days. "Then you returned from the halls to me?" He still held onto the very real woman before him and let his hand wander to her stomach. She caught his hand and looked to the ground.

"This is merely another place," she said sadly. "It is not real."

"Then I wish not to return," he said with a smile until she did not return his smile.

"You must return," she held his head in her hands forcing him to meet her eyes. "If you did not your body would die and you would wander the halls." She sighed as he began to understand, "Separating us forever."

"This is a dream then?" He looked around at the settings taking in all in slowly. He looked at Arri a little sadly. "Why was I granted this?"

"You hold on to us dearly," she smiled but it soon faded to a stern look, "Perhaps too dearly."

She sat back against his strong frame with a sigh. "I see you are sad and so do the others who love you. It hurts them to see you like this, just as it hurts you to say goodbye."

"Arri, I miss you."

"I will always walk beside you," she turned to face him and rested her head on his chest. "I will always remain yours." She touched his chest above his heart.

"You are my heart," Legolas said quickly, "how shall I let my heart go so easily?"

"You will love another," she said sadly. "I give you my blessings." He looked away. "Be light of heart for even Gimli gives you his love freely and many care for you."

"I've no doubt of that but I do doubt I shall love again as I have you," He touched her face and traced her lips with his thumb.

"You will never love another the same but you will love again," Arri sighed. "Every time we love, we love as strongly but in a different way."

He shook his head not convinced there would be another. "Come back to me." It seemed an easy solution to him at the time

"We both know I cannot." She caught his gentle hands as they wandered her face with her own hands. "Do you not want off spring or love?" He nodded slowly, "Then you must push forward."

He knew her words rang true but he didn't want to accept them. Accepting them meant losing Arri again. "I will always love you."

She smiled and pressed her lips very gently to his, "perhaps our futures do not travel the same path."

He looked at her solemnly knowing she was right. He did want to stay useful and he wanted his children to be the next generation of elves. He wanted to love again but he wanted all this and Arri. It was a difficult dilemma for a grief stricken elf. He returned her light kiss.

"My time grows short," she whispered.

He lowered his eyes, "Already."

"Yes, you must fight the grief and we both know how." She hugged him tightly. "I will always be by you when you walk and I shall guide your hands when you falter," She sighed and when your future wife comes near I shall point you to her."

"I will never forget you," he said slowly. He watched her lay down in the grass on her side and shut her eyes. She sighed and opened her eyes with a smile. "I will never be able to say goodbye to you completely."

"I understand," she touched his hand and he lay down next to her as he stared into her tired face.

He was glad to see her like this again with out her bruising, cuts and injuries. He once again saw the soft female he had known. He felt his own eyes shut and her hands on his face and he opened them slowly realizing he had fallen asleep on her. "I fell asleep?" He looked at her quizicaly but she only smiled and kissed his head.

"No my love you are waking."

He looked at her and pulled her closer letting his lips touch hers not wanting the time to end. He sighed as her scent became less and less.

He snapped awake lying on his side in his bed and he looked around to see the morning had started without him. 'Had it all been a dream? Why had he slept?' Then he remembered the drink, 'Father, he wants the grief to be quick.' He sighed as he got up and the sheets were still stuck to him and he realized he must not have dried off after his bath.

As he sat up he shook his head to clear it and he took a deep breath. Today would be a different day. He got to his feet touching his elfin necklace Arri had worn for him and he sighed. He put the necklace on hoping to feel closer to Arri but he felt as she had released him. He loved her but he knew she wanted him to go on. He still had a future and they both knew it. Saying goodbye had helped him. The was he had said goodbye to her in the forest had left him feeling haunted and now he longed to go to the forest to feel the wind or catch a hint of her lingering presence.

As he finished dressing he heard a knock on the door and he grabbed it quickly wondering who could have soundlessly made way to his door.

As he grabbed the knob he realized it must be an elf and he was right seeing Aine standing there.

"We will depart with in the hour." She kept a sober stare as if measuring him for any improvement.

"We?" Legolas repeated with a smile realizing she was going home.

"I would return to see my granddaughter properly rested," she said slowly as the shadow passed over her face.

He nodded and sighed, "I have packed our belongings and will be out soon." She smiled looking at the now vacant room and he closed the door to face the now empty room alone. He put their things over his back and grabbed his bow and arrows. He lightly fingered the necklace Arri had once worn. Saying goodbye to her was now not later as he felt he left her in Loredell, for now. He wiped at tears that played in his eyes and quickly left the room before he could fall into his grief again, Arri wouldn't want that.

Legolas lifted the torch to the ceremonial mound Arri's body was lain on as the others watched him sadly. This was final and Legolas's closure and the voyeurs knew it.

Sam and Frodo watched as Legolas set the mound aflame at Arri's feet and they looked to Gimli as if he would answer the unspoken questions.

Gimli had his own questions, "So, this is what elves do?" He grunted.

Thranduil kept silent next to Gimli until then, "No, master dwarf," he sighed. "Elves do not so quickly therefore this is not common to what 'we do'," Thranduil crossed his arms leaving out the undying lands and need of further explanation to a dwarf. "It is what Legolas saw fit to do." Thranduil understood his son wanted her to become ever present in the air of Mirkwood in hopes that he would feel his lost wife's presence from time to time. Thranduil was pleased with the ceremony, no grave meant Legolas could not visit her. Perhaps from time to time Legolas would feel her presence and it might inspire him. For now Thranduil seemed to notice what others did not, her body would not burn. He turned with a silent smile as he ushered the others towards the dining table. Catching attention of a few trusted elves he whispered to them and gave a nod as they hurried off.

Legolas met the hands and well wishes of his friends as his father made his way to him with Gimli and Elrond trailing slowly.

"So what is to become of this Prince now?" Thranduil asked Legolas evenly.

Legolas's eyes traveled to Gimli, "I will follow the calling of the water," Legolas looked to Gimli with a small smile, "If you still require a companion."

Gimli was caught off guard and grunted slightly stammering, "If you think you can keep up with me." Gimli's eyes twinkled silently with laughter.

"I am sure I can keep up with you but it is the buoyancy issue I am afraid you will have an advantage over," Legolas shot back.

"Water?" Thranduil sputtered. It seemed he thought his son would be happy to stay in Mirkwood.

Elrond interceded before Thranduil could pursue the matter further, "It sounds like your mind is made then."

Legolas nodded seeing Frodo and Sam nodding at his plans too and the small crowd that watched him almost if pleased.

"We return to the Shire tomorrow then," Frodo said softly to Sam whose face lit up with the idea of finally going home.

Aine kept to herself watching the fire from a distance that had been her granddaughter grow. She could not see her but she did not want to see her burning now.

"When do you venture back to Loredell?" Gandalf asked from behind her. His gaze settling on the new King Jareth who had surprised everyone and come along with the elves.

"Jareth will decide but he is human," Aine sighed. "I have to finish affairs here before I leave."

Gandalf gave her a questioning glance but dared not ask.

"His grief seems to have lessened," Aine crossed her arms hoping this meant he would be open to new ideas and would move forward. Then she looked to the wizard as if he had a finger in Legolas's new views.

Gandalf raised a challenging eyebrow as he drew his pipe out of his robe. "Indeed."

I final chapter after this :)


	28. Reminders of Mirkwood Chapter 28

Chapter 29 Epilogue

Legolas laughed watching the mess Gimli had become in the mast of the boat. He retrieved his knife until Gimli panicked.

"I will get myself loose," Gimli insisted.

Legolas sighed and cuts the binds of the mast, "Before or after you cease to breathe." He pointed to the rope that had been tightening around Gimli's neck.

Gimli threw down the rope disgusted and exhaled watching Legolas's deft and swift footing as he seemed to dance around the boat readying it for departure. "I take it you've packed all you're going to need?"

Legolas nodded tugging slightly at the mast ropes to repair them. Something caught both friend's attention but only Legolas seemed to catch what it was."Do you feel that, Gimli?" Legolas asked with a smile as the wind moved his hair slightly and seemed to kiss his skin.

"It's an odd wind all right," Gimli looked past to waves that were breaking slowly.

"It's Arri," Legolas said catching his breath. He heard Gimli gasp and he turned to the dwarf following his view. Legolas could not believe it what he saw.

Among the trees was a very blonde and very curly haired elf moving slowly with a satchel of flowers in her hands.

"It can't be…." Gimli said softly but he watched as Legolas was already running from the boat to the image that had since disappeared.

Legolas followed the scent that only seemed reminiscent of Arri now until he heard a female elf singing. He followed the same sweet voice almost intoxicated by it.

He saw an elf with her back to him and her pale blonde hair and curly texture had him intrigued. He knew by her mannerism and the scent and her voice it was not Arri but the resemblance was striking. She seemed to sense his presence finally and turned around quickly eyeing him.

Legolas took her in slowly noting the subtle differences between this elf and his beloved but the elf looked like she would run at any moment.

He realized he had been staring and sighed, "I am sorry but you look very much like somebody I knew."

She cocked her head, "Arri?" She smiled as she asked. "My grandmother told me of her." She sighed.

"Why did you not go to say goodbye then?" He asked her quickly.

"I did not know her at all," She fingered a flower from her satchel. "It would be saying hello more than goodbye would it not?"

He sighed seeing her manner of speaking was much like Arri and her aqua eyes sparkled as she spoke evidently taken with the elf who stood before her.

She produced an ivory knife quickly hearing the out of breath gasping from Gimli padding up through the trees.

She balanced the tip on her fingertips until Legolas raised his hand to her.

Gimli's eyes grew wide, "That is your ghost?" He also looked the elf over.

"Ul?" She echoed and looked to Legolas for answers in elvish, "Ach i hadhod di dh ?" She chuckled, "taite car gwend."

*Ghost? *Is the dwarf with you * Such a strange pair

Legolas nodded, "who are you?" He asked her simply so Gimli was not left from the conversation.

She smiled a smile that made Legolas melt for it was Arri's same smile, "I am Lossie granddaughter of Aine." She smiled but at the mention of Aine's name she noticed the two friends traded a glance. She squinted her eyes, "you know Aine?"

"Yes," Legolas said slowly. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

Lossie gasped dropping her satchel, "Husband to Arri? Prince of Mirkwood?."

"You know of me?" Legolas was mystified. "How is it I have not heard of you?"

"Grandmother and I kept to ourselves," Lossie sighed. "She said we do not have to any longer." She touched the flowers in her satchel thoughtfully.

"Why did Aine not tell me or Arri?" Legolas wondered aloud.

"She would answer that." Lossie seemed bored with the conversation already and her eyes wandered past them to the trees. She was taken by Legolas's handsome looks but to discuss a relative she never knew was not worth her time.

Legolas sighed, "We are keeping you," He turned to Gimli to leave, "the resemblance to Arri is very bewitching."

Gimli crossed his chubby arms, "yes and no." He looked to Legolas as if he were insane to leave the lovely elf but Legolas had moved away already and Lossie began to move further into the trees.

"Do you legs only know one speed?" Legolas asked him as he realized Gimli wasn't following him.

"She went that way," Gimli pointed to Lossie. "How can you sail after seeing her?"

"She is not my wife," Legolas met his eye tiredly. "The water is waiting."

"It can wait," Gimli nodded to Lossie who seemed to linger close to the duo.

Legolas sighed wondering what she wanted and what she did not ask as he moved to her slowly, "Lossie?"

She cocked her head at him, "Prince Legolas?"

He rolled her eyes, "Legolas…" he sighed at the formality of her tone.

Gimli chuckled, "I will meet you on the boat."

"You seem to remain for a reason," Legolas exhaled.

"What was she like?" Lossie asked.

"A mirror would answer that question more than I could," Legolas watched her move closer seeing she was obviously attracted to him which made him uncomfortable.

"When shall you return?" Her bright eyes beckoned him for an answer.

"When the wind blows us back," Legolas answered now wondering if Arri had guided him to this elf.

Lossie handed him a flower and began to move away, "Perhaps you will feel better when you return."

The question played in his mind as she moved away, "Lossie." He stopped her retreat catching her quickly by the elbow. Being this close to her he realized the closeness of her to Arri, it was spooky.

Lossie touched his face gently as she moved closer, so close she could feel his breath on her nose. She, like Arri, was a little shorter than other elves and had to turn her head up to face him finding a closeness she wanted to explore. She rocked to the top of her toes and brushed her lips to his. Once she tried to deepen the kiss Legolas backed away slowly. She felt him kiss her head gently and then he put distance between them.

"It was a pleasure, Princess," he said certain she knew her entire lineage. Then he wondered as he moved from her side. "I hope to see you when we return." He noted Lossie unlike Arri seemed completely elfin aside from her height and hair. Was she cousin to Jareth a Arri? Was she related to men as Arri was? She merely nodded a bit embarrassed as she moved swiftly away in the other direction.

Gimli continued to chuckle as he struggled with the mast. He wondered if Legolas would bring the other elf with the or if the trip was cancelled. He was taken speechless seeing Legolas return alone.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at him and Gimli's questioning stare.

"What happened with the elf?" Gimli finally gave in and asked.

Legolas shrugged, "she is not my wife."

"Life goes on, elf." Gimli reminded him.

"Yes, as it shall when I return to Mirkwood," Legolas sighed, "I have a lifetime to ponder this elf and the waters call."

Gimli smiled knowing Legolas was interested in her and he realized his friend still needed time.

"If we do not leave soon we will miss the wind," Legolas said almost sadly.

"Come then master elf," Gimli said running the ropes along the mast, "We will catch the wind and let your wife guide our sails."

"She might," Legolas sighed. "I think our own adventures shall be very different."

Gimli agreed as the ship moved to the water slowly, "yes," Gimli agreed as he backed into Legolas sending him into the water. Gimli halted the ship to retrieve his friend and as he gave his hand to Legolas to help him back into the boat but Legolas used the leverage to pull Gimli into the water with him.

As Gimli began to float and kicked his arms wildly to get to Legolas and the boat he heard the elf chuckling.

"Dwarves are buoyant," Legolas chuckled as he climbed the side of the boat easily and noiselessly.

Gimli sputtered letting the water fly from his mouth as he drug himself aboard, "Should be an interesting trip."

Author's note:

Gimli and Legolas sailed all over the world and for many years becoming very

unlikely friends to all that they greeted. Did they have adventures in their sailing? Yes but

that is another story… Did Legolas return home to Mirkwood once his heart healed

and meet up with Lossie? Did he kindle a relationship with her?

That also is another story…..

Also as you might note I returned Legolas to the time and place (so to speak) of where

the adventures should pick up with **Legolas and Gimli when they do sail after the yet this version is a bit different**

Fellowship…. Please send constructive feedback if you have any :)

Thank you for reading this! Perhaps there is another fic in me yet :)

I wrote this over ten years ago now and since then I have been asked for the sequel to this. Fee free to look for the sequel because most is already done


End file.
